The New Neverland
by TPATFan16
Summary: In the magical & eternal land of Neverland, lived an Ice King, who has all the power of the land but he missing something in his life but doesn't know what until he hears for a certain Snow Queen. Jack Frost kidnaps & forces her to be HIS Queen. Sadly, she agrees for the sake of her family & kingdom. But can their complicated "friendship" turn into something more? JELSA & MERICCUP!
1. The Ice King

**HI, EVERYBODYY! For does know probably don't know me around here, My name's TPATFan16 but in my Fanfiction Archive, my friends call Mickey. And I'm total JELSA shipper, I LOVE THEM SOO MUCH, THEY'RE SOOO PASSIONATE &amp; ADORABLE! THIS IS MY 1ST JELSA / I HAVE ANOTHE RON THE WAY THAT I´M WORKING WIH MY BEST BRO, iamloveCynder (LUV YA TO PIECES, BRO!) Well, after reading a few Jelsa here from many talented writers like The** **Atlantean &amp; WickedgreenPhantom (If ur reading this, I really LOVE ur stories!) So, after getting some inspiration, I started writing &amp; working on this until I think will turn out were well. I hope u like it.**** ENJOY! ;)**

**The New Neverland**

**1\. The Ice King**

During his entire life he has lived in the magical world of Neverland, Jack Frost had it all. He's lived the good life as leader of the "Lost Boys". He was their king, their master, their big brother &amp; their only friend; they only had eachother in the dangerous land of Neverland, filled with pirated, Indians, mermaid, fairies &amp; immortal who liked to terrorize those on the Main Land. But also like to gave his enchantments and charms of ice and snow, giving snow days. The laughter of the children gave him life and strength. But they'd like to turn dreams into nightmares but only Jack Frost had the power to keep them under control. He had immortal powers; his specialties were to control and create ice and snow. He lived in his own majestic ice palace in the center of Neverland and outside lived the Lost Boys in their huts and tents.

Nerveland was his home, his life, his kingdom and everything ran by his way. Anyone he dares leaves this land without his permission; they'll have to answer to him. His shadow had the power to soar the skies of Neverland and travel to the Main Land, in search of anything that Jack wants and it brings it back to him. But today was one of those days that a snow storm was forming over his ice castle. His power matches his mood and it was dull and gray. Something was bugging him &amp; didn't know what.

"Everything seem quiet, too quiet" he whispers to himself as he gazed out his window to the breath-taking view of his wintery side of Neverland.

Even with all the power &amp; loyalty of his Lost Boys, Jack Frost felt lonely &amp; insecure, he felt like he was missing something in his life. Something that can put him on top, make him feel supreme. He was a Snow King, he can be generous when he needed but can be also very cruel to his enemies and those who cross him.

"Is there something wrong, master?" his dark shadow asked with his eyes glowing bright at him.

"I don't know, Pitch. I feel empty inside. I mean, I have everything; treasures, eternal youth, winter powers, loyal Lost Boys, but still. I feel like I'm missing something" Jack frowns as he sat o his ice throne.

"Could it be Captain North's ultimate treasure? I've seen him coming thru these parts of our land and it could be a great chance to steal his chest!" Pitch exclaims excited but Jack just shrugs

"I'm not in the mood to steal today, Pitch" Jack frowns even more.

"Oh, come on, stealing always makes you feel better!" Pitch flies over to him, trying to cheer him up.

But doesn't work "Not this time. I'm not going to get better after I find out why I feel so empty and disappointed"

"Ok, maybe I can help. What is it that you feel that you're missing?"

"Let's see, what does every King needs?"

"Loyal subjects!" Pitch exclaims, trying to guess

"I got the Lost Boys &amp; I've couldn't have asked for better loyal men"

"Ok. Slaves?"

"I got a few but even torturing them doesn't fix my mood"

"Power?"

"Got plenty of it. So much that I don't know what to do with it"

"Maybe you need somebody to share it with?" Pitch suggested, joking a little.

Then it hit Jack like a lightning bolt "THAT'S IT, PITCH!"

"What's it?"

"That's what I need. What every King needs in his life! A QUEEN!"

"A queen? As in a girl?" Pitch asks, a bit confused.

"Exactly. But not just any girl. I need a girl who is like me. A girl who understand me, posses the same powers as me. The same girl like in this book!" Jack shows Pitch a book entitled "The Snow Queen".

"You know, I think I've seen a girl like this somewhere before"

"Really? Where exactly?"

"I think it was somewhere in Norway, in a kingdom named Arendelle. There always a little girl who had nightmares of the same thing, being rejected &amp; afraid that her powers can harm her loved ones!"

"That is so sad. She must feel alone herself. I want you to bring her to me"

"You want me to kidnap her? She's the Queen of her own kingdom"

"And now she will be my Queen of my kingdom! She will look dashing and radiant by my side!"

"I see. And when do you want me to bring her?"

"Tonight. And I want you to take the Lost Boys just in case she resists and gets too hard to handle. But no violence, I want her beautiful when I make her my Queen" Jack grins, evilly.

"Understood, master"

And with nod, Pitch flew off. After Pitch finally left, Jack smirks down at the book with a picture of a beautiful Snow Queen, dressed in a sparkling blue ice dress and her soft platinum blonde hair done in a messy but elegant French braid, she sure had the poise and true beauty of a true Queen. A perfect Queen fit for an Ice King like himself.

"You will be mine, Snow Queen of Arendelle" he chuckles, evilly as he sets the book down.

As he soars thru the darkness, Pitch landed right in the middle to the village of the Lost Boys to tell the news &amp; caught them doing some labour. The Lost Boys always stopped what they were doing when Pitch flew in; it always meant his boss was giving them a new job for them.

"My brothers, I've come with a new assignment from your King!"

"What does Frost have for us, Pitch? More treasure or pixie dust" A Lost Boy named Felix asked, he was known as Jack's right hand man when he wasn't around.

"He's looking for a Queen and he's picked the right girl for that position. He wants us to get her and bring her back to him"

"And where are we suppose to find his girl Jack is desperately searching for, Pitch?"

"In the Main Land, my fellow Felix. Destination, Arendelle. So pack up your pixie dust, mates cause we're flying off tonight!"

"Frost really wants this girl ASAP, huh?" another Lost Boy named Cubby asks.

"What Frost wants is what he'll get. &amp; he has his reasons of why he wants her right away, Felix" Pitch grins with his yellow eyes glowing bright.

Jack watched from his window how his Lost Boys were finished on getting the gear ready. They opened their pixie dust jars, applying it to themselves until they were floating/flying in the air. Pitch lead them across the sky, directly to a certain shining star. The 2nd Star to the right &amp; straight on 'til morning, disappearing thru it. Ice and snow started the form around the green vegetation, it was the emotion of their King, he felt proud and greedy right now. Jack grins to himself, knowing his boys never fail him and will get his ultimate prize that will never make him feel lonely ever again.

**So, what u guys think? Good? Bad? Maybe? I'll leave you guys decide ;)**

**Just to let u guys know that this story was inspired from the AWESOME ABC show, Once Upon A Time. I got the ideas after watching all the season 3 episodes with Peter Pan. I don't care he's bad ass or Rumple's dad, I LOVE HIM, HE'S SOOO GOURGEOUS! **

**Well, I gotta go to class. Sorry, if it was too short but the next one will be a little bit longer than this. I hope u guys stick around cause it will get even more exciting! ;)**

**JELSA 4 ALL ETERNITY, LITERALLY! ;D**

**Sighing out for now,  
MICKEY!* ;)**


	2. A Little Toddler-Size Joy

**HEY, GUYS! I'm SO SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER THAN I THOUGHT BUT THIS COLLEGE LIFE THING WAS KEEPING ME AWAY FROM SITTING DOWN AND WRITE MY STORIES! BUT I FINALLY GOT A CHANCE TO UPDATE AND I HOPE THAT THIS HALLOWEEN MONTH, I'LL GET MORE CHANCES.**

**Ok, so this will be a very fun chapter that I hope u guys like. I THANK EVERYBODY WHO REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW THIS FROM THE START! I HOPE U GUYS STICK AROUND AND LIKE THIS UNTIL THE END! ;)**

**WELL, ENJOY! :D**

**2\. A Little Toddler-Size Joy**

Things in the fair kingdom known as Arendelle was calm and peaceful since the incident with their Snow Queen. Elsa of Arendelle couldn't be happier with her new life. Since The Great Thaw, she reunited with her beloved &amp; lovable sister, her people &amp; learned to control &amp; not fear her powers anymore. Even though she was expected to act all queen-like in front of her subjects &amp; royal guests. Every day was great, if you don't count the endless piles of work she had to do. Letters, treaties, declarations to sign and invitations of up-coming balls in other kingdoms like Corona with her cousin, Princess Rapunzel and best friend, Princess Merida of the kingdom of Dunbrotch and even with its neighbour village Chief, Hiccup, Haddock where his village was filled with dragons named Berk. Even though they barely see eachother, they kept this friendship active. She even heard that there is the possibility of a marriage between Merida &amp; Hiccup coming soon**. (A/N: MERICCUP 4EVER!)**

It was a bright sunny day; Queen Elsa was in her study, signing some paperwork, after coming from a council conference. All she wished right now is to go out and have the fun she never had as a child with her sister but sadly, ruling a kingdom blocks away all the fun things in her time.

As she continues to work, she suddenly felt a weird feeling that somebody was watching her. Like if she felt a pair of yellow eyes watching from the window, a dark shadow was eyeing her every move but knew that every time she turn around, it would vanish in the air. She felt chills and frost forming on the edges and corners, and it wasn't her own, it wasn't her doing. She goes to the window and shuts the shades, in case that dark shadow comes back and goes back to her desk to work and keep her mind occupied for the next 2 hours.

Another 2 hours went by and she was starting o get hungry and yawning. Only one more document to finish, she signs her name and puts down her quill back. As she organizes the papers back in place, she felt it again, that creepy feeling of somebody watching her came back but it was different from earlier. She stopped organizing as he looked around his surroundings and noticed nothing different. There was a long silence, her temperature was dropping. Maybe is because she felt a happy warm energy near her but that didn't worry her.

From a dark corner, stood a dark shadow that hid behind the bookcases. The figure was shaped like a small child, she watched the Queen with evil in her eyes and a sneaky smirk. The mysterious child ran swiftly behind chair, every corner, crawling thru the floor as it continued to observe Queen Elsa, like if she wanted to attack her. Elsa was sure that he was being watched, he was cautious and aware. Knowing that she was being watch, she slowly grabs a sack where she kept letters and scrap papers but it was now empty. She opens it wide as if he knew who the mysterious person was. The dark shadow grew an evil grin on her face as she rested herself on the tree. Elsa waited for the right moment; she grew on sneaky grin on her face as she opened the sack wide. Then she heard the voice jump over her!

"**AHA!" **

"**GOTCHA!"** Elsa cried, laughing as she held up his sack with something moving inside of it, in an angry way. The Queen laughs loudly as the thing inside the sack continue to free itself but Elsa held it tighter.

"Ha! You think you can sneak up on me like that, you little sneak?!" the queen laughs

Elsa takes a peek inside the sack as he opens it wide, and laughs by what was inside it. Then pops out a small girl with mixture of blonde and strawberry blonde hair! It was her niece, Princess Lily Bjorgman of Arendelle, She had a mixture of blonde &amp; strawberry blonde like her parents &amp; her mother's corky, energetic and hyper personality that Elsa loved so much, she was a spitting image of Anna. Heidi loved playing with her aunt when her parents were up at the North Mountain working in her father's Ice Business. When she was with her people, she was their queen but when she was with her family, she was herself. The best feeling in the world for her.

"I almost got you, Aunt Elsa!" she laughs in her bay voice.

"You are just as sneaky as your mother, you little rascal!" Elsa kisses her check and tickled her like crazy and she laughs out loud.

"Yeah but I'm going to get you now!" Lily jumped out of the sack and attacked her aunt, by crawling all over her back like a cockroach. Elsa tried to catch her but she was far too fast on catching her.

"Lily, Lily, ok, ok, get off! HAHAHA!" she cried but she fell to the floor but Lily continues to tickle her favourite and only auntie, attacking her in a very playful way.

"Do you give up, Auntie?"

"Yes, yes, I give up! Now get off my back, Lils!"

"You gotta catch me first!" Lily got off and ran at full toddler speed down the hallway.

Elsa got up from the floor and ran after the child. was seen and heard running down her corridors as she was chasing small little girl, trying to catch her.

"You can't catch me!" the little girl screamed with laugher.

"Yes, I will!" Elsa screamed back with laughter as well as they continue to run

"Can't catch me, Aunt Elsa!" Lily cries as she ran fast on her little feet.

"I won't have too!" Elsa smirks, slightly evil.

She raises up the palm of her hands and suddenly a large pile of snow appeared in the middle of the hall and Heidi was running to fast to see it and ran into it. Elsa gasps lightly as she got worried for the girl since she was practically buried under the snow!

"Lily, are you ok, hon?" Elsa cried, starting to worry.

There was no answer until Lily popped out of the snow and tossed some in the air, excited and giggling. "That was fun! Do it again!" Lily squeal, making Elsa chuckle by her silliness which reminded her of her sisters.

"Hi, guys! What you doing?" an adorable snowman by the name of Olaf came in, noticing the 2 girls.

"We were about to do a snowball fight. Wanna join us, Olaf?" Heidi asks in her baby voice.

But their fun was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Excuse me, your majesty? You have visitors at the door" Kai says with a bow.

Elsa nods and turns back to Lily "Ok, Lily, why don't you go play with Olaf outside and I'll join you in a second"

Lily nods "Ok, Aunt Elsa. Come on, Olaf!" She runs off with the snowman following behind.

"Alright, Kai. Who's at the door?" she asks, hoping it wasn't another of these ambassadors' guys

"They're waiting for you in the study" Kai bows and leave his Queen as she goes back to her study.

Elsa opens the doors and finds 2 unknown figures, standing the middle near her desk. She couldn't tell who they were since they had their backs at them and were wearing gray hoods.

"Um... Hello? Who are you?" she asks but neither answers.

"Ok, who are you and what are you doing in my study? You 2 have 10 seconds to answer or I'm calling the guards" she threats.

"Oh, Elsie, how little do you know us" One finally spoke and they both turned to face the Queen.

Elsa gasps! It was her cousin, Rapunzel and her best friend, Merida! The trio squeal in delight and grouped hug.

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing here!? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" Elsa squeals.

"We wanted to give surprise with an amazing surprise!" Rapunzel smiles

"What? What? Tell me already! I need some news that doesn't bore me to death"

"Ok, look" Rapunzel holds her right hand up, showing a sparkling diamond ring. Elsa gasps again!

"Punzie, did he...?" she starts

"Yep" Punzie nods

"And you are...?"

"Definitely"

"Oh, Punzie, I'm so happy for you!"

"I know you would be. And where's Anna by the way, I want to tell her too"

"She's up in the North Mountain with Kristoff but will be back tomorrow morning"

"Aw, I wanted to tell her today, I need to get started on the plans for the wedding. And of course I wanted she and Merida to be my bridesmaids and you, my Maid of Honor since you're my big cousin"

"I would be honor, Punzie"

"A just don't see why yew don't want me to be yewr Maid of Honor, Punzie"

"Because you said that you don't like doing all these girly things and you think marriages are bad"

"And Ya'm rite, their the death of all joy and marriage. But I am happy for yew"

"Looks who's talking, Mer, I thought you and Hiccup were really getting close?"

Merida blushes of embarrassment "But that's different. He and I are not engage or anything serious, we just love having fun adventures"

"That's not what I heard from Hiccup's letter he sent me"

"He sent you a letter?"

"Yeah, I think it's right here" Elsa reaches over her desk and grabs a piece of paper "He sent me this with questions on what to do to make you happy. And also says that he likes you and asked me several questions about you"

"Ooooh, I want to see. What does he ask?" Rapunzel joins in, reading the letter"

"Shall I read it?" Elsa smirks at Merida, who was blushing like crazy. Elsa starts to read, imitating Hiccup's scrawny voice _"Queen Elsa, I'm in need of your help. You know Merida better than anyone. What are some of her favourite things? What are her hobbies besides archery &amp; riding? I want to make her happy. She's the most adventurous, beautiful and high spirited girl I've ever met. Please, reply back and don't let her know I asked you for help. Hiccup Haddhock" _Elsa finishes, making Rapunzel laugh and Merida slightly angry.

"Wow, that is so cute and great Hiccup impression" Rapunzel complements.

"Give me that!" Merida takes the letter from her hands and crumbles it into a ball.

"So, should I reply him back?" Elsa asks, raising a brow.

"NO! Don't you dare, lass!" Merida shouts.

"Oh, come on, Mer. Give the guy a break. He's crazy for you"

"Elsa's right, Mer, Hiccup's a nice guy. You should open up to him and give him a chance"

"I don't know, guys, I mean, we're close friends but I don't know if we're ready for the next step or anything"

"Wow, I never thought I see that day that our Merida would talk about her feeling" Elsa awes and Rapunzel nods in agreement.

"Ok, stop, please"

"Or you what? Chop off our head? You can do that but it won't change how you feel about him" Rapunzel laughs.

"Don't you have a wedding to plan? Maybe it's time for us to go" Merida sticks her tongue at them

"But we just got here"

"Yeah, but you still need a lot to do at Corona"

"Ok, fine. By the way, Elsa, I sent you bridesmaids gowns for you and Anna, they should be arriving very soon"

"I'll let you know when they get here. I'm going to miss you guys"

"Why, we're only a shot day journey away, lass"

"I know but still. We won't see eachother until the wedding"

"Tell Anna we said hi and to not eat all the chocolate when you get there!"

"You think that's going to stop her. That lass can't control herself with that sugary snack"

"Neither can I or her daughter" Elsa adds.

"Well, see ya soon, Elsie" Merida hugs her

Elsa hugs back "Bye, Mer. And remember what I told you. Instead of shooting arrows at him, just tell him how you feel"

"We'll see what happens" Merida smirks, walking away

Rapunzel comes up and hugs her cousin "Yeah, she'll probably turn him into some wild animal"

"SHUT IT, PUNZ!" Merida cried from the hallway

"Bye, Punzie! And try not to whack anybody with your frying pans! Why are you selling those for the wedding anyway?"

"I thought it was a good idea at first. But see you at the wedding. I want you to give it a special "icy" touch to it" Rapunzel winks

Elsa chuckles "Sure, Punz. See you soon" the girls hug one more time and Rapunzela nd Merida were escorted out the palace.

Elsa then thinks it's time for her to get back to the last work she has. But the minute she sists down on her desk, the doors burst open.

"AUNT ELSA! AUNT ELSA! Come on and play with us! We're building Olaf some snow buddies!" Lily comes running in the room with Olaf trying to catch up to her.

Olaf takes a minute to catch his breath "Wow, am I out of shape"

Elsa chuckles by the snowman's silliness and turns back to her niece "Sorry, sweetie but it's time for you to go to bed or your mom will kill me" Elsa picks up the child and carries her to her room.

"Aw, come on, Elsa. Just this once, please?" Olaf pleads as Lily nods with agreement with him.

"Sorry, Olaf but it's already late for her and you. We can have the snowball fight for tomorrow"

"Promise?" Lily playfully glares.

"I promise, Lily. Now let's get you into bed. Say goodnight to Olaf"

"Night, Olaf!"

"Night Heidi, Night Elsa!" the snowman waves goodbye with his stick hand

"Goodnight, Olaf. See you tomorrow"

But then Lily gets an idea for one last fun of the day "Wait, Aunt Elsa, can me and Olaf have a snack before we got to bed?"

"Alright, like what?" Elsa puts her back down.

"Chocolate ice-cream!" Lily &amp; Olaf shouted in union like little kids, making Elsa rolls her eyes.

"Really? Again?! I'm starting to think that that you 2 only want me for that"

"But you make the greatest chocolate ice cream in the whole kingdom, Elsa!"

"He's right, auntie. So, please, make some" she pleads with big puppy eyes.

"Ok, But I'll need some chocolate to make it"

"I have some here, Elsa" Olaf holds up a bag of chocolate

"Thanks, Olaf" Elsa takes the chocolate from the cute snowman's stick hands and into hers'. She closed both her hands together as a small light shines from inside. Elsa opens her hands and transformed the chocolate into creamy delicious chocolate ice cream.

"I love it when you do that!" Lily squeals as she eat the ice cream of Elsa's hands.

"Ok, now it's really time for you to go to bed"

Elsa picks up the child and carries her to her room. Lily's room was like any little princess dream room. A large bed with pink sheets, filled with dolls and toys, the walls decorated with drawing Heidi have made since she learned how to use a crayon &amp; of course, tiny ice sculptures in shape of ballerinas &amp; horses Elsa has made for her. Elsa sent Heidi down on the floor while she looks for a pretty night gown for her.

"There we go, all clean and ready for bed"

"Auntie, can you tell me a story?"

"Ok, what kind of story you want me to tell you?"

Lily gets up from her bed and walks over to her bookshelf where she had dozens of fairytale books and she picks one with a dark blue cover and hands it to Elsa.

"_The Ice King?"_ Elsa reads the title "Sounds familiar and similar to my story"

"Read it, Aunt Elsa"

"Alright" Elsa opens the book, filled with pictures and small words "Ok, chapter 1, half man, half ice he was. Jack Frost was his name; he was a king like no other. Some say he was cruel &amp; cold as ice and other said he was a giver. He loves to give the gift of winter wherever he went. He flew across the skies and would always bring smiles to those who are in need of fun and happiness" she reads, making her think that this fictional character is like her.

"He's like you, Aunt Elsa" Lily says, excited, showing her pictures of The Ice King.

Elsa takes better look at the pictures and notices some features that were her own like the white hair, blue eyes and same wintery as her but different. His showed freedom. He can create and control his powers without fear or a single care.

"Yeah, but at least he's happy with his powers" she says with a small frown.

Lily noticed that "You can be it too, you just need to Let It Go" **(A/N: PUN!)**

"Ok, that's enough adventures for one day. You shouldbe in bed by now or your mom will kill me"Elsa picks up her niece and rests her on her bed, tucking her in.

"Good night, auntie. When did you say my mommy and daddy will come?" Lily asks, looking up at her.

"They'll be here tomorrow morning, honey. Just get some sleep" she kisses Lily's forehead and heads out the room to her own.

A few hours later, everything was peaceful and quiet as the crickets were chirping and a few street lights were on while the town was sleeping in their bed, and so was their Queen. She stirs in her sleep as if nightmares were circling her head and she was being watched again but continued to sleep. But that was a few seconds when she feels a small person

"Aunt Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?" the child asks, innocently.

"Hmm? It's late, hon. Go back to sleep?" Elsa mumbles in her sleep.

Lily frowns in disappointment and gets off Elsa "Ok, bye" Lily sighs, sadly and leaves the Queen's master bedroom.

What Lily didn't know is that Elsa open one of her eyes and watched her little niece leave her room. This was exactly what happened with Anna when she called her to go play &amp; it hurt her that she didn't give her sister a chance to live out their childhood together, for shutting her out all those years. And she didn't want to do that to Lily. Elsa got out of bed, put on her night robe and walk down the hall to Heidi's room. She knocked on the door but having the advantage of being Queen, she walked in the room anyway. Lily laid on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, lost in thought &amp; sadness. But when she heard the door open, she looks up at her aunt, leaning herself against the door way.

"Do you still wanna build a snowman?" Elsa asks with a smile.

Lily smiled widely and ran to her, hugging her tight. Elsa hugged her back and then began to do her wintery magic for the delight of her niece. Snow started to cover the floor, making it a Winter Wonderland like when Elsa made it snow for her &amp; Anna in the ballroom when they were little girls.

"THSI IS AMAZING! I wish I had your powers, Aunt Elsa!" Lily squeals with excitement.

Elsa frowns a little but then smiles again "Lily, let me tell you a little story about me and your mum. she and I were very close when we were kids . But they got out of control and I accidentally put her in danger because of them were kids but one time our friendship stopped because of me, because of my powers"

"But your powers are amazing, didn't my mum like them?"

"No! Your mum loved them more than me but I was scared of them because I hurt her"

"You shouldn't be scared of them, Aunt Elsa. Plus, my mummy told me what happened and she forgives you because she loves you"

"I know, I love you and her. You guys are my families. I would do anything to protect you guys"

"We love you too. But I would love you more if we have another snowball fight?" Lily asks in her baby voice, making Elsa laugh.

"Oh, you are just like your mother!" she laughs and creates snowballs from her hands, having one last snowball fight fun!

Looking from outside, a dark shadow stair from inside, observing the woman and small child having a playfully snowball fight, their laughter was heard from outside.

"There she is, master. The Snow Queen" Pitch asks while holding up a small mirror in his hand.

"Excellent, Pitch. I want her" Jack said from inside the mirror "communicator".

"Should we go now" The shadow asks, knowing he and the Lost Boys were more than ready to attack.

"No, not yet, Pitch. I look better into this &amp; I got a better way to get to her instead just going straight after her" Jack says with an evil grin

"You're the boss. What should we do?"

"Listen closely" Jack gestures to get closer.

Pitch puts the mirror next to his ear as Jack explains the whole plan and it was a very brilliant plan and well thought out.

"You got that, Pitch?" Jack finishes.

"Loud and clear, boss. We'll be there in 15 minutes. This won't take long" and they end their call

"Alright, boys. I just got a new plan from our King and here's what we're going to do" Pitch starts to explain Jack's new plan as they got prepared.

From inside Elsa and Lily were and a snowman was about to begin until...

Suddenly, the balcony windows burst opened as the curtains were flying by the strong breeze. As Lily stayed back, Elsa tried to close them but the wind was blowing her back into the room. Elsa thought this wasn't a problem since it was only wind, &amp; it couldn't be her causing this uncontrollable wind. But she was wrong, when suddenly; a scary looking shadow entered the room, followed by some dark figures with hoods over their heads. The Lost Boys had their hoods on, to not show their faces. Elsa stayed back with Heidi, protecting her. And if she needed to use her powers to defend herself &amp; the child, she will.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Elsa asked, bravely, protecting Heidi behind her, who was terrified.

"Shh... we only came for the girl" Pitch said in a scary deep voice. Elsa let out a gasp and hides Lily behind her.

And by that, Elsa felt her power starting to form when she notices the temperature dropping and snow circling around her. If it was to protect her family, she was willing to use her powers.

**And the end... of this chapter.**

**What you guys think so far? That was the intro of our beloved Snow Queen and her little niece and our other beloved Disney/Pixar princesses who will be making more appearances on this story.**

**The next chapter will be even more exciting **

**PS. I like to thank my best buddie, Farah, (toons27) for the idea of Elsa turning chocolate into chocolate ice cream. LUV YA, BUD! ;D**

**Until next time &amp; ALWAYS SHIP JELSA! XOXOXOOX ;D  
-MICKEY! ;)**


	3. Welcome To Neverland

**HEY, GUYS! I'm BACK! I FINALLY GOT AWAY FROM A FEW MOMENTS TO WORK ON THIS STORY! THIS IS THE CHAPTER U'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, SO I HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT! **

**3\. Welcome To Neverland**

Ice was forming the walls and snow was coming down the ceiling, it all came from the Queen. Elsa was filled with mixed emotions, terror, anger and concern. Seeing how terrifying these shadow creatures and these Boys look, no doubt they meant trouble and they were dangerous.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Elsa asked, bravely, protecting Lily behind her, who was terrified and holding on to her nightgown.

"Shh... we only came for the girl" Pitch said in a scary deep voice. Elsa let out a gasp and hides Lily behind her more as she holds her hand up in defence.

"GUARDS!" Elsa screamed, and it was matter of seconds when a couple of guards came to their Queen's aid.

Both sides held up their weapons at eachother, aiming in case one of them made a move. The royal guards held their guard and didn´t shoot unless their Queen orders it.

"Now, I will ask you again. What do you want?" she glares with a low threatening tone.

Pitch and the Lost Boys look at eachother "We only came for the girl, your majesty. Our leader wants us to take her to him"

"Leave her out of this. She's only a child. Take me in her place" Elsa demands, serious

"Your majesty, that's not possible!" Greda gasps.

"But it is, Greda. Take Lily out of her while I negotiate with these "gentlemen".

"Yes, your majesty. Come on, Lily dear"

"Wait, but, Aunt Elsa...!" Lily runs to her, about to cry.

Seeing the sadness in the child´s eyes, Elsa got down to her height and hugged her "Lily, listen to me. I promise your mum and myself I was going to protect you and that's exactly what I'm doing right now. Tell your mum I love her and I also promise you both that I will come back for you, I swear it. I need you to be strong like how she is" Lily nods, starting to cry.

Elsa then turns to her right hand man "Kai, please inform my sister about this immediately and she will be in charge of everything until I return because I will" she says serious

"Of course, your majesty. As you wish" he bows

"Be good, hon. And I will come back for you and your mum" she gives her niece a kiss on her head and gave her back to Greda but Lily didn´t want to let her go but she had to.

Elsa stands back up and glares back at Pitch &amp; Lost Boys "Listen up, boys. I will go with you; I will meet your King. Only if he leaves my family alone!" she demands, serious.

"You got yourself a deal, your majesty" Pitch grins, evilly "I hope you don't mind I'm just going to knocking you out now" Pitch pulls out a small bag and pulled out what was inside.

"Wait, what?!" Elsa cries

Before she could react, Pitch threw a ball of black dust known as Nightmare dust. It would put anybody into a deep sleep but give them nightmares. She will be asleep until they get back. Sadly, the palace guards couldn't do anything to prevent this kidnapping, in order of the Queen to protect her family &amp; people. They all watched in horror as the dark figures carried their Queen thru the balcony and disappearing without a trance.

"AUNT ELSA!" Lily cries in sorrow as she watches her aunt disappear in thin air. How is she going to tell her mum about this?

As the dark shadow and the Lost Boys carefully carried the Snow Queen inside a sack as they carried her in a sled, filled with weapons and other belongings of the Lost Boys. With the pixie dust they steal every week, it was enough for all of them to make the sled and themselves fly back to Neverland, which was the Second Start to right and straight on to morning. They arrived in a nick of time, feeling the sunrise over the mountain with a rainbow over the peck. That's when Elsa finally woke up, she peek thru the hole of the bag and gasps in awe by the beauty and mystery of the strange land surrounded by the sparkling ocean that was in the sky of her world.

Elsa notices some sighting like a Lagoon that looked like had mermaids, an Indian camp and a pirate ship in the middle of the sea. But what she mostly noticed the large majestic ice castle next to the mountain. She guessed this where their mysterious king lives.

"LAND-HO, MATES! Unload the packages but be careful with the fragile one, Frost wants her in good shape or he'll had your heads for it" Pitch orders with a cruel tone.

Soon the sack gets opened and Elsa comes out. She tries to block out the first sunlight out her eyes but then opens her eyes and looks around; taking in her surroundings. It was all jungle-like and surrounded by nature was kinda nice. She was in some sort of little villages that only had boys &amp; magical creatures like gnomes, trolls &amp; fairies. It looked so happy, peaceful and magical here with eachother and hard working with their lives. It almost gave her a smile but remember why she was here. She also wonders who could be their king and why do some of them were talking like he was a monster and even a saint? Her thoughts were interrupted when a tall blonde teenager with a scar approached on his face her.

"Welcome to Neverland, your majesty" Felix grins, giving her a small bow. "If you don't mind" he ties her hands with robe and helps her out the sled.

"I hope you find your stay here enjoyable and comfortable. Frost has made it your best comfort just for you. You must be very special if he goes thru all this trouble for you" he says.

For a while of walking, Elsa finally found her courage to speak again, despite her anger.

"I hear your king isn't kind around here" she says, rudely

"Yeah, it's best to not ask why. We've learn to live with his hard character. Frost isn't the kind of guy who you'd wanna cross but he does care about us and this island"

"And yet he has the gall to kidnap a woman from her family?"

"Frost has his reasons, my Queen. It's best you asked him yourself. This is as far I can bring you. Good luck, your majesty" Felix bows and bids goodbye, going back to the village

Elsa looks back at the ice castle and back at the path to the village various times, thinking she shouldn't do this. She wanted to go back and find a way to escape this land and go back to Arendelle but where could she start. Anywhere was good than being a prisoner of a cruel mysterious King. First, she needed to untie herself but this robe was impossible to untie and cut. She continues to try and break free but she heard a spooky voice which made her jump!

"Don't bother. That's quality robe. You know how hard it was to steal that?"

Elsa looks up and sees Pitch, sitting on a tree branch, smirking down at her. "I'd say you're trying to escape"

"Is it that obvious? I have no interest in meeting your phony king and he can't make me stay here, I have to get back to my family, to my home" she pleads.

"This is your home now, your majesty. Next to Frost as his Queen"

"I am nobody's Queen, expects Arendelle. And I demand to be free and returned to my people"

Pitch chuckles "Unfortunately, your majesty. The only royal who gives orders around here is Frost. And he's waiting for you" he gestures to come and sadly, she followed him but she wasn't giving up on her escape plan, she just needed some more time to think.

Pitch opened the grand front doors, letting out a GUST of wind blow back her hair. Elsa awes the beauty and masterpiece of every detail of the castle, every corner was ice carved to perfection. All the furniture was solid ice, especially the throne in the middle of the room, the grand staircase lead up to the room upstairs. It was similar to the one she made back in Arendelle in the North Mountain when she became Queen. Elsa continues to admire the beauty of the ice castle but then Pitch broke her out of her thoughts when she noticed that he was leading her down to like a dungeon. She got scared but before she could run, Pitch stood behind her and made her continue to walk. Then he leads her inside a cell and locks her inside it after untying her.

"Wait here. Just to let you know that our King is out right now. He will be meeting you tonight. I will come back later for what you need for tonight" he informs.

Elsa turns aback at him and glares "I got a message for him. Tell him that no matter what he says, I will get back to my family, to my people &amp; my home. He can't keep me his prisoner forever" she growls, holding onto the solid ice cell bars, not even she could melt.

Pitch grins "It's best you tell him yourself tonight when he gets here" and he leaves.

Elsa sits down on the mattress of the ice bed and she began brainstorming for ideas for her escape. She was not giving this Frost the pleasure of keeping her locked down her like she belong to him, treating like she was his property. The only good thing about all of this is the satisfaction that her family was safe and she swore on my life, she will get back to them. Even if she had to go to extreme measures.

Meanwhile, Pitch floated back up at the throne room. He found his master, the one who was supposedly out while he was bringing Elsa in. Jack stood by a window as he stares out the sunny day over his kingdom as he takes a sip of his glass of wine. He felt Pitch's shadowy approach coming his way, making him grin, knowing that the job was done.

"Is she here?" he asks, without turning back.

"She is. She's in the dungeon as you requested and she wanted me to give you a little message" Pitch answers.

"No need to tell me cause I already know what it is" Jack finally turns around and grins, evilly.

"What should I tell her?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell her. I just want everything o be prepared for tonight. I want everything to be perfect"

"It shall be done, master" Pitch bows to his King and floats away.

Jack turns back to the view of his kingdom and takes another sip of his wine, smiling under the glass. Tonight was going to be more than just a simple first meeting; it will be his Queen's coronation as his Snow queen, as his wife.

**(Later that night)**

Feeling the temperature dropping in the cell, Elsa stood still with her legs up to her chest, re-thinking her plan, trying to put the pieces together but there was always a small detail that can damage her entire plan. She was still in her nightgown and robe and it was getting cold in the night time. But she didn't care, the cold never bother her ever! She's only been here a few hours and she misses her family like crazy. She wonders how they were doing when they found out she's gone. Poor Anna, she must be crushed and worst of all, taking over their kingdom on her own. She needed to get back to her but how?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her cell door opening. Pitch floats in, carrying a box and sets it down next to her. Then 2 lost boys come in with 2 girls and each girl had what looked like fish scales on their arms and legs. But it still concern Elsa of what this much be about.

"Evening, your majesty. We brought you a present from our King" Pitch says, emerging the room and the other following behind.

"What do you want, Pitch?" she growls

"You will see, majesty. But for now, don't ask questions and prepare yourself" Lost Boy Felix cuts in, setting down a large bag filled with items from the boss for his Queen.

"What is this? What are you going to do to me?" she panics, backing away from them.

"Calm down, your highness. We just came to deliver..."

"Who are these girls?!" she cuts in, noticing the scared girls. Her indicts of Queen were kicking in and she could tell that these girls were scared of their ruler and his henchmen.

"Relax, they're from Mermaid Lagoon, they're mermaid but Frost turned them into human so they can help you turn into the Cinderella Frost expects you to be tonight. He'll wait for you up there"

"There? There where?"

"Over there, over here. Anywhere. But to be more clear with you, it's upstairs his throne room. And he's even asked to let you out of the dungeon and give you the room you deserve after you become his Queen" he says, gently taking off the handcuffs of her wrists.

It felt good to have those off but Elsa was still glare in anger but literally kept her cool down and had no choice than to agree to the strange king's conditions.

"I won't kick or punch or create a blizzard, as long as Frost keeps his word to not harm my family or my people"

"Don't worry, milady. Frost always keeps his word. It's time. Put this on and hurry, he's waiting for you" he orders.

Elsa doesn't dare to look at him "I'm not going" she growls.

"But you just agreed to meet him! Everything is already set up and he's up there. So, it's better not to keep him waiting or he'll cast a storm over the island" he explains.

Elsa scoffs "But that doesn't mean I wanna meet him know. He can cast a blizzard if I'd care but I am not going out there to meet my kidnapper. Because if he wanted me so bad, why didn't he come after me so far?"

"Our King is a very busy guy, ruling a kingdom and all"

"I wouldn't know that" she scoffs, sarcastically.

"You need to get up there. He's not a patient guy"

"He can wait all he wants because I am still not going!"

"He threats to kill your family if you don't do what he says" Pitch warns.

Elsa's heart drops. She would die if anything happens to them. She dries up her tears and stands up. "Fine! I'll go but leave my family out of this" she growls.

"Then get pretty for him, my Queen. Tonight is going to be the happiest night of your life"

"Why is that?"

"Tonight is your wedding to my master and your coronation as his queen" Pitch informs and leaves the dungeon to give her some privacy.

Elsa's eyes widen in shock! Wedding?! She's getting married to her kidnapper!? To the cruel King of this land!? This was a nightmare, to be married to somebody as cruel as this mysterious King that has kidnapped her and threat to kill her family if she doesn't obey him. Elsa got her strength back by thinking of them. They were her reason of fighting and not losing hope of getting out of here.

A few minutes have passed, Elsa was free of her cell and she slowly came up the steps to the throne room. Once again like earlier, it was empty, nobody was around. Maybe this Frost order his servants to leave and give them privacy. She was wearing what she found in the box Pitch brought her. It was sparkling blue ice gown that hugged her figure with a long cape with icicles covering the fabric of the cape and the transparent sleeves of the dress. Since she refused the help of the mermaids cause she can get ready herself, she did her platinum hair was done in her signature French braid; it also had small icicles pins to hold it in place. She also wore a soft purple eye shadow and mascara on her eyes and pink lipstick on her lips, that makeup was in the box along with the dress.

Half the way, Pitch and the Lost Boys escorted her to the throne room but then left in order of the King earlier. Alone in the room, Elsa slowly made her way to the center of throne room. She noticed a round table set with 2 chairs and a candle holder lighten up and violin music coming from down the hall. She looks down at the plates and utensils but there wasn't any food set up yet but the Champaign was set up. Elsa looks at it in confusion and wondering of when she was going to meet and possibly choke this mysterious King.

"It was about time you showed up, my Queen" a smooth velvet voice spoke behind her.

Elsa turns in a flash but didn't see anything but she could feel his presence. He was near, hiding in the shadows on the corners of his castle. What she didn't know that he has been watching he the entire time.

"It would be easier to meet if I saw your face!" Elsa yelled, angrily.

From his hiding spot. Jack chuckles under his breath. He hoped corner to corner, shadow to shadow, not wanting her to him just yet. He wanted to observe her from his spots before he could go down to her. He admired her from the ceiling columns, he wasn't wrong, he never is. She truly was the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on. Even more gorgeous than any plain mermaid, this Snow Queen could put them all the chance in the lagoon with her stunning cold beauty. He could even feel her breezy coldness, not just his own. Then Jack frowns by an obvious thought. It was clear that she was furious at him for kidnapping her but if only he could tell her the truth of why he did what he did.

"I fear you'll see me as a monster" he says with sorrow in his tone.

But she didn't notice, she was still angry "That could be our different opinions. But I would like to meet my kidnapper"

"Those are some harsh words to a man who can give you anything and everything you can desire in this eternal life"

"I only want is to go home to my family"

"This is your home now. By my side as my Snow Queen"

"STOP HIDING &amp; SHOW YOURSELF ALREADY, YOU DEVIL!"

With that demand, Jack felt slightly offended by that insult but he ignored finally climbed down from the ceiling. He lands a few feet in front of her as he slowly rises back on his feet. Jack rises his hand up to take off his hoodie and looks up at her. He was stunned and mesmerized by her breath taking beauty, from her eyes, to her face, to her hair, slender perfect figure, to those lips he wanted to kiss so badly, she truly had the perfect image and definition of a Queen, his Queen.

As he continues to walk to her, Elsa takes a few steps back away from him, in cautious. But there was something about him that she found intriguing and curious about him. She notices his deep blue eyes and hair was silver, she's never seen hair perfect and unique style and color. She also sees him caring a strange wooden staff on his right hand; it was covered in frost and hook on the top.

"It would be unkind of me to ask you to sit down, your majesty" he eyes the table

With a frown, Elsa sits down while Jack sits down on the right chair as he takes a sip out of his glass of Champaign. Elsa still stood up, unsure to sit down until she finally did but her nasty glare toward him didn't leave her face.

"So, you're him. The famous Ice King everybody fears and talks about" she growls in a rude tone.

"I'm not what they say I am. I'm only evil when I need to defend what's mine" he says but she still wasn't convinced.

"I brought you something" Jack pulls out from his hoodie a lovely white orchid "I wanted to be the first man to give you an Orchid. Because it is a special flower. Wanna know why it's so special? Because it needs water, light, temperature, and a cool gently breeze like ours. I've been seeing this flower for the last few days near Pan's Old Hideout and I thought you would like it because you seem like a girl who likes Orchids. This is a flower that needs special treatment, it needs warn and coldness to stay live and bloom. The kind of treatment I want to give you, to treat you like the Queen you already are but even more special with me"

Then he continue to speak "And you know why is that, because form the moment I saw you, from the moment I heard of you, I fell madly in love with you, my Snow Queen" he finishes, poetically.

Jack sets the Orchid in her hands as he gently puts his finger under her chin to make her look him the eyes. Elsa looked toward him but still angry while Jack's gaze was mixed with compassion and love for her but she didn't buy it. She didn't want anything he offered her. All she wanted is to let her go but she knew he wasn't going to let her by his cruel cold soul.

"What is it you want from me, Frost?" she says, with sour tone and wanting to cry.

"You already know, my Queen. I want your heart; I want your love, your trust, to have you with me every day of my eternal life. I don't want you to see me as a monster or The Ice King like everybody calls me, but I don't want you to call me that. I have a name and last name. To you, I'm a special person"

She scoffs "You set a trap to hurt my family to get to me"

"I admit it was cruel but I don't regret you falling for it and you'll see that neither will you. Now don't give me that glare. That last thing I wanna do is hurt you, on the contrary, the truth is I can be like this, if I want something, I do anything to get it when I want it"

"You already won, I'm here. What else do you want from me? To be escorted by your shadow and Lost Boys? To be chained in your dungeon until I rot? What do you want?! To be your slave?!"

He exclaims "OH! That would be so sweet if you were! But the time of slavery has ended and I should know that cause I saw it with my own eyes. But I would love if you were my slave but not the bad miserable kind of slaves! But the kinds that are loyal and lovable! I want you to be my slave of love, my Snow Queen, only mine. Because that's what you are now, my Snow Queen. You will rule my kingdom by my side as my wife and Queen" he holds her hand from across the table.

But she quickly pulls away "What do you think this is? A joke? Do you think I'm some sort of trophy to you!? Well no, turns out I'm not and you can forget about me loving you back. I can never love the man that's keeping like I was his property"

"You shouldn't think of it like that because I'm being honest. I'm speaking from the heart..."

"You don't have a heart. And if you did, your's is as cold as ice, Frost" she growls.

"But I do and I can assure you it's not made of ice, it's a real and warm as your's and I only want to be the keeper of it. And I'm serious when I say that I'm dying of love for you. deeply, from the 1st moment I saw you" he confesses, passing his hand thru his silver smooth hair.

Elsa was paralyzed; she couldn't find her come back words. She didn't know why but she found that so attractive of him. Jack's words have confused her, she doesn't know if to believe him or he was just playing with her. Even if he was, how could he saw such ridiculous words if he didn't know her and he kidnapped her by force just because he wanted to marry her and be his Queen, only _his_ Queen. But she swore to herself that she will get out of this, she just needs a plan that involved distracting him so she can make her move.

"So, you want me to stay here just because you love me?"

"Bingo!"

"But you don't even know me! And I barely know you!"

"Yes but with the time you will and with the time, you will feel the same way"

"You kidnapped me!"

"Technically, Pitch did. He's my loyal shadow and my faithful Lost Boys. Want some Champaign?" he offers, holding up the bottle.

"I would love to say no but yes, I would like some cause I like it" she says, with a huff.

Jack pours some into her glass and into his "Look, I'm a gentleman. I don't want you to get the impression of me. In fact, I had my Lost Boy Chef to prepare us some delicious food; it's one of my favourites. Go ahead, eat, you must be starving" he offers, gentleman-like.

Elsa didn't refuse since she was hungry. She sticks her fork into what looked like a steak and chew down a piece.

"How is it?" he asks.

"It's delicious" she said with her mouth full, not caring she had to act Queenly.

"Like me" he laughs, making her rolls her eyes and glare again. "I really don't want you to have the wrong idea of me. Snowflake, the only thing I want is to have you here. In my heart" he puts his hand over his heart "Would you like that?"

Elsa kept glaring at him until she finally spoke "If you hurt my family or anyone in my kingdom, I will hate you for the rest of my life" she threats.

That threat was like a bullet in his heart, it was hurtful and shocking that she would think like that of him.

"How can you possibly think I would do such a thing? I'm not the monster you hear. Those are just rumours because of the ways I do run my kingdom?"

"You have a funny way of running it"

"So, tell me what makes your kingdom any different from mine because I can see it has 2 rulers that were blessed with the powers of Ice &amp; Snow, we're the same"

"Don't compare me with you. My kingdom has love, freedom, kindness and the most important persons in my life, my family, especially my sister. She's the only person who loved me for who I am and who believed in me even before I became the Snow Queen"

"I understand you perfectly, Snowflake because believe it or not, I too had a sister. I died to save her. I'm not as evil as I look. But the real question I have for you is very important... what is love to you?" he asks, serious, leaning closer on the table.

Elsa's eyes went wide, that simple question put her thinking for the right answer until she found it "Love is putting your needs before your's. To give your life for the one you love. The same way my sister gave up her's for me, she sacrificed for me. Love is something brave, strong and real. It can come from anywhere and anyone with a kind soul. And it makes you realize that the life of the person you love most is more important than your own. And even though you want to protect them, your love for them is bigger than your fear of hurting them. That's how much I love my sister and that's why I want to go back home, to be with her. To make up all those years when she needed me which I'm still paying up. And even if you keep me, locked up, chained up in a dungeon cell, I will find a way to get back home to her and my people. I'll love her for the rest of my life"

"I envy her. A lot, deeply. But you're gonna have to change your way of thinking. I'm not saying you shouldn't stop loving your sister; I still love mine as well. But, Snowflake, if you gave me the chance, you will love me equally or even more than you love your sweet sister, just a guess but you get what I mean. The love for your sister is family but the love for me is the true love kind"

"You're wrong! True love comes from anyone, including family and friends"

"There you go. Let me be your friend and you'll see that in no time, we can be more than that" he smiles but she frowns.

Soon the violin music was getting louder, giving Jack the opportunity to make his move.

"Let's dance, Snowflake" he pulls her from her seat and brings her close. "I want you to let yourself go and just go with it. I _do_ feel a deep love for you. Snowflake, I want you to get to know me

While gazing into her icy sapphire eyes with still a hint of anger in them, Jack puts his hand around her waist as they start to take a few steps back and forward, following the soft melody of the violin. Elsa tried to stay calm as possible but she couldn't help to feel a warm feeling inside her by being pressed against the Ice King's cold body, but the cold never bother her anyway and neither to him.

"I want to fill your heart with love and take away that fear it still has. I want this night to be only your's and mine"

"If only it was that easy to forget everything back home and focus on this right now. Forget about Anna, my niece, my people and just fall in love with you. To forget all that fear I still feel"

"Live in a paradise with me"

"Yeah but the best of living in a paradise is not being surrounded by all these people"

"That's what I'm here for, Snowflake. The best world you could ask for. You ask thru that pretty little mouth anything you desire and I can make it happen. I just want you to get to know me, to let me be part of your heart. To turn you into a real Queen cause the king is me, hmm? I don't wanna be alone. I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. I would be the happiest man in Neverland and in the world" he places a soft kiss on her forehead and looks back down at her.

She looked at him serious "Swear to me. Swear to me that you will not harm my sister or my people..."

"I swear it. I swear it. I would do anything for you but as long as you stay here and be mine forever"

"I can't promise you anything" she murmurs.

But he hears it "I don't want promises. I want your tears of joy, I want your heart, I want to love you, have you always with me for all eternity. What do you say?"

"Then there's nothing else to say" she fakes a grin.

"I have another surprise for you" he says, pouring some more Champaign into his glass.

"Another?" She grins, holding up her glass up

"The point is to make this night unforgettable"

"Don't worry about it. You already did it"

Jack drinks from his glass and sets it down "One second and I'll be back"

"Take your time" _literally_, she smirks in her mind.

As soon as Jack walks out of the table and to a different direction and that gave Elsa the golden chance to make her escape move. The blonde ran over the balcony behind the throne and leaned herself against it, seeing how high she was and it was a long way down. She had an idea, she took of her stupid high heels and created an ice slide that went from the railing of the balcony and went down to the ground next to the jungle. With a heavy breath, getting ready to jump at any moment, Elsa looked down at her ice slide and she was really high but I then looked back at the sky and an image of Anna and Arendelle appeared in my head but mostly Anna and how she needed to do this for her sister.

Unaware of her escape, Jack was up at his royal master bedroom. He floats over to his cabinet and pulled out a small velvet box that held a beautiful ring made out of the finest of ice in shape of a diamond. He was planning on proposing at any moment to her.

Elsa was still frozen in place, looking down at the ice slide. She didn't want to stay another second but she was still concern and scared that if she escapes, jack would go back on his word and attack her loved ones. But the only way to get back to them was to escape this hell and it's King. She made the risk and finally jumped but unaware that Jack finally came back down and saw her escaping.

"ELSA! ELSA!" Jack screamed but he couldn't find her. It was too late because Elsa's ice trade couldn't be seen inside the Forbidden Jungle and he knows more than anybody that it was extremely dangerous in the jungle, especially at night. But not even that's going to stop him in going after her. He calls his Lost Boys!

"Hey, Pitch! Guys! FIND HER! Look for her! In the jungle, go after her! I want her alive!" he order with anger and his men obeyed as they went inside the jungle.

"There's no way we can follow her, majesty. She's heading into the Forbidden Jungle!" Pitch exclaims with the Lost Boys behind him.

"That's why I want you all to go find her; she won't survive out there on her own. I want you all to go and find her and bring her back"

"Even if do find her, how will we come back. You know better than anybody that the Forbidden Jungle is a magical maze, especially at night!"

Jack scoffs like if it was a joke and then got so furious that he blasted a shed of ice toward them but they dodged it on time, it was clearly not the first time he's done this when he's angry.

"Wait, wait, hold on, do I speak rubbish or you don't understand me!? I'm not asking for excuses! I'm ordering you to go look for Elsa and bring her back, alive! Understood, now GO!" he demands

With a bow and nod, the shadow and Lost Boys obey and entered the dangerous Forbidden Jungle. Jack stayed behind, he was so furious that he used his blizzards and magic to destroy the dinner scene and smashed everything in sight like vases, picture frames and ice sculptures he created for her earlier. His anger turned into sadness but he control both his emotions cause he knew that his Queen will come back and it was only matter of time that she will see the real him, all he had to do it be a little patient.

Then Jack looks at the ring and lets out a chuckle. His anger turned into a sinister laughter. Her escape was something amusing to him; it was like a game of cat and mouse. She runs and he chases her until he catches her.

"You have to be ok, Snowflake. You have to be alive to be with me, one way or another" he whispers to himself, hoping she was ok.

But it wasn't just her he was worried about. He was worried of what she might encounter in the Forbidden Jungle; a lot of crazy things can happen in there.

**JELSA HAS FINALLY MET! I had fun writing this chapter! I hope u guys liked it cause I have many more exciting chapters for this story ;)**

**REMINDER: Don't forget to see the show that inspired this story; Once Upon A Time every Sunday at 7pm on ABC. I should like a TV announcer, strange and cool. I'm hoping that in season 5, they put Jack in it so then we can finally see Jelsa together! AM I, RIGHT!? XD**

**See ya next time  
MICKEY! **


	4. Queen Meets Queen

**HEY, GUYS! SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LATELY BUT THIS WA SMY ONLY TIME I COULD SIT DOWN &amp; WRITE (COLLEGE LIFE SUCKS THE LIFE OUT OF U) PLUS, I HAD A SMALL BLOCK ON THIS CHAPTE R BUT THANKS TO MY BEST BUDDY &amp; SOUL SISTER, PENNY (love345) I FINALLY FINSIHED THIS (I LOVE U, CHICA! XOXOXO) **

**&amp; I WANNA GIVE A HUGE SHOUT OUT &amp; HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE MOUSE THAT RULES ALL OF DISNEY! HE TURNS 88 TODAY &amp; HE'S NEVER AGE A DAY! HE'S IMMORTAL &amp; FOREVER! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BABY &amp; BIGGEST INSPIRATION, MICKEY MOUSE! I'm PROUD OT BE NICKNAMED AFTER U, BABY BOY!**

**WELL, ENJOY! **

**4\. Queen Meets Queen**

**(Back In Arendelle)**

The morning sun was rising over the North Mountain; the people were already waking up early to do their jobs. None of them have known about the kidnapping of their Queen yet but the secret wasn't going to be a secret for any longer cause they always notice some ice/snow signs from her when she's around. That's why it was strange that they haven't see any ice or snow around. Maybe she was still sleeping, they thought. Or too busy doing her Queely duties to come out and greet them like she does every morning

Later in the afternoon, a sled pulled by a reindeers. The Princess of Arendelle has returned with her husband from the cold mountains, climbing and breaking ice for their ice business. Anna was cold, she was used to her sister's coldness but she wasn't like her and was looking forward to the heat. The people bows and greets their princess as she heads toward the castle gates like if she was in a parade just for her. The guards opened the gates, letting them in. Once they were in their rooms, they changed out of their winter clothes into something some suitable, they walk the corridors to the dining room. Then Kristoff had to take a rain check so he can go feed Sven and but promised to come back to join her and the others later. He says goodbye by giving her a kiss and heading out.

Anna walked around the empty hallways she knew as a child but they weren't lonely anymore like they used too. She looked at them in a whole new angle that was filled with joy and laughter from the laugh of her child and her sister, especially when the 3 of them played together. It was soon lunchtime, she had to find her daughter and sister so they could go eat but the princess haven't seen them in while since she got home.

Soon, she approached the Queen's bedroom. Those sad memories of their But before she could knock on the door, a voice stops her.

"Good morning, your highness. You wish to have breakfast?" Kai came up and bows.

"I would, Kai. Is my sister up yet or is she still sleeping?" Anna asks.

Kai and the servants stay silent and lower their heads. They didn't know how to break the news to the princess about the Queen. They were about to say something until she cuts them off again.

"By the way, where's my daughter? Is she up yet?" Anna asks again.

"Mummy!" Lily comes running in to her mother with Olaf following behind.

"Lily, my love!" Anna picks her up and kisses her cheek

"Hi, Anna!" Olaf came out to greet the couple but didn't have his usual cheerful smile on, it was more sadness by what happened last night.

"Hey Olaf! How was your day with Elsa, guys?" she asks them.

Lily and Olaf then frown but then the child starts to cry. Anna got worried "What? What's wrong, honey?"

"I'm sorry, guys, but we have to tell her what happened" Olaf cuts in.

"Tell me what? What happened? And where's Elsa?" Anna asks like crazy, getting worried.

"Princess Anna, your sister, Queen Elsa was kidnapped" Kai says, loweing his head as teh others.

Anna's mouth dropped and her blue eyes widen in shock. The news was like a bullet to her heart. Her sister, the Queen has been taken away from her. HWO COULD GTHIS BE!? She understood some of the reasons of why? It could be cause she is the Snow Queen and is worth the trouble. But it still was painful to Anna to believe.

"What? Kidnapped?! By who?!" Anna asks in shock and demand

"That's the problem, we don't know exactly. I mean, we got to see them but had no clue who they were. And we couldn't do anything to stop them!" Kai explains.

"Why!? Why couldn't you stop them from kidnapping Elsa?!"

"They came for Princess Lily. They wanted to take her away but Queen Elsa protected her and chose to take her place and they took her and disappeared"

"She saved me, mummy. This is my entire fault. I don't want them to hurt her!" Lily cried on her mother's shoulder.

Anna strokes her hair for comfort "No, this wasn't your fault. Your aunt was only protecting you and I am grateful to her. And I promise you that we will find her" Anna gets up and turns to her servants.

"Kai, I want every guard to look for the Queen, the village, the mountains, everywhere. And if they find the kidnappers as well, I want them jailed but I want my sister back!" Anna orders, serious.

"Yes, your highness" Kai, the servants and the guards said in union and bow and went to begin their search.

This she swore, Anna was going to do whatever it takes to get her sister back from those demons. She goes to her room and gets into her winter clothes to start her own search in places in Arendelle only she and Elsa knew about. It may not be the places where you usually take somebody hostage but it's the best she could think of before she can think this better. All she could do now is just search and later think. She just didn't know where to start. So, she headed where Elsa was last seen, her Ice Palace.

**(Back In Neverland, night-time) **

_Elsa's POV_

I ran for my life, dodging every tree and bush in this enormous and dark jungle with only the light of the moon, lighting my way. My heart was pacing so hard and not by the exhaustion of running but by the fear of getting capture again. From the second I left the castle, I could hear Frost's angrily screaming at his Lost Boys, he probably noticed I was gone by now. A part of me was relieved but the other was terrified of what Frost is capable of doing. Sure, he had ultimate power and control over in this island but so did I. I am a Queen with the same powers but it wasn't me I was worried about. I was mostly worried for my family &amp; my people, his threats played in my mind over and over again and it terrified me even more!

I stopped my pace for a moment to catch my breath; I leaned against a tree until I heard and saw bushes rustling and footsteps running to my direction. I have no doubt it was Frost's Lost Boys coming this way. I panic as I look around for a hiding place and I saw a large tree that had a deep dark hole inside it and I hide inside it. I made sure to stay calm and not worry or be afraid or they will notice by the snowflakes forming over my head and if I get any more scared, I'll end up doing a snow storm.

So I stayed in the dark when I saw them out there. They were like 20 of them, including Pitch and Felix from earlier. They carried lanterns and weapons with them, like bows and arrows and traps. It made me mad because they thought I was an animal that needs trapping and taken back to my predator.

Soon, they spoke and I listen

"It's not use, Pitch. We lost her trail" Felix says

"Either she's around here close or she mysteriously vanished" the shadow says

"So, what do we do know? Frost is going to freeze us and then kill us if we don't find her tonight"

"Then we keep looking! We search everywhere! Mermaid Lagoon, Vikings Camp, North's Pirate ship, EVERYWHERE! She can't be that far because the only way to get out of Neverland is to fly out of here and if Frost allows it. Nobody ever gets out unless he allows it"

"And I doubt he's going to let her go. But what I do doubt is that she'll resist. She's the freaking Snow Queen and has the same powers as Frost maybe even more powerful"

"Bite your tongue and swallow it, Felix. Nobody and I mean nobody is more powerful than our master. I admit the Snow Queen has her flaws and she is the first person Frost has had mercy on... for now"

"We better keep looking for her or he'll lose all the mercy he has on us"

"Let's go check near Skull Rock. Round up half and search there while I take the other half and search near Pan's old hideout. If you find her, just blow your whistle like always and take her back to Frost soon as possible" Pitch orders and they go their separate ways with their group of Lost Boys, following behind.

As soon as they were out of my sight for sure, I peeked out my head to see the coast is clear and it was. But I prefer to stay in the tree to calm down. I laid my back against the tree to catch my breath and clear my thought for my next move and see how to get back home. But I then let out a gasp when I felt the back of the tree disappear and I fell into a deep dark hole until a landed on what looked like a wooden slide that went down and down to the center of the Earth. I screamed out loud as I slide down the wooden slide, going thru loops, ups, downs, zing zangs. To a child this would be fin but this was scary cause I didn't know where I was going. I tried to stop myself from sliding by using my magic to create snow and ice to stop or at least slow it down but it didn't work. All it could do was be my blue glow in pure endless darkness.

Until I came to a stop when I hit the ground. I let out a hard "_Uff_" by the hard solid ground but I was so relief that I finally stopped. I stood back on my feet but not without taking off my heels first because my high heels because all the running was killing and hurting my feet. And since I was still wearing the ice dress Frost gave me, even if it was beautiful but I prefer to have mine. So I changed it to my Queen ice dress as I fixed my hair a little from the rush of that slide.

It was still pretty dark around here, with only a few moon rays lighting the way. I held out my palm and created a ball of magic as the blue glow lighten the path as I walked it down to see if there was a way out. I felt like a walked a long time down here and still haven't found anything but I didn't gave up yet but I did stop for a while to rest my feet a while. I sat down and rub my feet and to clear my head.

I was terrified. For me, for Anna, my niece, my kingdom. Frost has made his threats clear as ice that but he didn't scare him, just his threats. I needed a way out of this problem to get back to Arendelle because wasn't planning on staying with him but I didn't know where to start. This place was a jungle with magical creatures and they all were loyal to their King, maybe because they love him or they fear him, either way I don't care what he wants with me really but I 'm getting out of her whatever it takes.

As I continue to get lost in my thoughts, I see from the corner of my eye a soft green glow, floating in the air. Actually it was glowing various colors like pink, blue, yellow, purple &amp; white but mostly green. I stood up on guard, thinking it was a trick from Frost's Lost Boys and they found me to take me back to their King but I wasn't going to give the pleasure.

I feel my hands glowing brighter, ready to strike but it wasn't necessary as the green glow came up to my face. Now that I could see it up close, I noticed it was a small cute fairy that looked like a hummingbird. She had a cute face as she looks at me with those big eyes. She continue to look at me in a way like examining me. She floats a few inches over my head, I smile at her, seeing that she was gentle and kind. I raise up my hand to touch her and she touches my hand with her tiny hand which made me smile widely. She was just to darling and sweet &amp; I've never seen a fairy like her before

"Hi. What's your name?" I asked but she couldn't talk but she did answer by squeaking excitedly which made me laugh.

"Can you help me? I'm a little lost. Do you know the way out, little one?" I asked her.

She nods her little head, she flies down to waist and takes my hand in her tiny ones and pulls me forward. I'm guessing she wanted me to follow her. She lets go of my hand and flies infront and follow her down the dark tunnel. It was like another 5 minutes until a white bright light came to view that nearly blinded me but I open my eyes and let out a large gasps in awe.

I stood frozen in place, aweing in amazement. The little fairy has brought me to a magical &amp; colourful place where there was magic everywhere all thanks to special dusk that came in all colors. Like her, there were more small fairies like her that were carrying natural artefacts like flowers, leaves, herbs but what caught my attention is that as I walked deeper inside, I looked closer to see they were carrying teeth? In their hands? I was confused but didn't question it, I know I'll find out later.

It wasn't long when the little fairies stopped what they were doing to come to me. I was soon surrounded by them as they all greeted me by shaking my fingers with their tiny hands. Then the same fairy that first came to me gesture me to keep moving and I followed her to a large breath-taking tree in the middle of this beautiful place. The tree had steps to climb up so I picked up my skirt and started climbing them up to the top while the little fairy simply flied up. When I made it to the top, I saw a fairy like the smaller ones but much bigger, she had colourful feather, mostly green, like the others. She flied around the place, zooming around from one side to the other, collecting teeth and natural things from the smaller fairies.

The little fairy flies over to her and squeaks like talking to her. It was probably to let her know about me, but it was just a guess. Then the larger fairy turns her attention to me and floats over to me.

"You know, it's never safe to wonder around the jungle at night. It can be very dangerous with terrible creatures around" a soft sweet voice said. I look up and see the large fairy hovering over me. she looked nice enough to talk to. I smiled at her

"It can't be worst than be being chased by bandits"

"I hear from Baby Tooth she found you at the entrance. I am Toothiana, I watch out for all the fairies of Neverland"

"Please to meet you" Elsa bows her head

"Please, call me tooth as in the Tooth Fairy"

"I'm glad to know you're real &amp; it's an honor"

"And you must be Queen Elsa" Tooth bows her head back.

Elsa was a bit surprised "How do you know that?"

"Well, Neverland is a small island so word gets around pretty fast. And you're running away from Lost Boys because your betrothed to Jack Frost, the Ice King"

Elsa frowns in anger "I don't know what you heard but I can assure you that we are not Betrothed! I don't even know him and I certainly would not marry him"

"I see. By experience of knowing him, I perfectly understand how Frost can be when he wants something by force"

"All I want is to return home to my kingdom and my family"

"As queen I can help you"

"Queen? I thought Jack was the ruler?"

"Oh, he is, but some of his comrades were made a ruler of something. I am the ruler of magic and my fairies. Frost may be the king of all Neverland but he makes business with the other rulers of this island like me for example. He always has his Lost Boys come in to take their daily pixie dust" Tooth explained.

"Is that why Frost can fly?"

"No, Frost can fly on his own, it's one of his powers. He uses the dust for his Lost Boys and other reasons

"You make flying dust? Then you'll help me get home?"

"Well that depends"

"On what?  
"If you really want to return home"

"Of course I do! Anything then to be with that piece of detritus! He threat to kill my family &amp; I will not allow that!"

" I understand how you feel about our king, but he isn't all bad you know. He has a heart in there, it just need a little love to come back up. And I'm guessing you're that person who can break his curse"

"Curse? What do you mean?"

"Elsa, dear, maybe you should sit down and hear this. But before I do, I need to know I can trust you and you can trust me. And this will be between the 2 of us"

"Yes, you can, I promise"

"Well, long ago, over 300 years ago, Jack Frost has never been the Ice King, he was only Jackson Overland Frost, a kind and playful human that loved playing with his family and friends. He had a mother and little sister who he loved with all his heart. But one tragic day, when Jack was out with his little sister, playing out in the woods. When they came back that night, they found out that their mother was trapped in a fire in their own home and she was burn to ashes. That's when Jack's sorrow and anger started to form because he actually thought his mother's death was his fault for leaving a candle lit in his room, Days later, things got worse when his sister got terribly ill and unfortunately, Jack couldn't save her and she died. Jack's heart turned so dark and ice that it finally literally turned to ice which gave him the immortal power he has now for more than 300 years. He first became a thief in the Main Land..."

"He was brought here by me and the other ruler, we thought we could help me change and use his powers for good but his hate and anger was so deep and powerful that made his power grew more and more until he became too powerful for us to stop. That's when he became the Ice King, he started forming his own group of boys from Earth that in his opinion are unloved and lost. He uses a magical pipe to bring them here and raises them as their own..."

Then a rage came over Elsa "ENOUGH! Forgive me for yelling, your majesty but if you're trying to make me feel sorry for him than you got another thing coming"

"I'm not but if you could just listen to me. Jack is not what you believe he is. He's just a boy that's misunderstood and lost himself"

"Ok, I admit his story, yes, it is sad but that doesn't convince me enough to think different of him. To me, he's my kidnapper &amp; a bloody monster without a heart for not even a child! He threat o kill my niece! I'm sorry, your highness but Frost is dead to me"

"Elsa, I understand you're furious but if I told you this story it was to let you know that I'm not telling you this so you can like and forgive Jack. I wanted you to know that he is just like you"

"Don't confuse yourself, Tooth but we are nothing alike. I've made some mistakes in my past that I regret but I have the courage to correct them"

"Believe me, Frost is nothing you think he is, he may look like it but he's not. You should give him a chance to get to know him"

Elsa shakes her head "No. I'm having a hard time believing that, do you know how many people I have taken care of that were once locals here but now are terrified to look at their king dead in the eye? I've lost count, the people that were here and now in Arendelle have had troubled lives, they've lost family and friends, every man, woman and child that are there. Will be safe as long as I am there to care for them"

"I understand your reason of why you want to go home. But I have to warn you, Frost is much more powerful than you think. Even more than me and the other rulers"

"I don't care what he'll do. Frost has a kingdom to rule, and so do I. And so am I and that's not going to stop me from getting home"

"He's going to find you eventually because he always find what he wants, it's creepy, I know but true"

"But you know how his magic works, right?"

"Of course, his power comes from his staff. It's his source of power and life. Without it, he's powerless and could possibly die.

"Then you can help me get to it to destroy it. And all of Frost's evil ruling will stop and bring peace to this island. It's obvious you're a better ruler than he is"

"No, dear. Many have tried for 3 centuries now and Frost protects that staff with everything he has. He never lets it out his hand nor his sight. And I know this isn't of my concern but I don't see what good can bring to you by going after it"

"Let me be the judge of that. Does he trust you?"

"I wouldn't say he trust me. We don't actually speak a lot. All there is to say that he has his Lost Boys steal my fresh pixie dust every week for their Main Land thieving"

"I can steal it back for you. All I need is to sneak back inside where he hides it. Can you get me inside?"

"Maybe. There's underground tunnels that spread all around Neverland inside Pan's Old Hideout but you can never get there without Frost noticing. But not to sound rude, child, but why should I help you go against Frost?"

"Because I can get your pixie dust back and like you, I too am a Queen that wants what's best for our people. I've seen what Frost is like around here..."

"Jack Frost has never been always like this. There is a reason for his cruel ways. I've watched out for his since he was a boy until he became King"

"And you cared for him like a mother and treat you like this, to run your kingdom down here, under his castle?"

"It's not like that, Elsa. Frost's has a hard character but has a heart. I never loved him becoming a a cruel thieving Ice King but I love him like a son and I'll always will"

"So, you're taking his side after everything he's done?"

"NO! I'm just saying that maybe you should give him a chance. Try not to see the monster but the man inside him.

"No"

"I see"

"I'm sorry, Tooth but what Frost did to me is unforgivable and nothing will make me think of his of anything else but the Ice King he is &amp; believe me, not in the way you see him. And I don't care if you warn him or not about me but I will get back in his castle &amp; destroy his precious staff"

"Elsa, dear, you're making a big mistake. Not just by destroying his staff, but by destroying the only good he has in him left. The good is because of you. But now I realize that all you're going to do is literally kill him. His staff is his life"

"I will do whatever it takes to get back home to my family. Even killing a demon like Frost"

"Well, seeing that I won't change your mind about him, the least I could do is help you with half this crazy and dangerous mission like that"

"You're going to send me back to his castle"

"No, my power isn't strong enough. But I can tell who can help you"

"Who?"

"His one of the other rulers like me. and like you, he's been trying to find Frost's staff to kill him but has failed. But since I'm guessing you have seen his staff already"

"Yes, I have. It's a long wooden stick with a hook on the top"

"It's exactly how we've all pictured it but never seen. But since I can't get in his castle, maybe this person can without Jack ever finding out"

"Who is it?"

"His name is Captain North. His pirate ship is just out the coast of Neverland"

"A pirate? You want to go ask help from a pirate?"

"Pirates are not like on the Main Land. Capt. North is a generous person who sails the seas helping people and bringing gifts and joy to children"

"Like Santa Claus?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. So, you think this pirate can help me destroy Frost and get me back home"

"He can get you back home but not promising he can succeed on helping you"

"What? But you just said...!"

"I know! I know what I said but believe me, dear child. If a century-old pirate like North has tried for years what you're after too, imagine what Frost can do if he finds out you're after what keeps him immortal, what keeps him powerful, what keeps him alive. He won't have mercy on you"

"Neither will I because I too am powerful and if I have to fight him for what I believe in. Then so be it"

"Then I have nothing else to say that be careful and good luck. Here's where you'll find Captain North's hideout but you better hurry because at sunrise he sets sail for his daily routines all over the world" Tooth hands her a folded map and Elsa take it.

"Thank you, your majesty. Thank you for all your help and hospitality. And I assure you that Frost's ruling is going to end so you can all stop living underground and live freely and in peace"

"You know it's not what I asked you but I still wish you good luck" "Oh &amp; one more thing, Baby Tooth here says she wants to accompany you on this journey"

"Oh, I'm flatter, your highness but I don't wanna risk your fairy's life by my actions"

"She insist and so do I. She's one of my feistiest fairies and knows the way better than anybody cause she likes to escape to the above without permission. Well, what do you say?"

"Well, I made the mistake of shutting out and denying the help of someone who wants to help me. I'm not making that mistake again. So, yeah, she can come"

"Very well, again, I wish you luck and to at least think about what I say"

"I can't promise that but I thank you"

Elsa takes one more bow to the Fairy Queen and follows Baby Tooth to the exit as Tooth looks back at her and sighs.

"I hope you do the right thing and save him, child" she whispers to herself, with hope and angst.

She feared that Elsa was filled with too much hate toward Jack that her answer is to destroy him instead to help him become who he was before.

**(Hours Later)**

Tooth was doing her last counting of all her fairies and checking her daily teeth collection and pixie dust. While the little fairies were out in their little homes, playing after a long day's work of flying and collecting teeth. She counted the teeth and stored them in their rightful container with the picture of the child owner on the bottoms.

"You really should have taken my deal" a familiar voice said behind her

She frowns and turns, knowing the owner of that voice. _Speak of the devil himself_; the Ice King was right there standing a few feet away from her. He was wearing his usual blue hoodie and brown pants but something was different, he wasn't carrying his staff. It was understandable to Tooth since Frost never shows his staff to anybody, &amp; especially not to her or any of the other rulers. He keeps his staff well hidden and protected. But that wasn't important right now. She knew what his reasons are for this not so unexpected visit. She knew why he was here.

Tooth puts her cases away and floats over to him "And what? Let that poor girl suffer in your hands? No, Jack, even if I did what you told me too, I'm not like you. I have a heart, a real one. And it seems to me you don't need my help to make her leave because you're doing that on your own"

"You really think telling her my story really meant something?" he scoffs, mischief.

Tooth knew him too well and he was hiding his pain "I do. Believe it or not, Jack, I care about you and I want you to be happy and I believe she is the one that can break your curse. But you're pushing her away that it seems you don't want your curse to be broken"

"Who says I do? Why would I give up all my power to be with a spoiled girl like her?"

"So she can see and bring out the man you were. The man who chose his loved ones before himself"

Jack scoffs again "Don't you get it, Tooth. Being that man was my curse in the first place, it made me lose everything I had"

"But continuing to be it is not going to bring them back or make you feel better. And drinking away your problems and refusing to grow up isn't gonna make it better either. What kind of man are you right now, "Ice King"?"

"An honourable man"

"Tell me something, Jack. What would a man like do with a kind and generous Queen like her? I understand your similarities but you 2 are nothing alike in the inside"

"Depends on what you mean because I am the King &amp; I get whatever I want"

"No, don't try that "_Oooh, I'm the King, obey me"_ thing because I know you for centuries and when you want something it's for a reason. So, tell me the truth &amp; I can get her back for you, trust me &amp; I can change her mind about you"

"What would I need your help on getting my Queen?"

"Because you refuse to believe that she doesn't belong to you. No matter how much you kidnap her, she will keep fighting you and that's going to keep ruining your chances of happiness, Jack. But I'll leave it up to you. Then you can think about what kind of man you'll be when you lose her"

"I won't. Because I will protect her. Why don't you go play with your little teeth collection and stay out of my way, Tooth. And I know this jungle like the back of my hand"

"She doesn't need protection from the jungle, Jack. She needs protection from you"

"Why do you say that?"

"You give her a reason to stay away from you, Jack. Threading her family &amp; her niece, a child, Jack?!"

"I wasn't planning on killing them. I got better things to do than waste it in something so ridiculous as that"

"She believe you're going to do it if she doesn't stay with you. I know you're probably not going to listen to me but I'm going to give you this advise anyway, Jack. Give her a reason to stay without threatening her. Try to open up to her and get to know you. Show her the man you were" she says, in a motherly tone.

But his stubborn and supremeness was blinding him from her words and reason "I'm sorry to disappoint you, dearie. But that man died centuries ago and the Ice King was born. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go find my Queen" Jack flies away.

"That's what you think" Tooth thought in her mind, knowing she has the power to be proven right.

All they needed was time and patience.

**So? How was that? Ok, just to clear up some things if any of you guys don't get it. Yes, I'm gonna use the Guardians in this but they have Peter Pan roles but at the same time their movie roles. Tooth is still the Tooth fairy but in a Tinker Bell kind of way. I'm going to keep introducing the Guardian in their new roles but if you have any questions, just be free to ask. And another thing, Pitch may be Jack's shadow but he's shaped like Jack, he's not the Pitch from the movie, I just wanted to name like that. &amp; Yeah, Jack is a jerk but I intend on keeping him like that for a while ;)**

**Well, that's it for now and sorry for taking so long. I'm gonna try and update sooner on Thanksgiving break. HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY! &amp; Again, HAPPY SUPER 88 BIRTHDAY TO MY BABY *&amp; THE SON OF ALL THINGS DISNEY, MICKEY MOUSE! I LOVE U, BABY &amp; I KKNOW WHERE EVER YOUR FATHER, WALT IS. I'm SURE HE'S VERY PROUD OF YOU!**

**SEE U GUYS SOON! XOXOXOOXOX **

**Signing out for now,  
-MICKEY ;)**


	5. Queen Meets Pirate Captain

**HEY GUYS! OK, I'LL MAKE THIS QUICK! SORRY, TEST, COLLEGE, TEACHERS, FINALS, MORE HOMEWORK, CHIRTSMAS, SHOPPING, CARRING, FOR BABY, AT HOSPITAL, TRAINING, HARD, IT, NEVER, ENDS! HATE IT ALL! BUT NOW, I'm BREAK SO I'LL BE HERE MORE OFFETN NOW &amp; I'LL BE DOING HOLIDAY/X-MAS STUFF! BUT I WON'T BE THAT BUSY ANYMORE! But Now, I'm free and I'd like to thank everybody who review/follow/favorte this story! I never thought it would be this likeable! I LOVE U GUSY! ESPECIALLY U, MY PENNY! XOXOXO ;D XD ;D XD ;D WELL, THAT IT! *out of breath* Xl**

**HEY, WHERE MY $415?! I GOTTA GET A NEW AGENT (Penny, ur fired!) **

**Well, Enjoy! ;)**

**5\. Queen Meets Captain **

Early this morning, the sun was just rising over the island which is strange since it was piece of land on the sky but nobody seem to notice when you're inside it. By now every creature and human on the island has heard abbot the scandal the Snow Queen has made with their Ice King. And they´re gonna have to put up with his anger thanks to her but they didn´t complain, they tried their best to not double cross him especially when he´s furious like this. It was upsetting for his subjects, but more for the Guardians.

Captain North or also known as Santa Claus for those of the Main Land. To children, he was an iconic figure of bringing gifts and holiday joy to the world but what they didn´t know is that he was a pirate and he robs so he can give back. He was at war with Frost and his Lost Boys, they had a complicated relationship. North has been tracking him down to destroy him but Frost was a real sneaky demon. Hearing this Snow Queen escaped him, he was kinda jealous and proud of her since she´s the first to escape the Ice King without turning to shatter ice.

The pirate captain was in the jungle, slashing every branch and leave in his way as his men came close behind with a treasure chest filled with gold and goodies. They needed to take it fast to the ship or Frost´s Lost Boys will teal it, like they always do. They soon saw the ship close by. North order his men to take the chest to the ship and keep it safe while he stayed behind. He looked around him, seeing nothing but jungle. He stayed alert because he wa snpt alone, he felt a presence.

"Come on out, boy! My men will not attack your unless I say so!" he says

On cue, Felix comes out from the shadowy bushes while holding his weapon over his shoulders to be cautious. He came alone without the others but he did came for a reason which involved his master.

"Hello, Captain North. Long time no see in a while" he greets in a low scowly tone.

"_Da_, it's almost 2 hours since you last searched my boat"

"I just came to deliver a message to you"

"I'm guessing it's from "Him"

"Who else? He wanted me to tell you he will be coming to your ship pretty soon"

"I'm sure he is. I have nothing to hide and I have nothing else to offer so he can steal from me since he steals all of my treasures"

"He doesn't want any gold or treasure. He just wants to talk"

"Felix, we both know when Frost comes out his castle to "talk" with us, the Guardians and other leaders, it's never good. His term of "talking" is anything but talking"

"So he has his ways but he means well this time. You know he always welcomes you back to Neverland every time you come back from your little trips. And you can stay here as long as you want"

"Wow, how generous of him. To let me leave when he allows it"

"But there is something he wants in return"

"It's always something with him. What does he want this time? Gold? Jewels? Twice the presents he got last year again?"

"No. He doesn't want your silly toys"

"I already know what he wants. And I refuse"

"I don't think you should refuse. But that's not up to me. But when he gets here and you tell him that answer, that automatically makes you Frost's enemy"

"Wasn't I already his enemy? So nothing's changed"

"If you go against Frost, you will not survive"

"The real question would be "who does survive with Frost?" but the other question I have is... "How many do I kill to get to Frost? Because there hasn't gone a day I wish to have him in my hands and crush his heart into dust. To give Neverland the rule it deserves"

"So is that your final answer?"

"That's my answer. I don't care what he does and I'm not interested what he has to offer me. I will not be manipulated by him anymore"

"Well, I suppose you'll have to put up with him when he gets her to get his girl back. And you and I both know what he can do when he doesn't get his way"

"Count on that, mate"

"Think about it. You have been warned. It's either your life or the girl's"

"Felix. Tell him when the time comes. I'm coming for him"

"Well, I guess the war has never stopped. But to let you know while you're sharpening your knives, Frost has already made his first move. He's always one step forward. See you around, Captain"

Felix leaves, leaving North alone in his thoughts which more like a battle plan than simple thought. What North states earlier was more than a promise of not giving up on his mission. All he needed was an accomplice and well thought out plan, more clever than all the others.

**Back with Elsa &amp; Baby Tooth,** it's been a while since they left the Tooth Palace and she feared that they were lost or something because all she does is go under and dodge tree and bushes as she kept following Baby Tooth but she soon stops to relax. Her feet hurt from all that walking and it hurts more since she was in ice heels.

"Uh... Baby Tooth, are you sure you know where we're going? Cause we've been walking for hours" she asks the fairy while rubbing her feet.

Baby Tooth looks at her in a way and squeaks to speak "Are you doubting me, Queen Elsa?"

"No, it's just that it's been a while and shouldn't we have seen the ocean by now?"

"Neverland is small but Frost made it to have its paths that look like they go on forever"

"We can stop for a while if you want or go back?"

"No, no, I'm sorry. Is just that I'm worried, that's all"

"You miss your family, right?"

"So much. I just hope Anna didn't freak out that much when she found out. And she can handle everything"

"Is running a kingdom that hard?"

"A lot. And between you and, I'm the responsible one. Anna is more the fun and giving headaches type but I love her anyway"

"I know what you mean. I have 50,000 sisters and brothers. Try sharing my large bedroom with then is no picnic but what you gonna do?"

"By the way, what do these "other leaders" look like?"

"Well, Like my master and Queen said earlier, there are other leaders on the island but Frost is our king. We go by his orders on how they run their kingdoms"

"I think it cruel and fair for a leader to be so abusive of his power"

"Just be grateful he hasn't created blizzard yet"

"So what? I can do that too"

"Not like he does it. So, about these other leaders? Who else are there"

"Well, there's the Jolly Roger, the Viking Camp, Mermaid Lagoon, the Tooth Palace, the Bunny Island and a few more that I'll tell you later. Maybe give you a tour someday"

"Thanks for the offer but the only thing I want is to get ouf here as soon as possible"

"I understand but I wouldn't bet on staying shortly here"

"What do you mean? Can't you leave the island?"

"We can. But only if "He" allows it"

"Great. But can this Captain North help me on getting back?"

"He might. And don't worry, we're close to the shore. Just be careful in getting caught"

"Caught by what? Frost? His Lost Boys?"

"Yes but in these parts, it's usually..."

Before Baby Tooth could finish, 5 strange men pop out of nowhere with swords and gun, poiting at the girls. Elsa holds her hand sup, ready to attack but doesn't when she notices

"...pirates?" Elsa asks and Baby Tooth nods, hiding inside her hood.

Elsa stayed still as the pirates continue to threat the girls with their swords and guns. In these cases, Elsa would fight back but she needed their help for her situation, she knew they weren't a threat to her. But she needed to show them she was one to them. She clears her throat to speak.

"We don't want any trouble. We come in peace here" she says

"State your business, lass" one pirate, dressed in dark green says and blonde hair says.

To Elsa perspective, he was a boy in his 16. He has brownish blonde hair, green eyes and slightly well build body. His clothes were dark green with a brown hood over his shoulders and head and his belt was filled with knives and small weapons and small containers that held what looked like pixie dust. His gaze was serious and with a hint of evil in his eyes but there was something telling that he meant well. After all, he was a pirate and they were good, no matter how evilt hey looked. They can't be more evil than the demon of Frost.

She then finally spoke "Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I'm searching for Captain North" she bows, gracefully.

But they were still concern "Careful, men. She could be a Lost Girl, trying to trick us"

"Lost Girl? You think I'm part of Frost's party. I can assure you, I'm not, gentlemen. On the contrary, I want what all you want. A way to be free of him"

The pirate boys looked at eachother and stayed silent for a moment until the same one spoke again.

"Follow us, miss. But the fairy stays" he says, looking at Baby Tooth

"Don't worry, she's with me" she says, patting Baby Tooth little head

"Very well, right this way, madam" he gestures.

Elsa nods and follows the pirates thru what was left of the jungle until the make it to a beach shore. She took off her heels and immediately felt the warn golden sand and the salty ocean water reach up to her feet. It was a small relief and freedom she hasn't felt a while even it wasn't long enough. She even saw the gorgeous orange/yellow sun rising up and the ocean sparkling and reflecting the sky. She continue to walk down the beach until she saw a small village that had small houses and huts. The people in the village were all men, no women or children. It was strange but understandable. All the men were working and busy with their daily jobs. They soon make it to the docks where a large pirate ship. The pirates helped her up to the deck as the other eyed her, strangely but she was ready for anything.

"Captain North, we found this woman, roaming the jungle near the shore. She says she's asking for you" the blonde pirate says.

A large man, dressed in red and white clothing approached. He had a large black belt, filled with swords and weapons around him. And a long white beard that went down to up his stomach. Elsa eyed him with a curious look. She wasn't afraid of him, she saw a glimpse in his eyes, filled with joy. After all, he was THE Santa Claus in her world. She didn;t know why but she trusts him.

"I'm guessing you're the captain here" she asks, even knowing the obvious answer.

"Yes, and you are, my child?"

"Oh, I'm..."

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I know who you are" he takes off his hat and bows to her as did the others.

She was a bit confused "How'd you know?"

"It's safe to let you know I'm Santa Claus"

"Yes, how can I forget that important detail"

"Plus, I've already heard you're to be married to the Ice King"

"I can assure you that's not going to happen"

"I do. You don't need to explain anything to me, dear child. I know things before anybody, including to Frost"

"I hear you've been after him for years"

"No, not years. Centuries, dearie. But alas, he's been too clever even for me"

"And are you willing to give up yet? Because I can be of assistant! What do you say?"

"I'd say I'm listening, your majesty. What do you know about Frost we don't?"

"I know where his power comes from?"

"Where?"

"His staff. If his staff is destroyed, Frost loses his power and dies"

"Interesting. Continue, my dear"

"Well, since Frost is out looking for me, I wanna take this opportunity to sneak back to his Ice castle, find his staff and destroy it"

"I see you have this all planned out. But I only have 2 questions, your highness... 1. Have you thought about to get passed all his Lost Boys and his shadow?"

"Yes, I have. Because his Lost Boys had shadow are also looking for me but since I'm giving them a hard time looking for me, which made Frost join the search, that means nobody will be guarding that palace when I sneak back in"

"Very clever, dearie. &amp; 2\. What do have against Frost? You must have many depths with him to hate him this much and kill him"

"I do, not many, just one. He kidnapped me. He took me away from my family so he can make me his Queen by force and I will not stand for that. That's why I came to ask you for safety passage on your ship to Arendelle"

"Wow, that is something very complicated you're asking me, your majesty. I mean, it can be done but not without being detected"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is Frost will notice you escaping on my ship. He's the one who lets me go on my trips to the Main Land but he keeps tracks on any stall ways and even new recruits on my ship. No decision is made before I reason with him"

"So that means you can't help me?"

"I can now that you gave me the perfect plan to destroy him. But before we go to that, we'll need to organize this plan with no mistakes. But I will need your help for that"

"Of course anything"

"Well, what you need to do right now is..." North stops speaking, he felt a strange wush coming near

"...hide" he finishes.

"Excuse me?" she asks, confused.

But he looks toward his crew "Men, hideaway all the treasure chest and anything valuable! I sense Frost is near. So, prepare your weapons just in case" he orders and his crew obeys.

"What? He's here?!" Elsa asks, a bit scared and nervous

"No, it's him, coming back. You need to hide and get rid of that scent of you"

"My scent? You mean my perfume?"

"No, my dear, ever since you escaped, Frost has the power to track you down by your scent which is freshness of winter and vanilla"

"So what should I do before he gets here?"

"Alright, rub this all over you and you and the little fairy hide in the weaponry!" he hands her a fish.

She gets disgusted a little but does it. she rubs her fish slimy over her dress til she felt she smelled like fish and hide inside the weaponry along with Baby Tooth. They semi-closed the door so they can see and listen to the up-coming conflict between the Captain and her worst nightmare.

"Hurry up, men! I want everything ready or the Ice bar tw ill freeze us all" he orders but then the devil himself arrived.

"I always keep on my promises" Jack grins, landing on the deck.

"Ice King" North growls to himself while glaring down at Frost.

Jack smirks evilly as he walks around the ship, barefoot, leaving trails of frost behind him. The pirates stays still, alert in case their "King" makes a deadly move. Elsa was peeking over and glares deadly at Frost, wanting to go confront him but she couldn't... not yet anyway.

"Good day, lads. I see you took my advice to use new swords instead of butter knives" he jokes

"Stand down, men. The Ice King is only here on business" North orders as he came down to teh deck.

"Right you are, Captain. I came here to get something to belongs to me"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, boy but I don't have anything that interests you. You took all I had"

"No, I'm not interested in your little trinkets and knickknacks of jolly holiday nor your milk and sugar cookies. I came to get my bride back"

"If you haven't noticed, I don't keep hostages on my ship. It's only me and my men"

"Maybe I need to be a little bit more clearer" Jack grins, evilly which confused North but then Jack raises his hand, letting out his power to freeze the entire ship.

"May I remind you, Captain. I'm the reason you can go do you're little trips to the Main Land but with just one finger snap, I can make all of that all go away. So either hand over my bride or your business will go down with your ship"

"Your threats don't scare me, boy. And for the last time, I don't have your bride. And listen, Jack. If you're here for the girl. I can save you the trouble by saying that I haven't seen her but if I had, I would tell her to stay away from you as possible"

"What harsh words from a guardian who brings joy for bratty little children"

"And it's that attitude that makes her hate you more"

"I'd be careful with what you say, Captain"

"And I'd be careful with what you do about it, boy. Because if you keep pushing and freezing everything you have, you're going to end up alone"

"Ok, let's say I believe you for now. But that doesn't mean I'm coming back for what I want"

"I look forward to that next meeting. Now will you please unfreeze my ship"

"I would but what fun would that be for me. Have fun breaking ice and have a nice trip, Captain" that's when Jack takes off into the skies.

Once Jack finally left for good, Elsa and Baby Tooth came out from their hiding place, relieved they didn't get caught... yet. Elsa comes out for his hiding place again, with a nasty grin on her face as she looks up at the skies to Jack, flying away. It's time to make her decision. Jack was coming for her and she needed to think of her next move that can save herself but she had to be smarter and more cunning than he is.

"Thank you" she says to North.

H nods his head "You must be a really special lass if you have the Ice King searching for you, dearie. This is a serious matter you're dealing with. And it's never the smartest thing to do"

"I don't care. I would do anything to be free of his threats and be home with my family and my people"

"I understand that perfectly, child. But I know you don't need to know this but Frost is not somebody to be taken lightly. He may look like a boy but he's a bloody demon"

"I already know that. Please, Captain, I will take whatever offer you have"

"My dear, you're in luck because I am not like Frost and I have a heart and I always care for children and those in need. But I can't offer you much but it may be something helpful"

"Anything. I'll try anything. What is it, Captain?"

"For the way to be able to join me on my daily trips to the Main Land, my ship only lets me and my crew travel with the ship but there's no magic enough for travellers"

"And what do I have to do to get passage on your ship?"

"You need to become part of my crew"

"Wait, are you saying I need to become..?"

"A pirate? Yes, dearie. You can become the first pirate girl in my crew"

"Well... this is quite unexpected. This is like how I became Queen but to become a thief?"

"Oh no, dearie. We're not thieves. Thinks of us as givers. We steal to give, ain't that right, boys?" he asks and they all cheer.

"I'll need to think about this a little more, Captain"

"Well, like I said before, think about it fast before he comes back. He suspects you're here and he will be back before you know it, my dear"

"Even if he does find me. I'm never going back. He's a monster" she growls.

"I'd say he's just a boy that wants to mess with people but I agree with you, he's a bloody demon"

"All I want is to destroy him"

"You're not the only one, dearie. I have tried to do that for centuries. What makes you're match for him?"

"Aright. I have made a decision that can help us both. To get me home and get rid of Frost"

"Well will start planning tomorrow morning and if all goes well, you have my word that my first stop will be Arendelle. So tell me, what is your decision, your majesty?"

"Very well. I will accept your offer. I'll be part of your crew but just until we can get me home"

"Of course, I could never ask such a beautiful Queen to be part of my crew. And I always keep my promises, your majesty. But there are some test you'll need to pass to be part of my crew. Are you willing to take the challenge?"

"I'll do anything to get back to my loved ones"

"Excellent" he grins and turns back to his crew "Attention, men. May I introduce the newest member of our crew. Our very first Pirate girl. Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

They all cheer but he then interrupts "And I will have my best pirates to train her before we make our deliveries which is coming up really soon. And I forbid any of you to bother her as long as she's here or I myself will give you away to Frost. Do I make myself clear?" he says serious and his crew nod and agree.

"Well then. Let us celebrate! Bring out the beers and cookies! And serve anything our Queen wants the cellar!" North cheers, they cheer again as the celebration began.

The crew played music and danced around the deck. The food table had many pirate snacks but also delicious snacks that the Queen enjoyed from back home like chocolate cookies. She had to admit, this celebration was really fun. It almost made her forget her anger and revenge and her missing her family but this will get back, all she had to do was patient. Elsa smiles as the pirates bow to her as they congratulated and welcome her to the crew. It was kinda exciting to have a girl pirate on the ship.

Then the same blonde girl came to her "I just came to say 2 things to you, your highness. Welcome to the team, Queen Elsa. And to let you know that I will be one of your trainers" the pirate in green from earlier says, kissing her hand.

Elsa blushes "Thank you. and I didn't get your name from earlier"

"Pan. Peter Pan. And I look forward of being your teacher" he sends her his million dollar smirk and bows to her and she bows back.

Even she couldn't get back home right away, she knew she was going to enjoy it her for a while. She smiles by that. Plus, there was something about this pirate boy, Peter Pan that she found "magical" about him and felt comfortable around him, meaning she can trust him. Pan then gives her a tour of her temporary home, going arm to arm.

As the cheers and party continue, the Queen, the Captain nor the crew noticed the Ice King was near. He was up on a tree branch that hanged over the ship. His power of invisibility was something he loved about his favourites but since he was "dying", it didn't last long.

"You refuse to be my bride but you decide to be a pirate?"

He growls furious, tightening his hands into fists, feeling his cold power inside them. He was so angry that he turned the branch he was holding on to into solid ice. He glared in anger down to the ship, especially eyeing his Queen. He felt betrayed she would do something like this. His plan of bringing her back has taken a new turn of events. And now he'll have to think of another way to make her his but without her hating him even more than she already has. What killed him and made him extremely furious is how that pirate boy is being flirty with her and she actually likes it. He had no problem in killing him right now but how would he look in front of her eyes if he does it? What killed him more inside is that she wants to destroy him but Jack Frost would like to see her try. He's always loved a challenge.

Time to play.

_**To Be Continue...**_

**So, yeah, I made a little twist here. &amp; yes, ur not illuminating, that was Peter Pan. THE same Peter Pan from OUAT. I NEED TO PUT HIM IN CAUSE I LOVE HIM! DON'T CARE IF HE'S EVIL TO THE CORE, I LOVE HIM! &amp; I kinda made a little twist here of making Pan the good boy which Elsa will like &amp; Frost the bad boy which Elsa will still hate, what's up with that? You think both guys are going to literally fight to the death for her? We'll have to wait and see. But I'm so excited to have Pan in this cause he's the reason I came up with this story, he and the rest of the OUAT cast. DANG, I LOVE HIM! I'm SOO EXCITED! *squeal* XD ;D XD **

THIS WAS **WHOA! IT WAS CREEPY COOL BUT I LOVED IT! WHAT U GUYS THINK?! WHILE U GUYS THINK ABOUT IT, I'm GONNA RUN AWAY CAUSE I KNOW U GUYS R GONNA COME AT ME WITH KNIVES FOR ENDING IT ON A CLIFFHANGER! SORRY? ;)**

**OH &amp; SPEAKING OF OUAT, WHO OF U GUYS WATCHED TODAY'S EPISODE?! THIS EPISODE TOTALLY BROKE ME INSIDE &amp; I'm NORMALLY THE STRONG HARD ROCK TYPES BUT THIS REALLY GOT TO ME! I LITERALLY CRIED FOR RUMPLE! WHY BELLE?! WHY'D U DO IT!? (I HAVE A SOFT FOR VILLAINS, SO CAN FEEL BAD FOR THEM TOO! DON'T JUDGE ME!) NOW I'm WORRIED ABOUT HIM CAUSE HE'S IN THE REAL WORLD &amp; HE'S GETTING WEAKER! HE CAN'T DIE! HE JUST CAN'T! &amp; ALSO FELT BAD FOR REGINA! &amp; WHAT PISSED ME OFF IS THAT I HAVE TO TIL MARCH 1****ST**** FOR THE NEXT MID SEASON! SO UNFAIR! *SMASHING STUFF &amp; PUNCHING THE WALL* Xl Xl Xl Xl Xl  
I'm CALMING DOWN, (EVENTUALLY) BUT UNTIL THEN... YEAH, I GOT NOTHING! (I'll go cry in the corner again) **

**&amp; Again, I'm sorry for taking a long time but you know how it is, school work sucks the life out of you until u literally drop dead. But since now I'm on break, I'm gonna work more on my stories and more. See ya guys soon! &amp; like a wise awesome Queen always says... **_**"I'M NEVER GOING BACK! THE PAST IS IN THE PAST!"**_** (NEVER GETS OLD!) &amp; ALWAYS SHIP JELSA! XD ;D XD; XD THEY'RE TOO DIE FOR!**

_**Adios**_** for now XOXOOXOOXXO  
-Ur Mickey! ;D**


	6. Hellfire

**HEY, GUYS! I'M BACK WITH ANOTEHR FUN/EXCITING/DRAMATIC/SHOCKING/NEW CHPATER! HAPPY NEW YEARS! (Almost) IT'S NEW YEARS EVE! WE'RE ALL GONNA PARTY TONIGHT &amp; GET DRUNK! &amp; TO CELEBRATE, I WANT U GUYS TO ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY OF THIS YEAR! Just think that 1-2 minutes after receiving the 2015, we're all gonna say "Remember what we did last year?" (Even if that was 2 minutes ago) (Get it?) **_***crickets chirping***_** WOW, Tough crowd :/**

**Ok, here's what we're going to find out when our favourite Ice King starts to hunt down our favourite Snow Queen, on his own *gasp* OOOOH, SPOOKY! **** I HAD A BLAST WRITTING THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT! **** PS. I OWN NOTHING OF THE REFERENCES SHOWN ON THIS CHAPTER (THEY ALL BELONG TO DISNEY WHICH SOMEDAY I´LL BE WORKING FOR, THIS I SWEAR IT!)**

**ENJOY! ;D**

**6\. Hellfire**

**Back in Arendelle**, to the disgrace the entire kingdom has found out about the disappearance of their beloved Queen. Since that dreadful night, the royal guards have been none stop on the search but for the Princess of Arendelle, it wasn't good enough, she felt useless in not doing anything. I t was her sister after all but where to start if she wasn't even present when it happened.

"You need to calm down!" her husband said.

"How can I calm down, Kristoff?! My sister has been kidnapped and how knows what horrible things are happening to her! If only I have a sign or a clue on how to find her!" Anna snaps, desperately.

"You will find her but you need to calm down cause you don't think straight and go out and do crazy things"

"I know, I know but it's been 4 days and I feel so useless for not doing anything, not even getting a clue so I can at least start somewhere"

"I know exactly we need to go to. Get your Lily and your stuff, we're going on a little trip"

"You mean...?"

"Yep. Time to see your in-laws"

The couple travel all the way to the mountains. Since it was daylight, it was much faster and easier to get there. They brought their daughter along for 2 reasons, to not wanting her to be along with nobody but the staff and they thought she might be useless to help them on this investigation.

"Well, we're here. Hey guys, I'm back!" Kristoff calls and a lot of the rocks turned into trolls to greet the couple and their daughter.

"KRISTOFF'S HOME! &amp; ANNA &amp; LILY!" they all shouted and cheered.

"Hey everybody!" Anna greeted

"What brings you all here?" Grandpabbie approved them

"Well, we came to ask for your help, Granpabbie"

"Whatever for, child?"

"My sister has been kidnapped 2 days ago" Anna says with hurt. The trolls gasped in horror

"Queen Elsa? What horrid! How could that happened?" Pabbie asks, shocked

"We don't know for sure but Lily here saw when it happened and maybe she could be some assistant in finding these kidnappers" Anna lightly pushes her daughter to her grandpa troll.

"Very well. I'm all ears, my little grandchild" The old troll asked

"Go ahead, Mimi" Kristoff whispers.

Lily took a deep breath "Well, Grandpabbie, there were a lot of scary boys with scars and big hoods over theirHhaha heads. And there was a shadow creature that talked to my auntie. The shadow looked like a boy with spiky hair and bright yellow eyes"

"Well, that's what she and the staff told us. But we don't think these teenagers and shadow thing could have kidnapped the Queen. Maybe they had a leader or somebody that gave the order to do it"

"The Ice King" Granpabbie growls to himself. Seeing the horrid in his face, Anna and Kristoff made Lily go play with the baby trolls while they talked.

"The Ice King? Who is this Ice King, Grandpabbie?" Anna hears and asks away.

"Both of you. Listen to me very carefully. The Ice King is somebody with the cruel soul and a dark heart, who doesn't have mercy on anybody. Which means Elsa is in grave danger"

"What do you mean danger? Do you know him?"

"To my disgrace yes, long time ago. Right after your memory erasing when you were younger Anna. The Ice King also know as Jack Frost is somebody who likes to use his powers to seduce lost children and turn them into his minions. To do evil to the world and cause mayhem. He posses the same powers as Elsa but his have a hint of evilness in them. And I promised myself that I will never let him come near my family ever again"

"What do you mean "again"? Has he'd done it before, Grandpabbie"

"Yes. And I'm sorry, Kristoff. I should have told you this before but he once came after you"

"ME?! Why me?!"

"Because in those first days when we adopted you and Sven as children, The Ice King knew you were really an orphan and wanted to take you with me. And you did, you fell under his spell but luckily, I saved you in time"

"What can you tell us of him?"

"Please, Grandpabbie, tell us so we can find him and get my sister back"

"Very well. Jack Frost was never like this after he died 300 years ago. He was a normal human boy before he got curse into being what he is now. It was a few days after the incident with you and Elsa, Anna and we adopted Krsitoff and Sven. But I knew HE was coming for you because believe it or not, you were already under his spell when you had some misadjusting living with us"

Until the night he came for you arrived. We searched and searched but only I had the knowledge to go where he had you, I had to go alone. I've heard of strange rumours about a mysterious man who had the skill to play a magic flute but it wasn't just any flute, it was an instrument of darkness. It had the power to hypnotize children who have abandoned their homes and needed a place to go. It was nighttime, I followed that music thru an enchanted forest and arrived to a campfire where boys, only young boys of all ages were dancing to the dark tune of the flute. And there in a corner, I saw him.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Kristoff!?" Grandpabbie called but no answer from the yells of the boys. He looked at the boys faces but none of them was "Kristoff?! _

_I kept searching but then I saw him. He had a dark blue hood over his head. Still playing his flute for the boys so they'll do whatever he wishes and commands. I knew this was wrong and I had to do something for these boys. With all my courage, I approached him. And since I knew he was a dark soul, I prepared for whatever dark curse he would put upon me._

"_Where's my son, Piper?" The troll asks as he broke the piper's flute in pieces._

"_Is that what they're calling me?" The Piper asks, without facing the troll. "Only you and so little know who I really am" he takes off his hood, giving Grandpabbie a shock._

_The Ice King. Jack Frost. It was him. That demon boy._

"_It's been a long time, laddie. Glad you can make it to the show while it's still good" Jack grins_

"_Not that long, Ice King"_

"_Surprised to see me, Granpabbie? Can't blame you. I'm a little surprise myself to see you. I'd be a little sensitive with magic because you're getting a little old by possession so much"_

"_I rather be old than be the dark one. And what are you doing here, boy?"_

"_Just doing my weekly runs. Travelling the world, country to country, city to city. Lending a helping hand to those kids in need"_

"_Oh how generous of you. Expect you don't lead a hand as you say, you poison their souls with your words"_

"_Oh you know how it is in Neverland. Things are slow on a day but how can tell since it's countless there. No days, no weeks, no years, just day and night with no time at all. The only friends I have are the children I visit in their dreams. The children who actually believe in me"_

"_They don't believe in you, Jack. They fear you. I know why you're really here. You're her eto tale away these boys back to Neverland"_

"_Well, the boys I take back with me will have what they've been looking for. A home. A place to fit in and be loved"_

"_You're here for my son"_

"_How for an old troll, you catch on quick! I am"_

"_It's going to take my more than a magic pipe to take away my son from me"_

"_The only thing magical about this pipe is that only abandon boys can hear it. Boys who feal unloved, boys who feel out of place, boys who feel lonely, boys who feel lost. Guess that's the reason he's here, Pabbie, no?"_

"_You're wrong! My son has never felt unloved or ,onely! You put a curse on him!"_

"_Maybe not unloved but maybe out of place! Ever think of that? To be surrounded by creatures that aren't his kind!? To be the only human in your pack! Even with all that love you give him, it can still make him feel lonely among you. So, I didn't do anything. He can hear the pipe on his own. Aint't that right?"_

"_Don't pretend to know me, demon. Because you don't, not anymore. Not me, not my family and especially not my son"_

"_He's not your son! When are you gonna see that?! He belongs with his own kind! With people who will understand him"_

"_He doesn't need you. And I don't know what HE has done to you but whatever plans he gave you, he must have a reason. Because no matter how much power you have. I know under all that power and anger, you're nothing but a spoiled ingrate lost boy, Jack Frost!"_

"_Don't test me, Troll! You don't know me! And I don't care what HE has told you. Nothing in this world or the next is going to stop me for what I have planned"_

"_And what is your plan? To keep kidnapping children until you find the right believer to fill that eternal loneliness who have felt for the last 300 years?!"_

"_That is not of your concern, old troll. But thanks for the name. I like the sound of that. That's what I call my new group of friends; "The Lost Boys". Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Jack grins with pride._

"_You can call it whatever you want. And you can ignore everything what me or HE says but your destiny is already written down, Ice King. And it says a savour is coming for you"_

_Jack scoffs "A savour? And to what? To what destroy me?"_

"_No. To save you. To save you from yourself"_

"_Look, I don't know what HE wants you to do. But you cn tell him that I don't need his little savoir. I got everything I need and want"_

"_That's what you think but this savoir is going to be the end of you, you'll see. And when you finally realize it, it'll be too late for you to stop what's coming to you. Trust me, HE knows all. And as for my son, take whoever you want but MY son will not be part of your little "group"_

"_Oh but he's already part of it. The question is, what are you willing to do to get him back?"_

"_I'm gonna make you regret for making that question"_

"_Oh Pabbie, you and I both know you're too nice and adorable to hurt me. And I understand you're upset. Most parents get on the crazy danger zone when they have their children missing even if he doesn't really belong to you. But he's not yours, is he, Pabbie? And I see now that you're not afraid of me taking him away from you. No, you're afraid he'll come with me are you? After all, must have felt abandon at some point. You would know about that. So why should Kristoff be any different? Just because you and those disgusting rocks adopted him? He's better off making it on his own"_

"_You're wrong..."_

"_Am I? Then let's find out, shall we?! Go ahead and ask Kristoff if he wants to come to Neverland with me or stay here with you and your pack of rocks. If he want to stays, I'll leave him here and return him to you. Deal?"_

"_I don't have to make any deals with you. I know you'd break them anyway"_

"_But why wouldn't you. I'm a man of reason and honor"_

"_No. You/re a lying demon, who cares nobody but yourself"_

"_Oh, that hurts, Pabbie. It really does. You make me sound like a monster"_

"_Because you are"_

"_But I mean it this time. My word is worth gold. If I'm wrong on this, I swear to not come near your family ever again. And I don't know why you're so worried. If you're so sure he'll pick you and stay, go ahead and take him"_

_And they never saw eachother again._

_**(Flashback Ends)**_

"And then what happened?" Anna asks after hearing the tale.

"Was I really there with him and all those Lost Boys?" Kristoff asks, concern.

"Yes, you were. But I saved you, I put a spell on you to make you fall asleep and erase everything you saw that involved Frost that night" Granpabbie frowns.

"And did he keep his word on not coming back here for me?" Kristoff asks again

"To my surprise yes, he did. But that doesn't mean he hasn't stopped on his nasty habits on kidnapping children or Lost Boys as he says it"

"But this isn't any Lost Boy he kidnapped. This is my sister we're talking about. What possible reasons he has to take her?" Anna states

"I'm not sure, child. This is the first time Frost has taken a girl. When he only takes boys with him. But whatever the reason, Elsa must watch her back as she can. Frost isn't a man, he's a demon"

"Granpabbie, I'll probably want to talk about what happen with me later but do you know where we can find this Ice King?"

"He lives in Neverland"

"Neverland? I thought that place only exist in stories? Like Peter Pan stories"

"Oh no, it's real" he points to the 2 stars "It's up there, Second Star to the Right and Straight on til morning. But I must warn you it is a really difficult place to get to and a dangerous land since it's being ruled by him. The only way to get there is to fly"

"Fly? And you don't suppose have anything to make us fly to there? Any pixie dust perhaps?"

"No. Only that place has some. At least you know who to come back when you find Elsa"

"Great. What we need now is way to get there. We have magic to do anything expect fly tot he heaven to that star"

"Well, there is one way but its very risky and dangerous"

"What is it?"

"Anna, no!" Kristoff butts in

"Shh, Kristoff! What is this way, Granpabbie? I'll do anything to free my sister from that horrible man"

"Very well. Since he became king, Frost has done plans of his own to keep up his kidnapping, he'd let his Lost Boys to do that. He has a servant to roam around the world to find these boys, a shadow or known as his shadow. It's a dark creature that informs him of everything that goes on Earth"

"Ok, how can that help me?"

"His shadow takes children who says these words..." the troll then whispers the words into the princess's ears.

"So if I say these words, his shadow will come from me?"

"Not exactly. A child needs to say them and just when his shadow takes the child you'll need to somehow grab on to t and it'll take you"

"So, if I do this exactly, I can make it to Neverland and get my sister back?"

"I can't promise you on that part, dear. But you'll never know"

"Thank you for the help, Grandpabbie. If there's anything else I need to know, please let me know"

"I will. Good luck and and be careful, Anna. Frost is not someone to be taken lightly"

"Neither is my sister or me"

"Still. He's power is much too dangerous than her's. Any false move you or her make, he won't have any mercy on you. So, I suggest you be clever, quicker, smarter than he but most if all, careful with his trick. He likes to look at everything as a game. A dangerous game you could lose everything, including your life"

"I will, don't worry"

A few hours have passed since he told the princess and his son the tale of him and the Ice King. Of who he really was and what were his purposes with Queen Elsa. He had many theories but he can only imagine which is the right now. There was something he left out from the tale that he didn't tell them. He felt out the part about Frost's mysterious savoir, he didn't want them to worry even more. What was going on really with Frost and why was he doing all of this? Why did he take the Snow Queen? What was he gonna do with her? All these questions were unclear. And there was one person who can give him the answers.

With a lightly sad grin, he gazed up at the full bright moon. A long old friend. One who does wonders and disgraces for the world for unknown reasons.

"Hello, old friend. Long time I haven't talked to you in a while. I guess the only times I talk to you s to talk about one thing, about your creation, Jack Frost. I know you know he probably has one of my own creations, Elsa, the Queen of this land. Just when she was coming out of that isolated depression she's been for so long and now growing into a beautiful queen and making us all very proud. But your king, Jack Frost, I fear he only grows stronger and powerful and keeps filling his iced heart with hate and anger by the minute"

"Oh, Manny, I'm very worried. Things are not going well as we hoped, no?"

Then Grandpabbie felt's Manny's winds blow on his face, trying to tell him something.

"What? You have a plan?"

Then a blue fire crystal fall from one of his shelf of magical items. It splits in to 2 half and rolls to the trolls feet.

"What?" he picks up the 2 half as he listens to what Manny is saying to him with the wind.

"Jack...? Elsa..? Together..?" he joins the 2 half back together "This is the plan?" he asks him.

But it was completely insane!

"ARE YOU CRAZY! THIS WILL NEVER WORK! You and I both know how stubborn our children are! I'm not wrong that by know they probably hate eachother by now. So love isn't going to solve that long deep pain they're both suffered already for so long! Oh, Manny, old pal. You've been up there too long because you have your head up in the cloud and stars" he crosses his arms.

But Manny refuses his answer. He blows a bit hard against the old troll's face until he gave up.

"Ok, ok, ok, alright, ALRIGHT! I still didn't think this is going to work. And I'm not saying I don't trust you because I do. But I just hope you know what you're doing!"

And he really did.

**(Back In Neverland)**

After that talk with Grandpabbie, Manny went down to put his plan into action by going to his "creation" himself. He shined down on the ice caste to check on his, how he was doing. And he wasn't wrong; the Ice King wasn't in the best mood, just as he's suspected. But he knew his plan would work, and this where he had to start.

**Hours have passed,** even days could pass and there would be no sign of the Snow Queen, his bride, his future queen. Jack Frost has been staring at the ice carved fireplace, watching how the flames burn and didn't melt down the ice around it. It was obvious his magic was very strange and hard to explain, that's how powerful he was.

He's had a disgusted grin on his face, mixed with anger but at the same time worried. His iced heart was yearning for her, in the best and worst way he could think. But the waiting was making him even angrier by the second. His Lost Boys have been searching for hours and still nothing, if this keeps up, he'll have to go out and find her himself and that's never a good sign for the Ice King to do his own search.

His bare feet angry stump across the ice hallways all the way to his room, a place where no one, to even his shadow had the courage or the disobeyers to enter. Only Jack enters that mysterious room, it was his sanctuary. The only place where he can be alone but it was never the most peaceful room because every corner or that room gave him painful memories of his past, the past when he was human. The entire room was frozen solid, the walls, the furniture, the bed, the portraits and paints were all covered in snow and frost. The stuff wasn't just frozen or cover in snow but also destroyed and ripped apart. it was clearly from his anger and broken ice heart but that wasn't why he came in there.

He came in to get his best tool to help him. His staff, his source of life and power. Without it, he would lose all his power and even his life, even if he is immortal. He notices how it was glowing but it's light was fading slowly day by day for the last 100 years. There was a reason why he needed Elsa so desperately, she was his salvation. Nobody else knew about this but he was losing his immortality. He was turning human again. He could feel things he's never felt in a long time like heart beats, feelings, pain, sweating and other normal human things. It scares him, he was slowly dying. His curse was almost over and it wasn't good.

He walks over to his shatter mirror; he looks closely to his reflection and notices how his deep blue eyes had a glimpse of brown in them but turn back to blue. Then he looks at his hair, there were some brown hairs but they turn back to snow white. Even his paleness was going away but the coldness helped him gain it back but not for long. He was running out of time, it was happening slowly but at the same time fast that not even his magic can help him stop this.

Elsa is his only salvation and dare he says it; his savoir. It was all clear now. With her love he can be saved but since she wouldn't give him the time of day, he thought this was hopeless. But he can't give up yet, he needed to go find her, bring her back and find a way to get into her heart.

"Why give her everything and she still refuses?" he mumbles to himself and breaks the remains of an old table by freezing it. "What does she want me to do? BEG?!"

He angry grabbed his staff with force as he passes back and forward, getting lost in his fury.

"Show me the girl!" he orders to it.

He stares at the crooky part of the staff as a vision appear from inside it. It showed Queen Elsa with Toothiana in the Tooth Palace, it's a vision from their previous conversation before he arrived. He watches and listens carefully.

_The Tooth Fairy stops her from leaving "Elsa, wait! I know you won't listen to me but please, believe me. He's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance, sweetie?" Tooth says in a reasonable tone._

_But Elsa crosses her arms, in refusal "Don't you understand!? I don't wanna get to know him! I don't want anything to do with him! Because to me he's the devil and nothing else!" she yells, serious and angrily which disappointed Tooth._

But not as much as Jack was. The vision disappears and so does the Ice King's hope, his heart drop as he sets the staff down.

"Why do I even bother? I'm just fooling myself and all for what? She'll never see me as anything but a monster. It's completely hopeless"

There's nothing that furies him the most is to not get his way. His anger made him stronger and desperate. Even if she didn't want to be found, Jack Frost didn't give up on what he wants and less on what he needs. Besides his needs, he had a special bond with her, it was strange right now but he knew that bond was going to grow for the better.

What was this thing he was feeling right now? His chest was burning as if je was feeling a hard emotion he's never felt a really long time. Everything was quiet, too quiet and that was never good when it comes to Jack getting lost in his thought of his past. What has this human girl done to him?! Just by staring at her beauty and her innocent smile, he was under her spell?

Pushing those dark memories away, stood up and looked out his window, staring at the horizon of the dark ocean and the night sky that was a bit cloudy from his icy balcony. He also stair at the moon, the one who's turned him like this. At first Jack was grateful for bringing him back to life but as the lonely years have passed, Jack's hate grew bigger toward everything, including to his creator.

"Is this why you brought me back?" he began to spoke to it "But watch me suffer for all eternity? What have I ever done to you?! **TELL ME!** I was happy with my mortal life but you took it all away from me by making me immortal as I watch them die right in front of me! And what's worse is that they never knew I was right in front of me, watching them. Watching my sister grow up before my eyes, so beautiful and wonderful as I remember her. But I guess that wasn't good enough for you because now you're trying to kill me again. You put this curse on me. You might think you know what's good for me but you know nothing. **YOU KNOW NOTHING!"** He shoots some ice to the wall, letting out some of his anger.

"... And now, you brought this... this human... this Snow Queen to bewitch me. To curse me even more without her even trying. With her poise, her breath-taking beauty, her eyes, her smile, her dedication... This was your plan all along. To have this witch kill me until I'm finally dead and good as gone" he cursed/finished.

He looks back up at the bright moon and told it it's feeling toward this...

_**(Jack)  
**__"Beato Manny  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue I am justly proud"_

_**(Demon Chorus)  
**__"Et tibit Pater (__And to you, Father__)"_

He sings to express his anger and hatred toward what he felt that deserved his anger, the Moon, his Lost Boys, the Guardians but mostly his Snow Queen. The Ice King walks back in his room, directly to the large ice fireplace. He stares at the flames while also looking back up at the Man of the Moon again for strength to control his sick emotions and this wicked desire for the witchy Snow Queen. He couldn't help being attracted to his girl. It was if she was meant to be his. She made him feel this way and it was driving him **INSANE!**

_**(Jack)  
**__"Beato Manny  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd"_

_**(Demon Chorus)  
**__"Quia peccavi nimis (__That I have sinned__)"_

_**(Jack)  
**__"Then tell me, Manny  
Why I see her standing there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul"_

_**(Demon Chorus)  
**__"Cogitatione (__In thought__)"_

He wraps his arms around him, like if he was actually holding her in his embrace, feeling her own heat and presence with the heat of the flames.

_**(Jack)**__  
"I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in platinum hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control"_

His imagination and desire was so insanely strong that he watched as the flames of fire turned into an image of Elsa in her ice dress with the poise of a Queen like if it was the first time he saw her. He believed she was more than a powerful mortal, she was also a wicked and cursed witch and she has cursed him to have these damn feeling and desires.

_**(Demon Chorus)  
**__"Verbo et opere (__In word and deed__)"_

Jack then pulls a piece off sparkling blue fabric he cut off Elsa's cape of her dress from earlier. He rubs them against his face, feeling and imagination she was with him at that moment. How he desire her! And yet he hated her! 

_**(Jack)  
**__"Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning...  
Desire...  
Is turning me to sin..."_

Suddenly, a crowd of chorus, dressed I n scary red hoods appear, surrounding Jack. It is his band of demons, the kind that tell him what to do. The kinds that give him orders to do what they believe is good for him which are deadly decisions.

"_It's not my fault!  
I'm not to blame  
It is the human girl  
The witch who sent this flame"_

They were here to punish him for falling for a "demon" that was the human girl. But Jack couldn't help knowing that these demons were his own feelings, fighting to find reason and fight this burning desire for a she-devil like her. Could he be bewitched by her innocent &amp; breathless beauty and kind, her fiery sapphire green eyes and sparkling smile? He begged them mercy... 

"_It's not my fault_

_If it's HIS plan_

_He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man!"_

The demons turned back flames of fire and wrapped around Jack as they return back to the fireplace. Jack didn't feel the heat of the fire around him because the burning fire of his heart was stronger than the real one in front of him.

****He breaks down on his kneels while holding on to the fabric, begging The Man of the Moon for mercy again as he sees the image of Elsa in the flames again.

_**(Jack)  
**__Protect me, Manny  
Don't let this siren cast her spell  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy Queen Elsa!  
And let her taste the fires of hell  
Or else let her be mine and mine alone!"_

The flame image of Elsa came out the fireplace like a ghost, opening her arms for Jack. With hesitation, Jack open his own, trying to trap her in his arms and kiss her but she vanishes in thin air.

A knock on the door was heard which made Jack breath heavily and jump a little in fright while feeling hairs come out of place over his sweaty forehead.

"PITCH!" he screamed when he saw him coming in.

His shadowy servant flies in and bows "Yes, master?"

"Have you found her yet?" Jack turns to him

"Unfortunately, no. We've check the entire island and no sigh on her"

"Then check again! Check the mountains, the volcano, the caves, Mermaid Lagoon, the Indians Camp, the Viking Camp, the Tooth Palace a million times again but find her! She couldn't have vanished in thin air or flied away because I'm the only who allows that!"

"I know, master. But the Snow Queen is very tricky and cunning. She knows we're tracking her down and she's taking care of her steps so we wouldn't find her. She's just as powerful as you are. Or even more"

"Nobody is more than me, Pitch. Don't you forget that"

"So what do we do? Should I tell the Lost Boys to continue the search?"

"No, tell them to rest for the rest of the night but I want them early in the morning to re-charge their weapons and continue in the morning. I'm going out"

"Where to, master?"

"To go look for my bride myself and she better wish I don't find her. Leave me be!" and with that last sigh, Pitch leaves the room.

The door shuts and Jack turns back to the fireplace. He holds the fabric tight in his fists, knowing what he must do to kill this wicked desire and how to destroy her witch spell on him.

"_Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now Snow Queen it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will buuurn!"_

With anger, he throws the fabric into the flames of fire and watches them turns from sparkling ice blue k to a dark black and they melted away into ashes. That's what going to happen to Elsa if she doesn't becomes his and only his and no one else's, not even to Arendelle, nor to her sister nor anybody in her family or kingdom. To keep her isolated only to himself.

_**(Demon Chorus) **_

_Kyrie Eleison (__Lord have mercy__)_

_**(Jack)**_

"_Manny, have mercy on her_

_****__**(Demon Chorus)**__  
Kyrie Eleison (__Lord have mercy__)_

_**(Jack)**_

"_Manny, have mercy on me"_

_**(Demon Chorus)**_

"_Kyrie Eleison (__Lord have mercy__)_

The Ice King felt shadows of his demons' shadows approach him but he was more afraid of falling for the Queen she-devil's spell and her trap.

_**(Jack)**_

"_But she will be mine  
Or she will buuuuuuuuurn!"_

_**(Song Ends)**_

He broke to his knees and screamed at the top of his long at the last note, making it a promise. Everything then went pitch black but he didn't care, it was the same darkness as his ice heart right now. It was the she-devil of Elsa that has cursed him. He knew that this sick love is going to be the end of him but he didn't care. He wanted power but he mostly wanted her. He wanted her love to save him, not just from dying but from his long loneliness. Only she can cure him because she is like him, they were the same. But since she was giving him a hard time, he wasn't gonna give up on her. And if that didn't happen soon enough, he swears there will be blood.

After all, everyone knows Red is the color of demons and Elsa was one of them but the good and beautiful kind but at the same time, deadly. And he loved that about her because so was he, and the worst kind. He just hoped that this sicken love won't be the end of him. Nor having to lose Elsa to the flames of hell itself. He needed her but he couldn't help this feeling he had for her.

After getting his strength back, Jack grabs his staff and flies off his balcony to search for his Queen. He hoped that when he finds her, he will have mercy on her. If not, poor of her.

**Anyways, if you haven't noticed, I put in 4# of my Top 6 Favorite Disney Villain Songs...**

**1\. "Friends On The Other Side" by Dr. Facilier from The Princess And The Frog (MY GIRL!) (I LOVE FACILIER CAUSE HE'S SMOOTH AND GOT MOVES LIKE JAGGER!) **

**2\. "Ooogie Boogie Song" by the Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas (My big Bro, Jack's Skellignton/Beck'smovie!)**

**3\. "Poor Unfortunate Souls" by Ursula from The Little Mermaid**

**4\. "Hellfire" by Claude Frollo from The Hunchback Of Notre Dame**

**5\. "Mine, Mine, Mine" by Gov. Radcliffe from Pocahontas.**

**6\. "Be Prepared" by Scar from The Lion King**

**NOT THAT IT MATTERS BUT JUST TO LET U KNOW THAT I WANTED TO START THIS OFF WITH JACKY SINGING THIS ICONIC VILLAIN SONG BECAUSE FOR WEEKS I'M BEEN WATCHING "THE HUNCHBACK" MOVIE &amp; EVERY TIME I WAS IN THIS PART, MY BRAIN WAS EXPERIMENTING UNTIL IT ALL LEAD UP TO THIS. I THINK IT TURNED OUT PRETTY COOL, DON'T U THINK? PLEASE SAY YES OR I'LL CRY! **_**"SAY YES OR U WILL BUUUURN!" **_

"_**HE MADE THE DEVIL SO MUCH STRONGER THAN THE MAN!" **_**(My favourite line cause it's true ;)**

**SORRY, I'M A COMPLETE SUCKER FOR VILLAIN SONGS!I JUST HATE TO LOVE THEM BUT MOSTLY LOVE THEM! (Expect Mother Gothel &amp; Hans, I HATE THEM! They're SUPER STUPID &amp; THEY'LL NEVER BE AS EVIL &amp; COOL AS THE ORIGINAL CLASSIC ONES!) &amp; THAT'S WHY I AM A VILLAN &amp; ONE OF THE GOOD KINDS! **_***Rumpelstilskin's laugh***_

**Well, I gotta go to bed, I'm tired of writing for tonight (PRETTY LONG CHAPTER FOR ME) but I will be back before my break ends cause sadly, you guys are stuck with me for infinity... &amp; beyond (DANG IT, AGAIN! I'm GONNA GET U, PEN! &amp; MAÑE. **_**TE ADORO, MANITA**_**! XOXOOXOXOXXO) And if u have any questions on this so u can keep track and won't get confused, just ask away and let me know &amp; I will answer them **

**SEE U GUYS SOON &amp; HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015! &amp; GO EASY ON THE SUGAR &amp; PS. I BETTER GET MY GUN this weekend TO SHOOT THOSE PEOPLE at the after New Year sales IF THEY GET THIER HANDS ON MY NEW STUFF! (it's a tranquilizer gun) &amp; A FIRST AID CASE IN CASE I GET TREMBLED LIKE LAST YEAR BUT IT'S WORTH IT!**

**BYE FOR NOW, XOXOXOOX  
SEE U GUYS "NEXT YEAR" ;)  
-MICKEY! **


	7. You Don't Own Me

**HEY, GUYS! I'M BACK WITH ANOTEHR FUN/EXCITING/DRAMATIC/SHOCKING/NEW CHPATER! It's the first week of college and I already have HW, errands, work, sports, scholarship openings &amp; IT'S KILLING ME! I EVEN GOT A NIGHT CLASS &amp; I HATE THAT! MY BACK HURTS SOO MUCH! But I at least have weekend nights off so I had time to finish this up. To think this started just as a 1 page chapter &amp; it ended being a 16 page chapter (#YEAH! BURN! #UR TIE'S STILL DUMB! #MICKEY AS IN ME RULES! #REFILL! (LOL BARNEY!) ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. PS. I OWN NOTHING OF THE REFERENCES SHOWN ON THIS CHAPTER (THEY ALL BELONG TO DISNEY WHICH SOMEDAY I´LL BE WORKING FOR, THIS I SWEAR IT!)**

**7\. You Don't Own Me**

Another week has passed since the kidnapping and disappearance of Queen Elsa, the people were still upset about it, the search was getting lighter &amp; lighter. They were starting to give up hope but not the princess. Anna was determining to find her sister, no matter the cost. She spent almost all the hours of the day in the library, looking book to book, mainly looking information about this Neverland &amp; Ice King Gran Pabbie told her about. But nothing much she found, just stories about Neverland &amp; Peter Pan but she doubts he was the ruler over there. As she continues to look thru the books, her husband came in.

"You've been in here all day. What are you up too?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Grand Pabbie gave me this crystal ball. He said it can show me the person I'm searching for and where they are. It's going to show me where Elsa is" she says, looking down at a purple-blue crystal ball.

"But we already know where she is. She's in a place called Neverland"

"I know but Neverland is suppose to me an imaginary place. A place I read &amp; heard about in stories but turns out it's real. And my sister is there &amp; who knows what they're doing to her!"

"What you gonna do? It's not like you can go there"

"I can actually"

"Wait, what?"

"I can by using what Grand Pabbie"

"And what did he told you? Not that you're going, but how can you possibly go there?"

"By using what Frost does best, taking innocent children to his island. And yes, I am going. I'm getting my sister back. I lost her once and I'm not losing her again"

"And what are you planning to do?"

"It's best if you don't get involved, Kristoff"

"What?! NO WAY! I'm not letting my wife go on some crazy place filled with Lost Boys &amp; their demon of King!"

"I have to do this! Even if Elsa can handle that Frost guy, she still won't know how to get back here. That's why I have to find her and help her. I HAVE to do this. She saved our daughter and my people, I have to return the favor by bringing her back"

"Well, seeing that I won't change your mind on this, so I have no other choice that help you on this crazy &amp; dangerous mission. What do you need to do?"

"First thing is to find Elsa"

"But you have the crystal ball, what else do you need?"

"It only showed me where she is. Now I need to know how to get to her"

"I don't think you can take a horse to an island in the sky, love"

"I don't need a horse. What I need is a portal or a way to fly over there"

"Why don't you calm down and think this with a clear head better. Maybe I can help you on this; I have lived with magical trolls"

"Elsa is trapped in Neverland with Frost, it'd better if she was with Peter Pan but she's not. Can't imagine what cruel things he's doing to her"

"You saw Elsa in that ball, not Frost. What makes you sure he has her in his possession"

"Sisterly instincts, you wouldn't understand. The point is, Frost is always looking for children, I'm guessing now that he's kidnapped a female, he's going to start taking little girls instead of boys now. What I don't understand is why out all the girls in the world, he had to pick my sister?"

"Maybe because they have many similarities"

"I doubt they have anything in common, besides the ice powers. He must have a reason to take her, that's why Elsa would be in Neverland right now. And knowing here, she must be finding out a way to escape and come back and I have to go help her"

"How do you know she doesn't want to stay with him?"

"How could you say that, Kristoff?! Elsa is the Queen and she would never leave me or Aredelle. I know she's made some mistakes in the past but her heart is in the right place. If you're going to help me help her, help me look for something, a clue, a potion, a spell, there's gotta be something in these books. There's some things Grand Pabbie gave me that might work, magic beans, magic wand, magic mirros, ruby slippers, some kind of ashes"

"What in the world was that?!" Kai came in the study, worried

"Stand down, Kai, we're fine" Anna said without facing him

"Very well. Oh and by the way, milady, you have some visitors"

From behind Kai, came 2 adorable girls Anna loves so much, her cousin and her friend from neighbour kingdoms, almost family, Rapunzel &amp; Merida.

"ANNA!" Rapunzel ran to her with Merida behind her

"PUNZIE, MER!" Anna hugged them tight.

"We heard what happened to Elsa! We came to see if we can help on anything" Rapunzel said, worried and Merida nods.

"Thanks guys &amp; Punzie, I'm sorry I could go to your wedding. All of this with Elsa's kidnapping has been the only thing on my mind"

"It's ok, Anna. I postpone my wedding until we get Elsa back. What do you know so far? And what can we do to help?"

"All I know is that Elsa has been taken to this island in the sky called "Neverland" that's ruled by an Ice King named Jack Frost. He has her in his possession. But knowing Elsa, she's probably looking for a way to escape &amp; I'm gonna go there to help her"

"And how are you planning to do that?" Merida asks

"Not sure yet, Grand Pabbie, who knew him in the past, told me I need to use a child to get Frost's shadow but how am I gonna...?"

Anan gets cut off when the doors opened and small person runs in the room.

"MAMA, PAPA! Hide me before Olaf finds me!"

Kristoff bends down to her "Lily, darling, we're busy working, please go play in your room!" Kristoff picks up his daughter and tickles her tummy.

"Ok. Hi, Auntie Rapunzel, Hi Auntie Merida!" the child waves her tiny hand to the 2 girls.

"Hello, you wee lass!" Merida pats her head

"How's my precious niece doing?" Rapunzel tickles her tummy

"Ok, I guess. I'm still sad, my auntie Elsa is still missing but my mama will find her" Lily frowns but ten smiles at her mother.

"And I will, sweetheart. And you're going to help me" Anna takes her for her husband and into her arms.

"Me? How can I help?" the child asks

"Yeah, what can she do, Anna?" Kristoff asked

"All help can come in many sizes, guys. And now I know how to get to Neverland. And how to get to Elsa"

"What do you want us to do? What's the plan, lassie?" the redhead asks

"Shut the doors, and the windows, nobody can know about this" she orders &amp; her friends obey.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" he asks

"I'm going to do what Gran Pabbie told me to do. I'm going to call Frost's shadow to come and take me to Neverland"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Kristoff screams

"There's no other way. I need to do this. And Punzie, I hate to ask you this but would you mind taking care of Arendelle until I come back with Elsa. She and I trust you'll take care of the people" she smiles at her cousin.

The brunette nods and smiles "Of course I will, Anna. I'll inform my parents. Plus, I'll have Mer here with me too"

"And you have my word too, lass" Merida joins in, making Anna smile wider.

"Thanks guys" Anna hugs them tight in gratitude.

"So what's the plan?" Rapunzel asks

"Mer, can you bring my daughter" she ask and Merida nods to go get the child, who was planning in the corner with her doll

"What you need Lily for?" Rapunzel asks

"I need her to be the bait"

"WHAT! NO! YOU'RE USING OUR DAUGHTER S BAIT! SO THAT DEMON SHADOW WILL TAKE HER!?"

"Calm down, Kris, he's not going to take her. I have a plan! Just trust me on this, please!"

"Alright but this better work"

"Ok, open those windows. It'll be where it'll be coming in"

"Through there? How do you know that?"

"Because in Elsa's room, she has windows like that took and that's where they came in. And all Lily has to do is summon it, that's it. And before it gets to her, I'll be on it to take me to Neverland. I would never let anything happen to our daughter, Kristoff. And when I get there, I'll take it from there, find Elsa and come back"

"So again, in other worlds, my toddler is bait. At worst, if something goes world and tat demon shadow comes in and carries him through a portal to the nastiest person in the mortal &amp; immortal world you ever met"

"Kristoff, I have to get there. Elsa needs me &amp; I don't wanna lose her again"

Kristoff sighs in defeat "What's the point in arguing if you're not going to listen to me. I just don't wanna lose my wife and child. You're all I have"

"And you won't. I'm coming back, you'll see. I promise"

"Ok, let's do this. But once, she stands there and calls it one time, that's it. If it doesn't come, we'll find another way"

"Alright, girls. Here's the plan..."

The girls came in close as Anna explained the plan carefully.

**(Back in Neverland)**

North's crew were loading up some of the stuff and materials they needed for the next trip, food, water, gifts, weapons, everything they needed. While their captain was in his study, planning the trips, he left in charge his first mate, Peter Pan to train his new recruit, Queen Elsa. He gave him instructions on how to train her, the kind only she would understand and pick up fast, different from his men's training when they were just recruits. Her training was special. He watched her pick up sword and had hand-to-hand combats with his men, he saw potential and courage in her. But he had a feeling she was more than just a leader, a Queen, she was the one. The one was going to stop all of this, Frost, his men, his curse &amp; all the disgraces so Neverland can be what it is suppose to be, the land of dreams. He had faith in her that she will for fill the prophecy, to kill this demon child.

Out on the beach, Peter Pan was shaking up his knives and swords for the next lesson with his lovely student. But first he was waiting for her to come out with the new upgrade he gave her.

"Alright, come out; let's have a look at you, majesty" he calls to her

"No, I look ridiculous!" she shouted from inside the tent

"It can't be more ridiculous that those sparkly girl dresses you wear when you go here"

"Excuse me for being a girl, who's a Queen"

"Come out already, let's get a look. We have to start your training"

Elsa comes out of the tent, all dressed differently. Peter's eyes open wide and his jaw open. Elsa wore a puffy white shirt with sleeves with a black corset hugging her waist, a black skirt that went down to her knees and black leather boots with golden boots on the sides. Even her hair was styled to look pirated. It was lose and held back with a red bandana and around her waist, she wore a belt that was for holding knives, a sword &amp; possible a gun. **(A/N: Picture Zarina's pirate clothes on her) **If he thought she was beautiful before, and seeing her now this gorgeous, he was starting to re-think and see her more than just a friend and student.

"I look ridiculous, don't I?" she rubs her shoulder, a bit embarrassed.

Peter hesitated "No, no, you look... I mean, that's much better. You look more like a pirate now"

"Is this really necessary?" she asks

"Well, you can't fight in a dress &amp; heels, can't you? What would have happened if Frost's Lost Boys find you?"

"My guess run"

"Even if you had, those clothes would have slowed you down. Frost is searching for you and he will kill you when he does"

"He would kill me if he's the one he brought me here?"

"He will after he knows you're the one who can kill him. The point is, to play the part; you have to dress the part. You need to look more like a pirate than a princess"

"Queen" she corrected"

"Whatever. You need to start your straining today. And blue sparkly ice dresses &amp; heels don't make it out here"

"Fine. I'm concern about this look. I do like the boots but this corset is uncomfortable &amp; it's crushing my spleen"

"If a little pain is what it takes, so be it. Remember, you're not from a world of magic, I am. And tha smallest of changes, it could be worse than you think" he tossed her a sword of her own and she catches it.

While she sets up and puts small weapons in her belt, Peter pulls out a bow and an arrow, sharps it up and dibs it in a jar. The jar held the remains of a black plant which was poisonous on this island. She stares at what he's doing, wondering what he has planned for her training today.

"Ready to start your training, your majesty?"

"The name's Elsa &amp; I'm starting to re-think all this training stuff. I still think don't need to learn how to fight if I have powers"

"Believe me, Elsa. Magic isn't the only fighting strategy here. And it's best to fight without magic; you'll learn to be braver &amp; smarter with your skills. I think it's time to step out of your comfort zone, majesty. Today, I'm going to show you to trust your indicts when holding a very dangerous weapon here"

"What's the plant for?"

"Dreamshade. A deadly plant with poison. We use it to put on the tip of our sword &amp; arrows when we fight back Frost Lost Boys &amp; our other enemies on this island"

"I thought you were all friends here"

"I thought so too until Frost put us against eachother when he took the throne"

"If you're using sword &amp; arrows, what's the poison for?"

"For motivation, it helps slow them down and even kill them. Magic is tricking when it comes to killing. It kills fast or slows it down. Jacobo, get over here!" Peter calls his mate.

A kid with red hair comes up to them. Peter whispers what he has to do in his ear and the redhead nods and gets in position.

"He's going to help you with this technique" Peter tells her

"Is his aim is as good as the poison?" she asks

"Does it matter, he's going to die either way. You're the one doing the shooting, Elsa"

"What? I don't wanna kill anybody"

"You're not killing anybody, just learning to fight. Now, shoot, dearie"

"SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT!" the pirates chant

Elsa got nervous at first but since she agreed to this, she had no choice than to listen to the guys. She was a woman of her word. She takes the bow and arrow with poison. Luckily, her friend Merida taught her how to hold it and shoot but she wasn't as near as excellent as her, she was worried her aim might go wrong. She hasn't had any practice in a long while &amp; that's what worried her. But she trust her instincts and control her powers to not mess up or freeze the bow. She calm down and put her focus on her target which was an apple on top of Jacobo's head.

"Don't worry; you won't hit him, Elsa. Just focus on your target &amp; you won't miss. Trust yourself. It's exciting"

"SHOOT, SHOOT, SHOOT, SHOOT!" They continue to chant

Elsa squints her eyes a little, focusing on her target. She pulls back the cord of the bow with the arrow &amp; with the tip, she aims. But then she had another aim. She lets the arrow fly and Peter Pan catches the arrow before it hit his chest. This was all part of the plan, all part of her training &amp; it was exactly what Pan wanted her to do, to have her evil self inside her. The show was over and the others left the scene, leaving the first mate with his student.

"Told you it was exciting, Queeny. You passed the first test, to never trust anybody. That's how we survive in this island. Frost has eyes everywhere and one step you take no matter where, his Lost Boys are there. That's why you need to stay alert no matter what"

"You want me to kill him?"

"Dreamshade isn't strong enough to kill Jack yet but soon. Rumour has it, he's losing his power ad becoming human. We're all preparing for that moment when it comes, you will be the one to destroy him and setting us all free from his curse"

"What's his curse?"

"Trapping us here under his power. Only with his permission, we can leave"

"And why don't you escape?"

"Because he'll always know. There were some pirates before us that tried that &amp; they end up paying the price with their lives"

"Look, at the fun they're having. This island may be curse but it was it's charms in having fun. Like having nobody to tell you no. You can do whatever you want, as long as Frost doesn't kill you for it"

"Then you CAN'T do whatever you want. Frost lets you do what HE wants"

"But you will free us for him. North thinks your "The Chosen One"

"I appreciate what North is trying to do for me but I don't think I have the guts to kill anybody. Last time I hurt somebody, I ran away &amp; still regret it"

"You're not hurting anybody, Elsa. It's all part of the training &amp; they quite enjoy it, we've never had a girl pirate on our crew. We play game even if we lose some fingers, but they don't mind"

"I appreciate all this but I don't belong here"

"We know but you kinda do. We've been waiting for somebody like you to help us, long before you were even born"

"I don't believe in that, Pan"

"You should. This place used to snow on imagination, but now it's under Frost's control. Your world is what made this place alive &amp; rich. Our magic is dying because of Frost's selfish needs. And you need to save it, save all of us"

"In my world you mean?"

"In every world. I know this isn't about my concern but you could stay here &amp; forget about going back. You have to save us &amp; defeat Frost. You are our savoir!"

"I'm not a savoir! I'm a Queen &amp; I need to get back! I'm only here until North can promise my passage on his ship. I don't wanan stay another minute away from my family"

"I know more than you think, dearie. And right now, you need more training if you want to get back"

"Thanks. Do you think I can save the magic of Neverland?"

"I don't think or know. I believe and you will. You are the one who's gonna save us. Now, let's continue"

Peter takes her hand and leads her to his next training place he plans for her. Elsa smiles with a hint of blush. She could tell she could trust him but the thought of what he's asking her to do, to kill was unbelievable. And not just anybody, her kidnapper.

**Back in Aredelle, **The plan was ready. They all hope is would work. if anything goes wrong... they can't imagine losing another member of her family.

"Everything's ready, Anna" Rapunzel inform

"I'll be right here next to the window, Kristoff behind the table, Anna behind the wardrobe, Rapunzel behind the curtain. Anna, you'll come under the shadow" Merida explains

"That's a pretty good plan, Mer" Anna nods

"What it comes to battle plans, I'm the best, lass" the redhead winks

"And guys, thanks again for your help, I promise that I will come back with Elsa, safely"

"We believe in you, Anna. You never give up on any of us &amp; we're here for you. Just promise me yiu'll come back" Kristoff says

"I will, don't worry" Anna hugs her husband. He have faith in her.

"Ok, the moon is up, it's midnight. Ready to do this?" Merida says

"I suppose. Lily, darling come here!" the child runs to her mother" Lily, honey, I'm not gonna say good bye because I'm coming back, with your auntie. So for now, I'm just going to say see you later. Do whatever your daddy and aunties say until I get back, be a good girl, ok? I love you"

"I love you too, Mama. &amp; I love my auntie too. I want her back, both of you"

"I will, bring her back. You ready to do this?"

"Yes, Mama" she nods with a small frown

"Ok, Daddy's going to be right over there to protect you, &amp; your aunties close by. But nothing's going to hurt you, you understand?" Lily nods "Remember what you had to say?"

"Yeah. I say..."

"NO, NO, NO!" they all shout at once

"Not yet!" Rapunzel says

"Positions, guys" Merida says, taking out her sword better than her bow in this situation

"Ok" Anna kisses her daughter's cheek and gets in position as the others.

Lily is left alone in the center of the room with only the moon being her light, shinning on her. Anan &amp; Kristoff really hopped this works &amp; don't risk their child's life anymore.

They all got nervous but had faith in the small princess. Lily looks back at the moon for a little while, takes a deep breath &amp; gets ready to say the words to summon the demon.

"I believe"

That was it! The exact words that calls Frost's shadow from the real world. He can hear children's voice from Neverland &amp; sends his shadow servant to get them. The princesses &amp; Ice Master waited a while but nothing happened. Maybe this wasn't going to work. They come out from the hiding places &amp; sigh in disappointment.

"Maybe if she says it once more" Anna suggested.

"Nope, I'm sorry, love. That was it" Kritsoff says, walking to Lily

Suddenly, the windows open wide with a scary wind coming in. HE's here! They all look up, nervous. Frost's shadow AKA Pitch came flying is. His silence was deadly; he didn't need to say anything so they'll know what he came here for. Kristoff didn't think it twice to pick up Lily in his arms but Pitch grabs the child's arm, trying to pull her away from her father but Kristoff didn't let it. He pulls away but Pitch didn't quit either.

Anan jumped out into action, as did the girls.

"HEY, YOU! LET MY DAUGHTER GO!" Anna screamed. Her motherly instincts kicked in!

"I GOT IT! Merida shouted and SLASH the shadow's arm off to let go of Lily. Pitch saw how this was going to be tough so he just floated away.

"Anna, GO!" Rapunzel yelled

The princess ran after the shadow and she grabbed onto it's tail as it started dragging her away into the dark sky. Kristoff &amp; the girls watched in shock how Anan disappeared. They believed in her. She wa son her way to the land where nobody can escape.

(Back in Neverland)

Unknowing that her sister was coming to her rescue, Elsa continue her training with the pirates, especially with Peter Pan who was an excellent teacher. After a long day of training, combats &amp; lesson son how to survive in the jungle, it was time to take a break. Peter also taught her to detect Frost's Lost Boy where they are near &amp; how to avoid them. She must admit, the fun she's spent her has been unbelievable &amp; amazing. He's showed her around the island, showing her the beauties and the habits but couldn't meet them yet by safety until she's learn.

Elsa was in her tent that Captain North has made for her on his dock. She laid on her bed, staring at the "ceiling" of the tent, with many thoughts in her mind. It was clear that she needed a friend to talk to. Ever since she's been isolated, she vowed to never be alone or deny the help of a friend ever again. She gets out her tent and goes to Peter's where she finds him sharpening his knives.

"Hey" she greets

"Elsa, what brings you to my tent at this hour?"

"I felt bad for giving you that beating earlier, and I don't care what you say, I came to give you some mercy. I brought you some dinner &amp; cure that nasty bruise I gave you"

"Thanks a lot, beautiful. But you didn't have too. Plus, I like the bruises &amp; scars I have, they're memories of fights I had in the past"

"But still, I won't sleep when knowing you need assistance. It's the least I could do after everything for doing for me. Being a great teacher. And in a way, you saved my life when we met"

"How so?"

"For finding me before Frost did"

"Well, that day, you kinda saved my life too"

"How?"

"You saved me by not mistaking me for a Lost Boy &amp; didn't freeze me solid" he teases, making Elsa smile

"Well, let's say we're even. You're a great student, you're learning real fast. I've never had such a lovely student before"

Elsa blushed "Thanks. So, tell me how did you get here? I've heard stories about you but I thought they were just fairytales"

"Really? And what do these stories say about me?"

"Well, there are many versions. One of them says that you're an angel who brings children to Neverland after they pass away in the real world. Another is about a child that never grows up"

"Wow, see I'm pretty famous in our world. But my story is completely different from those examples, I was brought here by Frost's shadow after I had intentions to save a family who adopted them, The Darlings. They were kinds to me &amp; took me in as their own. But the problem is that they kept having nightmares about Frost's shadow. The girl, Wendy was terrified that Pitch would come back for her brothers, so to prevent that, I took their place and Pitch brought me here"

"You did the right thing, Peter. That family owes you their life. You are a man with a noble heart, Pan"

"Yeah, I saved them but that's when my life turned into hell. Frost tried to persuade me like he did with the others but I didn't fell in his trap, so he threw mw out like trash &amp; tried to kill me. I escaped in time but didn't have no way in getting back to the Darlings. I tried every way, I even tried begging The Tooth Fairy in giving me some pixie dust but she said that wasn't that way. I spend days even weeks alone, without food or water. And just when I was about to die on the shore, North's crew found me na dmade me part of it"

"That's when you became a pirate. Did he take you back to the Darlings?"

"Yeah, North took me in. And no, I couldn't stay, I've been in Neverland far too long, I had magic in my heart. And if I stayed, I would die. Yes, I visist them but I wish I could have stayed"

"You... have magic? Were you born or cursed with it?"

"Not really sure. North has told me so many times I have it inside me but so far I don't feel any different. It's like I don't even have it"

"Sometimes it's better not to have magic. That way you can't hurt that people you love"

"I'm sure you didn't mean any harm, Elsa. You have the face of any angel to not harm anybody"

"I don't know, Peter. I hurt my sister for many years, physical &amp; emotional"

"But she's forgiven you?"

"How you know that?"

"Have you forgotten North is Santa Claus? You could say we're his elves"

"Anyways, yeah, we're now closer than ever"

"And you have nothing to worry about. You're a kind person. And now I se ethat I could never change you. So if you don't want to kill Frost, I understand"

"No, I'll do it. I wanna free this place, not just myself from him"

"Then I wish you luck on that, dearie. Because like many, you will fail" they all look up and the devil himself came in, landing in front of them with a grin that had evil &amp; mischief.

They ran out their tent and there he was. The devil himself. The Ice King. Peter stood in front of Elsa, to protect her even if she didn't need it. It was just the 3 of them. **(A/N: OOOH, The drama!)**

"What do you want, Frost?"

"Funny you show ask that, Pan. I came to take back what belongs to me. I came for her" he points at Elsa.

"Over my dead body"

"Oh, don't test me, Pan. Don't think I wanna do it so bad..."

"STOP, STOP, FROST! I won't let you take me or hurt my friend"

"First of all, the name's Jack. &amp; second, he's not your friend; he's nothing but a co-artist. He's robs from me"

"Only because you rob form us first!"

"STOP, OK! Listen here and listen good, Frost, you can force me to go and stay with you. Because I don't love you, I don't even like you"

Jack smirks in greed "That's only becomes you're confused right now. You're hearing rumours and lies about me and filling your head with mean things about me"

"Rumours are for the fairies. All those things are true and you know it, Ice King!"

"You're not a saint either, Pan. And your little "training" with my bride is only a waste of time. And I can tell that you fancy her and that is something I'm not going to allow, you'll be dead before you even think about it, Pan"

"Oh yeah &amp; what if it's true? What if I do like her? You're going to kill me like the dog you are? Because that's only going to prove my pount taht you're no0thing but a coward who has his Lost Boy fdo his dirty work for you"

"Oh, look who you're working for. The Joy bringer or better to say the Toy bringer. You're nothing but his little elf, wanna build some toys? You want me to bring you some elf shoes with jingle bells, Pan?"

"I'm going make you eat your words, Frost" Peter takes out his sword but Frost uses his magic to take sit out his hand.

"Swords are overrated, Pan. I thought you knew that. and you, my Queen, I don't care if you hang out with these filthy rats or explore my island, I have no hurry in taking you back. I can wait a little longer for you. You'll see that I can take care of you, protect you, show you the wonders of this island. And when the time comes, you'll come to realize that you love as much as I love you"

"So not only I'm a prisoner. I'm going to be jailed in your ice castle"

"Oh no, no, my Snowflake, you can go wherever you want in my castle, my island, anywhere. But as long as you're escorted by my Lost Boys. And it's not that I don't trust you because I do. I don't trust the rats that roam thru these parts" Jack glares at Peter.

"Looms who's talking, Frost! You're the worst of the m all!"

"Just let this be that I'm doing this to protect you, to take care of you and to keep you away from the dangers of this island"

"Again, you're the first on the list, Frost! And she will never go with you, she's happier with me, North &amp; the pirates! She doesn't want you, she wants me!" Pan growls with pride.

"You just crossed the line, Pan!" Jack was ready to attack but Elsa got in the way, who was shock and terrified by the situation between the 2 men.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! I can't believe you 2 are doing this?"

"I'm doing this because I love you, Elsa!"

"You don't love me, Frost! You love the feeling of having everything you want &amp; right now, you want me. But I'm not going with you. Even if you take me by force, for the rest of my life, I will fight. I will never stop trying I get away from you"

"You shouldn't trust him, Elsa! He's a bad man, worst than me!"

"NO, he's not! &amp; I trust him with my life! And seeing you in the open like this have cleared every doubt I had about you. There is no man that can be worst than you" she says harsh

Jack was shock but then glares with a demon look on his face at Peter "You just made a huge mistake in taking my Queen, Pan. I'M GOING TO FREEZE YOU THAN KILL YOU!" Jack holds up his hand and with his power, he starts choking Peter right in front of Elsa.

"NO, STOP!" Elsa screams and Jack pushes her away, falling to the sandy ground.

Jack continues to tightening his grip on him but Peter kept his breath steady, trying to speak.

"NO! My biggest mistake is not killing you in the first place, Frost! You're the one who destroyed my life! You took my family away from me &amp; cause me all this pain!" Peter chokes up.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT PAIN!? YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME, PAN!" Jack screams in anger, tightening more his grip. Bit his power only last shortly by his problem of getting weaker &amp; turning mortal again. But that doesn't mean, he can still fight back.

Peter gets his breath back and glares back at the Ice King "I know that I want to kill you for destroying my life &amp; I'm gonna fulfil that promise"

Before Peter could reach for his sword, Jack stump on his foot and froze Peter feet to the ground, almost making him fell &amp; lose his balance. Jack took a step forward, he regains his power back, held out his hand to choke him and kill him for good. But he gets interrupted.

"NO! PLEASE, DON'T KILL HIM!" Elsa stood in front of Peter, begging mercy.

Jack saw the worry in her eyes but that didn't change his mind "This doesn't concern you, dearie. So why don't you run off and let enjoy my killing"

She refused "Because this will proves what I always thought of you from the first. That you're a monster" she growls with hate and anger toward him which crushed him.

Jack's face turned from anger to hurt. He puts his hand down, letting Peter go.

"Why? Why do you do this to me?"

"Elsa, I love you..."

"No, Frost. You don't love me! You just love your power &amp; self needs! You're incapable of loving anybody or anything. And let me tell you this, I don't care what you do but I am never going back to you because YOU. DON' .ME" she grits her teeth, getting him the message.

"Oh. You just signed your death treaty, your majesty. Because of today, I'm gonna show the monster I can be" he threats seriously and takes off.

His pain was bigger than his anger "Oh, and one more thing, good luck trying to kill me. I hope you succeed cause then you'll be the first to the impossible on this island. Even if it's for the best, it'll still make you a murder" he murmurs to himself, still feeling hurt by her words.

He wanted to hate her, so much. He really did but he just couldn't! The Ice King loves the Snow Queen. If he was obsessed with her, he would have taken her by force but he didn't, because that showed and proved he really loves and respect her. But the time was running out and he was dying. He needed her but he didn't wanna rush her or tell her his condition, she would never understand. He was going to get there, he just needed to be a little patient but patience was the last thing he needed

As he takes off &amp; disappears, Elsa sobs in silent and walks back to her tent, ignoring Peter's worried calls. She throws herself on her bed and sobs in pain. How did she get sucked into his hell? What's being away from her family pain enough? Now she was in a terrifying love Triangle between the Ice King &amp; the legendary Peter Pan. This was all so confusing. She understood they're reasons to hate eachother but what she couldn't understand why she didn't feel hate toward Frost? What was this scary feeling that was burning her chest? The way he looked at her. With those ocean blue eyes and she didn't want to admit it but she was hurt in his eyes. Could he been serious about loving her? He could have taken by force but he didn't. But why? That's what kept her pondering all night. Could she be wrong about him, despite his actions?

Oh how difficult this was. She just hoped their next encounter would be any worst.

As he circles the island, he comes near the shores of the other side of Neverland where he finds some of his Lost Boys signalling him to come. Jack lands on the sandy beach and walks over to his shadow &amp; his right hand Lost Boy, Felix. They were crowing something that was lying on the sand, he sets thru them and looks down at the thing.

"What's all the fuss about, Felix?" Jack asks him

"We found this girl washed up on the shores near Viking Camp when we were collecting their quote. She's still alive but has been out of it I'd day for 2 hours" he informs his King.

Jack bends down on his knees to get a better look at the girl's face. A wicked plan came to his mind. This girl was his ticket in getting his Queen back. he stands back up and faces his boys.

"What you want us to do with her, boss?" Felix asks.

"Take her to my dungeons. But let her know she's here. And if she wants her beloved little sister back, than she should come &amp; get her" Jack orders with a nasty grin and flies away into the skies.

"You heard Frost. You know what do with her" Felix orders and the Lost Boys obey by carried the girl's body back to the castle to obey their King's orders to his plan.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**So? How was that? LOVE TRIANGULE ALRET! WHO WILL WIN! Place your bets, gentlemen, place your bets! Money plays, loser stays. Everyone's a winner... well, not everybody. Who do you go for the Pan or the Frost?! THIS IS GONNA BE SWEET! XD ;D XD ;D I know this wasn't the best chapter (Go easy on me, I'm tired) But the next ones will be much better ;)**

**Well, I gotta go to bed, I'm tired of writing for tonight (PRETTY LONG CHAPTER FOR ME) But I'm proud of it &amp; I spent 2 days working on it, new record for me. I'll continue it when I get a chance. PS. Not to give anybody illusions yet but I already started brainstorming and writing down a new story that may be coming up soon. That's all I can say for now ;)**

**BYE FOR NOW, XOXOXOOX  
-MICKEY! **


	8. Guardian Ice King & Viking Dragon Chief

**ALFIN! I could escape from college work! GRRR, UGH! No, no, anger bad thoughts. Just read &amp; enjoy &amp; don't kill me for the delay. STUPID COLLEGE! =(**

**P.S. I'd like to thank and give credit to mi **_**extraordinaria amiga, hermanita, vikinga**_**, Mañe Karu aka ****Maria The Cheshire Cat**** for helping me with some important parts. **_**MUCHAS GRACIAS, MANITA! ERES LA LUZ Y LA ALRAMA ELECTRICA DE CADA MAÑANA CUNAOD ME DESPIERTO! / LA HERMANA VIKINGA QUE SIEMPRE KISE DESDE QUE PENSE QUE NO UBIERA ALGUIEN COMO YO EN EL MUNDO PERO DIOS Y MI ADORADA ABUELA (Q.E.P.D.) ME BEDICIERON POR TRAERTE EN MI VIDA ARA QUERER Y ADORARTE, EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS SIEMPRE! SOMOS COMO UN MATRIMONIO SIN DIVORCIO (Ok, eso se escucho raro pero entiendes lo que te digo) ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPI! Y ESOT LOCA POR VER LOS TUYOS! Y DESPUE SEGUIREMOS CON LOS OTROS QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO! TE AMOR, HERMANITA VIKINGA CHULA! ABRAZOTE DE BAYMAX BIEN CALIEDO Y TIERNO**_**! XOXOXOOXOXOXOXO XD XDXDD**

**WARNING, NEW CHARACTER COMING! U KNOW WHO IT IS! ENJOY! ÑD**

**Guardian Ice King &amp; Viking Dragon Chief**

It was done. The job was done. There was no turning back; he just thought he never would go back on a promise like this. To use THE Princess of Arendelle as bait to pull in the Queen, his Queen but time was running out for him and this definitely called for drastic measures. But under his hard cruel and unfair demonish character, he knew this was wrong and even reject a little tricking his love like this because he really did loved her, he just had funny and hard ways of showing it. His heart was still filled with hate that lasted from century ago but how was it possible that this one particular girl is able to get inside it and start changing it from the worst there is to the good he never imagine of being once again.

He still even had theories she put a curs eon her but no, this was much bigger than any old witchcraft he's ever seen. Could it be love? No, it can't be! After being so isolated in his hate and anger but never expected to love again.

"Jack?"

He slowly turns and there she was. The girl he's been searching none stop for her.

"Elsa? What are you doing here?"

She didn't say nothing instead she answer his question with a loving kiss. Jack's eyes widen in shock but he didn't complain, he kissed her back without questioning. He has been waiting for this moment to happen for so long since he first laid eye on her. Her lips were so soft and addicting, he could kiss her forever, literally.

They slowly broke apart and stair deeply into each other's eyes. _Azul_ with _azul_, feeling eachother's bodies sill so close to the other. Warmness mixed with coldness, felt so good,

"What was that?" he stupidly asks

"An apology, Jack. A way of saying I'm sorry for being so cruel to you and judging you before anything. I hope you can forgive me"

"I have nothing to forgive you. If anybody should be apologizing it's me. I shouldn't have forced you to marry me. I'm such an idiot"

"Yeah, but you're my idiot &amp; if you haven't done what you did, we wouldn't have been together right now. And I'm never leaving your side again because I love you, Jack. I really do and teh real you"

"I love you too, Snowflake. And I'm never letting you go &amp; I will always protect you from anything that comes our way" he kisses her hand

They sealed their eternal promise with another kiss. Jack soon picked her up bride style, planning to fly off with her to take her to a special private place for just the 2 of them. He was about to take her away until he hears a faint voice, calling him.

"Master? Master? MASTER!?"

Hearing the loud voice, Jack snap backs to reality. It was all a dream or an illusion but it seem so real. Could it be his feeling toying with him and making him see things there weren't there? He looks up and sees his shadow servant in front of him. It's best not to let him know what his King was thinking of right now or he would seem to be going soft and that could never happen.

"Huh? Oh, Pitch? What is it?" Jack shakes off the dream and acts casual.

"You seem a little off today, master? Everything alright?"

"Yes, I just didn't get enough sleep last night" he say as an excuse

"Funny, with you being immortal, you hardly ever sleep"

And it's true but the fact of losing his power and gaining his mortality back. Jack was getting his lack of sleep again. He slept at least 3 hours but now he was sleeping 6. He was weakening and his time was running fast.

"It's nothing, Pitch. What news you bring me?"

"Not much, master. The girl is in the dungeon and Felix is right now on his way to give the message to the Snow Queen herself. Oh, and the Vikings are coming today. A perfect time to collect their debt"

"No, not today. I got other plans for them but I'm doing them myself"

"Then what should we do, master?"

"The daily runs around the Main Land, any Lost Boy, bring them in to me but I will train them later this week. I want to focus on what's going to happen with the Snow Queen when she comes for her sister and I would prefer to handle this alone when the time comes"

"As you wish, master. I shall take the Boys to the Main Land for the next couple of days to leave you deal with the she-devil"

"Hey, hey, careful with your words, Pitch! That she-devil is my she-devil &amp; she is my future bride, the one that can help me gain more power than ever. But if any of my Lost Boys find her in the woods, tell them to not harm her or take her by force because only I can can find and bring her back or she come sback on her own, only those ways. I want my boys out of this, understood?"

"Crystal clear. But may I ask you something, my King?"

"You may. What is it?"

"Why do you go thru so much trouble for this one human girl? She doesn't seem to be very impress or interested in you"

"I know, that may be true but I'm not going to give up. You know why?"

"Because Frost never gives up?"

"Yes, but the main reason is because I see something special in her. But I just don't know what to do with her. I've tried everything but nothing seems to work"

"I think there is only one solution to your problem"

"And what's that?"

"Kill her?"

"What?!"

"Yeah, kill her. So you can be done with this stupid love affection you have for her and you know she's not going to feel the same way about you. I know it's not easy killing somebody you love but to have her alive, is even more painful"

"Hmm? Kill Elsa? Never. I would hurt anybody who might take her away from me but to kill her, I wouldn't even think about it. Elsa has waken those little emotions I have forbidden myself form feeling after all those 300 years. I haven't told her this yet but when she was a little girl, I would always watch over her thru her window and just by seeing thise sad big blue eyes of her's, made me feel like I needed to be with her for the rest of my life so nobody can harm her and she wouldn't feel alone anymore"

"And that's why you're keeping her away from her family and her kingdom, so she can be alone with you"

Well, if you put it like that it sounds elfish but yes, that's correct. Now, that's she an adult, I love her even more, I love her strength, her hard character, her feistiness"

"Aw, that sounds so strange sounding from you. You, the Ice King. You're willing to forgive her escape and her betrayal"

"I forgive her any betrayal, only her. But now, if anybody disobeys me, including you, I'm capable of destroying you" he growls since he has the weapon to destroy Pitch for good.

"Is that a threat, master?"

"No, it's a promise, Pitch" Jack winks at him, to prove his point.

"Of course, master. If you'll excuse me" the shadow bows and floats away, leaving the Ice King with his thoughts. Oh, what is he going to do about this?

That same night, everything was still quiet which was odd because their King hasn't cause any blizzard or at least a small snow fall. The weather in Neverland is caused by his emotions but tonight was different because nothing has happened, it was all calm and quite which mean Frost was still locked in his thought and it calm him down. While still lying around his castle, he made sure to give a message to a certain Snow Queen. Elsa has done some training with Peter Pan, still by order of Captain North. Their deadline was coming up quick which means it was almost time for Elsa to go fulfil her quest, the quest of killing Jack Frost. The blonde had trouble focusing on her training by the thought. She knew she wanted to get back at Frost for bringing her here by force but that doesn't mean she had to kill him. She never imagines killing him or anybody, no matter how grave the situation is.

But that wasn't her worst fear! For days and nights, she has been feeling strange, dizzy, with a huge knot in her stomach. Could she be sick? No, she can't be sick or her powers would have told her. She felt a hot burning feeling on her chest. Every time she thought of Jack Frost, she felt her heart pounding real hard like if it was going to come out of her chest. If only she out rip it out and not feel this cursed emotion.

She needed a rest. She sat down on her bed, passing her fingers thru her blonde hair, worried. She even felt coldness and some snowflakes falling around her but it was strange because they weren't her own. Before she could question it, she felt a cold/warm hand on her bare shoulder. She turns her head and her body froze in place.

It was him. Her beloved devil.

Elsa gasps but didn't scream for help or act to fight him.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you or take you by force. I just wanted to see you again" the Ice King whispers with a sincere look on his face.

She wasn't afraid or alarmed to call the pirates and let them know their Ice King was here &amp; with their priced Pirate Girl. She stood still as he slowly approached her, with no intention of hurting her in any way. He came in peace but she was still alarm just in case but she could tell she didn't need to use her strength against him but she was still concern for his safety.

"What are you doing here? You better get out of her or they'll kill you" she warns in a whisper. She felt like fainting by having him so close to her.

"I don't care. Let them find me. Let them skin me for what I've done but nothing will make me stop loving you. I can' get you out of my head, Elsa. I don't even care if you want to kill me"

"I don't want to, Jack but they're making me, it's the only way"

"I understand. But tell me what I want to hear it from before that happens"

"Hear what?"

"You know what? Elsa, I know I was wrong to do what I did to you but I swear to you that if I could fix my mistake with you, I will but nothing will make me love you less" he confesses.

"You what?" her eyes widen.

"Yeah, my Queen. I love you from the first time I laid my eyes on your beautiful ones. And know I know a beauty like you could never love a beast like me"

"Believe it or not, I love you too, Jack. I just had trouble figuring it out. I could never kill you. Help me out of this problem, Jack"

"Believe me; my cruel self is getting the best of me. I regret being cruel to you"

"It's not your fault. You just need to open your heart to love. To be good again. To be the man I believe you are. To be the man I see behind the beast"

he takes her hand and places it on his heart, showing her does have one. "You feel that? It's beating for you and melting and changing for the better because of you. And I can't stand having your hate instead of your love. Being this close yet so far from you. Knowing I could never be the man you deserve"

"Jack... Kiss me" she slightly closes her eyes, feeling the coldness pushing them closer.

"If I kiss you... There's no turning back" he whispers.

She didn't answer; she places her hand on her face, taking in all his features, his _azul_ eyes, his snow white hair, his million dollar smile. She loves him; she couldn't hide it any more. And she could tell from their first meeting, he loves her too. And after thinking he hates him, the truth was, she fell for him fast.

Jack puts his hand on her cheek; she loves his touch against her own. They stair deeply into eachother's eyes, blue looking into blue, filled with fire and ice in them. They lean in to share that long awaited kiss...

"_Elsa?"_

She heard a faint voice calling her.

"Elsa!? QUEEN ELSA!"

"Huh, what?" she snap back to reality. She looks up and sees Peter Pan coming in, noticing her upset face.

"You ok? How you doing?" he asks

"Confused. Only wanting to escape this place. I feel like I'm getting to involved in this place's problems"

"Because you're the one who can free us from Frost, so we can all live in peace"

"And if I do free this land, who will rule it?"

"I don't think we'll need a ruler. We all trust eachother. Pirates, Fairies, Vikings, Mermaids, even the Lost Boys if they weren't under Frost's curse. But once you kill him, they will be free and back to their homes"

The thought came back to her "Yeah, about that, Peter. I'm starting to think killing Frost is not a good idea"

"WHAT!? You want to spear his life after everything he's done?! He's a demon, Elsa!"

"I know but unlike you guys, that are only thinking of killing him. Why don't we try reasoning with him? I know he'll listen to me"

"He's getting to you. He's putting you under his curse. Did he give you anything? It must have been cursed so you'll be on his side now!"

"He didn't, Peter! I know what Frost is capable of but everyobe deserves to be heard and listen before doing anything regretful"

"Elsa, I've lived on this island long enough to know Frost is way beyond reasoning with. He deserves to die, there's no other way"

"I'm sorry, Peter. I appreciate everything you &amp; North are doing for me but I can't do it. As the Queen I still am, I don't kill or order to kill anybody, no matter how grave their situation is"

Peter thought it was time to drop the bomb "So, you don't care Frost has your sister?"

Elsa froze in place, feeling a pitch of anger growing inside her. No, it can't be. "What did you say?" she turns to him.

Peter frowns "Yes, Elsa. Frost sent one of his Lost Boys while you were training to give you this" Peter pulls out a small letter and hands it to her.

Elsa reads it and it says or demands her to Frost's castle to come get her or her little sister will pay the consequences. How could Frost do this?! He went back on his word after he promised he wouldn't go after her family. She crumbled the paper in her hands, feeling the once hate and anger he felt for him come back. Frost has gone too far this time and now she wanted more than ever to make him pay for all he's done.

Elsa takes her sword and her gun, putting them on her belt and turns to Peter, who's' proud to see her come back to reason.

"Let's go make Frost pay, Pan"

"As you wish your majesty" he bows and follows her out.

As the Snow Queen was on the move with Pan as her guide, Frost's Lost Boys were also moving thru the dark jungle, to make sure everything as set for the Snow Queen's arrival, just like their master what's it to be. The boys carried a body to their village, close to the castle. They set her down on a quiet spot for her to rest and eat something before the great reunion.

"Your dinner, m'lady. Wouldn't want to be hungry for the big day tomorrow" Felix and Pitch kneel down to the young princess.

Anna, despite being exhausted and little dirty, she glares at them "I want nothing from you rats" she tosses her tray of food and stands up to them. "I want my sister back NOW!"

The boys let out a chuckle "You will, your highness. Not until she gets her to come get you and fall into our King's trap. And to tell you the truth, the Snow Queen may be able to save you but she will never leave this island as long as our master allows it, which will be never" they laugh

But Anna gets enraged "He's NO match for her!"

"No, you're wrong. Our King is just like her but more powerful. So, I suggest you eat something, princess. You have 10 more hours until our King gives us the order to take you back to your big sister, the Snow Queen" Felix tosses her an apple and he and the

"_Oh, Elsa. Please help me. I need you"_ she touches her snowflake necklace, thinking of her. She was a little scared but she kept her guard and bravery up for whatever was gonna happen next.

On the other side of the island, Elsa of Arendelle and Peter Pan were roaming around the dark jungle, carefully not bumping into any Lost Boys or pirates that might be looking for them. It's been almost 2 hours, looking for the path to Frost's castle to no luck avail; especially it was harder in the dark.

"Are you we're going the right way?" she ask him

"You insult me, Elsa. I know my way around this island better than anybody" he says, as he looks at his map.

"Is that why you've been holding the map upside down for the last hour?"

"No wonder, we've passed my tree 3 times already" he grunts, crumbling the map in a ball and tossing it away

Elsa sighs "You men are all the same, wanting to take charge. Look, there's a camp over there. We can ask them directions" she points in the distance where there were some lights shining, not so far.

Peter got worried, he pulls her back "Uh, I don't think we should stop there, Elsa"

"Why? What's the problem in asking their help? I thought you were all friends here?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're allies. Maybe we should just go back and ask for help somewhere else"

"Listen, Peter. My sister's life is in danger here and I don't have time to stop and smell the roses. I don't care where we are, as long as I can get some help" she pulls back and makes her way up the path that lead to the camp.

As she enters the strange camp, it was filled with people, dressed in armoury, unlike the knights of her kingdom back home. They all wore helmets with horns and carried sharp deadly weapons like all types of knives and axes. They also carried some large satels like for horses but by the size and details, those satels were not made for horses. The houses or huts were all triangular and every corner she turned was lightening up by large torches and bonfires. All her surroundings really seem familiar to her. What caught more attention out of all, was that that this place was filled with DRAGONS! Large vicious dragons of all sizes and colors, with different talents! It was crazy! She swore she's seen a place like this before but doesn't remember from where no matter how hard she tried.

"Excuse me? Where can I find the lieder here?" she asks a large man with a long blonde beard, who had a hook for a hand and a peg leg but she didn't question it, after seeing all the crazy things on this island.

"Over there, dearie" the man points with his hook hand.

"Thank you" she nods her head.

She walks over to the location of what seem to be the largest hunt in the camp where a masked man was sharpening his knives and fixing a rough sattel. Like all the others, he too had armoury around his body. He had his back turned at her and by the noise and shouting on this camp; she cleared her throat to speak as loudly she could.

"Excuse me, are you the Chief here? Can you by chance help me with something" she asked, loudly.

She got his attention. The man stands up straight and took off his mask as he turns to face her. He was a guy almost her age, taller than she was, he had brunette hair, esmerlad green eyes, he was slightly muscular by his armour and soft birth marks on his face. But what was more intriguing about him, was he had a plastic left leg.

"Yeah, sure, I can... Wait, do I know you, miss?" he asks, looking at her with a curious look.

Elsa knew this man but from where she's seen him before? Have they met before in some lifetime? Wait, that voice, she's heard that voice before? Now she knew!

"Wait, Chief Hiccup Haddcock Horredous III?" she asks, squinting her eyes at him, looking closer. The last time she's seen her. He was just a small scrawny boy but now he was a man.

That's when he finally realizes who she is too and shocks him. He quickly kneels down to her in respect. "Your Majesty! Queen Elsa, m'lady" he bows but looks up at her "What... What are you doing here?"

She then pulls him up on his feet. He was no knight or servant to her, he was an old friend. "Get up, Hiccup. You're my friend and friends don't bow to eachother, even if we are royalty. But the real question is what are YOU doing here? On this island?" she stammered, trying to find the words.

"I… uh… I live/work here. But I know my reasons but what about you?! Shouldn't you be in Arendelle?"

"I'm here against my will because of your King, Jack Frost"

Hiccup cringes by that name. It always gives him a tight knot in his stomach every time he hears that devil's name but not in the way as Elsa or anybody else on Neverland feels about him. But he was still curious.

"Wait... Jack? I don't understand. What does Jack want with you?"

"I'm still not very sure. All I know is that he wants me to be his Queen by force or he'll go against my family which he has. But the real question, why are you here and not in Berk?"

Hiccup got nervous by her question "Here in Neverland, is where I can find almost all the necessary resources and armoury for my people. I have a deal with Frost and I won't back out of it, for my people's safety. But I can assure you, Elsa. Jack is very dangerous. Whatever he has done, don't unrestimate him when it comes to going against him"

"Yeah, I've been told. But he has my sister. He has her locked up in his castle and I need to save her. Plus, Peter &amp; Captain North already told me how to be free of him"

"Wait, Peter? As Peter Pan? You're with that crud?" Hiccup sounded worried &amp; alarmed.

Before she could answer, the devil himself come behind her "Yes, yes she is, Haddcock. How you doing?" Peter teased.

Hiccup gave him a glare "Hey, Pan. What you been up too. Skinning bears rugs again?" the brunette teased back. It was clear they didn't get along.

"No, Haddcock. I've been fighting while you've had your head in the clouds like always"

Hiccup kept his cool down not to push him and turns to Elsa "Elsa, can I talk to you in private?"

But Peter overhears "What's the matter, Haddcock. Do I bother you I'm here on your territory? And not gonna happen. She's with me and I won't let her get mixed your "people" the blonde teases.

"My people? What do you mean by that, Pan?" Hiccup glares.

"Yeah, People who are literally heavy and filled with air by all the flying on your flying bunnies"

"Oh, you crossed the line on that one, Pan, you asked for it" Hiccup snaps his fingers and his most loyal dragon and best friend, Toothless appeared, to protect his human friend.

Peter only chuckles by how cute this scene was "You know for a long time, your bunny rabbit doesn't scare me, Haddcock" he teases.

"I know but this might"

He snaps his fingers again and that's when over a dozen large scary-looking dragons came in and started chasing Peter Pan around the camp, even close to the jungle. Elsa looked worried but laughs because who would have thought a brave pirate like Peter Pan would be scared of a few dragons?

"Don't worry; they won't cook him up unless I say so. Right, bud, it's bad manners to eat a person. Plus, I would never let you eat a fish ingrate like him" he pets Toothless's head. "But you can be nice to her, she's not one of them" he says and Toothless purrs to Elsa's side and she pats him.

"Now, can we talk now?" he asks her, she nods as they walk inside his hut "Are you seriously gonna go after Frost? More importantly, you really think Pan is going to help you? He's an idiot and a jerk!"

"Yes, I will. He will help me free myself of Frost. I just have to find and destroy his staff"

"His staff?! Look, Elsa, Frost's power is more beyond than a crocked stick. But I'm more worried about the people you ally with"

"What? You mean, Peter? Why do you guys hate eachother anyway?"

"Believe me, Elsa. He's not what you think he is. He's…"

But he was cut off.

"Gossip about me again, eh, Haddcock?" Peter steps in, somehow managed the dragons. He leaned against the hut and sharpes his knife.

"I don't know, Pan. You tell me. but let me tel you that stop filling Elsa's head with stupidities. You have no idea what you're getting her into. You're risking her life in Frost's forces!" Hiccup stands up to him.

"Frost deserves to die and if he wants her, she's the only one who can stop him before this land goes to hell!" Peter fights back. You could feel the anger and tension between the 2 guys.

"Look, Elsa, don't listen to this idiot. He's just using you to do his dirty work for him because he doesn't know who's he's dealing with here"

"Oh, and you can? What do you know about Frost? You have no idea how things have gotten the last time you got here?! More Lost Boys recruited, debts gotten higher and his power has threatened us more than for the last 317 years!"

"Frost's power is growing stronger, I know that! But putting Elsa at risk is not going to calm his anger. Unlike you, Pan, we both have kingdoms and people to protect and we can't risk Frost going after them. I already have enough debts with him and I don't need you to tell what to do when he comes up against either one of us!" Hiccup enraged.

Peter's blood boiled "Listen, fish bones, we pirates have more debts and threats from Frost more than you do, ok? But the difference between your pack and mine is that we fight for our freedom instead of fleeing like cowards. So, tell the truth, Viking. You're scared of Frost, aren't you, Haddcock! What a coward you are. But what could you expect from a weakling like you" Peter growls.

Hiccup has had it. He let his anger guide his hand to his Inferno, the Dragon Blade. Tightening his teeth and to strike the pirate. Elsa stood to stop this but somebody beat her to it.

"Hiccup, stop, this instant! What is going on here? Who are these people?" she asks

Hiccup stops and extinguished his blade and turns to a woman, who was his mother, Vadka. He stays quiet until he speaks again, noticing the fact Elsa never had the chance to met his mother.

"Mom, may I introduce, Queen Elsa of Arendelle" he introduces

"Nice to meet you, m'lady" Vadka nods her head, still confused by this encounter.

Elsa bows "My pleasure, ma'am"

"Uh, Hiccup before I ask anything else. I want to know something that worries me a little" Elsa says out of the blue.

"Yeah, tell me" he says

"Does... uh... Merida know about this?" she asks, which quickly made Hiccu blush.

"Merida? And who is this Merida, son?" Vadka steps in, curious to know.

"No one. Just a girl, a friend. Mom, could you take this... pirate and let me talk to Elsa in private"

"Alright, son. Call if you need anything. Let's go, pirate" the woman says and pushes Peter out the hut, despite gearing his angry screams and leaving the Snow Queen and Viking alone.

"And no, Elsa, she could never know about this or less, come here" he answers, worried.

"Really? After you asked me to help you with her. And knowing Mer, she would think this is a something you shouldn't keep from her?"

"I know but she can never know or come here. I don't want to risk her life. I can only see her if I'm in the Main Land. So, I beg you, Elsa, you can't tell her you saw me here" he pleads, seriously.

"I don't know, Hiccup. I love Mer, she's my best friend and keeping this from her would be like betraying her. And you should know that she knows I'm here and knowing her, she's capable of coming over her and if she sees you here. And if she had to choose between you and me to hate, she will choose me for not telling her in the first place. I could never stand her hating me"

"Look, Elsa, I understand this is difficult but you got see that I'm doing this to keep her safe. If something ever happens to her, I would never live with the guilt. I know it's tough but we had to risk the chances. I hate lying to her and keeping it from her. But this is the only way to protect her and if there is ever the possibility of her coming here, I will do whatever it take to keep her safe from this place dangers"

"Dangers? What dangers, Hiccup? And not that she needs protection but what are you worried about. Are there any more danger besides Frost? What do you know that I don't. TELL ME!"

"You're right, I do know but it's too risky"

"Look, I won't ask any more but I want to know. Are you going to help me with Frost and save Anna? To destroy his staff?" she asked, hoping he would say yes.

But something kept holding him back to agree with her. "Elsa, I... Listen, I still think it's very dangerous… and…"

She cuts him off "Why are you so afraid of him!? You fly, play and train vicious and dangerous dragons every single minute of the day! And immortal guy, you're afraid of? What's the matter with you, Hiccup!?" she was shocked he was acting like this.

He hesistated, he could never tell her the real reason. He hate lying to her with something so serious but the truth about Jack was too much for her to bear or understand.

"You wouldn't understand, Elsa. This sin't about the danger of powers or physical..."

"Then what is!? YOu can trust me, just tell me. I won't judge you" she pleads, still hoping he wil tell her.

"What would happen if if you destroy his staff?" he mumbles, looking away.

"Frost loses his power and dies"

"There you have it! Thta's my reason! I can't help you kill him, Elsa. I'm sorry but I just can't. You wouldn't understand, I wish I could tell you but I just can't. All I can say, that I still have hope that he goes back to being the Jack Frost I once knew. The guy I knew before you, the guy he was when I met him, a nice caring guy. And I know under that core of frost and ice, there's a warm kind heart just waiting to be broke out of it's curse. That's all I can say"

"To be the same again? What are you talking about? Are you saying you're his friend or his ally? Are you one of his Lost Boys undercover?"

"WHAT, NO! I'm not his ally. Calm down and let me explain…"

"No, just stop and shut up, Hiccup. Now I see what you really are, a traitor and a coward. And that is exactly what I'm going tell Merida when I go back because my friend doesn't deserve somebody like you" she walks away

But he stops her "No, no, please, don't tell Merida. Bit please, be reasonable, and let me explain! Where's that kind wise noble Queen that I know?"

"She left when your "friend" brought me here and messed with the ones I love" she tries to leave again but stops her again.

"Elsa, I can assure you I'm not a traitor. I'll tell you the reasons of why you can't kill Jack but I'm not a coward in defending my people and try to solve this lifelong problem in the less violate murdering way!"

"Hiccup, I know that killing somebody is not right but I've learn when a kingdom is abused by it's King, we have to do whatever it takes to take the King of the throne so it's people can live happy and in peace. And for what I've seen and heard, Frost has been ruling long enough and need to be out throne. 317 year stoo long!"

"I know but I know there's another solution to this. I will not sacrifice my friend's life. I know he's been a jerk but I can assure you, he's never been like this. If only we can just reason with him so he can go back to being the man he was and not risk any lives..."

"Oh, stop, just stop and shut up, Hiccup. Don't continue because you'll keep convincing me that you're on his side, the one who kidnapped me and my sister and uses his power to abusive this island for his selfish ways. Stay with your buddy-buddy Frosty, I don't need you any man's help. And neither does Merida. Bye, Hiccup" she finally leaves the hut

He goes after her "Elsa, wait..!"

But Pan blocks his way "Forget it, Haddcock. You can ride and tame dragons all you want but that will never make any less of the coward you'll always be"

As Pan turns to follow Elsa out the camp, Hiccup tightens his fist to give Pan the punch he deserves the minute he stepped in her, a hand stops him on time.

"Let it go, Hiccup. Let her go" Vadka stops him (A/N: PUNS!)

"She hates me now and soon will Merida too" Hiccup frowns, sitting down on the ground.

"Just give her some time to cool down. She's mad now but she will one day understand your actions. And don't worry about this Merida girl, even if Elsa does tell her, that won't make you stop fighting for her, right?" his mother said wisely.

"No, but it still worries me. She has no idea what's she's up against and it's not Frost she's going to face or his power"

"It'll be ok, son. Now come on, let's go finish the work before we leave" Vadka says and Hiccup nods as they go back to work.

An hour or many 2 has passed since he saw Elsa and that pirate ingrate left. He was still worried about her but he had faith she will be ok, plus, if she would have arrived at Frost's castle, he would have heard chaos nearby. While his mother, went to get the last supplies, Hiccup did some last counting of his supplies and finished up some sattels for Toothless, who was napping next to him he needs to be rested for the trip in a few hours.

As he turns to set the sattels up in a nice pile, he suddenly feels a cold breeze hit against his neck. _Speak of the devil_ himself, he thought with a frown and dare does he turn to face him..

"Hey, buddy" Jack greats in a teasing way.

Hiccup exhales and turns to him. "Don't call me that. You and I are not friends. Now tell me what do you want before I set you on fire" he slightly threaths.

But Jack ignores him and plays around with anything he finds "Wow, why the sour attitude, bud? Has flying around in the skies too long really put you in a bad mood?"

"I could ask you the same thing because you seem to be always in a worst mood than me"

"Careful with your words, Haddcock. I came here on peace but the way you're acting up, I might crack. So, any news for me?"

"I'm not sure if you deserve to know. And should I tell you nyway? You have your pack of Lost Boys to always do everything for you"

"That's none of your business. Just tell me why Queen Elsa was here?"

"Not that I'm surprised to ask this but how do you know she was here?"

"Jack Frost knows everything but I want t know why did she came here to see you?"

"First of all, you only know this because your stick told you. Second, she came her by coincidence and asked for help to get to your castle"

"I don't believe coincidence. And you're the only person who knows the real reason of why I'm looking for her, so it's best you don't leave anything out and tell me everything

"You know what, Jack? I don't need to tell you anything. All you've done is make eveybody's lives here a misery just so you can get more powerful. And Elsa is my frien and I'm not going to betray her again. So, do your own dirty work and leave me alone. Or do something better, leave Elsa and her loved ones alone. It'll make her hate you less, I'm sure but I could care less if she ends up kill ing you. be best for everybody"

"Listen, toothpick, you have no gall to talk to me like that. I could easily freeze you with just a snap of my fingers" the Ice King

"And you are no King to me what to do. I don't need to bey any order you give me that only leads to getting your selfish needs and obsessions"

"Of course, I am. And it's best you do what I say or you would want your precious town to be under my eternal frost and snow"

"You'd done it before so you don't scare me, Jack. Because I perfectly know that deep down inside you're just a coward that order your Lost Dogs to do your disgusting debts instead of doing them yourself"

"Maybe you're not afraid of me but what about everybody else? Are you willing to let them suffer for being such a fool? And them knowing that their Chief made the stupid decision of going against their King. And my business of coming this crummy camp is my problem. So shut your mouth and I suggest you don't get in my way, Viking"

"I'm warning you, Jack. Don't mess with my people or everybody will know the truth of their beloved and feared King. Of why you are like this, of why you take Lost Boys from the Main Land, of why you are so cold and cruel"

"You wouldn't dare do that, Hiccup"

"For my people, I would and I will tell your secret, I will tell everything even if you kill me"

Jack's anger had it up to here. He didn't want to use this but his anger got the best of him. Jack held out his right hand to choke him and kill him for good but for some reason, he wasn't able to do it. He looses his grip a little on him but keeps holding him up above the air.

"I suggest you shut up right now, Haddcock. If you don't want me to rip out your heart and crush it right now" he threats but didn't felt like he meant it. He puts his hand down, letting Hiccup go

"I... don't… care. You're not better than me or anybody on this island. And you might say we're the same but the difference between you, I'm a coward to protect my people and the ones I love while you're a coward to get what you want"

"That may be true. And you want to know another differences between us. I have magic and you don't. I have riches and you just useless reptiles. And more importantly, I have both my legs" (A/N: OOOHH, BURN!)

That's when Hiccup lost it, he immediately takes out his Dragon Blade again, to threat the Ice King. And even his dragon woke up from the commotion and just like his rider, Toothless hated Jack Frost to. So he got on his 4 legs and raced over to protect his rider from the iced demon.

"That's it! GET OUT OF HERE, JACK! And not that you because you don't, I lost my leg to defend my people, unlike you that makes you a coward who does nothing but hide in his stupid ice castle with only one thing to keep you company, loneliness" Hiccup growls as the flames of the Inferno glowed in between the boys.

Jack gut angry again "Careful with your words, bratty toothpick. Because you have no idea how much I suffered to get to where I am now. You don't know me!"

"I may not, Jack. But that doesn't make out on how you treat us. But how can't we blame you if you have a frozen heart. NOW GET OUT OF MY CAMP!"

"Correction, my camp because NVerland belongs to me. But fine, I'll go, but I'm warning you, Haddcock. Don't mess with me or you and your little town will pay the price"

"I will NEVER allow that, Frost! Or you'll really find out what happen when I'm angry. If you go against my town, I swear to you my life, there will be war" Hiccup continue to threat him with his Dragon Blade.

But too Jack it seemed adorable and didn't care him, not the Blade or his pet dragon. Jack barely touches the tip of teh blde and it freezes in solid ice, shocking Hiccup.

"Your toy is really adorable but I gotta admit, you have guts, Haddcock. I respect that, believe it or not. Let this be a clear message to not mess with me. I'll only say this once. DON'T... GET… IN… MY… WAY!" He grits thru his teeth.

Not letting his rider get humiliated any more, Toothless let out a loud Alpha dragon roar, to try to scare Jack off but it was useless but the roar was so loud, it was Heard possibly in the entire island. Even the attention of everybody on the camp, including Hiccup's mother.

"Hiccup, what's going on...?" that's when she sees Jack "Get out of here, Frost! You aren't and never will be welcomed here. You're a mosnter, LEAVE NOW!" She screamed, angrily.

"Alright, Ms. Vadka. I'll go. This place always stinks &amp; it's not the fish. But before I go, remember what we talked about, Hiccup. You better keep quiet or you'll suffer the consequences, fish bones. Oh, and before I go, here's your toy" Jack snaps his fingers and melts Hiccup's blade but it gets a little broken, which makes Hiccup mad about it.

"_Adios, amigo_!" Jack bids goodbye and takes off into the skies.

"Alright, nothing to see here! Back to work, everybody!" Vadka orders and walks to her son, who was paralyzed and lost of out of words. "You ok, dear?" she places her hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup stays silent for a moment as he sits down on the ground as Toothless, tries to give him comfort by licking his face but Hiccup was too upset to gagged by the slime on his face. He wipes it off and passes him hand thru his brunette hair, re thinking everything that's happened between he and Jack.

"Oh, mom. I just don't get it. I don't understand how could the Jack I knew changed to this? It's like I never knew him. Like if he's never been my best friend"

"Don't worry, son. This will all clear up really soon better"

"I hope. But all I wish is to have my friend back. To have my brother back"

Seeing the frown on her son's face, Vadka just hugs him and kisses his forehead to give him hope and strength that they will find a solution to this.

As she leaves to get back to work, Hiccup decided to take a breather and go for a walk but then stops at the entrance of his camp. He sits on the edge of the cliff, staring at the ocean horizon and starry night. He remembers those times he and Jack used to be friends, best friend, almost brothers. But by the secret about Jack is what tear them apart to becoming enemies like this. This had nothing to do with his power of King or unbearable magic. And deep down inside, Hiccup knew he was still the guy he once knew who was noble, courageous and kind hearted. And no matter how worst things are going to get soon, he has hope the Ice King will be his brother again.

Hiccup reaches into his shirt collar and pulls out a black chain from around his neck and in the middle had a charm of a snowflake. He's had this necklace for a long time and it was the one thing that reminds him of his friend and the snowflake represented what his powers used to be before they've turned him evil. How he missed his brother.

What he didn't know, that close by, closer than he though, Jack was up on a tree, gazing down at his once friend. He notices how he was staring down at the necklace he gave him in some time of their friendship/brotherhood. Which was funny because Jack was staring down at a silver chain around his neck but unlike Hiccup's, he has a charm of a Nightfury in form of a spiral. He didn´t want to admit t to his Lost Boys or anybody, not even Hiccup but he missed his brother too.

And no matter how hard it was to act they were enemies, deep down and as long as they were these necklaces, they will be always be united as best friends and soul brothers.

**AW! THAT WAS THE SWEETEST THING EVER! BROTHERS 4EVER! ****U HEARD THAT, MAÑE!? **_**Tu y yo somos ellos **_**(you &amp; me we´re them**_**) GUARDIANA Y VIKINGA! HERMANOS (AS) POR SIEMPRE! XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX TE ADORO, HERMANITA! Y ESPERO QUE TE AYA GUSTADO**_**! ;D XD ;D XD ;XD ;XD**

_**ADIOS**_** 4 NOW, MICKEY! ;D**

**P.S. It's 1:10am. "How I Met Your Mother" is on! TIME TO SUIT UP! ;)**


	9. A Deal With The Devil

**HEY, GUYS! I'm SO SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER THAN I THOUGHT BUT THIS COLLEGE LIFE THING WAS KEEPING ME AWAY FROM SITTING DOWN AND WRITE MY STORIES! ESPECIALLY DURING FINALS, I WAS SICK IN FINALS WEEK &amp; IT WAS HELL BUT I'm A SURVIVOR &amp; GOT THRU IT REALLY WELL. SO, I JUST STARTED Y SUMMER VACAIONS WHOOOO! FINALLY GET TO DO ANY OWN THING AND JUST CHILL &amp; just get a tan (I missed the sun) I've got BIG PLANS for this summer (including my birthday coming up) BD**

**And by the way, thanks to everybody who were patient on me and you guys really like my story. I'm so happy it turned out to be one of my best ones yet and makes me want to keep writing for it (even if I get blocks but they'll die out on me) THANKS! U GUYS ROCK! Especially u, Penny aka love345 (LOVE YA GIRL!) ****&amp; Maria The Cheshire Cat (**_**TE AMO, MANITA! NUNCA LO OLVIDES *besote*) XOXOOXOXOXOX ;D XD ;D XD**_

**WELL, ENJOY! SEE U AT THE BOTTOM ;D**

**9\. A Deal With The Devil**

In Neverland, night rules, especially if their King was in chance of the daylight they get in this land. The hours of the nights were longer than normal than on Earth. The stars were always twirling and dancing across the sky with always a full of new moon. It doesn't change; it only chooses either those 2 options to reappear. It could be said these were the hours people were sleeping, even the Lost Boys, the pirates, the fairies, the mermaid &amp; the Vikings... all expect one.

Hiccup Haddcock. Remain his place. He didn't move from his spot. He was still in his same spot from hours ago, just sitting there on the cliff edge and staring at the dark ocean that reflected the bright moon and stars. He heard some seagulls by the bay flying around and the soft mesmerizing song of the mermaids from the lagoon but he was used to their singing that didn't affect him anymore. Hiccup kept repeating over and over again the events with The Ice King.

No matter how much he wanted to believe and hate him, he just couldn't. He was no coward in believing there was still goodness in his friend and will come back

Soon, he heard a noise. It came from inside the jungle and it was close. He takes out his Infernal Blade for light and protection. He was alone &amp; he didn't the help to handle what was in there because he knew what it might be disturbing the night. He walked a bit deeper; he had a bad feeling about this because this close encounter was very familiar to him.

What was strange is that he was hearing voices, crying children voices. He's never heard anything like this every time he came against this creature. This could be many things but the first 2 thoughts he had were it might be a trap or a new power about to be discovered by him.

"_You hear that too, right?"_

Hiccup jumped in fear and directed his Blade to Him. The Ice King once again.

"What are you doing here, lizard?" Jack asks as he acts casual against a tree

"I could ask you the same question, Frost"

"For once just wondering why your dragon people didn't hear the voices?"

"Maybe because I know your secrets and only I can hear them &amp; I know what those are"

"Not that I care if you believing me or not. But those victim voices are not mine. Mine are the "other kind"

"Doesn't matter. It's still worst. Where's Elsa?" Hiccup threaths his Blade directly under Jack's neck.

But Jack wasn't even impressed "Ooooh, you got fire. I'm scared... not. I prefer ice better. You want me to break your little toy again?"

"You can drop you act of Ice King on me, Jack. You don't fool me one second. Now what do you want?"

"Fine. I came to warn you"

"Warn me? Warn me about that? That you're casting another blizzard soon? What are you angry about this time?"

Jack controls his temper "Look, Hiccup. I discovered something bad, even worse than you can think"

"And do you think I'm going to believe you that easily?"

"No. I know I haven't been the best or honest guy around but a great power is coming even worse than mine &amp; it's coming from a dark soul that is already here on the island"

"It's probably tracking you down because what other Snowflake is cruel &amp; evil enough to enslave Earth kids and cast plagues upon the entire island?"

"Ok, first of all, don't call me that or you'll become one. Second, I do not enslave anybody; I just persuade them to my pipe, not the same. Third, I'm telling you, this upcoming power is not mine, if it was, would I be bragging it to you right now?"

"Well, you do that all the time, everyday. And even if there was another evil on this island... who do you suspect it is and it doesn't want you to consume it"

Jack's face dropped "I.. I can't say" he turns away to not show his shame. He didn't want to tell his "friend" that he was becoming mortal and will sonly die.

"Why? You're too powerful to tell a mortal like me?"

"It's not about that, Hiccup. It's complicated but I can assure you it has nothing to do with me "

"And what makes you think I'll believe you?"

"You think I would tell this to anybody. To Pitch, the Lost Boys..."

"To Elsa?"

"Yeah, especially not her. She can't know about this"

"She came around here you now. She wants to kill you"

"I know. That's what least worries me"

"Why? You don't care if she does kill you?"

"No cause I know she can't"

"Because you're the powerful Ice King?"

"No because she's different. I see it in her soul"

"What are you getting here, Jack? What makes you so sure Elsa is not going to kill?"

"Because killing me would be killing herself. She doesn't know this but she has no idea what she's up against with this new unknown power, that again, is no mine and I"

"Ok, let me get this straight, a new power is coming that is not you and it wants Elsa?"

"Pretty much but I still need to look into it. For now, can you help me with Elsa?"

"Depends. What you need me to do?"

"Keep Elsa away from 2 things that could danger her"

"Which are?"

"My staff &amp; that oimbecile of Pan"

"I understand the staff part but what about Pan? I know we had separate histories with Pan but what does he have to do with Elsa? Don't tell me it has to do with your jealousy?"

Jack kept his cool "Most of it is but I have my suspicions on him. He's not who he acts he is"

"What? Are you insinuating Pan is the threat you suspect? The one with the new dangerous power?"

"It's possible. But for now, I have to keep a close eye on him but another extra eye on Elsa. The more she knows, the more she'll more know the truth and when that day comes, I don't know if I'll be ready to tell her. She'll hate me even more than now"

"Listen, Jack, I don't know if I'm the right guy to tell you this but..."

"No, don't say anything, Hiccup. I know what you're going to say. I know I've made many mistakes in my past in the last 300 years, I didn't have control over my power of greed and fortune and how to complicate things around here but I'm willing to correct them . Even the one that involve you" Jack finishes and takes off into the skies.

Hiccup watched his "friend" fly away and disappear in the dark. The Viking felt concern yet worried for everything Jack said about changing his ways and how he wants o repair all his mistakes and errors of being the Ice Kings. He was also worried about when he told hi of this new power. What can be coming that's more powerful than Jack? Whatever it was and no matter the bad encounters with Jack, they were still friends and Hiccup was going to help him.

But somebody didn't like that idea.

"Hiccup, we need to talk" Vadka come up behind him with Toothless and she said in a serious tone.

Obviously, she must have heard some of their conversation. And no matter what she says, nothing was going to change his mind on helping his friend. For the good of his people and to recover his friendship with the Ice King. But to Vadka, it was like her son wanted to ge himself killed by that demon. She lost hi once when he was a baby, she wasn't planning on losing him to Frost's hellfire.

"Not the time, mum. I just want to be alone right now. That goes for you too, Toothless" he points to his dragon.

"You know he's a demon, Hiccup. And I'm worried about your little "chats" with him"

"HE'S MY FRIEND! &amp; no matter how worst he gets, no matter how powerful he gets, no matter how much he threaths to kill me, I Will not give up some that someday soon he will turn back into the Jack I know that was my friend &amp; is still is deep down inside him"

"Son, please, this is Jack we're talking about. The cruel Ice King that humiliates you, insults you and always considers everything as a business. HE'S NOT TO BE TRUSTED!"

"STOP, MOM! What I talk and negotiate with Jack is not of your business! I know what I'm doing!"

"Oh really!? And I'm guessing as Chief you have to think of your people and what's best for them &amp; what's best is for you not to get involved in Frost's spoiled evil pans of who knows what he's up too!?"

"STOP IT, MOM! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU RUIN MY PLANS ON HOW I DEAL WITH MY CHIEF BUSINESS!"

"Listen here you, spoiled little brat! You may be the Chief but you're still my son and I am your mother, so don't you give me that tone! &amp; I FORBID YOU TO MAKE ANY BUSINESS WITH FROST! I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU TALKING TO HIM!"

"Sorry to tell you this, mom but I don't care what you think of this because no matter what you think or hear or believe of Jack, he is still my friend &amp; he is going to change back to the Jack I once met"

"You said it, Hiccup, "_once_" met! As not anymore! He's right now the devil, the son of Satan himself. He will never be that kid you once met!"

"What do you know, mom!? You weren't there to see me grow up or when I met him!"

Not letting that insult slide, Vadka rise her hand up and slap her only son across the face with anger but with a hint of sadness "Don't you dare say the ever again! And yes, I miss you growing up but right now I am wishing you NEVER MET THAT DEVIL! Can't you see he's manipulating you so he can get whatever he wants! He's just using you! If your father was here, he would be so ashamed of you right now"

"WELL, I'M NOT MY DAD, MOM! I'm CHOOSING MY OWN PATHS AND WAYS ON HOW TO RUN MY COUNTRY! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TRUST ME WITH THIS!"

"What I don't understand is that how you were capable of keeping a companionship with him and hid it from me and everybody! You're nothing but a traitor to your own people!"

"You just wanted to believe what I wanted you to believe, mom. To leave my friend when he needed me the most. And what you and I believe are 2 completely different things . I for one, am the one who still believe in him because I AM HIS FIRST BELIEVER! The one who has been there for him, the one who got him the spark of kindness with children before he became like this"

"He's the devil, Hiccup. WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!?"

"And why can't you understand this isn't his fault! It was never his fault; his heart is trapped with pain and darkness. And no matter what you say, you won't get me to betray him, mom"

"But you're going to betray me and your people for that demon?"

"I'm not betraying anybody, mom. I'm doing this for them too. If I help Jack, I'll be helping them too. You just don't understand it but you have to trust me"

"I thought you were smarter than this but I can see I was wrong. You're not my son. You're not a Viking"

Hiccup felt a stab in his heart but kept his pride up "Think what you want, mom but I'm backing out now. I know what I'm doing and it's the right thing. And it's for the best"

"For who? For Frost while we rot under his shadow servant and his Lost Boys for the rest of our lives?"

"No, mom. For all of us. For all of us to be free, including Jack. So he can finally be free of his curse. Have you ever thought of that? Or all you too blind on the hate and cruelty he shows because he's under a curse for more than 300 years?"

"I'm just going to tell you one more thing, son. When the day comes and you realize Frost is the liar and devil he always is and will be, I'm not going to be there when you realize it. This discussion is over"

Vadka walks away, angry. Hiccup had the same expression. His face changes when he then looks down to Toothless and kneels down to him and pats his head.

"You believe me, do you, bud?" he asks him "You believe I'm doing the right thing, right?"

Toothless looks at him, confused and unsure but he finds a way to let his rider know he was on his side, no matter what happens. Toothless licks his face and purrs like a cat, getting a laugh and smile fro Hiccup.

"Thanks, bud. You're the best" he pats and hugs his dragon friend.

Hiccup sits down on the edge again with Toothless by his side. Then a new thought came to his mind. Or ore, somebody came to his mind. Hiccup reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silver chain and with a silver charm with the neighbour kingdom's symbol from back home. It had 3 bears in a circular design and in the center had a bow with an arrow.

He was thinking of her again. He still remembers when she gave him this charm.

_(Flashback)_

"_I want you to have this. So you can not feel lonely on your trips" Merida hands hi the charm and he accepts it. "Well, not that you'll be lonely if you have the bravest dragon I've ever seen" she chuckles when Toothless licks her face and cuddle._

_Hiccup chuckles too "Thanks. And here, I want you to have something to remember me by too" he hands her a Viking pin with a green stone and she accepts it._

_How he never liked leaving her when he had to go to Neverland. And worst, lying to her and never telling her the truth of the place. _

"_I promise to be back in a few weeks and we can go riding like we always do. I don't forget that you own me a rematch from last time"_

"_Yuh, doubting you'll beat me but I accept a challenge any time. You should get going, they're all waiting for you" she smiles at him a bit sadly and gives him a long caring hug._

_Hiccup hugs her back, how he loves her more than just a friend. He wanted to tell her so badly. After all the years they'll be been only friends, all the years he got to know her. Getting used to her feistiness and fierce attitude, he realized that he hated being her friend. He wanted to be more than that. She never liked saying goodbye to her best friend. She always missed him. She would miss their rides together thru the woods, their fighting practices but mostly their company. _

"_Merida, wait!" he pulls her arm but didn't realize or care that he pulled her close enough to kiss her._

_They both felt it, they both felt the same way for eachother. They just didn't know it and sadly, didn't have the courage to tell the other. But yet, they didn't pull back by being this close. They grew closer and closed their eyes, letting gravity pulled them to the other. Hiccup was about to kiss her until they both heard their parents call them and made them pull back, realizing what almost happened._

_Merida steps back, shaking a little "I have to go now. I'll see you soon"_

_She walks away, feeling strange and heartbroken by the goodbye and the sudden close encounter with the Viking. She hopes on Angus and looks back at Hiccup. They stare into eachother's eyes, filled with sadness and love. Love that is not yet to be confessed but it was there. They continue to stare until it was time for them head their separate ways_

_(Flashback Ends)_

"I'm coming back for you. And that day is when I tell you everything" he takes the charm in his fist and

And when he means everything, he meant everything. Not just his double life of living in Neverland but his deep emotions for the princess of Dunbrotch from a long time since he could remember. It was time to tell her after years of keeping it a secret.

That same night, everything was the same as a while ago, the only difference is the atmosphere got colder, and no doubt it was Frost. Or his future bride. Elsa walked the dark paths of the jungle, leaving a frosted icy trail behind her. It doesn't matter if she was in her ice dress or just in plain pirate clothes &amp; boots, she would leave a trail anywhere she goes if she was upset and angrier. All this talk about Frost, the Ice King gives her literally a bad chill down her spine. All the anger she was feeling was boiling, or more icing inside her. He kidnapped her sister after he promised her he wasn't going to go against her family and her people. Well, what could she expect from a demon like him? He did after all kidnapped her and threat her family and now thanks to him, she's stuck here in an island with people that free and adore him.

Normally, as the fair Queen she is, she felt the need to help these people. To be rid and free from Frost's abusive power. But at the same thing and despite felling anger, she felt confusion and a slight attraction toward hi. In the strangest way, after having that strange fantasy she had with hi. It felt so real. The Snow Queen feared it might come true. Never! First dead, then fall for the demon that he is.

"Any thoughts? You've been quiet the entire journey since we left that scrummy camp" Peter Pan interrupts her thoughts, noticing her confused/dreamy gaze and the icy trails he steps on.

Elsa got irritated by his words "Hey, careful with your words. That scrummy camp is where my friend's future husband lives. Poor of Meri when she finds out of this. She's going to hate him but mostly me for not telling her"

"Well, it doesn't matter what Haddcock does to women these days, he's a sap. But you need to focus on your mission"

She then frowns "Listen, Peter, I've been thinking of this mission..."

"Don't tell me Frost got to your head like he does with everybody else? He got to you, didn't he?!" he slightly shouts.

"No! No, no, it's not that! And I would never fall for any of his tricks. I just think stealing his staff is a bit too drastic if I have o... you know. Kill him?"

"Elsa, we talked about this. This is the only way for us to be free of Frost's power and so we can finally leave the island as we pleased. You're our only hope"

She nods her head softly "Alright, but still, I' not sure if I' able to kill somebody"

"May I remind you he kidnapped you, he threats your kingdom, your family and now he has your sister against her will. No doubt, Frost's shadow brought her here under his order"

Elsa's blood boiled once again by the devil's name and his actions "Don't remind me. Makes me want to tear up his head off his shoulders. And yes, I will free this land, y sister and myself from him but my way. No deaths, no fights, nothing that could upset Frost and have my sister of anybody paying the consequences"

"Killing him is the only way, Elsa. Why can't you understand that!?" He was starting to get angry.

"And I want you to respect my decision and let me handle this my own way. I want you to respect my decision and final" she demanded in her Queen voice.

Peter Pan looks the seriousness in her eyes and just nods, "As you wish, your majesty" he bows to her.

She nods to him back "Good. Thank you" she turns to leave but he stops hi.

"But If u need any help, just blow on this" he hands her a golden whistle and she take sit.

"Thank you. But I' pretty sure I can handle this on y own for now. Tell Captain North and the other guardians, I'm thankful to them and that they will soon be free to rule as they deserve"

She looks at him with sincerity and gives him a quick hug before running off into the dark jungle, leaving her frosty icy and glowing trails behind her but quickly melting away. Pan stood in his spot, gazing at her until she was no longer in his sight. He was now alone in the jungle but it never worried him.

Then his smile changed. It changed from concern to a devilish grin.

"Oh, the pretty ones are always the gullible ones" he chuckles to himself.

Suddenly, with the snap of his fingers, Pan was hovering in the air. He was flying! Pan stands on a high tree branch and got a clear close by view on Jack Frost's castle. He glares with anger but grins with pride and like a mad man. He was mad. Mad for power.

"Only matter of time, Frost. Only matter of time for me to see you serving me. And seeing you in the dirt like an insect you are, and in the dirt where you belong, kissing the bottom of y boots"

His time for revenge and power was coming sooner and closer than he thought. And what's fun about his little game is that he doesn't have to eliminate Frost himself. He had his own assassinate o do his job. Pan had plans, his own plans for his own reasons against Frost.

But only time will tell him. Besides, that's what Frost only has,,.

Time.

While Pan counted the minutes, Jack counted the hours. The more he waited the more closer he was to his own doom. He gazes out his balcony from his room, the room that reminded him of his past. His soul was dying slowly each day, his appearance was becoming clearer and his mortality was coming sooner than he thought. He could see it in the iced walls of his castle. No, he couldn't die now. He needs to live long enough to solve this mystery that's haunting him and overpowering him. What's worse is that he didn't know is this new evil mysterious power was a he, or a her, or an it. Whatever it was he had to find it before his tie comes, before it was too late.

Besides, his completion for his power, there was also the fact of his Snow Queen. Elsa was all his been more thinking about. He couldn't get her out of his head. He's been drowning his sorrows with iced whisky &amp; alcohol. He could drink glass after glass, bottle after bottle and still feel the same. With the ache burning feeling he has for her. It could be the new feeling or side effect of being mortal again or maybe he's had this feeling for a while since he first saw her and now it's when he's finally letting it go and realizing he feels strong emotions for her and he could never hurt her, physical nor emotional. But that doesn't she will do both and worst to him when they come face to face tonight.

"Master, she is here. The Snow Queen just arrived"

Right on cue.

Jack nods "Good. Take her to her room; tell her to accept what I left her in there. I want everything ready for the big moment"

"She's already there, master. She's settling in. The first thing she asked is for her sister and you"

"And she will have chance to see you. Me and her sister. But all at it's time, Pitch. All at it's time. All need to go according to my plan" Jack says while taking his last sip of the night.

"And what do we do with the little red head?" the shadow asks

"Take her to the grand staircase. Let her gaze at her surrounding before she meets her new brother-in-law, Picth" Jack chuckles. "But that said, let the Snow Queen give the shouts and even punches if she will. Even if she does, I don't want anybody to interfere or stop her, I'll accept any anger and insult from her"

"You're going to tell her humiliate you, sir?"

"It's not like that, Pitch. I just want her to see I can negotiate a deal we can both the happy about and get what we want. Just leave it all to me"

"Very well. You're the boss. Whenever you are ready, master"

"One minute, Pitch. I'll be out in one minute. Have the both be ready for me"

Picth nods his head and flies away in his shadows, leaving the Ice King alone. He looks behind him to a specific corner, where his staff stood. It was losing it's glow each day, it's cool blue glow was slowly fading. This plan better work so he can survive. So he can survive long enough to save his love, Neverland, and possibly the world. He wanted to correct his errors and then die. He turns his attention back when he hears some angry cries, girl cries. Jack grins in pride as he looks down from his balcony how his Lost Boys were bringing in the Princess of Arendelle without the noticing, especially not her.

It was show time.

"You know this is no way to treat a girl. No wonder there aren't any girls on this filthy island, only boys! Now let go of me! I want to see my sister!" Anna demanded, angrily.

Obeying their master's orders, The Lost Boys brought in the princess into the ice castle, to leave her there and stay close in case this gets ugly.

"So where am I going to meet this Ice King you're all talking about? Where is your all powerful Ice King!?" she still wouldn't shut up. "_Man, can this girl blab" _the boys thought.

"Right now, your highness!"

Jack's voice sounded from the top of the staircase. He slide down the railing of the staircase and lands a few feet in front of her as he slowly rises back on his feet. Jack rises his hand up to take off his hoodie and looks up at her the girl.

Anna looks up and sees the ice man. He was different than she has picture him. She normally picture him being this ugly old man with a long white beard and bald and holding some kind of weird staff in his hand but he hold nothing. But no, he looked like a normal teenager or any human her age or Elsa's age. She completely forgot he was more than 300 years old. At least he had the white hair but it didn't look like old man hair. No matter how young and good looking he was, he was her sister and she was determine to get her back.

"Where is my sister Elsa?" she growls at him.

But Jack just ignore her words "Well, well, at last, I finally have the honor to meet my sister-in-law, Princess Anna, welcome to my land"

"Don't call me that. I've heard of you but didn't picture a kid being king of this place"

"We don't have any kings in Neverland. Only me. So that kinda makes me the King. The Ice King" he chuckles.

"I didn't came to see or meet you. I came to find my sister and she's coming back with me!"

Jack was starting to get irritated "Watch your tone, princess! I can freeze you right now if I wanted to"

"Go ahead; I've been freeze before so I'm not afraid to do it again. I would freeze solid to save my sister again" she said bravely.

Before Jack could make any come back, they both heard a familiar voice.

"Anna?"

The white haired boy and red head girl turn their heads to the corner, near the staircase. There she was. In a complete different wardrobe, a simple white creamy nightgown-like dress and her signature braid. Elsa's eyes widen when she saw her little sister. Here! In Neverland! She came for her!

"ANNA!" Elsa ran toward her.

"Elsa!" Anna open her arms and the sisters hugged, like it was the last hug.

"What are you doing here, Anna?!"

"I came to rescue you!"

"Don't worry, baby sister, I'm going to get you out of this. How's everything back home? How's Lily?"

"Heartbroken, she misses you but not as much as me"

"I've missed you too, Anna! And I'm going to do everything and anything to get you out of this, I swear it" they both hug again.

"And you? How are you doing? How are you doing with _"him"_? Forgive me, Elsa. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from that devil"

"And that devil would it be me?" Jack came into the room, looking at the 2 sisters. Elsa stood in front of Anna so he wouldn't harm her even though he didn't have intentions, yet.

"And you're right, princess. Because from me, nobody is safe" he grins, evilly as he turns over to Elsa "I came to take you back, Snowflake"

"But first let Anna go first, Frost!" she screamed din his face

"Free her? Why would I do that? She trespassed my castle and had intentions on kidnapping you, my Queen"

"You kidnapped me first! And I'm better off getting kidnapped by you!"

"You can let her go. You already have me"

"SHUT UP, ELSA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" Anna screamed in anger and sorrow

"No, she's right, princess. Queen Elsa now belongs to me" Jack gloats.

"I swear to you that you're going to pay for everything you're doing, devil!" Anna snaps, ready for the attack but Elsa holds her back

"You promised me you will let her go!" Elsa frowns

"No. I promised you I wouldn't harm her, I would let her live. I'm just keeping my word"

"You know, "Ice King", I'm better off if you kill me"

Elsa's eyes wide in shock "Anna, what are you saying...?"

"SHUT IT, ELSA! I do know what I'm saying! This devil is only using you for his amusement"

Jack chuckles "WOW, How clever are you, princess..."

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Elsa snaps, breaking up the argument before it got uglier.

But Jack makes the next order "I think I've heard enough. Pitch, take her to the dungeon while I have a little talk with my Snow Queen in private"

"Yes master. Let's go, princess" Pitch and the Lost Boys grab Anna and started to take her away from Elsa.

"Anna, I swear that I will get you out of this!" Elsa shouts to her.

"Don't worry about me, Elsa just don't listen to anything he has to say! HE'S A DEMON! A DEMON!" Anna kept shouting until her cries weren't hear no more.

Jack and Elsa were once again finally alone.

"Feisty girl. See where you get it from. I don't know how you put up with her"

Then something just snapped inside Elsa. It's like all her powers and her anger was mixed in one and was ready to fire and he was her target. Elsa got in a complete rage of fury that she grabbed Jack by his hoodie collar and pinned him against the way and sends him a nasty glare. And he liked that. He liked when she wants to kill him. Makes him love her more.

"I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW IF YOU WEREN'T IMMORTAL!" she grunts thru her teeth and forming a blizzard around them.

"Oooh, aggressive, aren't we? I like that" he smirks at her

"I'm warning you, Frost if you hurt my sister, I will not respond and kill you! And just kill you"

Jack breaks free of her grip and "Oh, relax; she's going to be fine. Besides, there is no possible way you can kill even if you could and wanted to" he lied. He knew she knew how to kill him but he had to keep up the act in front of her.

"What do you mean? I can and will"

"No. You don't have the guts

"Jack, let her go! Please, I beg you! I'll do anything, ANYTHING!"

"Anything?" he grins, evilly by her desperate pleads

"Yes, anything you want"

"Then marry me"

Her eyes grow big in shock "What?"

"You heard me. Be my wife and my Queen"

Seeing her confused reaction, Jack kneels down and holds out his empty hand. And with his icy powers and magic, he started to create and form a sparkling diamond and ice ring for her. Elsa was stunned and a bit impress by the trick but the questions still shocked her.

"What do you say?" he holds it up to her.

"What are you playing at here, Frost? To be your lover until I die or are you going to make me immortal like you so I can literally be with you forever?" she crosses her arms, irritated and angry.

Jack stands up "No. Now that I think of it, maybe I went a little too strong on you with that question. But don't think of it as a marriage or anything harsh, I am offering your friendship, a truce, so we can be a peace and get to know eachother before we start a new war against one another"

"You're not going to manipulate me, Frost. What do you really want from me? To leave my family and kingdom to join your own for all eternity? You want me to betray them? I may be afraid but I'm not stupid. I will never join your side"

"I love it that you're so stubborn. But, please, I'm opening my heart to you. I want to be your friend, to have a truce between us"

"You really think I'm going to believe that you're being honest with me? And if you even have a heart under that cold ice you call skin?"

"Listen, it's your problem if you believe me or not but I'm being honest here with you. And just to let you know I never planned this, your little sister came to my shores, looking for you"

"But you locked her up. You're using her to get to me"

"I have my reasons. If you knew why I took drastic measures to use somebody innocent, you wouldn't be so cruel with me right now. But why waste my time in telling you my resosn if you're going to listen o me or believe. To you, I'm nothing but a devil who likes to see the misery of others on this island. But that's not true. And believe it or not, I'm a man of peace"

"Why is it that I don't believe you, I've seen and faced royals like you, greedy and selfish. You're all the same to me but you sir, might be the worst of all. You all what the top man in this royalty game, to be the King of Kings, not thinking or caring on who to take down to get there. But I'm going to make the dangerous risk of believing you just this once. Ask me whatever you want but just let my sister go and I'll stay with you. I'll never try to run; I won't escape but JUST... LET... HER...GO"

"Very well, she leaves first thing in the morning. And tomorrow, you and I have a lot of clearing up to do"

"What kinds of things?"

"I think it's time for you to know the truth about me, the real me. By the time you know the truth, you'll understand and stop being so cruel to e and understand e reasons of everything I do. and finally realize that my intentions with you are real" he takes her hand and kisses her knuckles.

Elsa got paralyzed for a few seconds and takes her hand back "Listen to me, closely. Nothing you do or anything you say, I will never be on your side. I will never even be your friend. So get that crazy and sick idea of marrying you. You've hurt me far too much already" she glares and intends to walk away but she is stopped by him.

"Wait!"

Jack grabs her arm and pulls her close to him with their bodies slightly touching. They kept their eyes on eachother in serious glares but at the same time with passion.

"What are you doing?" she says in whisper, annoyed.

"I don't know. I just want to make peace with you"

She looks away with anger in her eyes "You really don't have limits, do you? You thought by making me feel welcome and getting me all these gifts and threathing me was going to get me to stay with you?" she sasses him and lets out a small chuckle.

"I just don't know what else to do for you to see that I mean well, despite everything bad that's happened. I want you to listen to what I have to say and yet you refuse that too, Elsa"

"Because you're not worthy of my time. You're a plague to me. And it's best for me to go now"

"No. You're not going anywhere" he pulls her back to him, serious.

And what's strange is that she didn't pull back or tried to get away from him. She wanted too but something was holding her back and making her stay with him.

"Say it again. Go ahead, I dare you to say it again. Elsa, you won't even look at me in the eyes and tell it to me in my own face"

"You don't deserve it. And please, stop, just stop, ok?" she says with a tone with anger and hurt. "You're making me nervous" she hesitates, slowly backing away from him.

"What am I doing?" he then walks closer to her and she takes a step back "I'm not doing anything. And it's really important to me to know that you finally forgive me"

"Just stop, please. Serious, just stop it already, ok?" she says a little louder but he still doesn't listen.

"I swear that's what I'm trying but I honestly can't" he whispers

Jack stays silent for a while as he looks at every inch of her face, her beautiful stunning face he loves so much from her sparkling blue eyes to her sweet red lips which he was dying to kiss. As he came closer to her the more nervous she got and takes slow steps back from him. Even the temperature of the room got colder and snowflakes started to fell on them. Elsa felt her breath be taken away as he got closer and continue to look at her in a loving way.

"Jack, what... what are you doing?" she asks heavily.

She called his by his name! She didn't call him by his king name. First time, she called him like that. He's waited for this moment for a long time that seemed another 300 years, he didn't care if he's only known her for a few days, even when they got separated. Jack looks down at the floor for a moment and then back at her.

"I don't know. I'm playing with fire and I like it" he whispers, leaning closer to her as he finally got her to corner where she can't escape him.

"Please, stop, just stop" she begs in whispers and nervously as he got even closer to her face,

He still didn't listen. Jack then places his hand on her cheek as he stroke her lips with his thumb. He brings him face to hers and closes his eyes until he finally kisses her, with love and passion as he always does. HE KISSED HER!

Elsa's has her eyes wide open in shock, normally a girl like her would return the kiss to a guy like him but she was too hurt and shock to respond. Plus, this was no ordinary man or prince she meets every one and then in Arendelle. He was her kidnapper and her enemy. She just sees how Jack continues to kiss her, feeling her body go frozen and not sure how to respond to what he was doing.

Soon, she finally gets her arms to move and she grabs the back of his head and pulls his silver white hair, breaking up the kiss. She looks at him with a confused and shock face as he waited for respond, hoping she will finally forgive him after everything that's happened between them.

They both look at eachother for a few seconds until Elsa finally gave him his response. She gets angry and _**SLAPS**_ him across his face and runs off, leaving him shock by how she slaps him like that. It was obvious she was still pretty angry with him. Normally, is he receives that kind of disrespect from any of his men of subject, he wouldn't doubt to freezing them whole but with her, it was different. He decided to not to do anything. He was confused and shock himself by what happened. Then he got angry with himself for being so stupid by kissing her like that. Despite his stupidity and anger, he didn't regret it and he wasn't going to give up on her until he finally gets her forgiveness and her love. Even if she didn't want it or knew the truth, he was determine to protect her and keep her safe.

"_I'm an idiot!" he groans to himself in anger._

_Jack's POV_

Did that Snow witch just slap me?! Well, I should have expected that since she hates e and wants nothing to do with me, it's how it is. I shouldn't have let my guard down for even a second but how could I not? She's just so beautiful yet dangerous. She has this innocent appearance of girl with manners and being a Queen. She comes from a world where she doesn't do much but yet she gets the good life. I've heard she never says no to nothing but to me she does. I just signed my death treaty to her. I practically gave my life to save her from her original fate, could I have fallen for her trap yet? Should I be worried or be glad? She could be doing all this innocent tricks for ambition. She just so beautiful, I'm convinced that it's too good to be true that she could be a blessed angel. But she's a fallen angel, a masked she-devil, she'll will be my curse and what's worse is that I don't mind. That girl is evil. That woman is twisted; she's a witch, a real demon. And if I try to kiss this witch, no doubt she will have poison in her lips and kill me in seconds, more painful the original death that's coming to me. Her strokes could be insults for mi heart and for what my eyes see in her. That perfect girl could be the evil; and the betrayal in person.

The devil in disguise.

She's a sassy snake, for being the most beautiful. She doesn't have much but she loves to live the high life. And I like her, she acts likes me too but she plays her tricks with other victims. The need for gold has stolen her heart for doing her own stealing. Her lies have robbed my own heart and soul. And it hurts me she leaves much more than her betrayal. I know in some way I was born to love her even if she leaves. She a woman of nobody, a woman of all, a woman that hurts, a woman that gives herself to the crown. With her charms, with the way she moves, she can bewitch anyone and any men would be at her knees under her spell, including me. She's a woman so close yet so incredibly far of being mine, she's such an ingrate but yet so dangerous. I know she will remember me when she goes. Oh, how I would want to get at least her smile to have around with me, with her scent. It'll be my biggest reminder of her and my weakness, she's such a devil. I try to go my way and do my job but now she's on my mind, but no rush yet. it's not like the world is going to end if I go after her. But life is short, it also charges you and I'll have to pay the price for falling for her. By all the rumours I've heard of gypsies being persuasive creatures with charms and witchcraft but this was no witch. Her powers were no witchcraft or nothing to fear

It was official. He never imagined this in a million years but it has come true...

The Ice King was in love with the Snow Queen.

_**To be Continued...**_

**YAY! AWESOME! ONE OF MY BEST WORKS YET! NO WORRIES! THERE'S MORE TO COME AND NOW THAT I'M FINALLY ON SUMER VACATION, I'LL HAVE ORE TIME TO WRITE &amp; UPDATE! I'm FREE AT LAST!**

**Announcer: MICKEY, U'VE JUST FINISHED UR FIRST YEAR IN COLLEGE, WHAT R U GONNA DO NEXT?!" **

**Me: I'M GOING TO DISNEY WORLD! XD XOXOXOXOXOOX XD ;D XD ;D XD ;D XD **

**NOW SERIOUSLY, NEXT MONTH. I'm GOING TO DISNEY WORLD! THE WHOLE DEAL &amp; PACKAGE BABY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**Well, see u guys in a while. I'll be back soon. Now I must sleep. It is now 1am in my time.**

**Sighing out for now  
-MICKEY! ;)**


	10. Maybe Just Maybe

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH A WHOLE NEW EXCITING CHAPTER &amp; SEE WHAT HAPPENS FROM LAST CHAPTER. I'm starting to sound like a weird TV show announcer, &amp; that's Cool. I miss Once Upon A Time SOOOO MUCH *cries* DON'T U DIE ON ME, RUMPLE! (And no, nobody tell me he deserves it or he's not hot cause he is! He's a damn sexy old guy! SO DEAL WITH IT!) &amp; I CAN'T WAIT +100 days til the next season, I WILL DIE TIL THEN!**

**So anyway, I wanna give everybody a heads up, this is going to be the last chapter I'm going to be updating for this story. (BOO! U STINK!) Hold it! Before you throw those tomatoes at me, let me finish, "last update" until mid June because I'm going to Florida. That's right, WALT DISNEY WORLD, BABY! So, that means, I might go "missing" &amp; never come back. So, that means I'm gonna try to update my other stories too before I go. Plus, I'm working on 2 new ones with a partner &amp; should be coming up soon. U can ask me if u'd like to know. ;) *wink wink***

**Ok, I will stop talking now. Well, on with the show! ENJOY! XD ;D**

**10\. Maybe... Just Maybe...**

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED BACK THERE!? One minute, she was furious at him, with devilish anger and hate and wanting to kill him for everything he did to her. And the next thing she knows, she's kissing her worst enemy. SHE KISSED HIM! Actually, he kissed her but she let him. She could have pulled away the second she felt his disgusting lips upon her own. And what's worse is that she didn't think of them as disgusting at all, on the contrary, she thought they were the bestest thing she could have felt on her mouth. Those lips... so soft, so heavenly and something she wasn't going to forget. And another worser thing is that she didn't want to forget his kiss, their first kiss.

She shuts the door behind her and walks to her iced majestic bedroom. She takes a look at herself in the mirror surrounded by all the wonderful ice and sees how her eyes were red form all the crying. All of this was confusing her, that kiss he gave her was strange and different from anything she's experienced in her life before! This kiss was confusing, her heart was aching and telling her to forgive him but her mind kept telling her to stay away. Elsa just couldn't decide either one. If only she could just forget him and get rib him out of her heart but couldn't. This was just too painful for her!

But tomorrow night was the night. It was the night when she will get rid of him for good. She didn't care anymore if it was wrong or not, she was going to do it. For the safe of her little sister, her family, her kingdom and the people for this island who had suffered far too long under the rule of their cruel Ice King

_Elsa' POV_

I was determine to do this now more than ever. Jack Frost has crossed the line with me too far. I'm SOOOO STUPID! I'm so stupid for believing he was going to give me his word in now hurting my family, but obviously he lied. He went against the most scared thing I have in my life, the only family I had left, my sister, Anna. But no, I wasn't going to let this one slide. I was going to kill him! LITERALLY KILL HIM! Tomorrow night when he leave, I'm gonna find his staff or his twig or whatever he calls it and destroy it. Destroy it into millions of pieces and watch him die, not feeling any mercy on him. I don't care if I'm turning into the monster I forbid myself of being again but this is bigger than me to handle and I needed to control it. And I'm not talking about just my lack of revenge.

There wasn't even a second that I couldn't stop thinking of Frost and it was really getting on my last nerve! I tried looking around the bedroom and walked out to my balcony. I wanted to escape again but I couldn't leave Anna, so I had to stay for her, or was it just for her? NO, it wasn't. I started to stare at the sky to try to get my mind of things from earlier but **I JUST COULDN'T!** He locked up in my mind and in my heart and **I... COULDN'T... GET... HIM... OUT!**

"**UH!** Why do I keep thinking about him?! I'm supposed to hate him but instead every second that I'm away from him, I love him more and more" I said as I wrap my arms around myself.

The sky was still filled with stars maybe it was because I was feeling the most beautiful emotion there is. Jack, that despicable freaking jackass! After I ran off and left him, I couldn't stop thinking about him, his eyes, his smile, even the silver white hairs on his head that I admit gets me mesmerize by him. I'm just lucky nobody notices my happy grin, I'm glad because I can be alone to think of my new loving feelings. I sat on the stairs of my pedestal and I stare at the sparkling sky. I can imagine what love is but I don't know how it feels. That the world stops when tickles my skin. They say it's so soft, sweet and flows like honey. How long will it last? Or is it not for everyone? Why does it hide from me? Where is it? I want to love and give you everything without thinking.

I want my heart to swap its place with someone special which I hope it's him. I want to wake up, I want to find love, and I want to fall in love with him. I can only imagine, I know how you feel. I'll let him kiss me as it bares my soul and let my feet go barefoot. His arms to be my shelter in the cold of December. And in summer days to be together and see the sun rise. We're both almost the same because we both master the season of winter. Oh, how he gives me the chills down my spine, ironic, isn't it? Like I said before... I want to wake up, I want to find love, and I want to fall in love with him.

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY!? NO, NO, NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I CAN'T BE FEELING THIS WAY FOR SOMEBODY WHO IS THE DEMON TO ME, SOMEBODY WHO IS LITERALLY DEAD TO ME! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?

Sunken I was, drowned in solitude. My heart was crying of a total emptiness. I tried everything, even looking for him everywhere, he could be my necessity. Sad and desolated, I could support it no more. Desperate, it was impossible to be. I tried everything, even looking for him everywhere, he could be my necessity. I raise my face up and… you arrived and everything changed. You arrived, the hope came back. You arrived, I returned to be born. For a long time I wanted to find the solution. To that great emptiness that took place in my interior. I tried all of it, anywhere I looked for to you. He could be my necessity. I raise my face up and… then he arrived, everything changed. You arrived, the hope came back. When he arrived, I feel like I reborn.

I hold up the white Orchid he gave me on our fatal meeting and started speaking from my heart like if I was actually talking to him in person. Words I could never tell him to his face and if I were to actually tell him to his face if I didn't hate him right now!

"Oh, why can't you leave my head, Jack? And what were you doing out there in the first place? And why were you following me? I just want to forget this whole thing ever happened but I can't! I wish I could hate you. I mean, I wanna hate you but I can't and I don't know why!? Maybe it's because I can't say those 3 little words that I never thought I would say again. I love you, Jack. I love you with more than my own life. This feeling was killing me; I felt anger, hate, frustration, sadness, confusion that made me _**BLAST**_ some ice to hit the wall and destroyed some of the iced/stuffed furniture. I was trying to find a way to get him out of my head! **BUT HOW!?**

"But you could never know that because you &amp; I may have a lot of things in common but we are not the same. I don't know why I have this need to express these feelings that are killing me in the inside. The biggest feeling that any girl would feel for any man. And even thought I may hate you this much for what you did to me. I can see now nobody, not even you will ever know my deep down secret love for you, not even you because nobody is that horrible in the inside, you most have feelings for me too and I don't care if they're good or bad, as long as you know that I love you is enough for me to undrown myself. And it's killing me to be away from you, feeling like I'm dying inside. And even though I could never have you, I will never stop loving you, what I want more in this world to be yours forever"

I sigh afterwards and I looked at my Orchid with anger and threw it to the other side as I looked as I sigh, knowing that what I was feeling was crazy and killing me inside, for somebody who doesn't even deserve my love or care for him.

"I wish I could tell you how much I love you with my life and soul" I whisper. "Oh, how he got me under his spell without casting it". I sigh, sadly and confused.

It was getting late, almost midnight and I was tired after my mission and the unexpected encounter and I need some sleep. I went to bed to rest my head for a moment and try to clear things out. I changed into one of my cute icy blue nightgowns with short sleeves with a rope over it but as I got into bed, I took it off and turn down the lights that illuminatedinside my room from the balcony. I let out a yawn and tucked right into bed. I just hope I don't start dreaming of him as I started to fall asleep. A few minutes later, suddenly, I see a shadow coming toward me; I open my eyes, looking around as I grab a trowel I use for a weapon to defend myself. I get up from bed and slowly walk a few steps forward to see where that sound was coming from. I hold my weapon up high in cautious to protect myself.

"Who's there?! Frost, Pitch, is that you?" I called but no answer.

Suddenly, I see a shadow coming; it was getting bigger as it walks toward me. By the size of it, I had a pretty good idea who it might be.

"Pitch, is that you, you cheating rat!?" I called in anger while holding out my hand, ready to attack. But soon my eyes widen in shock when I see who it was! It was who it was the demon who I feared and loved with all my heart!

Jack walks up to me "No, it's me" he says calmly

I gasp as I get up to him while covering y PJ's with my blue robe "Jack? What are you doing here?! I ask, slightly mad.

"I came to see you" He says sweetly. That voice made me melt and weak on my knees. _Sigh..._

A part of me was glad to see him again but another part was angry that he was here where he could get caught at any moment "How dare you?! Get out of my sight right now! You &amp; I have nothing to talk about! &amp; Get it clear in your twisted mind already that I will never be under your possession!" I demanded, gesturing him to leave.

But he walks closer to me "I can't. I told you, I can't get you out of my head. You're driving me crazy" he pulls me in his arms and I get scared, trembling and shaking in fear.

I push him away from me "If you don't let go of me right now I'm gonna scream!"

He pulls me back in his arms, feeling his cold yet warm muscles again under the soft fabric of the blue hoodie. "No, no, no. I don't believe you, your eyes tell me the opposite and your body, your lips..." he leans closer to my face as he closes his eyes and I felt mine about to close completely too. His cool minty breath was soft as it touches my face so I stop resisting and I let him continue talking.

Then he speaks again "Tell me you don't feel the same thing for me" he kisses my cheek and then moves down to my neck and starts kissing it as he puts his hands on my shoulders. Suddenly, I felt him slowly taking off my nightgown with my rope, I felt cold and scared but even though I wanted him to stop, I felt like I wanted him to continue. I felt chills go down my body as he touches my body and stroking me with his strong hands.

"Please... please, don't do this to me" I whisper as he continues to kiss my neck. I still had my eyes closed but I was shaking in place. I tried to push him away but he tightens his grip on me, making me shake.

"Tell me that you don't want me to make you mine" he whispers seductively in my ear

Yes, yes, YES! I wanted to be his, the only girl in his life, without caring nothing un TVE world. I don't care about my hate, our differenced or anything anymore. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck, giving up my love for him "Yes, Jack. I wanna be yours..." I lean in closer to kiss his sweet lips until...

**I woke up!**

I gasp very fast while looking around. I was in my ice bed and not even an hour has passed, everything seemed normal. Maybe it was because in Neverland, time is literally frozen and it's like forever. Everybody know sit's the place when time stays still and nobody grows up.

I go to my balcony and see the people and Lost Boys in the camp were naturally doing their regular jobs or sleeping. I rub my eyes, I was here, I was dressed din my nightgown and sigh in disbelief.

**WOW!** That was a strange dream! Of him! Why with him?! OUT OF ALL THE MEN IN THE REAL WORLD &amp; THE FANTASY WORLD, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THIS DEMON PRINCE CHARMING!?

This is exactly what I was afraid that would happen from the first time I laid my blue eyes on his own! I even wanted get a glimpse of him for even just a few seconds and even if we were to argue again. I didn't care, I just wanted to look at him in the eyes and tell him these words I feel right now. Look at me, late at night when the entire island is sleeping. I stay up and think of you and I wish on the nearest star in the bright sky, while somewhere and wherever you are thinking of me too. Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than here in my room dreaming about you and me. Wonder if you ever see me, and I wonder if you know I'm there if you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside? Would you even care? I just wanna hold you close but so far, all I have are dreams of you so I wait for the day, and the courage to say how much I love you. My love, I can't stop dreaming of you, or stop thinking of you, I really can't stop dreaming. Oh, how much I need you, my love how much I miss you. And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said I love you... I love you too. Now I'm dreaming with you tonight till tomorrow and for all of my life and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly.

I huff as I threw my head back onto my pillow, I look up at the sky and wonder to myself "Was I sick or just in love?"

The way he looks at her with those eyes filled with fire in them. She just couldn't look away or look at him differently. She forgets to hate him for a few seconds or even minutes. There was something about hi that attracts her to him, not because he's handsome or The Ice King. She saw mystery in him, a mystery she is dying to know and eager to learn more about him.

That dream was so strange and was giving me a large headache. I went to the pond to splash some water on my face and to get a drink to try to wash all that angst by these emotions that were killing me. I don't know if it's a good or bad thing but I want to stop and get rid of them. I love him so much that I want him to love me back. But when he pops into one of my dreams, I feel like it´s a strange sign. It seem l will be like playing with fire and if I don´t stop, I´m gonna get burn. I sit up straight as I feel the wind breezing in my ears, then I hear his name in head like an echo and it makes me nervous a bit. I feel like I´m going to die if I don´t see if smile again, and if I can´t be with him, the sadness will haunt me for the rest of my life. By just loving him, fills me with love, makes feel so free and wanting to fly. My heart is rotate with swirls by all the excitement. I want him to love me back as much I love him with all my soul, that´s how much I love him.

Then I pick up my Orchid again as I was still in my bed and held it against my chest and began to speak as I was really speaking to him. After that dream of him, now I know my real feelings for him...

I ask for your kisses for your ungrateful smile, for your beautiful caresses. You're my joy. I ask that you won't fail me that you'll never leave and that you'll never forget. it's me who loves you, it's me who awaits you, it's me who cries for you, it's me who longs for you, every minute and every hour. I'm dying to kiss you, to sleep in your mouth. I'm dying to tell you the world is wrong. Very wrong about us. I ask for your absence that makes me miss you and that makes me dream of you, whenever I need you most. I ask every morning, that you'll wake up by my side, tangled in my bed. Oh, I need you so badly. Because it's me who awaits you, it's me who cries for you, it's me who longs for you every minute and every hour. I'm dying to kiss you, to sleep in your mouth. I'm dying to tell you. If only we weren't in this situation that involves me destroying you but if I don't do it, you might destroy me in he worst possibly way, by making me fall in love with you"

And that was her biggest fear soon to come true.

She continues to struggle with her messed up thoughts and feelings until she heard a knock on the door. Oh, how she hopes this wasn't another dream.

"_Elsa?"_

The Snow Queen quickly dried up her tears and headed to the door, her face changed when she saw her little sister at the door.

"Anna!" the 2 quickly hugged as Elsa bright her in her room and shut the door. "What are you doing here?! I mean, how did you get here? How did you eacape Frost's dungeon"

"I didn't really escape, Elsa. He had his Lost Boys brought me out to see you. I really couldn't sleep anyway, thinking of you and what's going to happen next. So, what's the plan?"

Elsa's face dropped with sadness "There is no plan, Anna. You're leaving tomorrow morning and that's it" the blonde walks to her bed and sits with sadness.

The strawberry blonde follows her with concern "What do you mean that's it? What about you?"

"Nothing. I'm staying here"

"WHAT!? No! You can't stay here on this almost imaginary island with that... that... ICE DEMON! NO OFFENSE TO YOU! But seriously, Elsa! You can't possibly think of staying here with that guy!" Anna was angry but more worried &amp; scared for her big sister.

"And what can I do, Anna? You saw who Frost is. He's capable of doing whatever it takes to get what he wants. And what he wants is me. And I have to stay here of he'll hurt you, or Lily or Arendelle. I can't take the risk"

"No, no, I refuse to leave this place without you. That's the whole reason I can here in the first place, to come take you home"

"You shouln't have come here in the first place either. Even if I could be trapped in this island literally forever and ever, I would have wanted you to be safe home and not paying the consequences of my actions like right now. And just be thankful, Frost is letting you go and not keeping you as a threat against me"

"This is serious, Elsa. You can't possibly be thinking of staying here. I know you, I know how you get when you feel threaten. This guy could kill you at any time he wants. And I don't wanna see you go thru the endless time of this place, locked up in an Ice castle with the creep for the rest of your life again"

"What other choice do I have, Anna. If I try to escape, he'll know. This island in under his control. He doesn't let anybody go, unless he allows it and it anybody tries to escape, he will have no mercy in punishing and torturing them. No doubt he'll do the same with me if I try"

"Wait, but didn't you say he has a special "creepy connection" with you and will let you do anything you want"

"Not everything, Anna. With Frost, is something complicated and dangerous. And it's best not to get on his bad side"

"So you're saying, he's like you when you get mad but boy-ish?"

"This isn't a joke, Anns! Frost is not to be tested. He may look like he's harmless with me but he's Satan himself in a 317 teenage body with blue sparkling eyes and silver white fresh hair... that's just my best guest" she secretly smiled and then realizes what she just said.

Anna was dumbstruck "What did you just say?"

"That he's Satan himself?"

"No. Before that"

"That that's my best guess?"

"No, after that"

"You know what, Anna. Just listen to me, please, don't mess with Frost's temper. He could really hurt you and I could never live with myself if you got hurt because of me. So, please, don't ask so many questions and tomorrow morning, please leave and take over Arendelle"

"No. I can't just leave you here, knowing you're being imprisoned by a frozen demon! I don't want to lose you again"

Elsa could see the tears coming out of her face and it broke her heart "I don't want to lose you either, baby sister. That's why you have to go, please try to understand that I'm doing this for you, for my family and our kingdom"

Anna nods sadly "I just wanna know one more thing, Elsa"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Are you sure because of me and Arendelle you're staying here?" Anna grew suspicious.

Elsa quickly blushed with confusion but knew she meant "Of course, Anna! That's the only reason! What other reason would there be?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm asking you because I sense there's another reason of you staying and you don't want to tell me"

"What are you saying? You saying that I enjoy being here on this island where nobody escapes or grows up? What are you getting at, Anns?"

"I think the other reason why you want to stay is because of Frost"

Elsa was shocked because Anna was right but she could never know that "WHAT!? You're insane, Anna! How could you even assume that!?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Els! I saw the way you were looking at him"

"Yeah, with hate and anger, duh! Cause I hate him!"

"No. That's not what I saw. Under that anger and hate toward him, you see him with different eyes and those eyes are..."

"Nope! Don't even say it!"

"...love"

"ANNA!"

"Admit it, you're in love with Frost! Even if he's the demon he is, you love him!"

"Anna, stop, just stop! This is no time for your crazy childish romantic love theories! And who could you think I love that guy, he's a devil! He kidnapped you and me, he's a cruel, he's cold"

"See, my point exactly! He's just like you, same ice powers and you're ruler. Sure, he's messed up in the head but still. And with that, you can't deny he's really handsome. So it's no surprise to me you could have fallen for him. YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM, ELSA!" Anna's tone was either cheery or angry but whatever it, Elsa didn't like it.

"STOP IT! STOP IT, ANNA! I'M NOT INVOLVE WITH JACK FROST!"

"There it is again! Deanila, the first step to admit you're in love. The problema is that what do I think about this, if I should be angry or happy or worried"

"Neither because I am NOT in love with him! He's my enemy!"

"Ok, calm down, Els. You don't have to deny it anymore. Normally, I would say, falling in love with a guy is something not to be embarrassed or ashamed of. But this time, I would say, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! BECAUSE THIS GUY IS NO GUY, HE;S THE DEVIL WITH BLUE EYES!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!"

"Then why are you staying!? Even if Frost won't let you leave, you and I can always find a way for you to escape! But anything is better to try than having you stay here! WHY ARE YOU NOT EVEN TRYING OR TELLING ME THE REAL REASON!?"

"BECAUSE I'M THE QUEEN! &amp; I'm telling you the reason and I need you to trust me on this! JUST TRUST ME ON THIS, ANNA! Why can't you do that &amp; stop questioning and pressuring me!?"

"Whoa whoa, ok, first of all, I am not one of your subjects, I am your sister! And I do rust you but what I don't trust is him and I get worried about you. You know that guy is dangerous and why are you staying!? Why can't you tell me!?"

"Stop it, just stop it, Anna! Please, just trust me, I have all of this under control. And for the last time, I... AM...NOT...IN...LOVE..WITH...JACK..FROST!" Elsa finally stated.

"Then why are you staying?! I don't like how that guy looks at you"

"And what do you know about him? You only see him for his attitude, nothing ore"

"And you do? You know him for being more than a frozen demon?"

"Yeah, I know that he's dead and &amp; 317 years old"

"WHAT?! That guy is beyond too old for you!" if they weren't in this hate situation, age wouldn't be a problem. "But that's not the point. He's a complete maniac and creeper. &amp; a children kidnaper! A DESPICABLE IMMORTAL BEING! He once tried to kidnapped Kristoff when he was a little boy"

"He did that?!" Elsa was a bit shocked since she expected nothing new from Jack.

"Yeah, you know how low &amp; despicable Jack Frost is and yet, you refuse to come back home with me, Elsa"

"I already told the reason of why I need to stay, Anna! So, stop pressuring me and making this harder than it already is!" Elsa was so nervous that tears were starting to come out her eyes because no matter how hard she tried to deny it, Anna was right.

"_Because I love him"_ she thought as she looked at her sister with tears. Elsa could never tell her the truth even if she wanted too.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. But all I could say that getting you home and making sure you're safe and the others is what matter to me right now. Please, just trust me. I know what I'm doing" Elsa said, with tears in her eyes and with sincerity in her heart, and hoping to get Anna's approval and trust.

Despite, still being a little angry with her by not wanting to come back with her, but she missed her sister. And despite the stubbornness of the blonde, she trusts her 100% and if she says she has a plan to escape and that she was coming back, Anna believes her and trusts her. And since this was their last night together until who knows how long they will see eachtother, they wanted to save every second. Oh, how Anna is going to miss her a lot and plus, she was the only person she could trust. After all, she was the one who saved her daughter with her powers and more importantly, her safety. And no doubt that with those powers of her; she could escape anything and even the imprisoning of the Frosted devil.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't missed you and that I don't trust you, Els" she smiled at her.

Elsa smiled back the 2 sisters hugged "Thank you, Anns. I won't let you know, I promise.

And the 2 sisters shared a long warm hug and didn't say another word to eachother the entire night until morning.

The next morning was bright and beautiful but it wasn't a surprise to all the people who live there since they already know Neverland is literally a piece of heaven and paradise. It's Ice King makes sure to maintain it like that for centuries. The only flaw is that it has curses and secrets that 2 sisters will not understand or know about, and it's best to leave it like that. It was time to have the young princess of Arendelle return back home, without her older sister. According to the Ice King, he says it's better o return her early in the morning since the times on Neverland and Earth were completely strange and different. Right now, on Earth is nighttime. And by the way she was travelling, it was best to do it now before the sun sets up any higher and the day becomes the afternoon. So it was now or never.

During the entire day, after saying goodbye to Anna, I spent the rest of the day exploring the island and the Ice castle. It was amazing and filled with beauty; the kind that only magic can give it. Elsa and Anna were walking thru the deep vegetation of the jungle, leaving the zone of the ice castle and the Lost Boy camp. The girls were headed with 5 Lost Boys behind them, Pitch &amp; The Ice King himself. To Elsa, it was unnecessary to have Jack's dogs follow her around whoever she's going but she decided not to question him right now. They soon made it to the beach shore and while his Lost Boys were doing some short work on the sea shore, Jack Frost and Pitch stayed close to keep an eye on the Snow Queen and ready to send the princess home.

"Alright, Snowflake, you can say your goodbyes now but make it quick" Jack said, which made Elsa scowl at him but then turns back to her sister, sadly as they hold hands.

Anna was sad as well "I don't want to leave you"

"We've talked about this. You have to go back. And don't worry; this is not going to be our last goodbye. I promise I'm going to return to you and the others"

That's when Anna couldn't hold back her tears and hugged her big sister "I don't want to lose you again"

Elsa didn't hold back her own either "I don't want to lose you either, that's why you have to go. And I promise you that I'm going to came back to you and nothing will not separate us again. Just be patient and please, you have to trust me. Take care of Arendelle until I return "

"I love you, Elsa"

"I love you too, Anna"

As the sister's sobbed and hugged for the last time, Jack Frost watched them in amazement and surprise of how much the 2 girls loved eachother. _That is real true love,_ he thought. Something he hasn't felt for anybody in a LONG time. Something he once felt for a little person, before he got cursed to be like this. After so long, he might be starting to feel that unfamiliar and long forgotten emotion and felling again.

His thoughtful gaze was interrupted when his shadow servant was approaching. Jack quickly changed his gaze to his "Ice King" face. Pitch or any of his Lost Boys could never know their master was going soft.

"Master, it's time. The sun is at its point. It's now or never" Pitch said as got into position and Jack saw the sunset on the endless horizon.

Jack nods "Very well, Pitch. Get ready, I will tell them"

Jack Frost slowly walked his bare feet on to the warm golden sand, leaving a trail of frost behind him as he slowly approached the girls The 2 sisters were still hugging and not wanting to let each other go. Even if deep down inside him he didn't want to interrupt, he had to and had to keep up his "Ice King" act in front of them too.

"Sorry, dearies. Hate to interrupt this family reunion, but I have too and I don't really hate doing it" he smirks his bad boy smirk, which made the girls scowl at him again.

Anna steps forward to him with an angry frown "Listen to me, Frost man, I'm only leaving because my sister wants to keep me and my kingdom safe from your threats. But I'm warning, if you hurt my sister, in any way. Make her cry or even make her sad. I'm gonna come after you and stab a knife into your the rotten thing you have for a heart!" the princess dangerously threats and Elsa had to hold her back.

Jack only chuckles by her silly threats "Look, princess, first off, you can't kill me because I'm already dead, duh! And second, who say I'm going to hurt my Snow Queen, I'm going to take real good care of her" he winks, flirtatiously at Elsa.

"UGH!" Elsa rolls her eyes, "Anna, please, don't provoke him. I want you t olive this place alive and not hurt, so please calm down. Everything is going to be ok, I promise" Elsa said, calmly and cal Anna down.

"You should listen to my Snowflake, princess. And it's time for you to go" Jack snaps his fingers and Pitch came flying in to them.

The dark shadow can down and grabbed the strawberry red's hand and started to lift her off her feet. She was soon floating in the air but still holding on to her older sister's hand, not wanting to let go.

"Don't worry about me, Anna. Everything is going to be ok, I promise you. I'm coming back, I swear! I love you, baby sister!"

"I love you too!"

Eventually, the 2 loving sister had to let go of each other's hand as Pitch pulled them away and flied off into the bright morning sky to the "exit" of Neverland. They kept staring at eachother with tears in their eyes until they could see the other no more, until Anna magically disappears and enter the Main Land. She was safe and that's all that matter to Elsa. After Anna left, Elsa just stood there staring at the "sky" of Neverland, feeling heartbroken and sad and with a bit of anger again.

"It's time to go, Snowflake" Jack interrupted her thoughts.

Elsa sadly nods and slowly looks back at him "Why do you do this to me, Jack? Why do you keep hurting me like this?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Even I don't know the answer to that, Elsa. Maybe we should head back" Jack turns and starts to walks away.

"You know something, Jack. Just because you got cursed and lost all your sense of feeling love, or caring or any good emotion, doesn't mean you should go out and destroy other people's lives. Bu I can see you're never going to stop, are you?"

Her tone hurts him but he couldn't show her any weakness "And what do you know about me? All you've done was judge me and haven't give me the chance to get to know me first and then understand why I'm like this. And then you say the one with the cruel cold soul is me. You just will never get it, Elsa"

"Then what is? Why can't you tell me?" she pleaded but made Jack turns away, frustrated. He could never tell her the truth about him.

"NO! You wouldn't understand, Elsa! So just drop it!"

"Just tell me! I can and will understand!"

"Just...drop...it, Elsa" he grits thru his teeth, starting to get angry.

But neither of them noticed the swirling snow storm forming around them as the tension start to build up between them

"Why? What is the big dela or teh big secret that you can't tell me about you?! I already know you're story! What else is there?!"

"That is none of your business for I suggest you stop it right now before I..."

"Before what? Before you kill me, hit me, tear out my heart and crush it? Go ahead do it. Do it right now but it will only prove that I'm right and that you are hiding something form me!"

"I'm not hiding anything! And why should I tell you about my business!? It's not like you care about me anyway"

"Because... because I care about the people who live on this island and the way you're ruling this island is not good for anybody on it" she tried to hide her real reason with the lie but was almost truth.

"Look, the way I run this place is my problem and my business. You're a queen, you make your decision in your place and I make mine and you don't question them. So, for the last time, just drop it" the more he grew irritated, the more the snow blizzard around them got bigger.

"And is this ruling thing of yours has something to do on how you treat the people here. Like the Guardians and Hiccup?"

Jack turns to face her, now annoyed "I see that you've already met those air heads and that tooth pick. Obviously, you're going to believe what they told you about e? Well, newsflash, they may know my story but they don't really know me. And neither will you. So, go ahead, believe them, believe Pan, believe what you want because I know you will never believe me. I recognize I'm this cruel Ice King you know but everything I do has a reason" Jack turns to leave and fly off.

"Wait!" she stops him, feeling a bit sorry for him "Would it kill you to tell me those reasons? Would it kill you to trust e just this once? Maybe that will the only way for me to finally trust you and understand you"

Jack turns back again to face her, feeling like his cold heart aching "No. I can't say. But all I can say, my actions are for the best for this island, for you and me. Haven't you ever thought about on how I don't question you on your past or how you run your country, no, right?"

"Because I don't abuse my power of authority and duty as Queen, unlike you..."

"You know, I'm tired of this. I'm tired of hearing you. Stay here; go back to y castle, do whatever you want but I can't stand you giving me crap any longer. See ya later or whatever"

And why that last disappointing/frustrated farewell, Jack Frost turn around and flew off into the skies and left the blonde Snow Queen on the sea shore, puzzled yet angry at him by everything he said and what just happened between them, it was like they were starting to communicate without alost a lot of yelling but still... HE LEFT HER THERE!

But Elsa got angry at him "HEY, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, FROST! HEY, DON'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE! YOU DON'T GET THE LAST WORD, I DO! SO, GET BACK HERE!" she tried to chance after him but he was too fast in the skies and lost sights of him.

UGH! HOW SHE HATED HIM RIGHT NOW! &amp; yet, she couldn't stay mad at him completely. For once in her life since she got her and known him, she actually listen to him even for a few seconds, she listen to what he had to say. It was if she was starting to care about him, despite his cruelness and cold &amp; hard character. It was if she was seeing him in a whole new different way.

And maybe... just maybe, if their "relationship" keeps up like this, maybe she won't have to go thru with killing him for good.

Maybe... just maybe...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**OOOOHHH, THAT WA SPOOOOOKY! I LOVED IT! How was that? Did you guys like it? I've been working really hard on this for you guys. &amp; I always will! &amp; I know u guys will probably r gonna hurt be after this, right? *runs away***

**So, this will be it until next time when I come back from Florida. &amp; Also I will try to also read my updates and all because unfortunately, somebody... DAD! Doesn't want phones or laptops or tablets or iPods out during this vacation *angry GRRR*But I'll try to make the best of it to keep in touch, ok? If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask ;)**

**Oh, &amp; one more thing, does anybody wanna join my revolution to form an angry mob &amp; burst down to the Disney &amp; DreamWorks studios. THEY'RE MAKING WAY TOOO MANY BAD CHOICES LATELY, LIKE FROZEN 2 WITHOUT JELSA!? GET UR PITCHFORKS, FIRE TOURCHES, GUNS, &amp; COTTON CANDY! I WILL BE THE LEADER &amp; THE BAD COP/ANGRY LAWYER WHO WILL BE SCREAMING IN THEIR FACES "WHY R U STUPID!?" I SERIOUSLY WILL DO THAT EVEN IF I GET ARRESTED! HEHEHHEHEHE! THE SAME THING WITH MERICCUP BUT THAT'S A DIFFERENT STORY TO SOLVE LATER!LET THE REVOLUTION BEGIN!**

**I'LL SEE U GUYS NEXT MONTH, OR LATER WHILE I GO HURT PEOPLE! IDK! #G+J* &amp; #AMY CHILDHOOD MEMORIES FOREVER! #JELSAFIGHTERWILLSTAYSTRONGUNTILTHEEND! #MERICCUP #DISNEYWORLD! #UR TIE'S STILL DUMB**

**MICKEY OUT FOR NOW! XOXOOXOXOXOX  
HAPPY SUMMER! BD XD ;D XD BD  
**


	11. Dealing With Anger Issues & More Than Fr

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! I'm BACK FROM MY TRUE REAL HOME, DISNEY WORLD! (I HELD ON TO IT TIL I CAN CAUSE THEY HAD TO USE SECURITY, COPS &amp; I CROW BAR SO I CAN LET GO! "NO, YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME AWAY COPPER! I WANT IT! IT'S MINE!) BUT I SWEAR ON MY GRAVE THAT I WILL GET BACK TO IT, NOT AS A TOURIST &amp; NEVER LET IT GO! &amp; Even if I had a few heartbreaking disappointing parts while I have there, I HAD TEH MOST AMAZING WONDERFUL AWESOMEST MAGICAL TIME THERE! I CAN FELE MAGIC EVERYWHERE, EVEN THE BUSES &amp; THE BATHROOMS WERE MAGICAL (no kidding there) &amp; I SAW MY BABY, MICKEY MOUSE TWICE &amp; HE KISSED ME AFTER I KISSED HIM! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *take deep breaths* XD ;D XD ;D XD ;XD XD;D ;D**

**Well, Anyways, today is kinda a special day, I guess, cause today is my 19****th ****birthday (yay...?) (BTW, No matter how old I get, it will always be a number to me because I will always act and be childish and silly &amp; goofy and fun loving as always. The Disney kid ALWAYS &amp; FOREVER until I die!) So, I wanted to update for u guys just for the fun of it. And I wanna give an ****ENOURMOUS THANK YOU**** to everybody who reads this story made it one of my best works so far. U GUYS ROCKS! &amp; UR REVIEWS ARE TEH BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENTS EVER! THEY ALWAYS PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE! ;D**

**JELSA WITH SPECIAL GUEST/APPERANCE: MERICCUP! (2****ND**** GREATEST/CUTEST SHIP COUPLE EVER!)**

**WARNING: There will be harsh language, some cursing, fighting &amp; a bloody blood blood bath. AWESOME, RIGHT?! ;D XD**

**Ok, I will stop talking now. Well, on with the show! ENJOY! XD ;D**

**11\. Dealing With Anger Issues &amp; More Than Friends**

The Snow Queen was traumatized. She stood there the entire afternoon, not moved from her spot after saying goodbye to her sister and more importantly, her argument with the Ice King. What was that all about? She knew he could get angry at anyth9ing if anybody defies him but he wasn't angry, he was more in pain than be angry. She saw it in his eyes, his pure blue soulful gorgeous eyes; she saw some pain in him. A pain she's never seen before. Could for the first time since she's here, could he be changing and feeling other emotions besides anger and greed.

"Oh, what do I do?" she asked herself while passion her fingers thru her platinum blonde hair

"You kill him" said a familiar voice

It could have been her mean conscious's but that voice was another. She turned to her side and there he stood, Peter Pan.

"What... what are you doing here, Peter?" she stands up, a little shock to see him

"I'm here to make sure you don't fall back on the mission, tonight is the 1st full moon. Every 5 years, here in Neverland we get 3 special full moons. Each move speaks to who is worth of speaking too and that is Frost"

Elsa listens with all attention and looked up at a faded full moon in the sky as Pan continued.

"And since the moon is Frost's top confident, he is the one who always gives Frost the power he has now. And if he gets the last part of the powers, there will be no way of stopping him. We will all become slaves to hi for good for the rest of our lives and here in Neverland that it literally eternal"

"And what do you think I should do?"

"You have to go to his castle and destroy his staff. It is the only way to get rid of Frost before he get any more of that power. But, it has to be tonight, exactly before midnight when the moon shines down on it and he gets the powers when he touches it"

"Why before?"

"Because if you touch it when it got it[s power recharge, they will be transfer to you and a power like that, even if it's little and going part by part, it's an unstoppable power that only somebody who's capable of using. I wouldn't want you handling that kind of power, Elsa. That is why you have to hurry; you don't have a lot of time. You must get the staff tonight before midnight"

Pan sounded serious and that's what got Elsa thinking but thinking and pondering hard. Was she capable of stealing somebody's property even if he is the demon and more if it's somebody like Jack Frost. And was she going to let him get that upgrade of power so he can keep using it to abuse and control the people of Neverland in a cruel and greedy way? The wheels of her head are turning ever seen he last encounter him when he was feeling lost and hurt for some reason. She was seeing a different person in him. This is why she was pondering should or should she not do this and maybe find another way to save this island and his habitats. But there was also this stranger feeling she was feeling for the cruel yet strange Ice King.

"Listen, if you don't feel like destroying the staff, you could always get it and bring it to me and I will do it. But you must hurry or Frost will have all our necks once he gets his power upgrade on his staff. It's your choice, Elsa. Will you help us?" Pan said to convince her more and that made her think more.

"Fine, I will do it. For Neverland"

She gave him his word that she will liberate them all, from the Ice King.

As the sun was setting down in Nerverland, the sun was rising up in the real world. With all the strange times in both worlds, one was never sure what time it was especially when in the eternal land time was literally frozen. Where it feels like time hasn't even moved or noticed anybody gone for days or even weeks.

Flying thru the skies over the lands of Berk, was the young dragon rider and master, Hiccup Haddcock, returning from his days from Nerverland and back to his lands as Chief. He arrived with a friendly welcome by the Vikings with his mother, Vadka and friend Gobbler behind him with their dragons close by. After all that work, they deserved a long nice deserved rest.

"Alright, guys, just leave the new weaponry and stuff in the shack. I will look at them tonight" he said/order to the Vikings who went to him to Neverland and they obeyed and Berk returned to their daily duties.

"Ready to go on a nice walk thru the woods, bud?" he asked Toothless and the dragon nodded with a smile. "Alright, then let's go but keep it quiet, ok?"

Toothless nods again and they start to slowly and quietly walk away from the village and not cause many attention until...

"Hold it right there, young man!" Vadka called him

Hiccup cringes and rolls his eyes and faces his mother "Yes, what's up, mum?"

"Hiccup, honey, I know I was a bit strong on you about you know what and I wanted to apologize but I still want you to think about what you're going to do next when it comes to... you know who, right?"

Hiccup lowered his head and nods "Sure, mum. I'll let you know. And don't worry, but whatever I decide, I ask you to trust me, ok? I know what I'm doing"

Vadka nods her head "Alright, I trust you" she leans him and kisses her son's head and smiles at him "Go, go have fun. I'll see you at dinner, don't be late, ok?"

"Thanks, mum. I'll see you around" he smiles back

They both turn around to go in the different directions. Vadka back to the village and Hiccup to the forest with Toothless, for a special assignment he has planned for a while. They passed his house, ready to enter green territory until they were once again interrupted..

"HEY HICCUP!"

And once again, the boy and the dragon cringe and roll eyes and then turn to face a familiar blonde with an axe.

"Oh, hey, Astrid. How you doing?" Hiccup said in an uninterested tone

"Hey, I heard you came back to whatever mission or place you ran off too every 2 months" she says, putting a hand on her hip and her axe over her shoulders.

Ever since Hiccup because the "Dragon Master" and unexpectedly became more attractive by hitting puberty, maybe. Astrid wanted to become more than just friends and dragon riders with Hiccup but he never gave her any interest and she doesn't know why. Maybe it was the way she treated him when he was a scrawny clumsy toothpick man child and he has told her that that was all history and they can only be friends but she wasn't convinced. She always found a way to see him so she can to get his attention, she even tried making herself more attractive to see if he notices her but no avail but she kept insisting like now.

"Yeah, here we are. I came back this morning but now I have to go do something which is only for me and Toothless, but I'll see you around in practise" he turns but she stops him again.

"Wait! Where you going exactly? Are you going to go flying? Maybe we could go together, I hear there are some nice breeze thru the North" she insists, smiling

"No! No, thanks, maybe later I will join you will all the others. But this is something me and Toothless have to do before night time. I'll see you around, Astrid. Have fun with your axe training" he bids goodbye and walked out fast before she could stop him.

The blonde watched how he and the Night Fury disappeared into the forest, wondering where he could be heading too. So much curiously and mystery like his trips to this strange lands where he gets the new equipment for the dragons and for the villagers. She needed to know what was her love interest was up too? He couldn't have any secrets from the tribe, could he? Whatever, it was, Astrid grabbed her axe and started to follow him into the forest without him finding out and discovering what is his mysterious secret.

Unaware he was being followed, Hiccup continue his walk thru the forest with Toothless beside him but the dragon was far too busy playing around with any small flying creature or object like a butterfly or a small bird. Hiccup watched him and chuckled a little and went back to his thoughts on why he was out here in the woods.

You could say, today was the day. The day he finally does what he's being wondering to do for a long time but never had the courage to do it until now after thinking over and over again and finally deciding to do it but now that he thinks of it again, he's starting to doubt it and think of the consequences if things don't go well.

"Oh, how am I going to do this? What if I blow it? What if I end up getting my head cut off after I do it?" he questions himself with all these questions going thru his head as he walked.

Everything was much simpler when they were younger, we they were just crazy kids and pre-teens until they got separated for 5 years. And he believed that being just friends is going to kill him.

"What will everybody think when this happens? What will my mum think? What will happen next?"

He was trainwreck, a complete mess. But he no matter how many consequence this might have at the end, he was determine to go thru it for his sake and her's and eveytbody they love.

Toothless notices his slightly depressed mood. The Night Fury was about to go up to give to cheer him up to then notices something floating on the top of the brunette's head.

Hiccup notices his dragon's stare "What? What is it, bud? What are you looking at?" he asked and that's when he noticed it.

There a small glowing blue light floating over his head. It looked to be almost alive because it even had shiny blue eyes looking down at him and then at the dragon. Hiccup wander what this thing was but he was more concern of what Toothless was thinking and by the look on his face, he wanted to capture this thing.

"No, Toothless, wait, no...!" he cried but it was too late because the dragon jumped over his head to catch it the small blue light but it disappeared once it clapped his paws together.

"What was that?" he asked, knowing Toothless was asking the same question.

Before he could say another word, Toothless jumped and ran away following a trail of more of those glowing little blue lights

"Toothless, no wait!" Hiccup cried to stop him from getting lost in the woods but it was too late, he already disappeared and left Hiccup alone in his stop.

"TOOTHLESS, WHERE ARE YOU, BUD!? TOOTHLESS!" He cried more, worried for his best friend

The young Viking wonder thru the woods, dodging every tree branch and log and rock in his way. How could Toothless just run away like that? He knew he was playful but he'd never go away from his best friend. Hiccup walked deeper into the woods to try and look for his dragon but ends up near a river and there he saw by the small shore, a familiar figure with a hood on. He knew who that mysterious figure was. The figure was in the small stream, fishing up with her bow and arrows and every time she catched a fish, she cooked it up for lunch. She steps out of the stream and finally takes off the hood off her head to reveal her beautiful face

He gasped by her beauty and skills every time. No wonder he's been in love with her for years.

"There she is!" he sighs and watched her from afar with a loving look "Oh, how hard it is to be near her with telling her how I feel" he sighs.

The Viking continues to stare at her from behind the bush with a loving look as the Scottish princess walked over to her little campsite and started to cook her fish with Angus sitting on the other side, relaxing.

Days as peaceful and quiet like today, reminds her of the fun things she does with him. She reached into her neck collar and pulled out and stared at her green/black Night Fury pin wrapped around her neck on a silver chain and every time she looks at him, she remembers him and all the fun things they always do together when he was around. But more importantly, she remembers the deep secret she has hid from for too long.

Who would have thought after believing she never believed in this crazy thing called crush and less love, she end falling for a guy who can never be her's. She has fought against this feeling to keep up her single and freedom image but she couldn't help fall for him. For her best friend. A Viking.

This even reminded her of a song she once heard somewhere or maybe it was. How crazy she sounds thinking of his even in form of a song in her head.

"_**More Than Friends"**_

_**Merida: (humming)  
**__ "You... so hard to understand  
You're not the same as yesterday or before  
Or something maybe just changed in me  
And... I, in a lifetime  
Coming up with something to say  
What a complicated situation  
You have become in my biggest obsession"_

"_It's complicated, tangled up  
To be by your side and pretend  
that I have full control in me  
It's complicated &amp; risky  
__Cause I can destroy me  
If you don't feel the same  
Sometimes, I let you go  
&amp; I lie to my heart  
Other times, I want to tell you  
That I want to be more than friends"_

"It's unhappy to maintain  
the loving gaze and hide it  
The secret I have in me

_What a complicated situation  
You have become in my biggest obsession"_

"_It's complicated, tangled up  
To be by your side and pretend  
that I have full control in me  
It's complicated &amp; risky  
__Cause I can destroy me  
If you don't feel the same  
Sometimes, I let you go  
&amp; I lie to my heart  
Other times, I want to tell you  
That I want to be more than friends"_

_"It's complicated, tangled up  
To be by your side and pretend  
that I have full control in me  
It's complicated &amp; risky  
__Cause I can destroy me  
If you don't feel the same  
Sometimes, I let you go  
&amp; I lie to my heart  
Other times, I want to tell you  
That I want to be more than friends"_

"That I want to be more than friends..."

_(Songs Ends)_

If only it was that simply

How is she gonna explain this to her heart, this strange &amp; painful emotion, a mixture of anger, angst and love that burning my chest. Sometimes she even wishes she could literally rib out my heart from inside her so she can stop feeling this and be back to being the same before. But that wouldn't help or be fair to him.

"_(Sigh) _ Angus, if you ever see me liking a guy like him. Neigh at me, bite me, spit me, hit me in the face with your tail, whatever you want to stop me. You'd be doing me a great favour?" she says, a little disappointed.

She hugged her legs a little and was unaware that Hiccup was listening to her the entire time.

"_What is she saying? Has she stopped liking me?" Hiccup thought in his mind. _What she didn't know is that Hiccup was looking at her from behind a bush, feeling bad for making her this sad.

"You know, I really thought that if he was away on his trips or in his home land, I would forget him and this what I feel. After all, he is a Viking &amp; I'm a Scott" she frowns and tosses a rock into the stream.

"_No, you can't think that about me. I really do love you, my fair maiden"_

"What was I thinking? Hiccup is a Chief Viking, and I'm... a pathetic excuse for a princess who knows about weapons, hunting monsters &amp; he would probably prefer some girl Viking from his land" she tosses another rock but a bit more upset this time.

"_You're more than that to me, Merida"_

"I know I can trust him with my heart but now I feel like he&amp; I could never be more than friends"

"_Oh, if only you knew the truth"_

"But all of that is going to chance once I leave &amp; go back home and I forget all about him"

"BUT I WON'T FORGET YOU!" Hiccup cried out loud, coming out of the bush but quickly hid back by nervousness.

Merida stood up in a flash with her bow in her hand and pointed her arrow to the direction where that voice came from.

"WHO'S THERE!? YOU BETTER COME OUT OF THER EOR I SWEAR I WILL LET THIS ARROW GO!" She threats while still aiming.

"No, don't shoot. I can't afford another losing another body piece. I need all my parts, like my arms and my 1 ½ legs" He steps out with his hands up, trying to act funny.

Merida lowered her aim &amp; laughed a little "You know, I could have shot you, right?"

"Yeah but you didn't" he opened his arms to her "What? No welcome hug?" he jokes which made her laughs again.

She drops her weapons and runs to him "I'm so glad you're back. I really missed you" she hugs him tight.

While he hugged her in a more loving way "I missed you too"

They slowly pulled away a little and stare into eachother's, feeling some electric connection between them. especially him just by looking at her into her eyes and how the soft red curls framed her beautiful face, getting lost in her beauty. How it was so hard to be near her as just a best friend.

"It's... um.. hard not seeing you without your faithful dragon" she clears her throat, nervous and slightly blushing.

"Where is he?" she steps away from him, smiling.

He chuckles nervous too "Yeah, to be honest, I don't know where he is. He's probably around her somewhere but don't worry, he knows where I am and he'll show up any minute now" he says as he watches her go back to her little camp fire.

"That's good cause I missed him too. And are you hungry? I have many to spare and I have a few more things in my backpack" she says as she spins her fish over the fire.

He watched her cook and even from the behind she looked just like an angel, a hard core deadly angel with soft freckles and pure eyes and fiery curls. Oh, he can't take it anymore! Now. Now was the time. Now was the time and moment and place to finally come clean and just tell her the truth.

"No, no, thanks. But there is something I wanna tell you, Mer"

"Yew, what it is?" she asked, still cooking.

Not pulling back, Hiccup takes Merida's hand in his own so she'll look at him into his eyes again.

"Hic, what are you doing?" she asked, surprised.

"Mer, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time" he says as she looks at him with full attention.

"The truth is I..."

He was about to say something but he then thought of what might happened when he tells her. She felt like they really bonded over the years and maybe even more. But then he thought, why bother? They could never be friends or talk to eachother since they from rival home lands and their families were enemies then and they could be still now. Hiccup stare at her a little in disappointment but manage to send her a smile until she no longer in his sight. As his teammates prepared for the big game, Hiccup was still spaced out, frozen in place, wanting to see that beautiful princess again.

NO! He was not going to let the fears get in the way! NO ANYMORE!"

"Merida, the truth is that I love you and I always have. But I was afraid to say something of what you might think but I couldn't take it anymore and that's the truth" he confessed fast and took a deep breath.

Merida's eyes widen wide in shock. She didn't catch everything he said but she heard the important part. He loves her? He loves her!

"What? What did you say, Hic?" she heard him but was still in shock to believe it.

"What I meant" he held her hands in his and relaxed to look at her lovingly "I love you, Merida. Ever since we met and laid my eyes into your blue orbs and saw your smile, even when you tried to kill me but I really love you with all my heart. I'm always thinking of you"

"Hiccup, I'm just a simple Scottish princessy girl who's not worthy of anybody" she said still shock

But he made her face him again "No, you're wrong. You're more than that and you are more than worthy than you imagine to somebody and that is me. You give more than that; you give love and kindness to those who need it. After all this time with you, all these years since we were kids. I realized that you are a very special girl and something changed in my life"

"What changed?"

"Meeting you is what happened. I met a girl, who is strong, independent, and has a simple solution for any problem; she's creative in everything she does. Now I understand why I'm always thinking about you. You're an incredible girl, truly amazing"

"Hiccup, I..." she mumbles, taking a step back from him

But he steps closer to her, making her nervous.

"Look, I know this is something that I shouldn't be telling you. And believe me that I have tried to keep it hidden for a long long time but I feel like now is the time to tell you before anything else happens. but a lot of times I get surprise of how much I desire to be with you. Desiring to speak to you, to even quit my team to talk and spend for time with you for even a minute. And desiring to have you all to myself" he places his hand on her cheek, nuzzling his nose to hers. "Just for me" he whispers.

Merida stayed silent, frozen in place as Hiccup pulls her by her waist, leaning in as she felt his minty breath against her face and feeling her eyes slowly closed

The couple turn to face a Viking blonde, only familiar to Hiccup. The secret was out and the person who was the worst at keeping secrets and controlling her anger has found out.

"That's a pretty deep well" Hiccup commented

"So this was your little secret trips? You were running around and meeting up with this little princesy Scottish slut" anyone could tell the anger and jealousy in Astrid's tone and even see it in her eyes.

But Hiccup wasn't going to allow that "Hey watch your words, Astrid. I'm not going to let you talk to her that way"

"Hiccup, calm down, don't worry about me. I learned to not get offended by people who don't know me" Merida steps in, pulling him back.

"You shut up, Scott, cause you're the problem he's been having and the problem of why he's never noticed me before! What?! Are you 2 like girlfriend and boyfriend!? Are you married?! DO any of your kingdoms know about this big lie!?"

"Look, I don't know who you are but I'm going to ask you not to say anything about us, please"

"Are you giving me orders, princess? To let you know that I take orders from nobody, and less from Scottish garbage that have come to take away the guy I like"

"Hey! I didn't came to take away anything from you. Me and Hiccup have been friends for a long time"

"Well, it looks like he doesn't care about you enough to not tell anybody about you, your highness" she mocks "And by the look on your face, it seems to me that you don't like that, huh? You hate being his little secret and being his second choice. You know why because he and I are a couple" she slightly lied.

"ASTRID ENOUGH!" Hiccup yelled angry

"No! Why should I lie, Hic? I'm telling the true, you and I are the couple that everybody admires. And this girl is only a past time for you because after everybody finds out about this, no doubt there will be war and also they will stop looking at you as the grand Chief you are. But don't worry, I won't think of you any different because you and I both know that you are mine" she gets closer to him but he walks away.

"THTA'S ENOUGH!" He yelled and backed away from her and then noticed Merida's reaction of anger and heartbroken "No, please, don't believe her. She's only doing it to manipulate us so you will stop believing in me, please, don't believe her, Mer"

Merida didn't know what to believe, she just looked at him slightly angry but then Astrid spoke again.

"Now you know, little princess. Now you know who this Dragon Master belongs to me, huh? You got it clear, right? Now you know who won between you and me. Why would he want you since he's got me, somebody to his worth and class. And you may be his fun time and ay have more girls to play around with but I as in me will be the one and only girl in his life. So, I suggest you back off and let us live our lives as the couple we are"

That's where Merida will not stand being more offend and less in front of the guy she's always loved "You are nobody to tell me what to do. And no, I will not do anything you say because he is my friend and I will not leave him unless he asks me too"

"Hold on, hold on, it looks to me that you're not getting it and that you're giving me orders, no? And I don't like when somebody orders me"

"I'm not ordering you and I could care less what you think of me but not even you is going to make me stay away from my best guy friend. And I all I want is for all of us, both our lands and parents to finally know the truth and so we can all live in peace between our people and put an end to of the enemy wars"

Then Hiccup spoke up "Astrid, please, lower your anger and stop this because I don't see any reason to get angry and you know perfectly that we are not an item and we never were it. So stop yelling and go back to Berk. Let's talk like civilize people and not what we are"

"Oh, so now you're ashamed to be a Viking, Hiccup. So, now you're defending HER?! You're defending the enemy!? No, there is something that I will never understand. Why her? Why would you prefer her instead of me? Me that I am much more capable and 10 times stronger than she will ever be that is a delicate Little Scottish princess"

"HEY! I can be many things but never a delicate princess. And since you're insulting me, I just wanna point out that you have serious anger issues"

"Yeah, that's no news for me and it's a good thing I have them because I have them for a good reason and now is now of them. And I WILL NOT LET YOU STEAL MY MAN!"

That's where the real cat fight started. Astrid pulled out a smaller axe and threw it toward Merida but Hiccup acted fast!

"WATCH OUT!" Hiccup pushed Merida out of the way and luckily they didn't get unharmed. "ARE YOU INSANE!? WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" He screamed in the blonde's face furious. "As Chief, I order you to go back home, Astrid before you do something drastic! Or kill somebody" he was now furious.

"Oh, you would love that, wouldn't you, huh?! I suggest, STAY OUT OF THIS, HICCUP!" Astrid pushed him out of the way and regrabbed her axe and walked toward Merida with murder in her eyes.

"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER!" Hiccup pushed the blonde down but Astrid broke free of his grasp.

"HOW COULD YOU WANT HER THAN ME!?" she yelled in his face and pushed him so hard out of the way that Hiccup hit his head on a rock and lost consciousness.

"HICCUP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Merida cried worried and scared for him.

That was it! She didn't want to get to this but she grabbed her bow with and stood in front of her, to protect him from this psycho.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! I'm not going to let you hurt him just because you're angry with him and found out our secret"

"Of right now of the betrayal I'm feeling and not by the secret is because I ALWAYS LOVED HIM!"

"You don't love him. You only want him because he changed while I always liked him for how he is even before he became good with dragons. We've been friends for years and he's told how you always hated him and bad you treated him. Face it; he doesn't want anything with you"

"He will once I get rid of you, you Scottish smut!"

Once again, the blonde with the anger issues and more jealousy psycho issues, grabbed her axe again and swung it over her head to make some serious bleeding into the princess but hard core awesome redhead grabbed something more stronger than an bow and arrow, something also made of steel.

Merida blocked the blonde's axe with her sword and pushed her away which made Astrid drop her axe and Merida kicked it into the small lake but that didn't stop Astrid from fighting back. It was like a wrestling match and the bell has rang in their minds and the 2 girls dropped their weapons and decided to use hand to hand combat like real men or women do. But this wasn't going to be a common girly hari pulling and scratching fight, OH NO! This will be bloody and violent. Merida was filed with anger by how this bi*** was being with the guy she loves and worst claiming he was her's and nearly wanting to kill him, she wasn't going to stand for this. The girls started swinging the fists at eachother and trying to knock the other to the ground.

Which is was Astrid did, she flipped Merida by grabbing her and throwing her over her and down to the ground, but before Astrid could finish her off, Merida kicked her in the stomach and got back on her feet. The red head grabbed her opponent by her shoulders while she was in pain and threw her down to the ground, got on top of her to pin her to the ground until she would surrender. But Astrid pushed her off and both of them got back on their feet, Merida swang her fist at her but Astrid ducked and she flipped Merida by grabbing her leg and throwing her to the ground again. Merida rolled away from her elbow punch, Astrid cried in pain.

While Astrid on the ground, Merida saw her opportunity to finish her off and win the match. But Astrid thought quick and got back on her feet and knuckled punched Merida to a rocky corner. But the redhead was not ready to give up yet, she approached Astrid and gave the beating she deserved but she had to admit that Astrid was a lot quicker and stronger than last year, but she wasn't going to give up the easily. Merida was able to knock her down again and fist punch her and got on top of her, hoping that she would give up already. But Merida was wrong, Astrid gave her a push by double kicking her in the back, Merida laid on the floor, she was pretty out of it, she was out of strength, energy and about to lose the fight and possibly her life. Merida got back on her feet and charged at Astrid but unexpectedly, Astrid did a back flip and kicked her in the face and almost broke her right leg! Merida collapsed to the floor and screamed like she actually broke her leg but the pain was mutual!

Even with the pain, Astrid took advantage to run to grab a weapon even if it wasn't her but Merida stood back as she could and stopped her and kicked her hands to prevent her from getting a weapon but Astrid found a way again and grabbed some mud from the ground and threw it to the redhead's face to distract her to pull her by her massive red hair and throw her to the ground and choke her.

They started to roll around in the mud, getting all dirty in their clothes and hair but they didn't care about that right now. The blonde tighten her grip around the redhead's neck as she kept trying to fight back.

"I'M WARNING YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Astrid screams in her face while choking Merida.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU STAY WITH HIM SO YOU CAN HURT &amp; MANIPULATE HIM, YOU DEVIL!"

"I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM FOR GOOD!"

"YOU WILL NEVER SEPARET ME FROM HIM EVER!"

"THEN I WILL MAKE SURE HE FORGETS YOU FOR GOOD!"

Astrid tighten her grip around her neck but Merida secretly pulled out a small dagger from her back pocket and intend to use it to get the blonde off her but Astrid saw it and took it away from her but Merida still had her hands on the knife and used it to leave a nasty CUT on Astrid's face!

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" the Viking screamed in pain as her cheek bleed badly

This gave a chance for Merida to run to Hiccup's side to make sure he was ok but Astrid pulled her back by her legs and dragged her back to the ground and snacked her across the face many times that made blood come out of Merida's nose but she kept on fighting!

"I'm not going to let you manipulate or hurt him any longer!" Merida stood back up and aimed her arrows at her.

Astrid did the same with a small dagger "I'm going to take you out of the way, you slut! Nobody takes away what is mine nobody! NOBODY!"

"NO! ASTRID, NO!" Hiccup finally woke up and stood in between the 2 girls to prevent a disgrace

"HICCUP!" Merida shouted, worried about him

"Calm down, please, lowers your weapons both of you, especially you, Astrid. There's no need for you to hurt her. If you wanna tell everybody what I did, go ahead but I will not let you hurt the girl I love"

Both girls were shock to hear those words come out his mouth. Merida felt a warm loving feeling in her heart enough to give her a hidden smile from him and strength to tell him she felt the same way but now was not really the time and that confession only made Astrid's anger grow more.

"LOWER YOUR WEAPON, I SAID!" He yelled furious again at the blonde.

"Well, I'm sorry for you" Astrid growls and throws her dagger toward Merida

"NOOO!" He cried and got in the way but received the bullet/dagger for her.

"HICCUP!" Merida cried in pain and shock when Hiccup fell to the ground with the dagger cutting thru his armour and into his arm.

Astrid was shocked and terrified of what she's just done. She just killed the man she loves.

Merida cried and sobbed to his side "Hiccup! Hiccup, love, please, say something. Please!" she held him and then looked up at Astrid who was still frozen in shock.

"He's dead. You killed him. You're completely insane" She stood up and grabbed her bow and pointed her arrow toward the blonde. "How could you kill him without feeling any guilt?"

"That's not true..." Astrid wanted to get closer to him.

"GET BACK! DON'T GET ANY CLOSER TO HIM!I swear I will shoot if you get any near him"

"I swear to you that if he dies, the one responsible will be you! I SWEAR IT!"

Astrid picks up her axe and runs away from the scene, feeling guilty of what she did.

Merida couldn't believe it. She saw it with her own 2 blue eyes and still couldn't believe it. Hiccup sacrificed himself for her. This was the proof that he loves her but now she could never tell him and look into his eyes and tell him that she loves him and always has. He saved her from that crazy psycho. That Viking bitch killed him! She's too blamed for this. She's the cruel and insane person who's only to blame. And if Hiccup dies or gets saved, Merida swears to make her pay for her crime.

This act of insaness gave her so much anger in her soul but t the same time the anger hurts her, for him. Her almost dark heart was breaking for the one she loves. He can't die, no, not him!

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Please, don't leave me, please don't go! Look at me, please! I'm right here, hang on, please, hang on! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

She cried desperate and look back at him with tears cause he wouldn't even more a muscle or showing any sign of breathing.

"Hiccup, I know was never the way I picture me telling you but please, you can't go after finally realize that I love you. You hear me?! I LOVE YOU, HICCUP HADDCOCK!"

And she stayed with him like it would be the last time and it felt like it was. The last time she would see his eyes and hear his voice. She lost her Viking. She lost her best friend.

She has lost her love**.**

_**To Be Continue...**_

**FIN!**

**...of the chapter. What u guys think of our favourite couples?**

**Now that this is done, I'll go write my new Mericcup fanfic **

**Anyways, again, I'm sorry if I took a long time but I ask u guys to understand that I'm focusing on my classes &amp; college stuff but I'm NEVER EVER forget u guys! I'll always find time for u! I'll come back sooner than you think! LUV U GUYS! XOXOXOX ;D**

**Well, that's it for now! I hope you guys enjoyed this fun chapter cause I did even if I have a lot of few blocks but finally broke out of it and will continue not long behind. See you guys in the next chapter really soon. AND AGAIN, THANK U GUYS &amp; ALL WHO GAVE ME THE GREATEST BIRTHDAY PRESENTS EVER! LOVE U GUYS TO HEAVEN &amp; HELL! (I'm A DEMON I KNOW BUT A DEMON WHO LOVES HER READERS/FAVORITE PEOPLE! I MEAN U, PEN &amp; MARI!)**

**See u guys next time! XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX; D XD ;D XD ;DXD ;D XD ;D XD ;D XD ;D XD ;D XD**

**Ur new birthday girl ;)  
-MICKEY!* ;D**


	12. Going In The Alpha Wolf's Mouth

**HEY, MY JELSA PEEPS! YEP, U GUYS THOUGHT RIGHT! IT'S ME! if u guys were expecting somebody else, well, TOOO BAD! U GUYS R STUCK WITH ME! &amp; Trust me, I am very annoying when I want too which is all the time but ... U gotta love me, u have no choice! ;) Yeah, I'm a freak, deal with that too ;)**

**Anyways, I've had plenty time on my hand, been pretty bored lately so I've done a lot of writing and been lazy too, that's life. And I'm trying to make the best of what's left summer for me. School is starting in 2 weeks for me &amp; DAMN, I NEED TO MY DISNEY WORLD SOOOO BAD, IT HURTS SOOO MUCH! *LOUD CRIES* Anyways, I will be packing soon but I will keep going on my stories for ur summer reading. YAY! &amp; THANKS FOR ALL U GUYS WHO REVIEW &amp; LOVE this story, especially my gnomies, love345 &amp; TheFakeDoll (LOVE U GUYS TOO BITS! XOXOOXOXOXOXO! ALL U GUYS! ;D XD **

**JELSA WITH SPECIAL GUEST/APPERANCE: MERICCUP! (2****ND**** GREATEST/CUTEST SHIP COUPLE EVER!)**

**PS. I DO NOT own any of the movie references or characters (but I wish I did) I only own the story. They all belong to their rightful Disney &amp; DreamWorks owners.**

**Well, enjoy the show. &amp; I hope this doesn't scare u too much. Let's just say this chapter will be a little... **_**beastly**_**. *evil grin &amp; chuckle***

**On with the show!  
**

**12\. Going In The Alpha Wolf's Mouth  
**

It could have seemed like days but it was only a few long hours until he could open his eyes again. Barely remembering the events in the first places but the pain was preventing him of thinking. Hiccup opened his eyes to see that he was back home, surrounded by all this familiar things, all his dragon armoury and trinkets and books. He was in only a lose shirt and pants, no arumory or his special had a couple of dirty bruises of his face but nothing serious. Everything seemed normal with his leg until he felt a sharp pain on his right shoulder and arm. He looks over to it and notices that it had been casted and bandaged.

Now he remembered it all!

Everything!

His arrival to Berk, his walk thru the woods, his encounter with Merida, their almost first kiss, and then... UH OH! He thought the worst! And how it angered him of thinking the one who was responsible for all of this, Astrid. How could she have done all that?! She nearly killed him but more importantly, she wanted to kill Merida, the girl he truly loves. And he can't imagine what Astrid could have done to Merida after he blacked out, she better not or she was going to truly pay for it.

His thoughts were interrupted when a black playful Night Fury approached him and

"Hey, bud. How you doing? I'm happy to see you too... OH!" he screamed once Toothless but his heavy pawn on the boy's stomach.

"What happened? I'm in my house. You're in my house again? Does my mum know you're here cause you know how you can be a little destructive when you're in here?"

Toothless approached his rider. And instead of answering his questions with a nod, he came to him with a piece of paper in his mouth and placed it on Hiccup's lap.

"What's this? Thanks, bud"

Hiccup takes the piece of paper and looks at it. And notices that it was a letter and not just any letter, it was a letter from Merida!

He wasted no time in opening it and reading the words. He smiled at he read it; even her handwriting was pretty and unique, just like her. He wasted not another second in opening it as his green eyes scanned the paper...

_Merida's voice in his head..._

_My Viking,_

_By the time you are reading this, you have finally woken up but I'm still worried and scared still waiting for your response if you are ok. I was really cared for you, seeing you unconscious in my arms made me thought the worst. I thought I lost my best friend in the whole world, the one who always stood by me for years. Besides Angus, you are the only true friend I ever had. And before anything else happens and I end up regretting not telling you sooner, I don't think if you ever heard me confessing it to you when I was devastated by thinking you were gone. This might sound a little crazy because you knowing me and how I am, but you need to know that I love you, Hiccup. And not as a friend or a brother, I really love you, I always have for quite a long while now. If I never told you before, I was still confused of my new feelings for you but after you confessed to me and saw how I almost lost you, now I knew how much you mean to me. I hope to hear from you and Toothless, and he was a smart dragon for letting me ride him to bring you home. You have a brave laddie there who loves ya! I wish to see you again. Rest yourself and get well, my Viking. I love you_

_-Merida_

He couldn't believe what he just read. She loves him!? She loves him! He couldn't believe it! The girl with fiery hair and tough attitude, who always wanted to be free and never tied down, was in love with her country's biggest enemy land. He could care less about the almost forgotten feud; he had to be with her now more than ever, now that he knows the truth.

He even smelled the letter which had her natural scent of fresh pine trees with vanilla, she even smelled good without even trying. Toothless looked at him with a weird face like if his rider lost his mind but he did not say anything to ruin his happy mood. Hiccup then looks over at Toothless, who gave him a curious look about the letter.

"She loves me, bud" he was still in shock "SHE LOVES ME!" he cheered like a mad man, hoping in place. He just couldn't believe it!

"The girl I' e always loved from the start loves me too! I need to see her now! I need to go find her! I need to say it to her face, she needs to know! We have to go! I need to go to Dunbroch!" he yells still excited like if he had a mega sugar rush.

He couldn't think of anything else, not the problems, not the responsibilities, not the consequence, NOTHING only going after a lovely redhead who lives 2 hours away, by dragon of course.

"COME ON, BUD! We have to go now!" Hiccup jumped in front of Toothless and tried to get on him with the only good arm he has.

But Toothless stepped back. His rider and best friend was hurt and had to stay here to rest. No matter how much he wanted to go out, the Night Fury as not going to let him go while he was injured

"What? Ok, come on. I'm fine. I can make it all the way. Please, I need to be with her. She must be worried sick. I have to see her!" he begs/leads to the dragon.

But once again, Toothless shaked his head, no way he was gonna let his rider steer with only one hand. But that wasn't going to stop Hiccup. He didn't care what he had to come across; he didn't even care if he got shot with arrows by the Scottish or the king. But he kept seeing the concern look on his Night Fury.

He sighs in defeat "And how am I gonna let her know about how I am if I can't go see her? Not like I can walk there, I could try"

Toothless gave him another "really?" look. That's it, time to be like a literally wingman and help his buddy out.

"Hey, what are you doing, bud? Toothless!"

The black dragon started to push Hiccup to his desk where it was cluttered with books, plans, blueprints, spare papers, pencils, and spare dragon parts and equipments. Toothless used his tail to clear a space and with his paw pulls a spare paper on the desk and then picks up a pencil from the floor with his teeth.

To give Hiccup the very obvious answer to his little crush romantic problem.

"Good idea, bud. Thanks!" Hiccup quickly sits down on his chair and grabs his pencil and words came out until he was done...

"Done! Hope she likes it" He sets his pencil down and closes it. The brunette boy goes to his window and whistles and a Terrible Terror clumsily flies in, knocking up some items. Hiccup rolls his eyes and made it come to him.

"Come here, buddy. Come over here" he called to him and fed him a fish to get him to stay still as Hiccup attached the note to the tiny dragon's wing.

"Ok, little buddy, take this to Princess Merida in Dunbroch, give it straight to her and let nobody see you, just her. go right now since it's night time. Come back straight back once you give this to her, you understand?" he said.

The Terrible Terror did understand, sorta and flew off into the dark skies, flying normally and by normally, usually clumsy.

It said how she brought him back to Berk, not caring that she was standing in Viking territory. He needed to know how she was. This letter was for his eyes only, no one else could know about it. Not even his mother, not right now anyway but when the time comes to come clean, he will, confess but not right now

Over at the clan of Dunbroch, the sky was dark, everything was calm; the guards were guardians the entrances for any suspicions with some few lighten torches. After the events of today and dealing with her parent's nagging of where she was, the princess was coming in the room, dressed in her nightgown. She didn't feel like sleeping, she was just lost in her thoughts on one thing, or one person. She was about to sit down on her bed until she hears thumping against her window. It was a small green and golden dragon with red spikes hovering in the air.

Merida stuffed the small cake into her gullet/mouth and ran to her window and opened it to the small dragon, she recognized it from Berk.

"Hiya, little fella. What you got there?" she saw the note attached to him. She gasps when she opened it "It's from Hiccup!"

She sat on her bed and wasted no time opening it as her eyes scanned his words on the paper...

_My red princess and archer,_

_Hey, Meri, you can probably tell by now that I'm awake and ok and back on my feet, well, foot. You have nothing to worry about, I just have a broken arm by it will heal in a few weeks. There is no way I can thank you for saving my life and no ay on how much it hurts me that I almost lost you yesterday, I swear that I knew nothing and please, don't believe anything Astrid say. I love you. Yes, you read right. I love you and I always have. We need to meet up again as soon as possible. Let me know when, I need to see you again, despite everything that's happened. _

_See you soon, and again, I love you too, my feisty red. More than you can imagine and I hope to say to your beautiful face when we meet u again.  
-Hiccup_

"Oh, Hic" Merida smiled warmly as she looked down at the small dragon that was purring against her on her bed.

For the first time in her life, she was feeling love, the romantic kind. The kind for a special man like this. She placed the note to her heart and rest against her bed with some curls on her face where the smile never went away and her cheeks go red. Something that she never in a million years thought it would happen but now she realizes that even for the spunkiest and tomboyish princesses have to fall in love at some point. And what's worst, she didn't want it to end, she wants her relationship with her Viking to be better by the second.

She grabbed some paper and a feather to start a new note. And when she was finished, she patted the little dragon's head as she attached the note to his wing and sent him flying off like a dove and watched him fly away into the dark staring skies. Hoping to wait a new message from her now more than her loving Viking best friend.

**(Back To Neverland)**

Things in the real world were bad but in Neverland were even worst. It was already night time there, the hours were still very confusing for her but she was starting to get used to it or she could care less. Elsa was still lost in her thoughts of what happened of saying goodbye to her sister and then her argument of the mystery behind Frost's attitude and history. She got more curious but then Pan came in telling her that she had to kill him for good, something insane. But no matter how much curiosity, she has to do this. For her freedom, for her family, for her kingdom and for all the nice people who live on this island who don't deserve a King like Frost. It was a very brave thing she did in sacrificing herself and taking her sister's place so she can go back to Arendelle. But that also meant that she lost her family, her freedom, her dreams, everything she planned on getting back after 13 years of self isolation. But she had to be strong for herself and her family and people.

And as much as it hurt her, she headed back to his ice castle. She passed thru the jungle and made it to the Lost Boys camp out. None of them paid any attention to her and continued with their usual chores and jobs. She walked right thru pass their huts and tents as she makes it to the entrance and staircase of the ice castle were at least one Lost Boy noticed her, and it had to be one of Frost's right hand men. And by the look on his face, he was expecting her by orders of his master.

"Well, welcome back, your majesty. His iciness is expecting you inside, have a nice night" Felix says and makes a small bow before leaving.

Elsa rolled her eyes and looked back at the majestic ice castle. She still believed her's was better but this wasn't bad either. She pulled up her skirt of her ice dress and walked up the steps to the doors. She hesitated in going in, she was still on time to go back and try other options of escaping but there was no time, she had to do this tonight and soon.

"I have to do this. For Anna &amp; my people" she said in her mind and goes inside the castle, still believing it was her prison or a trap.

She walked slowly around the grand room of the staircase in the middle and many columns made of ice with a soft white carpet in the middle, leading to the grand staircase. How something so beautiful like ice can be at the same time so creepy on how this castle looked. She could even hear the clink and clack of her heels, giving echoes in this huge room. She thought it was incredible how the fire in the ice torches were still rock solid no matter how hot was the fire that lighten them up., this made her wonder how powerful Frost's powers were, more than her own.

While she kept looking around his castle, she was unaware that the Ice King was observing her form above the upper railings, with his hood over her head and feeling a few snowflakes falling down on him. He was concern and with many thoughts in his mind, this was it. The moment of truth and the moment to make some peace with her. But soon his thoughts were interrupted...

"Um... Master?" Pitch floated in.

"What, Pitch?" he almost snapped at the shadow

"Well, I was thinking of something about the girl..."

"You're not here to think, Pitch. You're to obey" Jack said while still looking down at the platinum blonde.

"Yes, I know but may I suggest something. I was thinking since the Snow Queen is going to be with us quite some time, and you know how Neverland time is literally frozen..."

"Yes, itch I know that time is frozen in my kingdom because I froze it myself, now get to the point!" Jack said, annoyed.

"Yes, well, I was thinking that you can off the girl a much more comfortable room while she's staying her, what do you say?"

But Frost did not like that idea and he just growled in his face with a snowing breeze that froze some of the shadowy figure's face.

"Then again, maybe not" Pitch said, nervously.

It all seemed empty until she felt a WOOZH cool breeze hit her in the back of her body. She looks over and held her hands up in defence, just in case. But saw who it was, seeing him sit casually on the top of the staircase with his back turned at her. She expected the worst but was prepared for it.

"You're here. I expected you to have done something stupid like run away by now" Jack said from the top of the stair case, looking down at her from the bottom. He then sits on the railing and slides down and skates on his bare feet onto the floors down to her, stopping a foot away from her.

She just rolled her eyes, irritated "Well, you're wrong. I came back because I am a woman of my word" she lowers her face and looks away from him.

Jack saw this and didn't know if to feel sorry or compation for her "Then it is done, you will stay here forever, no tricks, no questions on anything I do and just being my Queen" he said serious.

Elsa lowered her head and held back her tears "You have my word"

"Very well. As long as you keep your word, no harm will come to your family or your people" with his magic he makes a silver X on his chest.

"You better or you have no idea of what I'm capable of, Frost" she felt her hands glowing and he noticed that. "You didn't let me even say a longer good bye. I'll never see my sister or my family again. you didn't even have the heart to let me stay longer with her" she feels some tears come out.

Jack felt a bit bad but he couldn't let her know that "No need to use those hands, Snowflake. You have my word. Now come on, I'll show you to your room" he said, turning his back at her still wearing his hood over his head and floats away a bit away from her.

What he last said really surprised her. "My room? But I really thought...?"

"What? You wanna stay in the dungeon or the tower? Fine by me" he scoffs.

"No! I mean, a room would be ok" she said softly, with her head down.

"Fine. Then follow me" he said in his all mighty Ice King voice and she had no choice than to follow him.

The walk around the ice castle was long and quiet. Jack went ahead of her with a light up ice torch on his hand and his hood over his head, so she wouldn't see the serious look in his eyes but also compationate for her. As they walk thru the big empty halls ways, Elsa kept her head down and her eyes closed, lost in her sad thoughts until she opened them and saw these new parts of the castle she's never seen before, how big it looked in the inside. But also very scary and dark. The columns, the walls, every ice carved statues and wall carving was scary and terrifying like it had demons and monsters on it. Her breath got heavy and ran after Jack to follow him and get away from the freighting scenery.

They continue the pace and Jack gazed over to the blonde and noticed how her eyes were closed and a tear ran down her cheek. He sighs sadly and serious. He didn't know what to do or say to her right now. He felt like needing to talk to her but nothing came out in a way to make her feel better.

"Say something to her" Pitch flew by in the shadows which on Jack heard.

"Huh? What? Oh" the Ice King clears his throat to speak "I... uhh... listen, despite our bad encounter, I really hope you like it here" he says softly but she heard.

Pitch encouraged him to talk more.

"My castle and Neverland is your home now, you may go anywhere you like without any of my Lost Boys as escorts. You can do anywhere at all, expect the West Wing" he points out.

"Why? What's in the West...?"

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" he snaps and she takes a step back

"Sorry" she apologized softy, a bit afraid of him.

He shakes his head and turns away "Forget it. Just forget about it, come on"

They continue their walk until Jack led her in room with a wooden doors as did some of the other rooms had wooden doors and very none see thru ice. Jack opened the door for her as she slowly steps inside. It looked like a nice room, it look fit for a girl, a nice wide bed, cabinet, a nightstand, all made of ice, expect the mattresses and the pillows and the items inside the wardrobes, only the furniture. The curtains were a soft silky cloth of icy and sparkling blue, covering the large windows where she could tell it was night out with a full moon, remembering what she heard of the full moon.

"Here, this is your room. And if you need anything my servants will come u here anytime you need and my Lost Boys are always outside if you need to go out into the island" he says calmly.

Then Pitch comes back with another "brilliant" idea "Dinner. Invite her to dinner, master" he whispers which once again, only Jack heard.

And he bought it "And you will then join me for dinner. THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" Jack screamed angrily and cruelly and shut the door behind her.

Elsa gasped in horror on how the door shut in _**BANG**_! She was locked in, trapped and back to where she started, locked in a room and isolated to the outside world. But what was more painful, she was away from her family, from her sister. And she might never see them ever again.

That same day, night has finally come which felt like many **many** hours. It was dinner time, the Ice Palace was empty, expect for the Ice King who ordered the best of the best meals for his Snow Queen. He even asked the Guardians for help. When they heard that Jack was trying to make things a little better, they put away their bad moments in the past and decided to help him for him and a better Neverland. Everything was ready, the table was set with all elegant delicious food and drinks fit for a King and Queen, especially ones that control the winter. The clock keeps ticking and chiming and Elsa has not yet have come down for supper. Jack was getting impatient, walking back in front in company of the Guardians.

Jack was now getting more impatient what's keeping her so long? Why hasn't she come down? What isn't she here yet!?" he yelled to the North and Tooth.

"You try to be patient, Jack. You have to understand her. The girl was almost deceived by the mermaid and has lost her freedom and her sister in less than a week" the Tooth fairy Queen says, trying to calm the boy down.

"Master, haven't you ever thought that this girl could be the one to break the spell?" North asked.

"OF COURSE I HAVE, NORTH! But whatever. I'm a fool" Jack mumbles, frustrated.

"_Da_, it's quite simple. You fall in love with her; she falls in love with you and by the third full moon, poof, the spell is broke. You'll be back to your normal self and the new evil threat will be over by midnight" North explains.

"Oh, it's not that easy, North. These things take a lot of time" Tooth says to him.

"Yeah, I know, Tooth but the first full moon is already at it's point and the staff is starting to fade out" North points out.

Jack sighs frustrated by what the Guardians are saying and they were right. "

"Oh, what's the point, guys? It's no use. I mean, no matter what anybody say and no matter what I do to convince her. But let's face the facts, she's a Queen. A real queen, she's so breath-taking flawlessly beautiful. And me... well, LOOK AT ME! I'm nothing like her and I don't know if I can change to the one who I was before, it's useless" he points out, angry with himself.

North and Tooth look at eachother and then at the white haired boy. "Oh you must let it go and see all past that and have some faith, Jack" Tooth says in a motherly tone.

"I don't know how, Tooth" Jack frowns.

Now was the time to give this kid some discipline and show him some real manners, Tooth thought.

"Well, you can start by stop being a spoiled brat and starting to act more presentable instead of a demanding frosted Ice King. Straighten up, get rid of these snowflakes and act more like gentlemen because she is a queen after all" the fairy flies in front of him and orders him in a serious demanding tone.

Which made Jack stands up straight and tried to put a more serious look. Then North came to him to give his own advice.

"She's right, boy. Ah, yes and when she comes in and you see her around, try giving her a dashing white smile" North showed him his jolly smile. "Come on, show me the smile" he asked.

Then Jack gives his a toothy white but awkward smile. Which was kinda creepy too.

"But don't frighten the poor child" Tooth says

"Impress her with your changing and new appearance" North butts in

"But be gentle" Tooth goes on

"Show her some confidence" North follows

"And be sincere" Tooth adds

"But above all" North follows again

They were both driving him crazy with all the romantic advice. He was starting o get a headache by going back in forth, listening to them. He covers his ears and shut his eyes, getting annoyed and angry.

"You must control your temper!" both guardians said at the same time.

Soon, they heard and saw the handle of the door jiggling. This was it! She has finally arrived!

"There she is" North said and they all believed it was her.

Jack gasped and got fixed up a little and waited for his Snow Queen to enter, looking so radiant as always and hoping this dinner was going to work out.

"Good evening" Pitch came in instead.

This disappointed Jack.

"Well, where is she?" Jack asked, gritting his teeth to the shadowy figure.

"Who? Oh, yes, the girl... I mean, the Queen. Yes, well, her majesty is actually in the process of still recovering but then... well, she's now healed but the thing is that... she's not coming" Pitch frowns and they all waited the worst response from their King.

_UH-OH!_

"**WHAT!?"**

With his powers, Jack pushed burst opened the solid ice doors and flew out at full speed in anger with his servants following behind him.

"Master, your grace, your Excellency, master, please! Let's not be hasty!" Pitch yelled.

The Guardians and the shadow chased after him and saw how Jack flew at full speed, leaving heavy trails of snow and frost behind him. Jack went to the doors of Elsa's bedroom and banged on the doors more than knock_**. BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"ITHOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!?" he screamed like a complete angry beast.

"I'm not hungry!" Elsa cried from inside the room, with a mad tone. And the servants were hearing this harsh and pointless argument between the 2 winter beings.

Jack got even angrier "YOU COME DOWN OR... I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" He screamed furious.

But the guardians interrupted "Master, I may be wrong but that may not be the way to win the girl's affection" North said nervously.

"Please, attend to be a gentlemen" Pitch says, nervous as well.

"But she's being soo DIFFICULT!" the Ice King grits thru his white teeth, angry and annoyed.

"Gently, gently" Tooth said softly

Jack sighs and lowered his tone "Will you come down to dinner?" he asked again.

"NO!" Elsa cried again which made Jack made an obvious gesture to the servants.

"Eh, eh, eh, _suave_ and _gentile_" Pitch says softly.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighs again "It would give me great pleasure if her majesty come and join me for dinner" he grits thru his teeth again and made a mock bow, still angry and annoyed.

Pitch then coughs "It would help if you'd say please" he mumbles

Jack sighs "Please"

But Elsa still refused "NO THANK YOU!"

That pissed Jack off completely "YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!"

"YES I CAN! I MEAN, YOU CAN, RIGHT!?" she snaps

"BUT THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND ME &amp; I LITERRALLY LIVE FOREVER!"

"I'M STILL NOT COMING OUT!"

The beast came out of him again "FINE! THEN GO AHEAD AND** STAAAAAAAAAAAARVE! **If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!"

&amp; with that final order, Jack slammed and locked himself in his room and stayed in there the entire night, or that's what they all thought. Well, that could have gone better. He did asked nicely but refused. What did she want him to do? Beg? Oh, what was the point? Jack had to face the facts that Elsa will never see him as anything but a monster, it was completely hopeless.

Hours have passed since last Heard of the Ice King's angry scream and yelling. The Snow Queen peeks out and opens the door a little to see if anyone was out there, especially if HE was out there. The coast was clear. It was now or never. She had to do this tonight before it was too late or before she gets caught and HE discovers her real reasons of coming back to him. She took a deep breath and came out the room and shuts the door softly behind her. The halls of the castle were wide and empty, she just hoped not to bump into any servant or lost boys, and again, worst with HIM.

She stumbled upon many rooms in the castle, a library, the garden, many different kind of study and bedrooms and again the staircase until she finally found it. she was alone, she was lucky, nobody has seen her walking around in places she shouldn't be going. She gazes up at the staircase that went up and up like it had no end to it. This must be it. The West Wing. She gazes up at the staircase and wonder what kind of monstrosities was the Ice King hiding up there?

She makes it to the top of the staircase and entered another hallway only this one was dank and had scary stoned and some iced gargoyles, black candle holders and even a broken mirror where she saw her reflection on the broken pieces 10 times. Elsa walked cautiously across thur ice hallways all the way to his room, a place where no one, to even his shadow had the courage or the disobeyers to enter. Only Jack enters that mysterious room, it was his sanctuary. By what's she's been told and head, it was the only place where he can be alone but it was never the most peaceful room because every corner or that room gave him painful memories of his past, the past when he was human.

She makes it too some tall and large doors where it had the handles of a messed up and scary snowflake. She started to have a few doubts again about going in. She was still on time to head back before she got caught but she felt like this was the only time to do and she must do this.. NOW! She gets back her courage and pulls one of the doors open and views inside the room. The entire room was frozen solid, the walls, the furniture, the bed, the portraits and paints were all covered in snow and frost. The stuff wasn't just frozen or cover in snow but also all the painting and furniture were all destroyed and ripped apart. It was clearly from his anger and broken ice heart but that wasn't why he came in there.

As she looked around, the platinum blonde almost knocks over a small table and then sees how a majestic bed was completely destroyed. Suddenly, she felt like a pair of eyes were watching her, she turns around saw a painting more like portrait. And like everything in room, it was also destroyed like if something with big claws shred it to bits but no entirely.

One of her eye brow goes up and she looks at the portrait. She could tell a little of what it was, she saw a little girl in the left corner which was not so damaged but the right corner was shredder and the piece hanged to it. And she felt the need to complete the puzzle piece. The portrait had a small girl with brunette hair and what seem to her, was a man next to her. Elsa took the hanging piece in her hand to complete the painting and see who this mysterious man was. She squinted her eyes about to put it together until she sees a blue glow, glowing in the corner of her eye.

She turns and there is was! What she has been looking for this entire time! The staff! The source of Jack Frost's ultimate and eternal power!

"There it is!" she thought in her mind as she slowly approached it.

It was even more amazing that thought than what she has heard about it. How it was long and thin and crocked in the top like a hook. And how it glowed a shinny blue light and from where she was standing, she could feel a cool temperature around it and how it was frosted with snowflakes. It even have a nice glow of white. She remembers on how the light of the moon gave it power which was given to Frost.

But not anymore. She thought.

The Snow Queen reached out her hand to touch and grab in until she feels la shadow over here and gasps in horror by who she feared it was.

Jack saw what she was about to do and flew/jumped in front of her and took his staff in his hands so she would not touch it or less steal it. and angrily glares back at her and she backed away in fear of what he might do. A snow storm was forming around them but Jack only kept his angry gazed on her. What could she expect by going in the wolf him self's lair.

"What are you doing here? Why did you come here?" he growls like a beast.

She backs away in fear "I... I'm sorry. I was just curious, that's all" she lied.

But obviously did not believe her "I warned you to never ever come here"

"I swear I didn't mean any harm" she lied again and uses an old table as a shield to get away from him.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!" He _**BLASTED**_ his magic from his hand to aim at her but destroys the table she was using and smashed it to pieces. Like he didn't know her real reason already.

"Please, stop! I SWEAR I DID NOT DO ANYTHING!" she back up against a wooden cabinet, terrified of this monster in front of her. She could have used her powers to fight back but her fear was winning this fight, and so was Frost.

"GET OUT!" He destroys the cabinet and another one with his powers and his staff and smashes it to bit too.

"**GEEEETTT OUUUUUUUUUUUT!" **he yelled at the top of like lungs like a beastly roar and Elsa had no choice than to ran out the room, frighten and terrified as hell by the demon himself.

Jack breaths heavily in anger but then literally cools down when he realizes what he just did. The way he screamed at her and how he showed his dark side. The exact same thing he tried to prevent but it was now too late. His chances with her in getting her love and trust were now complete to the lowest of the low. He really blew it this time. Even he knew she couldn't leave the island, but that didn't matter to him right now; because this time, she was not gonna come back to him.

"Oh what have I done? I blew it once again!" he frowns and punched himself. He had to go after her. No Lost Boys, no shadow servant, just him. He had to fix this on his own. He pulled over his hoodie over his head and grabbed his staff and took off into the starry skies.

In search once again for his Snow Queen. A game he was starting to get tired off but he still enjoyed playing.

_**To Be Continue...**_

**FIN!**

**...of the chapter. What u guys think of our lead favourite couple so far?**

**Well, that's it for now. But I have more coming on the way. I'm also writing my first Mericcup story and some BH6/OC that are in the process of making and coming up soon with the BESTEST, EXTRAORDINARY GOURGEOUS sister/friend/buddy/writer I HAVE EVER MET AND LOVE SOOOOO MUCH WITH ALL MY TINY LITTLE DEVIL'S HEART! Yeah, te hablo a ti, mi Mari aka TheFakeDoll (please go to her page urgent or I will injure all of u for not, I'm serious! ;) And hey, every demon needs an angel, right? TE AMODORO, MI ANGEL PRECIOSA! OXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX ;D XD ;D XD ;D XD ;D**

**PS. If my big bro/buddy, Beck, is reading this, please give me ur critique cause you're my top critique. Give me with your best shot, I can take it even if u will make me cry... again. LOVE YA, BIG BRO! Talk to ya ASAP ;)**

**Again, thanks to all for all the AWESOME reviews. 120 REVIEWS OMG! I'm AMAZED, U GUYS ARE AMAZINGLY AWESOME &amp; INCREDIBLE AND I LOVE U GUYS! U guys make this story happen and keep going and making me write more and more ;) I will be posting a new one before I go back to school or on the first week back, which will be pretty soon, no worries and no need to kill me for it. U GUYS ROCK!**

**See u guys next time! XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX; D XD ;D XD ;DXD ;D XD ;D XD ;D XD ;D XD ;D XD**

**Ur Gnomey &amp; fellow shipper &amp; Disney maniatic (hey, it's a very sick and crazy obsession but it's mine and I'm happy so deal with it, people!)**

**-Mickey! ;)**


	13. A Mermaid's Dark Curse

**HI, PEOPLE!* I'm BACK WITH ALL WHOLE NEW CHAPTER! WELL, I started college again, so so far I's been going stressful but smoothly, nothing I can handle. Plus, I'm doing some fun things for the month and the next before winter comes along.**

**&amp; for those who are Mericcup shippers (only Mericcup shippers may enter here and my other upcoming stories) HAPPY MERICCUP MONTH! I have BIG plans for this 2****nd**** beautiful couple in the world! I am working on my first Mericcup story that will be up very soon &amp; hope to be liked by many! MERICCUP FOREVER! XOXOXXOXOXOX ;D XD ;D XD ;D &amp; DOWN WITH THE HICCSTRIDS!**

**Well, for now this let's give Jelsa the stoplight because they're the 1# shipping pair &amp; soon to be canon. JELSA FOREVER! XOXOXOOXOX ;D XD ;D XD ;D XD &amp; DOWN WITH THE HATERS!**

**WARNING! New temporary character coming up here!**

**PS. I put a Shrek 2 &amp; Little Mermaid reference; I bet you guys can't find it!**

**13\. A Mermaid's Dark Curse **

The Snow Queen ran on her feet at all full speed, running for her life and pushing and dodging every tree and bush in this enormous and dark jungle with only the light of the moon, lighting my way. Her heart was pacing so hard and not by the exhaustion of running but by the fear of getting capture again. From the second I left the castle, I could hear Frost's angrily screaming. But no matter whatever risk I take to go back home, no way I was going back there.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute" she said and thought to herself, and kept running until she stopped for running for almost an hour.

She paces her breath and her feet hurt. She looks up and notices a new part of the island. No doubt she must be on the other side of Neverland because she was close to the sea shore but she wasn't near the ocean, she was more next to a lagoon, surrounded by caverns and caves and plenty of rocks in the water and a sparkling waterfall reflecting many colors of rainbow. Must be one of the many magical mysterious Neverland holds. Maybe she could hide here from Frost for a while until she can come up with a way to escape again.

She sat on a rock on the edge of the water and lowers her head, filled with worried thoughts.

She panted for breath and in fear "I have to get out of here. No doubt he is after me. He's insane and Pan is going to kill me too for not getting the staff. Oh God, what am I going to do? I have to go back home or he's going to hurt Anna, my family, my kingdom and all my friends. Oh, what am I going to do!?" she was stressed out, passing her hands thru her platinum blonde hair as snowflakes fell on her about to create a small snow storm.

But it was soon stopped and interrupted by a voice which made her stand in fear. Believing it was HIM. The steps were coming closer and closer and she saw bushes and leaves rustling. No doubt it was HIM and that made her step back and raises her hands up for defence and fights him off. The figure comes out but it wasn't him.

"Elsa? Queen Elsa, right? I have been looking for you, your majesty" a beautiful girl about 16 years old with long glowing crimson red hair and dressed as a Viking girl stepped forward to her.

Her name was Ariel.

"Yes... Who... Who are you? How do you know me? Are you a Lost Girl? Do you work for Frost, right?" Elsa stepped back afraid.

"No, no, I am not. I am trying to escape Frost's clutches just like you. I'm trying to escape from Neverland also. And I'm here to help you. I'm a friend, a friend of Chief Hiccup and princess Merida. They are in danger and they need your help" the redhead says with a desperate worried look. "If you want to escape this place alive, then come with me. I know a way out of here. I swear that I am not one of Frost's Lost Dogs. He hurt my family too and that's why I joined Haddcock's tribe in his camp".

"You're a friend of Hiccup? How? I was just at his camp a few days ago and heard he went back to Berk. But ok, if you say that you are escaping from Frost, I believe you. He's a demon. And if you know how to escape from here, I will go with you. I need to get back to my kingdom before he hurts my family and my people. Can you help me, please?" she pleads, desperately.

"Of course, here right here in this lagoon, a small boat will arrive any second and it is small enough to escape but big enough for both of us to fit in. To sail on the seas, I will take you there and we will leave this cursed land forever" Ariel pulls her by her hand to the edge of the lagoon and made her wait there.

"But where are we going? What if Frost finds out? I thought nobody can leave without him knowing or without his permission?" Elsa panics a little.

"Calm down, I... I have my own talents and way to go around Frost's rules. Just stay here by the shore and I will let you know. Just keep looking into the lagoon" she told the blonde and walked a few steps away from her.

Elsa looked over into the lagoon's horizon, and then suddenly she sees something coming out of the large cavern. It was a boat! Just like Ariel said. It was 10 feet away from where they were standing.

"Come, we must swim to it if we wanna get on board on it. Just follow me, sweetie"

Ariel took Elsa's hand and guided her into the water but as she followed the redhead, Elsa did not noticed that Ariel's clothes were magically starting to disappear the deeper she got in the water and the hallucination continued and Elsa was starting to feel a little blank and drowsy all the sudden and she didn't care

"And... how far is it? If you say I have to swim to it, I will" Elsa asked with small tone, looking over at the hallucination of the boat.

She kept calm and relaxed. Elsa gives more steps forward into the water, not even noticing that she was now barefoot and what was strange is that she wasn't freezing the water like she usually do, she was going straight inside the water!

"I only want to go back. To my family, to my people, to my sister" The Snow Queen whispers with a blank stare, taking more steps with the water up to her knees.

"Yes, that's it, your majesty. Just think of them" Ariel said, calmly while guiding her deep into the water.

Suddenly, at least a dozen of magical mermaid appeared and surrounded the 2 girls, only that Ariel was no more a human, she was now a mermaid! She like them, just a tail and gills. The fake boat was only 6 feet away from Elsa now.

"This boat will take you Far Far Away from Neverland and no way to see the Ice King ever again. it will take you back to Arendelle" she says in a persuasive tone and the mermaids sing the soft mesmerizing siren voice and Elsa continues under their spell.

"yes , on Anna, Lily, Olaf, all my friend, in my kingdom. I am their Queen and they need me" Elsa mumbles a little, with a blank gaze with now the water to her hips.

It was funny how the water was getting colder for the mermaids but for the Snow Queen because the cold never bothered her anyway. Some mermaids were getting cold since they were only wearing seashell bras and wanted to leave by the water's temperature but Ariel told them not too.

"Just a little bit closer, your majesty. You will see your sister very soon. Do not give you just yet, you must keep going. Just hold my hand and I will guide you out of this hell" Ariel whispers with an evil tone.

Suddenly, for the skies, Ariel and the others mermaids receive a cold blue _**ZAP like lighting! **_

"Oh no, not these mermaids again!" a voice growls, watching the scene from where he was flying and quickly approached the place.

"IT'S HIM! THE ICE KING!"

It stopped them and made them swim away, screaming in fear from the scene and left the Snow Queen in her spot but still under their spell. They resurfaced and saw who was the one who zapped them was. They gasped in horror, it's him! The Ice King! Some fled the scene to not mess with their master but some, like Ariel stayed to stand up to this beast.

Jack landed on the water which quickly froze solid under him. He bends down with his staff in his hand. It always pretty risky bringing his staff but he had to use it for these kinds of emergencies. He rose back up on his feet with a nasty glare of his face. No doubt he was angry.

"I thought... I told you fish sticks to stay out of my way" he floated toward them which gave them the chills, literally. This guy was like a human immortal shark to them, ready to eat them alive, that's why they feared him so much.

"And I thought I told you a thousand times to not mess with my Lost Boys and less with what belongs to me, Ariel" he floated toward her and gave her his signature angriest glare ever. He stood in front of Elsa for protection, which was still under the siren's spell but he will get her out of it, the easy way or his vote, the hard painfully bloody way.

Ariel glares back up at him. "Oh come on, Frosty. Since when do _you_ care about people? Just leave me the girl and get out of my Lagoon" she glares with threat.

But that made Jack boil with more anger "_Your_ Lagoon? I hate to break it to you, sweetheart. But Neverland belongs to me and every place and everyone belongs to me and must obey all my orders and my order right now is for you to return me my Queen before I turn you and your gill friends into fish sticks" he glares and the staffed glowed blue in a scary way to make his point.

"I won't. And even if you kill me, she will stay like that forever, only I can snap her out of the trance. And if you want that to happen, I want something in return from you" she laughs a little, playing with her hair with her finger.

Jack keeps glaring but kept his anger inside for now "What do you want, gills? My treasures? My gold? What do you want exactly, fish from hell?" he growls, tighten his grip on his staff.

Ariel smiles and with the tip of her finger, she circles the water and an image appears. It was little Lily!

"I want you to bring me this girl, Frost" she said with disgrace and evilness.

Knowing the Ice King Frost is, he wasn't going to refuse. He was cold as the demon's soul and he would do anything and go over anyone to get what he wants. Or so she thought.

"No deal, fish. That little girl is my Queen's nice and I gave her my word to not mess with her family ever again, no matter how ingrate and ungrateful she is. What else could you want from me that isn't that?"

"No deal then in giving her back to you, Ice King. Unless..." Ariel once again gave another swirl in the water and another image appeared, another princess appeared, only it was Merida!

Jack saw the image of the princess with his best friend, Hiccup and this worried him but he couldn't show this to this girl with gills.

"If the Snow Queen is important to you, then bring me this girl and I will set your woman free. My last deal, take it or leave it" Ariel negotiated, coldly.

Jack stares at the image and then at Elsa and then at Ariel. No matter how cruel Jack was too many, he could never betray his best friend by kidnapping his girlfriend but he could not let Ariel threat him with his tricks, nobody played the Ice King, only he does the playing.

"She's Hiccup's girlfriend. If I order to kidnap her, he will never forgive me" he said serious.

But Ariel took it as a joke "Hahaha, are you kidding me? It's a joke, right? YOU!? Worried!? Caring for somebody other than yourself!? I'm real disappointed, you know? I thought you were this powerful and demanding Ice King without scruples or compassion for nothing, cold as ice but I can see that this dumb Snow queen and dragon twerp are making you soft, like a stuffed little doll" she offends and laughs as the other mermaid laughed as well and made him angry.

Jack was not going to stand for this any longer, with a wave of his staff, he slams it again into the water and the entire lagoon gets frozen over and covered in ice and snow, trapping the mermaids by the waist the water, with no way to escape it. He brought eternal winter to the lagoon.

"How's that for soft, fish breath?" Jack chuckles and smirks evilly. "Now, if you don't want to be completely solid fish cycles, Give me my Queen and we can try to forget this ever happened. And one more thing, also forget about that stupid ideas in kidnapping the princesses. Kidnapping is my game and you will not manipulate me at my own game against me. Understood, ladies?"

Ariel gets furious at him and with her water powers, she managed to unfreeze some of the lagoon and created a massive wave to slam Frost again a huge tree and the minute he was distracted, Ariel took away his staff and into her hands and had Elsa now inside the water with the water up to her neck, still in a trance. And used the staff to unfreeze the entire lagoon again and aimed at him for defence in a furious way.

"Nobody and listen clearly, Frosty. And I mean, NOBODY messes with my girls. So, let's try this again. Do we have a deal or not?" she extended her hand to him, waiting for his acceptance. "Cause I can easily kill your little Queen and you, do not underestimate me, Frost. I am more powerful than you think, especially now that I have legs" she grasps the staff out of his reach but he will get it back from her, he always does.

Jack looks around him and then felt a small breeze hit his face. It was the wing, it was calling to him, it was here to help him like always. Now was no better time but he couldn't let the mermaids know what he was thinking.

"Alright, you win, Ariel. But first I'd like to know what you are planning to do with the princess of Dunbroch? Hiccup has never messed with you or gave you any bothers, in fact; he's never even been around these parts. Why mess with his girl?" he asked as he secretly circled his fingers in controlling the wind.

Ariel frowns but lowered her guard. "Her father, the king messed with mine years ago. They left us merpeople without a home, without a kingdom and me without my father. But now that I have this and soon, their princess, we will finally get vengeance on them. So, what's it gonna be, Frost?" Ariel lowered her hand and made Elsa walk even more into the water.

This worried Jack a lot. Time to end this for good.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, A-riel" he knew how much she hates when he called her name like that. "Besides, you have many that you owe me and I don't suggest you to mess with me when you have many depths with me, and not with Hiccup either" he secretly lowers his hand and his blue eyes peeked up at the sky for the wind coming close.

"Well, here's the final deal. Your staff and queen for the redhead princess and I will deal with Hiccup then. What do you say?" she kept her hand up for him.

Jack slowly stepped in the water once again, without freezing it and stood in front of the mermaid with a look "You know, you could kill me if you want but not the ones who belong to me because killing them is my job only!"

Confusing a little the red mermaid, Jack raised his hand up in the air and a massive wind storm came in and blow on the trees and blew the mermaids out of the water or they had to hold on to rocks to not get taken away into the icy cold twister. The wind was so strong that caused a mini but powerful tsunami and splash against the mermaid, including Ariel. And which made her lose her grip on the staff and the wind brought it back to it's rightful owner. Back to Jack's hand.

"This teaches you to never mess with me, fish demon and messing me is signing your death wish" he held his staff in defence, ready to strike. The mermaids swam back, away from him in fear.

But Ariel thought fast "You forgot your girlfriend, Frosty" she held the blonde in her position, ready to drown her but not just yet.

"Let her go, Ariel. Your battle is with me" he growls.

"Don't make this any more difficult, Frost. Besides, Hiccup doesn't have to know this; this could be between you and me. Don't have your Lost Boys in this and especially now your little Snow Queen. My mermaids can do the job easily if you give them legs like me. Let's say, that I wanna be part of your world" she glared with mischief, persuading him.

"I will never give them legs, like I never gave you legs. So, don't talk around saying that I was the one who gave you those chicken legs. I am not responsible of what you have. And I know you're in complicacies with that new power that is threatening me. Who is it? Who is this power? I demand you tell me who it is or what it is! And let her go, NOW!" he yelled in demanding king tone, holding out his hand.

But Ariel only laughed in his face "Never gonna happen, Frosty. And let's end this, let's make this deal already. Your queen for the princess. GIVE MY GIRLS THEIR LEGS AND THE STUIPID REDHEAD PRINCESS and I will give you back your girlfriend" she screamed furious for the last time and tightens her fist.

This totally did not scare Frost but it did worry him for Elsa. And he's had enough of this ridiculousness.

"THAT IS ENOUGHT, ARIEL! AS YOUR KING, YOU WILL GIVE HER TO ME OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR BITCHES WITH FINS! You should know by know that I do not make deals with fish demons" he aims his warmed up staff toward her, about to strike.

"Deal or no deal. THIS ISN'T A GAME, FROST! And why are you defending so much Haddcock's little tramp. HER FATHER KILLED _MY_ FATHER! MY HOME! MY KINGDOM! MY PEOPLE! MY FAMILY! AND SHE MUST PAY! And if you kill me, my girls will know what do to you if you do kill me" she growls at him, in anger but then smirks evilly.

But seeing this was going nowhere, Ariel had to use the last trick up her fin &amp; push Jack's last button.

"But since you don't see a good offer when you see it, I have no choice than to do this cause I always hate when a deal goes sour. Have a nice swim, sweet thing" she winks at him, and snapped her fingers before diving in the water.

That finger snapped not only made Ariel and all the other mermaids disappeared but also Elsa, pulling the blonde into the water to drown her.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack screamed in agony, he grabbed some seaweed and tied his staff around his waist and he flew/jumped in the water, swimming with all his strength to get to his Queen.

He saw her drowning, sinking deeper into the endless lagoon. He saw how her body was entirely underwater. And he more than anybody Mermaid Lagoon wasn't any ordinary waterfall paradise, it was really an endless pit but underwater and if she lose sight of her into the darkness. Elsa will not only drown but, he will lose her forever.

As the Ice King swam harder and harder to get to her, he started getting a vision. For a few seconds, instead of seeing Elsa's scared and desperate face, he saw the face of the person he died for 3 centuries ago, the person who is the reason why he is the creature he is now.

He saw his little sister, Emma.

"_Jack, I'm scared!" he heard her sweet little voice from that day._

This moment was bringing him back to this dreadful memory and event. He was able to save her that day but he die in her place but part of him was glad he did it; he's secretly felt that way for the last 317 years. He does have a soft spot when it comes to helping the people he secretly cares about but right now it was for the person he was in love with. And he wasn't willing to lose her like he lost his sister in a way by saving her.

The white haired boy snapped back to reality and swam even harder as he saw how Elsa was starting to lose consciousness and falling closer and closer to the darkness of the "bottom". He reached out his arm to get to her; he was only a few inches away from her. Her eyes were almost closed and using the last drop of strength and breath she had in her, she reached out her hand for him before going to consciousness. The darkness was only an inch away to touch her and drag her in. With just one push, Jack finally grabs her hand and quickly pulls her away from the darkness before it could have touched her.

Jack resurfaced, with the fainted Snow Queen in his arms. He held her numb body in his arms and looked at her.

"Elsa, Elsa, please, wake up. Please, look at me. Please wake up!" he was really worried about her while in the water. And actually worried as if he really did care, not like she thinks he didn't.

Jack put his arms under her thighs and her back and gentle carried her bride style to the shore and gently laid her down on the sand shore. He checked to see if she had pulse, which was strange since he was dead and doesn't remember much where to look for a human's pulse. He found one on her wrist and felt it a little. She was still alive but he had to act fast before the dangerous enchanted water filled up her lungs and possibly her heart and kills her.

"Oh, what do I do? What do I do?" he kept mumbling to himself.

He really didn't know what to do. And obviously he wasn't going to ask the mermaid's help cause that would be stupid. He got a few seconds o clear his head and started to think, to remember on how to save a drowning human being. He's be doing surviving with magic human being but never with somebody that was like him. Jack leans down to her chest and listen to a soft heart beat. He then remembers what to do, he knows remembers and got to it!

"Come on, you Snow witch! Don't you give up on me!" he started to push on her chest to get the water out and hopefully she would wake up but no avail yet so he kept trying.

"Come on, Elsa. You've be giving me crap ever since you got here, giving me lip, trying to make me the better person. And I'm not going to lose you even if you want to. So, don't you give up on me, Elsa? Please, breath, breathe!" he grunts worried, pushing the water out of her chest

_***COUGH!* *COUGH!***_

Elsa finally reacted and started coughing up the enchanted water on the sea shore and felt dizzy and drowsy. Jack was relieved and helps her sit up on the soft weird looking sand.

"Oh, thank Manny" he sighs from the scare.

"What? What happened?" she coughs and sees him and back away from him a little.

"You have me a heart attack if I wasn't already dead" he tried to make a joke to calm down.

She looks at him confused and curios of what just happened and that he saved her. She was about to say something until she saw something on his shoulder, there was red stain on his blue hoodie! He got hurt somehow!

"You're... you're bleeding! You're hurt!" she gasps, touching his shoulder.

He looks and it was true, he was bleeding. OH NO! The changing was happing even faster than he thought. No doubt he will be completely become immortal in less time than he thought. He had to think of something, he can't tell her the truth.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it. Even immortal can get hurt" he lied, catching his breath. "Come on, you need some rest &amp; dry up" he leans down and picks her up bride style and took into the skies.

This was the first time she lets him carry her off, making because she was feeling vulnerable right now and didn't have the strength to argue with him right now. Whatever it was, he liked feeling and having her in his arms, so soft and warm. Elsa was so curious and still confused. Maybe the Ice King wasn't as bad and despicable as she thought. She couldn't stop staring at him with curious and a sparkle in her blue eyes as she hold on to his neck. She felt a strange magnetic pull to him, enough to want to kiss him but she stopped and just fell asleep in his arms and against his chest. And she could have sworn she heard his heart beats.

**(Back in Arendelle)**

Everybody by now has heard the kidnap and disappearance of their beloved Queen, and the security has doubled to protect their 2 princesses. It all was a cool calm night with a some lights lighting the streets, nobody was really out, they were in their homes sleeping, the entire kingdom, all expect one. Krstoff Bjorgman was staring out

"Daddy?"

"Lily, what are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep" she rubs her sleepy blue eyes.

"You miss your mother too, huh?"

"Yeah, when is she coming back?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I wish she was back already"

"And you think she's going to bring my Aunt Elsa back too?"

"I don't know that either, sweetheart. I just hope she and your mother come back home. Come on, I'll tuck you in" he picks her up in his arms

"Dad, wait! Look at the window!

"What is it, Lily?"

"The shadow, over there. It's like its coming!"

Kristoff hoped it was the same shadow that took his wife. And what was that hanging on to it? Could it be? It felt like weeks have passed that his wife has been taken by a shadowy creature like that and could it be coming back to take his daughter again or just simply leave his wife? And even if it was just going to drop her off, where was her sister in law? Where was Elsa?

"What is that, Daddy? It has magic!" Lily said a little excited

But Kristoff held her protectively "No, Lily. Whatever you do, do not go near that thing. If you ever see it again, I want you to stay away from it. Promise me you will not open this window again, promise me you will not go near it, no matter how cooled and mysterious it looks. Don't talk to it, don't even look at in"

"Don't be silly, Daddy..."

"Magic is dangerous, Lily! I know that because of your grandparents. And believe me, it always comes with a price, a price I am not willing to make if it involves losing you or your mother. Once she returns, I want you both to stay away from it, no matter what"

"You're just saying that because you don't believe in magic and you should because it is real. Just look at my aunt's powers!"

"But that's different, Lily. Magic can be dangerous if a bad person has it. And no, I don believe in magic, Lily but I also believe that there are 2 kinds of magic and the one that's coming and is happening around here, is bad. And you need stay away from it. That's the point, I've seen magic with my own eyes, even when I was a kid like you" he leaves out the fact of Elsa's magic going out of control and freezing Arendelle.

"But we live in a place where magic is real and if my aunt has magic, it means there is magic everywhere. Cause having magic sounds and looks wonderful!"

"It isn't always that wonderful and great, Lily. Your aunt has magic cause she has her story and she at least doesn't use them for bad like some other bad people do. And magic is the reason of why your mother and aunt are gone" he feels like he is losing what he loves all because of the evil magic that is coming in his life. His human mother and father, his wife and now he may lose his daughter too. it's destroying his family but he had to find a way to destroy it first.

"So you think magic has taken my mum and aunt away?"

"Listen, Lily, if the shadow comes back for anything, you see it, or it talks to you, promise me you will not go near it, you will come straight to me.

"I promise, Daddy" she pinkie promised

The nest morning, after putting Lily to bed, Kristoff fell asleep in a chair in the same room he was in; just staring at the window, hoping what he saw was the same shadow that took his wife. But it never even got close to the window; it could have been anything, even the wind. Whatever it was, it played a mean trick.

Suddenly, he felt a WHOOSH cool breeze hit his face, cool enough to have him starting to wake u. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and couldn't help the feeling that there was another presence in the room. He opened his eyes and almost fell back in his chair by who it was!

"It's ok, it's just me" she whispered to not alarm him.

"Anna? Am I either awake or still dreaming?"

"You're not. I'm back" she climbs down from the window and goes over to him

The blonde stopped stammering and rushed over to hug and kiss his wife "I thought I never see you again? Are you ok? Did anything happen to you? Did Frost try anything?"

"Kristoff, I'm fine, and he may have been a demon but he didn't hurt me" she frowns, pulling away from the hug

"And Elsa? Did you see her?"

"I did but... she's not coming back"

"What? What do you mean? Does Frost have her imprisoned?"

"How long was I gone?" she only said

"Only a few nights, doesn't seem that much"

"It felt so much longer over there. No doubt me is very different in Neverland than here" she sat on a couch, looking very upset.

He sat next to her "So what was it like over there? And where's Elsa? Did you find her?"

"Well, I didn't see much but it's an island where there are no grownups to tell you what to do, there are mermaids, fairies and many mystical creatures, and then there were some kids who called themselves The Lost Boys, they were exactly as you described them and they all worked for Frost"

"So did you meet him?"

"Unfortunately yes, I did. He was just as Grandpabbie described him. He's cold and cruel, and demanding and likes the taste of power and magic. A real demon, cold and immortal, he looks like a boy but he's a real demon. And he used me as a threat to make Elsa stay with him"

"What?! That miserable brat! He needs to be killed and stopped!"

"That's what I told Elsa but she assured me that he had to stay or he will try anything to hurt us, even Lily. She stayed for us, for Arendelle but now she is going to literally live eternal life as Frost's slave and be stuck there on that island forever and I will never see her again" Anna cried on his chest, in pain and agony.

And he tried to comfort her "What else happened over there?"

"When night fell, they took me to his ice castle and he comes u at me and glares like he wanted to kill me just because I wanted to see my sister. And then, Elsa come in and tried talking to him to let me go but all he did was look at the situation as a joke. He's consumed by his own power and grieve, he doesn't care about Elsa or anybody on that island, only himself and getting more powerful. After Frost left us alone, me and Elsa had a talk. I tried to convince her to come home with me, that we can find another way out together but she refused because only Frost has the power to make somebody leave the island and he only let me leave but she had to stay after promising he will not hurt us. The next morning, we said our goodbyes, I could see the tears in her eyes that's he didn't want me to go but she said that she will find a way to come back but never told me how"

"So he only let you get off the island? And now you think he has her punish or locked up or something?"

"No doubt about it. There's a reason why it's called Neverland. Once you go in, you can't come out. Only he lets go who he wants, in this case me. You didn't see him, Kristoff. He is horrible, he doesn't love her like he claims to be, he's only using her so he can show off how powerful he is and the type of ruling Ice King is he. He's just using her, as a trophy or a prize"

"How did you escape? I mean, what made him change his mind in letting you go?"

"He let me go. Elsa convinced him that I was no threat to his little plan. He didn't want me, he didn't need me, he only wanted her. I was a nuisance to him, he threat to kill me but Elsa promised him to stay with him if he lets me go and doesn't hurt any of us. She sacrificed her freedom for me, for Lily for all of Arendelle. You said magic is bad and you're right, Kristoff. Frost has powerful magic and it is all kinds of bad and evil. It's destroying my family and I'm scared it will destroy what's left of it"

"No! I won't let that happen. I may not have done anything for Elsa but I will not anything happen to your Lily, or anyone in Arendelle. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you guys or this kingdom. And I'm going to help you with anything you need and we will find another way to get your sister back, to get the Queen back, I promise"

And with that solid promise, Anna hugged her husband as he rubbed her shoulder for comfort.

_Don't worry, Elsa. I'm coming back for you. I will not lose you again._

And she will. But what she didn't know is that when she plans on returning, things were gonna be very different.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Well, that's it for now but more will come up very soon. Oh, and speaking of Jelsa &amp; Mericcup but mostly Jelsa, I'm going to an anime/movie convention in less than 2 weeks &amp; guess who is going as the Frost Daddy? (Yeah, I said that!) That's right! MOI! ME! I'm THE FROST DADDY! &amp; get this; my friend's sister is going as Elsa! Sooooo yeah... I got a date! Funny, huh!? But I'm excited! BIG PLANS COMING FOR ME! BUT I WILL RETURN WITH EVEN MORE EXCITING CHAPTERS (Wow, that sounded cheesy but it's true!) LOVE U GUYS! &amp; THANKS TO my best bro, TheFakeDoll for helping me out on this chapter &amp; my other big bro, my bro Skelligton for helping out in here &amp; upcoming ideas. But if any of you guys have ideas or request, PM me to let me know and I will see what I can do.**

**Also, I wanna point out that I wrote my first BH6, ROTG, HTTYD, Frozen &amp; OC story with TheFakeDoll, it's called "La Espada &amp; La Rosa" (it's in my profile list) So, go please check it out and review and see if u guy like it. It's a new story &amp; in progress but promising to be a big hit!**

**Well, this is me signing off for now &amp; see u guys next time!**

**Again, JELSA &amp; MERICCUP FOREVER &amp; ETERNITY! XOXOOXOXOXOXOX ;D XD ;D X;D XD ;D X;D**

**Ur bud &amp; Frost Daddy,  
-Mickey!* ;)**


	14. How Can I Explain? That I Love You

**HI PEOPLE! I'm BACK! I've been pretty occupied with all my school work that been hell, that I even wanna choke myself to not look at it but what u gonna do, I'm forced t do it like everyone of u guys! UFFF! *burn all homework in bonfire* BURN, BABY, BURN!**

**Anyways, fair warning; this chapter is a bit shorter than my usual length but this is very intense and special. **

**&amp; This chapter is like a birthday &amp; anniversary present to a very special friend of mine. Cause 1 year from today we became the bestest of friend, TheFakeDoll, when if we did meet thru here on Fanfiction and we're far away from eachother but the friendship is real and friendship does not judge distance. NEVER! THIS IS MY ANNIVERSARY/BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR HER! SHE IS THE GREATEST AWESOME FRIEND/SOUL SISTER I EVER HAD THE HONOR OF MEETING! I LOVE AND ADORE HER, SHE'S SOOO AWESOME AND ADORABLE! SHE'S THE LITTLE SISTER I ALWAYS WANTED! (Well, I have one but we don't really like eachother anymore but whatever) Well, this is for u, Mari,**_** TE AMO MUCHO MUCHO, MI ANGEL! **__**&amp; FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS &amp; FELIZ ANIVERSARIO! ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE TUS REGALOS! TU MERECES LO MEJOR! XOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOX ;D XD ;D XD ;D XD; XD**_

**WELL, ON WITH THE SHOW! ;)**

**ENJOY! ;)**

**14\. How Can I Explain? That I Love You**

It's been almost an hour since Jack brought Elsa back to his castle to take care of her. He had all his servants to bring her warm towels to dry her up &amp; give her some warm soup and anything she needs to recover her strength and health. She may be use to the cold but she wasn't like him, she needed warmth to be ok. And that's what she was doing. She was all alone in a large crystal iced room that look like a study, but didn't here had anything only some chairs and a fireplace with a fire lighten up, warming her up. It was funny &amp; amazing how the fire was glowing and producing heat without melting the ice fireplace. In a way she's been impressed by Frost's magic but never wants to tell him that to his face.

The Snow Queen had a warm comfy blanket around her by still feeling a bit cold &amp; wet and had her platinum blonde hair loose from her usual braid, letting it dry up that went down to her back. She looked at her confused &amp; blanked reflection into her semi warm/cold hot chocolate, she was so out of place that she didn't even had any appetite to drink it. So many thoughts went thru her mind. But they were soon to be interrupted.

And speaking of the devil himself. Elsa heard the doors opening behind her and she automatically knew who it was when she felt the same cool breeze hit her back. Jack walks up to her, standing and kneeling in front of her.

"How you doing?" he says softly.

"Ok, I guess. Still in shock" she says without looking up at him.

"Yeah, those fish demons are always trying to get to make deals with them and they would always go for anything that is mine"

"Not that!" she interrupts "And let's get one thing straight, I'm not yours nor belong to you, ok?"

He sadly nods "Ok, whatever you say" it was clear to him that after saving her, she still gives him the cold shoulder, literally.

She sighs and finally looks up at him and sees that he was getting up to leave but then remembers the wound on his shoulder &amp; grew a bit concern for him, &amp; she didn't know why.

"Wait!" says getting up, stopping him "How's your shoulder?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm immortal so it's common for me to get hurt but then heal fast" he once again lied and sees that there was still a large smudge of blood on his blue hoodie. "You just rest, I'll be ok" he turns to walk away but she stops him again.

"No, wait, you're not going anywhere" she takes him by his none wounded arm and helped him walk on his feet.

"No, no, don't worry about it. I'm fine..."

But she wouldn't listen. "Look at that! You need to get that checked right now. Luckily, my parents taught me how to do these kinds of things in case I needed to help somebody"

Elsa helps him and sits him down on what looked like an iced couch but was still pretty comfortable. This confused him.

"Really, I'm ok. I just need some moonlight and I'll be good as new. Or have you forgotten that in a way I'm dead and immortal. No wound can ever kill me" he was being stubborn and this was annoying her.

"No, no, I won't allow it" she refuses "Just sit down and let me take a look at it, it could get infected"

"Have you not been listening to me? I'm immortal, nothing can harm me"

"Yeah, that wound says otherwise"

"But still, I'm fine. Nothing can kill me, and it's just a scratch. I just need moonlight"

"Oh, magic is not going to cure this. Stop being so stubborn and let me help you" she touches him arm and saw more wet blood on her hand.

He was even more confused "What's the matter with you with me, huh? First you look at me with disgust and wanna kill me and now you wanna help me with something so insignificant?"

She still confused herself but stills would help him "You saved my life and now I wanna return the favor, is there something wrong with that? Now, sit down and keep quiet" she order, but not as a Queen but more as a concern friend.

Jack huffs in a sigh and had no choice that to do what she said and stay still and let her continue. Elsa rips off the bottom of her dress and then made an unexpected move which kind shocked him.

"Come on, let me take this off" she grabs the bottom of his hoodie and intends to take it off. He looks at her with a look and she may have giving him the same look, it was mixed with confusion, concern but with a hint of spark between them.

"Wait, wait, what are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" he looks at her in shock as she took it off to reveal his well build firm pale naked chest.

She didn't say anything because she quickly began to clean up his wound with the piece of her dress. They were silent for w few minutes as he watched her clean his shoulder until there was almost no more blood coming out of it.

"I didn't know you were a doctor" he says

"I kinda am in a way. I love to help people and animals. But I don' see any difference with you, right?" she says with a small offense which made him roll his eyes.

He scoffs "Fine. Think what you want of me. So besides being a spoiled Queen, you're also a doctor, huh? When do you have time to be both?" he tries to make a joke.

"I always have time, so you don't need to know how"

"THAT HURTS!" he hisses/yells, angry. Only showing that he was losing his beastly temper again.

"If you would hold still! It wouldn't has hurt as much!"

"If you wouldn't have run away, this would have never happened"

"If you wouldn't have frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" she states making a very good point &amp; made him go quiet.

He then pauses for a comeback "Then you should have been in my room in the West Wing"

"And you should have learned to control your temper"

"I'm... sorry" he chokes to say cause it was the first time he's apology to anybody, he even felt embarrassed.

And she understood but smiled "Apology accepted. And by the way, thank you for saving my life back there. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here, so thanks" she smiles

He was surprised, it was also the first time somebody has shown him kindness and he liked it.

"You're welcome"

"There" she finally places a bandage on his arm "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah. But I have a bigger pain in a place where you or nobody else can cure" he says sadly &amp; poetically that made her open her eyes in shock by how he spoke

And before she could say something, Jack takes her hand from his shoulder and placed it on his chest where his heart was supposed to be. He was dead and immortal and could be cruel and produced fear, and his heart may be dark like how everybody believed but at least he had one and it was beating softly. She felt it and in some way, she liked to feel it.

"It's in here, Elsa" he says.

She was shocked &amp; just looked at him, feeling her own heart racing at a fast beat.

He then continues "In my heart. Where I have it broken in beats by a pain that nobody could never understand, only judge. Do you what that feels like, your majesty?" he says serious.

His words. Surprised her! She could see it in his eyes, how serious he was speaking. In his soulful sparkling blue eyes. She could stare at him for hours but she couldn't show him any weakness. And for some reason, they both felt an energy pulling them closer together, he couldn't stop staring into her eyes and at her perfect lips, how he wanted to kiss them again. She couldn't say anything by how shocked she was but and she stopped the somewhat attraction and looked away from him.

Another hour has passed when she was alone again; Jack left after she looked away and didn't talk to him again. She just stood there, in a blank with more thoughts came through her mind. Why did he save her? Why did he bring her back? Those answers were obvious but still, she wondered. The more he acted around her, the more she grew wrong about the he treated him. But what more confused her was the way he talked to her about a pain in his heart? What pain exactly did he suffer to be the way he is now? She continues to wonder but once again her thoughts were interrupted again.

Suddenly, she started hearing music! Music as in being played on the piano! It could have been coming from her head but no, it was coming from down stairs. It was a lovely melody, so soft and in a way, sad.

A lovely yet sad tune being played.

_What could that be? Who could be playing that soft tune? And where was it coming from?_ She wondered and stood up to go find out.

The Snow Queen gracefully walks out into the second floor ice halls with her hand on the ice railing. Her hair was still loose and dry which framed her face. She followed the sound of the music until she saw where it was coming from and who was playing the keys of the piano.

It was HIM!

Jack touched the delicate soft icily keys of the piano he crafted of ice, like everything else in his castle. He wore his hoodie over his head, showing sadness and any low emotion. He only played the piano with just one hand, didn't really had it in him to play with both hands. Maybe he did but only for a short time. Elsa was impressed again as she silently went down the staircase and walked up to him without startling him but he already knew she was coming up to him but he continued to play, not looking up at her.

She stood by his side and clears her throat "I... I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to thank you too. And see if we can... become friends"

He didn't respond. He just gave a quick gaze and continued to play the keys in melody. Wait, did she just say friends? No, she must be toying with him. Elsa sighs in agony, seeing that she wasn't going anywhere with him, he wouldn't even look at him. She sits down on the stool beside him and kept her sad look down. He notices this and decides to try and cheer her up. Jack stops playing all depressing and sad and then starts to play a more cheerful happy tune with both hands. Elsa knew what he was doing but wouldn't give him a look.

_He really thinks just by playing me a happy song on the piano is going to cheer me up and make me like him?_ _What an idiot hmmm pfft_. She scoffs in her mind.

Jack looks over to her again but only this time, he smiles. He smiles to her and played again, cheerfully. The song continued with beautiful different modes and tunes and soon, another pair of hands joine din the song. Jack looked over to Elsa and smiled to her and luckily, she returned the smiled as they continued to play. The duet was beautiful &amp; happy, how the 2 started to connect in harmony &amp; sync. It was all going so well and great until at one part, Elsa's hand touches Jack's which made them stop by the warmth and coldness of their hands touching.

She blushes "Pardon my enthusiasm"

"I like your enthusiasm" he smiles and holds her hand in his.

They stayed in silent for a few seconds, smiling at each other until she broke the silent.

"Listen, Jack. I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I've been cruel and judgemental to you. I was angry and hurt by your actions but I'm starting to think that you..."

He then interrupts them "No, Elsa. You had every right to be angry, furious, hurt and with all intention to kill me" he says as if knows what she tried to do earlier with his staff "Yes, Elsa. I know you wanted to get my staff to give it to Pan and kill me"

She felt ashamed "I really thought that... if I get it"

"No, you thought right, Elsa. Only that you made the wrong move to trust Pan. I don't care if you don't trust me, but believe it or not, I wanna watch out for you. And believe me, Pan is not the best company"

"And you are?" she snaps quietly.

"I know what I am, Elsa. But I know what I'm saying. And you may wanna kill me but think who's the one who cares about you here. Me or Pan"

"No, you're wrong. Pan is a nice guy and he cares about me"

"Pan doesn't care about anybody, Ela. He's just using you to get to me. I may have my ways but I do care for those who I care"

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it"

He sighs. "You know what, think what you want, Elsa. There's no way with you. But when you really see who's the bad guy here, let me know" then stands up to walk away.

Elsa felt a nudge in her heart, it was killing her and her head was telling her to apologize and give him a chance. So, she got up and ran to him and hug him!

She was hugging him!

Jack's eyes grew wide in complete shock! The love of his life was actually hugging him voluctaral. He had his hand sup, not knowing how to react. She hugged him around his waist and resting her head on his chest, letting tears come out her eyes on how bad she felt on treating him these last days &amp; weeks.

"I'm sorry" she mumbles

He understood &amp; look down at her "It's ok"

"I'm gonna go take a walk for a while. Don't worry, I won't run off, I'm gonna come back"

"Ok, just be careful" he finally hugs her back, placing his chin on her head. He was feeling a warm feeling that made his heart race, as did for her.

He strokes her face, lovingly as she closed her eyes, feeling his touch. How he wanted to kiss her. But he didn't want to ruin what they were having right now, so he just stops and just walks away to another part of his castle, leaving her alone, lost in her thoughts again.

**That same night…**

_Elsa's POV_

I went out for a walk into the jungle, alone. Just remembering everything that's happened between me and Jack, my heart sank like a stone. Why would he had to save me? He could have just let me drown and die so he wouldn't have to deal with me anymore but HE DIDN'T! He saved me! He showed me kindness. I'm so confused right now! I expected him to be furious enough to kill me but he didn't! This all seem a bit suspicious but at the same time, nice. Nice how we talked and started to Even though it would kill me to admit it but they were right, they all see me as those things that I'm not. And worst of all, that last thought was also truth,

I look toward the dark shores; I play with my hair to let it go down my hair as I felt a few tears go down my cheeks but how confused I still was. But I didn't care, I wasn't gonna let those negative though ruin my one moment to relax right now. The night air was cool and nice and the best part, nobody was around. This was the first time since I've been here and have some me time. No Lost Boys, no pirates, no mermaids, &amp; definitely no Ice King.

I had a desire to take a quick bath in the beach or whatever it was called here in Neverlans, by being an island in the sky. So I started taking off my clothes, first I untied and took off my corset, then blue ice dress, then my shoes and finally my bra and knickers. I threw my clothes aside, leaving them in a big pile on the ground. I took a deep breath and I jumped in. The water splashed as it made waves as I swam back up to the surface. The water came up to my shoulders and I swam a little bit further as the water now went up to the neck. It felt really nice and relaxing going for a swim, I don't remember the last time I went swimming because I never did. Sometimes I would get wet but with clothes on but never without clothes in my castle, that would have been very embarrassing that everyone would see me like this. The moonlight was shinning on like if it was a lighthouse, the air was fresh but since I wet, it was starting to get a little cold but I didn't mind. I just continue washing the dirt and sweat off my body and thought of my happiness that was only known by one name... Jack Frost

"_**How Can I Explain To You?" by Carlos Garcia**_

_**...**_

"_**How do I explain to you that I love you?**_

_**I'm not very good with the verses **_

_**But my heart wants to talk to you..."**_

_Jack's POV_

I was the very top on my castle, on the tallest tower which was my room, looking at the Moon. The one who has cursed me to be like this

I was about to fly back inside until I heard a faint nearby splash. Better not be those disgusting fish sticks again! I took my staff and flew down to hear I heard the splash and then found some very small footprints in the ground coming from the jungle heading to the shore. I followed the footprints with my eyes and saw that they continue going inside the abandon garden. And me being me, I decided to follow them and find out who made those footprints and who was in here? I walked around the garden, going under tall grass and leaves and not to mention I was still in my tuxedo. I continue to follow the prints until I made it to the end of them and they lead to the ocean. I looked around the area and I was a bit confused because nobody was here. Then I turn to my right and saw a pile of clothes, next to my feet which confused me even more.

Suddenly, I saw the water in the shore, splashing as a head rose up to the surface. I saw that it was a girl with her back turn at me so I couldn't see her face. I gasp in awe and smiled as I watched her take a bath. She had the most beautiful body I have ever seen, the water rose up to her waist as she passed her hands around her back and her hips. She had long blonde hair that reached to her back. My eyes couldn't look away from her; she had a perfect body with smooth curves and a perfect figure, like if she was mermaid or goddess. I've seen many mermaid in my eternal life but none of those monsters where compared to the natural new beauty this one showed.

Then I got down on my knees in front of the pile of clothes that must be hers. I pick up her dress and I noticed something very familiar, it was sparkling cool Blue and had a familiar aroma which was a bit odd. As I held the dress in my hand, I look down at the rest of her clothes which also looked familiar. That's when it hit me! I look back at her because now I know who that mysterious and beautiful girl was...

"Elsa?" I ask in disbelief.

Then I started hearing the song I was listening to earlier but louder and with more lyrics and more romantic music...

_**(Song Plays)**_

"_**Because I... have never felt anything like this"**_

"_**Because you... are my dream come true..!"**_

As the music played louder in the background, Juliet passed her hands over her waist and long chocolate hair back, she stretch her arms wide as she passed her hands back and forth in the water, making little circles and little splashes. She still wouldn't show her face; she went deeper into the water as she closed her eyes, feeling relaxed but unaware that she was being watched and less from the man she loves. I continue to stare at her, getting lost in a trance by her beauty and her beautiful curves.

"That body belongs to the girl named the Snow Queen I asked myself in disbelief while I continue to admire her beautiful body.

_**(Song Continues...)**_

"_**Yes. My dream come true!"**_

"_**I want to talk to you..."**_

Suddenly, by hearing his voice, Elsa slowly turns around and sees him! She gasps in shock and tries to cover herself by going back into the water as it went up to her neck again. But she didn't it was him cause the light of the moon was blinding her from seeing his face, all she could see was the figure of a man, who was just standing there as they just kept silent while staring at each other in awe and surprise.

The 2 ice souls stare at each other, hoping a new love and friendship is going to start between them &amp; it might. The moonlight shined on the both as if it was watching down on them, seeing how their hatred was slowly dying and how something new was being born.

But exactly can it be? Friendship? Lust?

Love?

It could be... and if it wasn't? Then what really was happening

**To Be Continued...**

**THAT'S THE END... OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**MAN, DO I LOVE THAT SONG! AND THAT SOPA OPERA! AND THIS MOVIE! AND THESE COUPLES! AND ALL U OF YOU! Whew, I need to breathe now... :o**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this because I had fun and excited writing this for you guys! I'll be back with the next one where things will get very dramatic! ;D**

**BTW, the title is my favourite song in my new favourite soap opera called (My Dear Handyman" or **_**"Husband For Rent**_**") It's the most romantic story/song between the main heroine, Griselda (The handyman or handywoman) and Reinaldo (The kind, charming and handsome prince charming) I always get excited whenever the song pops up and plays for them. And I thought it would be perfect and romantic for our icy couple.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this because I had fun and excited writing this for you guys! I'll be back with the next one where things will get very dramatic! ;D**

**PS. An idea here in this chapter was given/suggested to me by a very good friend of mine who might be reading this, I hope. Yes, Beck, big bro, I'm talking to u, girl. and u know what idea of urs is here which I thank u because I think it turned out really beautiful. LOVE YA, BIG BRO! See u at school ;)**

**PSS. Has anybody noticed that Jack only wears his hoodie over his head when he's sad. I think it's adorable, so beautiful when he's sad, shows he has emotion. And I always think and love when a man cries cause that's what makes him a real man. AM I RIGHT!? Please leave ur revies and comments, please. LOVE U GUYS, ALL MY VIEWERS &amp; READERS! XOXOOXOX ;D XD ;D ;-***

**Again, for u, **_**mi MARI! TE AMODORO! &amp; FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS &amp; ANIVER**__**SARIO! **__**XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX ;D XD ;D XD ;D *BESOTE &amp; ABRAZOTE ENORME!***_

**Well, that's it for now. I will be back soon and next chapter will be longer and more intese and dramatic. That I assure u ;)**

**Adios for now, ROCK ON &amp; JELSA FOREVER!  
MICKEY!* ;D**


	15. All I Ask Of You

**HI, PEOPLE! I'm BACK WITH A WHOLE NEW CHAPTER! College life sucks but I'm here. and I feel tired mental and physical (studying and working out like a military, that's how I was raised but I'm not in the army!) but I'm ok now, now on a little a break to then get back to studying and planning not to fail the semester but I will get breaks time to time and especially more on Thanksgiving coming up. So I leave u guys this one right now.**

**BTW, DID ANYBODY SEE MERLIN ON OUAT!? WOW! HE IS GOURGEOUS! ANOTHER ONE ON MY OUAT HOTTIE LIST (next to Rumple, PETER PAN!, Hook, David, &amp; Robin Hood) I CALL DIBS! THEY'RE ALL MINE SO BACK OFF! OR I WILL INJURE U BAD! &amp;PETER PAN IS COMING BACK!**

**OK, Let's begin the chapter that will be once again romantic &amp; intense and dramatic &amp; beautiful and ore dramatic ;) I said to much!**

**PS. I wanna thank my bestie friend and best writer bro, jbabe. Cause even if she's not the biggest Jelsa fan. She helped me out of my block in this chapter and the next &amp; I LOVE HER! U ROCK, BRO!**

**PSS. For that viewer who asked me, Who: Si, hablo español, soy de Puerto Rico y muchas gracias!**

**PSSS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM DISNEY, DREAMWORKS, OUAT &amp; THE SONG THIS IS IN. ALL GO TO THEIR OWNSER. I ONLY OWN THE STORY ;)**

**Well, on with the show ;) &amp; LOVE LIVE JELSA!**

**15\. All I Ask Of You**

"OH NO! Go away! Please, GO AWAY!" She yelled as she covers herself with her hands and the water.

Jack stood back on his feet and turn around and started to leave like she told him too but he recorded that body in his mind as he left. As soon as he was out her sight, Elsa felt that after this awkward encounter, she thought that maybe it was time for her to get out of the pond before anybody else sees her.

As she swam back to the shore/edge, she looked around to make sure that mysterious figure or nobody wasn't around. She got out and quickly put back on her clothes. She sat down on the ground to put on her shoes but mumble in anger by who was that mysterious and obtrusive subject?

"Who could have been that nosy snitch?" she said in anger and annoyance as she put on her shoes.

"Oh well, at least he was respectful and left when you asked him too, no, Elsa? Or could have been a bad vision?" she wonder, irritated as she grabs her hat but doesn't put it on by her hair still being wet.

"Oh, Elsa. You must be out of your mind!" she groans to herself.

She walks out the shore and back to the castle while thinking and trying to figure out who was that strange fellow? And has been there the whole time watching her? Oh, what a crazy day this has been. All that she needed was a long rest and to clear out everything. She just hopes that Jack never finds out about the strange figure that was watching her. She lay down on her bed, without knowing that it was him the whole time as sleep took her away,

A few minutes or hours could have passed but for Jack it all seems like nothing changed and the whole world froze. With an in love grin on his face, he can't get Elsa out of his head, especially after seeing how perfect and beautiful her body was. He was completely sure that that body was like a vision, a vision made into a dream come true. Jack also thought that if he was a painter or an artist, his artwork is to draw that body. The perfect combination of sensuality and strength and that is what Elsa is. He soon got in a trance by trying to figure out the true meaning of his feelings for his Snow Queen.

_Jack's POV_

I see her and the world stops behind me. I stand there, just staring at her beauty but I'm missing courage to kiss her and tell how I really feel. And to think this was just stupid fantasies that turn reality and it feels so good. I'm not giving up on her by this whole thing that's been going on with me that I thought was my pride but now I know that she more worthy than my hate. I have my hands to surrender to her. I have to confess to her that I am at her feet. But I have to be careful and not let my love for her escape too much. I'm trying to find a reason to stay with her every minute of the day and night.

My greatest fears are if we get discovered. Or worst, if she doesn't feel the same way for me. But I know her love is real for me. My heart literally melts every time I hear her sweet angelic voice. But by this problem, I don't know if my past is forbidding me to be free by her side. But now I realize that selfishness is very ridiculous, that's why I am not giving up on her. I can't keep talking it to myself and hiding my love for her is very hard. But it is the only way to keep her safe and away from danger. Despite all the things I've done in my past, I am willing to leave all my power behind for a bright and loving future with my Snow Queen.

But as he kept daydreaming of his Snow Queen, somebody was calling to him and kept talking, the person's voice was a pure blur when Jack was starting spacing out, remembering and thinking of his unexpected surprise with his platinum blonde a few moments ago...

_**(Flashback with song from earlier)**_

_Jack had a quick memory of earlier of watching her gorgeous Queen, swimming in the pond, naked. He even started hearing the music and the singing as he remembers._

_**(Song from earlier plays some verse)**_

"_**And I can't stop pronouncing your name. (Your name)"**_

"_That body belongs to the girl of the Snow Queen?" he asked himself in disbelief while continue to admire her._

_**(Song Continues...)**_

"_**I want the whole world to know my truth"**_

"_**That I love you"**_

_Suddenly, by hearing his voice, Elsa slowly turns around and sees him. He stood silent, standing there and just staring at eachothers in awe and a bit confused. He knew who she was but she had trouble seeing his face._

"_**To relive in your hands"**_

"_**Be the sweet of your sour"**_

_(Flashbacks Fades Away...)_

While Jack was still in his daydream. Pitch Black saw how his master spaced out and thinking about something else and also noticing the smile on his face, Pitch passed his hand over Jack's pale face and calling his name but he was still in his flashback of his beautiful platinum blonde.

"Hello? Master! MASTER!" Pitch cried to him while passing her hand over his eyes.

Jack started hearing my shadowy servant's voice in head until he finally came back to reality and snap out of my daydream. I quickly hid wipe off the smile of my face so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"Huh? What?" I said, still spaced out.

"I was telling you about that Chief Hiccup has come back from his land and wants to talk to you and said he won't leave until you do. What were you thinking of?"

Then I started hearing that song/music and in my head again, playing in my head, loud and clear.

_**(Song Plays Again) "Because I...!"**_

And he snaps back to reality "Nothing, nothing, just on the next full moon. In what else I could be thinking? Well, I'm pretty tired, I'm gonna go see what Hiccup wants" he says without looking at his shadow servant to go see the visitor that waiting for him.

Jack walks down his staircase like any King of master does and sees a brunette figure he knows from the back of his cold hand. Hiccup has just arrived to Neverland again for usual restocking for Berk but right now, he had to talk to his best friend/enemy.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah, hey, Jack. I need to talk to you…" but before the viking could keep talking, Jack held his finger up to shut him up.

"Shh, let's talk somewhere more private. These walls have ears and there are some that I don't want to hear either"

"You're talking about Elsa, right?"

"Yeah. Let's go to my study and we'll talk there" Jack whispers and Hiccup nods and follows his friend.

The 2 men walk over to another room on the same floor where look to a library filed with thousands of books on the ice shelves. And Jack shuts the doors so no others can hear their conversation filled with secrets. Jack, especially did not want Elsa to walk by and hear what they have to say.

"So, what's this about, Hicc? I thought you were at Berk? You always come around every 2-3 months"

"I came early. My mom doens't know I'm here. I came on my own. I wanted to talk about only what you and I know. I noticed that there's only one full one felt before it happens"

"Yeah, so? I don't want to talk about that, Hicc"

"Sooooo? Too bad, we are gonna talk about it, too late. And you know perfectly what is happening in less than 3 days"

"YES! YES! I KNOW! I'm running out of time, Hiccup! And slowly my heart is fading out and there is nothing I can do to stop this"

"But wait, what about Elsa? Does she know about this? Have you told her?"

Jack stays silent, giving Hiccup an obvious answer.

"No. She doesn't even know. You've had her a prisoner her for what? a week and you still haven't told her the reasons why you brought her in the first place!?"

"Hey, do not pressure me here, Hicc! Things changed and things got more complicated than I thought! You cannot rush these things! Many things have happened while she is here. Her sister was here! I had a complication with the guardians and then one with the idiot mermaid in the laggon and then there's Pan! Who I cannot get off my back! Did you know he ordered Elsa to get my staff so she's kill me"

Hiccup lowers his head a little because he did know "Yeah, I did"

"What? You knew and you never told me!?" Jack's anger was showing but Hiccup wasn't scare, he never is when it comes to his friend's anger.

"Because I'm not the one who should be telling you this stuff, Jack. Plus, you already know about it. but that's not the point here, the point here is that Pan has Elsa manipulated and under his control. I saw the look on his eyes when he looked at her. I hate to tell you but I fear that there are something else in Pan's plans besides taking your power"

Jack understood where he was going "No. Pan could have anything that is mine but not Elsa. She is mine and not his! SHE IS MINE!"

By that loud scream, Elsa was walking by and hears the scream and runs to where it came from. She even saw frost coming out of the shut doors and the temperature dropping. She stays close to hear what was happening and hears another voice.

"Dude, calm down!" Hiccup yells, feeling a bit cold and could feel his prosthesis getting solid frozen.

"Sorry. Needed to get that out of my system" Jack calms down and the extra coldness goes away.

"_Hiccup? What's he doing here?" Elsa thought, curious and continues to listen._

"Look, I know you are concern for Elsa and what Pan is capable of doing but you cannot keep hiding this from her any longer. You can't keep hiding this secret from her. She's going to find out anywhay when she... you know"

_Secret? What secret? She thought, curious and concern._

"No, Hiccup. I can't. I could never look her in her soulful blue eyes and tell her my real intentions with her. I could never break her heart like that. She suffered too much because of me. And I will not go for a 5th strike with her"

"Jack, you need to tell her. I know this looks bad with all that's happening with her and Pan and everything else but you need to make a choice! You have little time before the final moon before you know what happens and it will be all for nothing!"

"I know, I know! Will you please stop reminding me!" he passes and pulls his white hair out, stressed out. "But I can't. I can't bear to give her another heartbreak. I rather have her hate me of anything else than for what is coming. She wouldn't understand. She'll think I'm only thinking of myself like always but there's one thing true about all of this"

"You love her, don't you? You actually feel in love with her, right?"

Jack had no choice to nod, making it clear and serious and Hiccup now understood it all.

"I love her. But I'm not sure if I'll be here when I finally tell her"

He says sadly and lowering his head, knowing it will happen but she didn't know that and that's what broke his iced heart in pieces. Hiccup didn't say no more. it was all clear to him, to both and all of them actually and didn't say no more so his friend doesn't torture himself no more. Elsa couldn't hear anymore. She felt like she heard enough and runs off to her room to leave the 2 boys finish their conversation. But she couldn't hear anymore by locking herself in her room, confused and shocked by everything she heard.

**That night,** It was one of those nights in Neverland where one couldn't tell the time but wasn't important &amp; a certain Snow Queen was on her balcony of her room, making snowflakes float and spin, feeling a little bit bored. She couldn't get what Jack said about her earlier

"_I love her. But I'm not sure if I'll be here when I finally tell her"_

Could he be telling the truth? There has been so many things that's happened that she didn't know what were true and what were wrong and especially from the man who has been cruel yet nice to her at the same time. And what was he anyway? Manipulative or actually being serious when he was what he says, his reasons to keep his secrets.

"Oh another day come and gone and another time I'm here and not out there, back home with everyone I love" She had been trapped in the Castle like a Prisoner all day long. She was longing for something exciting to do now.

"Why is it everywhere I look, everyone is living life and here I am, a caged bird?" she spins the snowflake until it melts away in thin air.

"Because you decided to be it" says the voice she feared and knows but wasn't scared of him anymore.

After saying bye and talking with his Viking friend, Jack Frost comes in to keep her company and hopes she doesn't give him the cold shoulder, literally.

"I told u can go out anywhere you like in my castle and Neverland, expect the West Wing" he says in serious tone that last part.

She rolls her eyes "What's the point. I'm just going to end up back here anyway. Besides everything is so...played out, why can't we go somewhere different? Like outside of Neverland? Anywhere in the real world. There a lot of places to see around the world, around Earth" she tries to convince him to at least go out even for a night outside of Neverland.

But he stays silent for a minute which meant a no "There are some things that are better not be answered, Elsa. The less you know the better" he wants to hide his secrets from her, whatever it takes for her safety but she thinks he doesn't trust her.

"Whatever. I'm going to grab a bite to eat" She left to go to the kitchen and he followed after her, as she walks down the halls and he flies.

"You know there a lot of places you haven't seen in Neverland that are not dangerous and are beautiful" he floats/flies beside her which was a little annoying to her.

She keeps walking trying to ignore him. "If there's so much more than meets the eye then why haven't I seen anything interesting like that"

"Because you only seem to only walk where there are the dangerous places" laughs a little &amp; flies in front of her as she walks.

"You want to tell me why you're even here? Besides to annoy me" She smirked

"Who said I wanted to annoy u? I just wanna know if you want anything. After all, you are my Queen &amp; I only wanna keep you safe" takes her hand and kisses it, starting to become a gentleman.

She blushes a little "Well then why don't you make yourself useful and find a way to entertain me"

There are many things to do on this island to entertain yourself. I just don't wanna see you of looking at me as a monster and everything I did that never intended *gives her a small sad look.

She rolls her eyes "Fine fine! Have it your way if you must" She smiles, and scoffs.

"What? What did I do now? Why the sour attitude with me now?" he asks unsure if she was still annoyed or mad at him.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for any of your tomfoolery. So if you're going to do something just get it done with and be on your way"

"I just wanted to be in peace with you. I don't know what else to do. I wanna be your friend, nothing more" he lies a little but means well.

She looks at him with doubts "Are you sure about that?" She knew Jack was the type to only trying to look out for his own personal gains.

"Yeah. We have gotten on the wrong foot at first but I swear to you I'm telling the truth" he crosses his chest.

Elsa mocks a smile "Aw, that's cute. You're crossing where your heart's suppose to be" she mocks and he rolls her eyes.

He laughs sarcastically "Listen I know you think I'm a total JERK but give me a chance. I might surprise you and you might like it" he flirts, getting closer to her.

She rolls her eyes and steps back a little "Fine. I'll give you one chance, what do you have in mind to do around this place?"

"Not cooped up in this Castle. We're going out there" he points to the window where there was the whole Neverland to explore! There are so many things that I have seen and haven't yet but everywhere I turn I face death and you're there to save me

"I know so why don't you just trust that I'll keep you safe while I show you the best time of your life and mine" he mumbled that last part.

"Just follow me, everything will be ok"

He floats as he takes her hand to guide her out of the castle and onto a balcony says softly by mesmerizing tone to her beauty and she lets him guide her, without a word. She reached out for his hand and he pulled her in bride style as she held on to his neck. She hated to admit it but she likes being in his arms like that.

"Don't be afraid, I'll protect you and if you fall, I'll catch you"

He jokes a little to scare her only making her punch his chest and weirdly, he felt it a little but he doesn't say it and he takes off into the dark starry skies and she holds on tight to him by how high they were and nearly chokes on him neck. Elsa loved the feeling of the cold air brushing through her hair and body.

"Cold?" He asks "Sorry if that's only I can give you right now"

"You know the cold doesn't bother me" she whisper and looks to him with her head against his collarbone.

"Me neither. And hope you don't get cold where we're going?" he smiles to her and gets an idea and then holds her by her shoulders like if he was going to drop her.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" She gets nervous.

"Just relax &amp; trust me"

She didn't like the sound of that! He smirks and then he makes the stupid move to then he let's her go as she falls down, screaming and also angry with him but then stops falling &amp; sees that she was sitting on a cloud, magic clouds that could be walk on.

She sighed in relief but was also about to pop hid head like a balloon. She felt like if she was sitting on a fluffy trampoline but that still didn't mad her forget and be any less angry with him for dropping her.

"You Jerk!" She ice slaps his jawbone with an icicle for that stupid joke he made!

"I told u to trust me. Your fault for not trusting me. These clouds are magic to walk on, and relax and jump on, just don't fall off the edge" he laughs and stands on one and starts jumping one to the other that was being very bouncy.

"Come on, try it! COME ON, ELSA!" He bounced back and forth and up and down on them like fast trampolines that made him look silly. It was like a giant fun bounce house!

She stands up and started jumping around having a fun time

"You know, you need to have a little fun once in a while" he jumps behind and in front of her, flying around like crazy like a goofball, a side she's never seen before "Come on, your majesty. Stop being so stiff!" he mocks to make her playful mad as he continues to bounce and fly around.

"A stiff huh?" She lets her hair loose as it flies around her face when she starts to jump around. She did a lot of twirls and lifts like a Prima Ballerina, making little ice flurries.

He was impressed and more mesmerizing by her "Is that all you got?!" he bounces in giving her a challenge.

"It's easy for you because you can fly! CHEATER!" she cries t him and jumps on the clouds, trying not to fall of them.

"Is that a challenge, your majesty?" he flies and floats in front and beside her, smirking.

"It might be. If you're up for it" she forms a snowball in her hand and throws it to his face that caught him ff guard and he falls the cloud he standing off! Maybe she went too far!

"Oh my gosh! JACK! JACK!" she leaves on the cloud, looking down to the ocean, worried. "JACK!"

"Yes?" he flies behind her.

She jumps in place, getting a small heart attack and forgetting the obvious fact that he can fly "DON'T DO THAT! I hate it when you do that!" she smacks his chest again.

"Seriously, what is it with you with the violence!?" chuckles and then smiles to her "Come on, I wanna show you something"

"What? What other tricks are you planning on playing here again?" she smiles, concern and takes his hand as they walk across the fluffy clouds to the last one.

"You just trust me; you do trust me, right?"

She didn't know to laugh or be scared or smack him again "I should be after that drop"

"Then you shouldn't. I won't play with you anymore" he offers his hand with a smile to her.

She looks at him, concern but with a smile. He is just a goofball after all. "Ok, I'll give you another chance. But don't dare do anything else that would make me wanna kill you" she jokes and he lifts her up bride style again.

"Noted. Just hold on, your majesty" he laughs and takes off into the skies with her.

And some minutes pass until he starts to go down thru the jungle to a very private little space where only knew about. It was a small little waterfall and a little late where it was frozen solid to the last drop. It was breathtaking beautiful how the ice shined like diamonds against the light of the full moon and how the waterfall was shinning with frost no doubt it was his doing. Elsa couldn't stop staring as her of her shoes touched the powder soft snow and frost, looking around.

"Wow! This is breathtaking!"

"Yes, you are" he says and then blushes "it is! Yes, it is! This where I normally come to think and be alone" he says a bit sad.

And she could relate on the fact of being alone "I know how you feel. I've always been alone and needed a place to escape my curse" she looks down to her hands.

"You don't have a curse, Elsa. You have a gift. A gift you should treasure because it's beauty lies behind your own" he takes her hand in his and she was a bit surprised by how he was speaking from his heart.

She smiles and didn't think it twice to step on the thick ice and starts to slowly in the edge but then she notices something about him and her smiles drops in concern. Jack was wearing his hood on his head which means he must be sad about something. Could it be this place that brought him bad memories? And by the look on his face and the way he was looking at the iced lake, it was if he was afraid to step on the ice.

She goes up to him "Hey, you ok?" she sounded worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" he clears his throat with a sad look on his face and there was obvious he was finding something.

It was unknown to her, that this place was peaceful yet tragic to Jack. It reminded him of his past, of the event from 317 years when he was alive and died right in front of his small sister. He didn't know why he continued to come to this place and to the one on Earth but deep down in his heart; he smiled every time he remembers those beautiful memories. He just wishes he could tell Elsa the entire truth but he knew he couldn't.

She manages to give him a comforting smile "You know I have been locked up in isolation in any room that I turned into a winter wasteland every room I went in. I wish it could have been at least a place like this" she says, softly looking at the beauty of the small winter paradise.

He gets closer and makes the move to stroke her soft white/rosy cheek "Just tell me what you want, Elsa. And I will give you it to you. What is it that you really want in this world?" he asks sincerer, whispering in her ear and she felt his cool breath against her skin.

And she stays a bit silent as she starts to the frozen lake, feeling the coldness and peacefulness and then sees that he was offering her hand to him with a smile and she knew what he wanted to do and returns the smile.

_Jack's POV (for a moment)_

She accepted my hand and I lead for to the center of frozen lake, while the other skate around us. I turned her ice heels into ice skates as I stayed barefoot and pulled her onto the thick ice, slowly skating in sync. I also notice that she was looking at me in awe, all silent as I was lost in her gaze. It was if he had some strange power over her to do as he says and his powers starts to grow stronger over her more than he thought because she was forgetting all her worries and troubles, and more importantly her hatred toward him.

_Jack:  
"No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you"_

"_Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you"_

_Elsa  
"Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you"_

_Jack:  
"Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you"_

_Elsa:  
"All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me"_

_Jack:  
"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Elsa, that's all I ask of you"_

We continue to slowly take our the first steps and started dancing slowly across the ice rink; still staring into each other's eyes, in silent like if she was froze and breathless just by looking at me. I held her close in my arms, not taking my eyes off hers and then she rests her head on my shoulder, as I softly started singing the song in her ear. Her arms were around my neck and I felt her shake, so I just held her close, wrapping my arms around her waist. I held her close to me and span her around in my arms. Like a pro skater, I lifter her leg up, admiring her beauty and grace as we continue to skate to the music.

_Elsa:  
"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you"_

_Both:  
"Share each day with me, each night, each morning"_

_Elsa:  
"Say you love me"_

_Jack:  
"You know I do"_

_Both:  
"Love me, that's all I ask of you."_

They continue to skate but in a more romantic way, as he held her close to him and her head on his shoulder, looking into his eyes as did the same, Celeste blue into icy blue. Jack lifts Elsa off her feet, into his arms and holds her.

_Both:  
"Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you"_

And from a corner from inside the jungle, Peter Pan himself was watching them and obviously he did not like what he was watching how they were looking at eachother. His angel of winter has fallen for the phantom of frost, his worst enemy. That look Elsa was giving was supposed to be giving it to him! NOT HIS ENEMY! HOW HIS DESIRE TO KILL THEM BOTH HAS BEEN DECIDED!

_Pan:  
"I gave you my music, made your song take wing.  
And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me.  
He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing.  
(Sobs) Elsa, Elsa"_

_[Jack &amp; Elsa]  
"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning..."_

_Pan:  
You will curse the day you did not do!  
All that the Phantom asked of you!"_

_(Song Ends)_

And with that Pan vanishes in a dark cloud. He has something specially planned for the couple. Let them enjoy their moment now because it will be there last.

_Elsa's POV_

He pulled me closer into his arms, and he spins me around across the dance floor. We smiled at each other as he picked me up, bride style, nuzzling our faces together and I place my hand on his cheek. He skated around the ice as he twirls me around in circles like if we were professional figure skaters as if the lights were only shinning on us. I couldn't deny it no more. I have fallen in love with him. I love him with all my heart; he was so different from any other guy or suitor I have ever met as Queen.

After spending my entire isolated from the world, my family, my sister, my kingdom, I never imagine I could fall in love with one and one that is amazing and handsome as him. And after everything we've been thru, I felt that there was no reason more to keep hating him which was an emotion that was completely gone and replaced with something greater and more beautiful that I never waned to stop feeling. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world because I had the most wonderful man in my life. As he puts me back down and I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist again. He places his hand on my cheeks and leans in to kiss me, I was about to kiss him too but something held me back and I stopped._  
_  
I pulled away from him when I remember who he is, just like on the first night we met. He opens his eyes and notice that I was preventing myself from kissing him. He also saw the sadness in my eyes, he put his hand on my cheek and I held it in mine.

"What's wrong, love"

"No, please don't call me that"

"I can't because that what you are. My love" he whispers and it made my heart melt and tears come out my eyes. I was so confused right now.

"No, I can't be because I love you and it's too much for me. It's all so fast. I need a breather" I turn away to leave but he pulls me back.

"No, please don't do this. I love you too much, Elsa" he whispers, upset but I was heartbroken right now.

"I... I..." I tried to speak, but something got over me and I panic "I have to go. I´m sorry"

I was still in his arms and he wouldn't let him go. I took his hands off my waist and started walking away from him. But he pulled me back; I look at him in awe as he stroke my cheek, lovingly. He tried one more time to kiss me but I stop him again. I look away from him, avoiding looking him in the eyes

"I'm sorry, Jack" I said with a tear in my eye and I release myself from his embrace again.

As the same time as if music has played it's last verse in my head, I let go of his hand and started slowly skating away from him. I stop for a moment and let out a depressed sigh/exhale, I didn´t look back at him. The feeling of leaving him like that was too much for me; it hurt me in the depths of my heart. As I hold my dress up, running, I tried to hold back the tears but they started running down my cheeks, my heart was breaking by the pain. I wrap my arms around me as I continue to walk away from the rink to somewhere he or anybody could find me. I wanted to be alone and think about all this and clear my head and try to do understand my new feelings toward my enemy who was now my one true love. I loved him and I didn't doubt that he loved me back because I'm just too confused right now and needed more time to think.

I feel him come up behind me and didn't have the strength to face him yet.

"Please take me back. I'm feeling a bit tired" she said as an excuse and he nods.

"Ok, let's go" he says, softly.

He takes her in his arms and within a few minutes, they make it back to his ice castle and he flies to the tower of her room and leaves her on her balcony, safe and sound and he stays there in mid air, floating in air as she leans on the railing to smile to him and thank him for all the tie he gave her today.

"Good night... my Jack Frost" she smiles down to him with a gleam in her eyes.

"Sleep well, your majesty" he smiles back with the same sparkle in his eyes.

And for the time in the time they're known each other, they both felt something grow between them, something new and beautiful. All the hate and coldness they once felt has melted away and only to be replaced with something new. Could it be love?

They stare into each other's eyes for a few more seconds and without thinking that would happen, it was like the light of the moon made a gush of wind to push Jack forward and the couple lock lips. At first it shocked them both. He thought she was going to pull back and slap him like last time but she didn't!

THEY WERE KISSING!

Instead she closed eyes and shared their first real loving kiss, filled with pure love and passion. The kiss was the first they shared without any hate or sorrow. Kissing him was a new incredible experience! His lips were cold yet very warm and his touch when his big cold hand touched her own smaller hand. The kiss continued for a bit longer, a few seconds more until she pulled away for air but smiled to him lovingly and smirked a bit flirtatious when he re-opened his eyes, and it was clear to her that he wanted to continue. But walks away, playing a bit hard to get.

He sighs in love, wanting to kiss her more. He even wanted to follow her so their kiss would continue and then some but he respected her over anything and just he watches her leave. She looks back at him, giving her one of her beautiful brilliant smiles that he loves. She is more gorgeous, smiling, he thought and he was right.

"Good night" she whisper with another loving smile and then slowly shuts her doors to go right to bed.

"YES! YES, YES, YES!"

Jack flies back and lets the wind float him around and down to the ground, looking up at the sky filled with stars and the full moon aka Manny, shinning down on him. feeling that for the first time, he was giving the silver immortal teenager some real happiness in his life for the last 317 years of his miserable life. A small yet powerful light was shinning in his darkness and he loved it! He felt that for the first time in his life, things were starting to go his way and in the best way. And even staring to forget his problems and what coming to end his life but right now, he didn't care. All he cared was his beautiful Snow Queen and how crazy in love he was with her; especially know that he knew she felt the same way about him, even after everything bad they're went thru. But guess even the worst hatred with time can transform into sweet beautiful love!

Everything was great until he feels and sees being grabbed and muffled and everything goes black.

The best dream ends and the nightmare begins!

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Well, that's it for now! Hope you guys like it and there is more to come &amp; things will start to get goooood! But until next time! LOVE U GUYS FOR LOVING THIS SOTYR SO MUCH &amp; LOVING JELSA &amp; KEEP ON SHIPPING OUR FAVORITE COUPLES! &amp; I will be posting soon some Mericcups &amp; BH6 stories once I finish and get them done. &amp; hope u guys love them too! I will kill to write them so u guys will love them ;)**

**Sorry if I look like I was crying. I was watching something on TV that was so sad that made me drop waterfalls uncontrollably, such a very sad story! I couldn't help it! I'm A SOFTIE; I CAN'T HELP IT WHEN I SEE SAD THINGS! *wipe tears and calm down* I'm GOOD! I'm good now! Phew! ;-(**

**Ok, I'll see u guys next time! &amp; very soon &amp; have a good night! XOXOOXOX ;D**

**-MICKEY!***


	16. The Snow Beauty & The Ice Beast

**HEY GUYS! HAPPY ALMOST MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! FELIZ NOCHE BUENA! 2015!**

**First off, I'm FINALLY FREE FROM SCHOOL! So I'll be here for a while longer than usual now. And second, I want to wish you all a GREAT MERRY JOYFUL CHRISTMAS/NAVIDAD! I hope u all are celebrating with ur friends and families and opening presents from North aka Santa Claus. And I thank you guys for ur patience, school/college and Christmas shopping and parties take A LOT OF UR TIME! But I'm here now to stay until next year, hahaha funny!**

**So enjoy the show! &amp; LONG LIVE JELSA! &amp; I do not own anything but the story, HAVE FUN! HO HO HO!**

**16\. The Snow Beauty &amp; The Ice Beast**

_Previously on The New Neverland..._

_Everything was great until he feels and sees being grabbed and muffled and everything goes black._

_The best dream ends and the nightmare begins!_

He struggled to break free. Whoever was holding him, they just signed their death threat because nobody grabs or threats the Ice King. Somebody is going to very dead and underground and be turned to dust but not ripping out his or her heart out and crush it. Jack gets captured, tied up hard so not even his magic he can escape and is taken to the other side of the island where Peter Pan was waiting for him.

Pan was blowing in to his pipe until his own men brought his guest of honor "Had a nice trip, Frost? Nice night to take a stroll, no?"

"What do you want Pan? Exile isn't working for you anymore" Jack growls, how he always hated seeing this jerk!

"Nah, why would I leave? Neverland is as much a home to me like it is to you, "Ice King" Pan mocks &amp; laughs. "So how you doing with the Snow Queen? Had any good slaps lately?" mocks again

"I've gotten plenty from Elsa, which is more than I can ever say you'll be getting from here. BURN!" He smirked.

"Oh come on, you and I both know you don't really love her. You're just using her so you can save yourself from dying and turning to dust. Typical as always. To play with her emotions and then crush her for your selfish reasons as always. That's why you keep pushing her away when she wants to know the truth. You're no better than me, Frost. At least I care about her"

"Don't you come talking about me about caring about her or not, because you know absolutely nothing and my motives for being with her might be selfish,

"But in the end if it ever comes right down to it, she'll always choose me over you. You're nothing but a demon in her eyes; at least I would be willing to protect her" Pan finishes for her which made Jack even madder.

"You know nothing about her, Pan!"

"No, you're wrong, Frosty. Cause you may give her her life if a Queen here and fun stupid games like you always do but deep inside she still sees u as what you are, a selfish cruel devil. And she deserves better cause if you love her like you say, you would let her go"

Jack perfectly knew he can't do that but he did care for his Snow Queen. "I love her enough to protect her, like I always do. Even from you, Pan"

"The question here is, what are you willing to give up to protect her?" he smirks evilly and Jack knows perfectly Pan was after his power.

"I know what you're after and I'm not going to give you the satisfaction"

"Look, I'm trying to be civilize here. And I'm gonna offer you a deal. Or should I remind you of your "little light"?" Pan grins, evilly.

Jack knew exactly what he meant but kept his guard up to not show weakness "And I'm trying not to be the bad guy here by sending you back to the demon world you came from, Pan"

Pan glares with murder in his eyes and chokes his foe and sadly Jack felt a pinch of pain like a human feels. "You are the one who started this all! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO RUINED MY LIFE IN THE FIRST PLACE! And I'm just here to return the favor! But what's funny is that I don't have to do much because you're dying anyway. I'm just doing you a favor in taking care of your power and your woman who will be both mine" Pan grins with pride.

"Neither of them will ever be yours! Elsa is so much more clever than you think and she'll never be yours!"

"Oh come on, Frosty. You and I both know that I have Elsa around my little finger. Just by ordering her to kill you, she'll do it. But right now, u will do something under my order

"When are you going to get this thru your soft head, she's not going to be yours and never will be in a million years!"

"I'm not telling that I'm gonna steal her from you. But if you really want to save yourself from the your heart turning pitch black for good by the next and final full moon, then let her go. I'm ordering you to let her go. Let her go back to Arendelle in 2 days"

Those were the same days and time when Jack dies!

"And if I refuse?" Jack frowns, glaring.

"That's up to you, Jacky. Would you rather die or..." Pan pulls out from his pocket a beating heart &amp; Jack perfectly knows who it was. "Or see someone innocent die in your place? Your choice, Frost"

"How did you get that!?" he growls asking because Elsa has been with him the entire time, unless...

"Like you, I have my ways only that I'm better. And the more you get weak, the powerful and stronger I get"

"You wouldn't dare harm a single silver white hair on her"

"On the contrary, Frosty. I am not like u. I don't threats and don't complete. I make promise of my threats. So what do you choose? Head or tail? Your life or hers?" he grips on the heart about to squeeze it in his hand.

"NO, DON'T DARE HURT HER! I do whatever you want" he gives in, anything to save his love but Pan didn't believe it but was enjoying his new power over the one he wants to destroy for centuries.

Pan liked this little show, and grins with triumph "I like you begging. Do it again"

Jack felt ashamed of himself cause this was really something he would never do to anyone but his feelings to Elsa were far of explaining but he didn't want her to pay any more consequences of his mistakes. "I beg you"

"Hmmm, this is interesting to watch. Never I thought I see the day, to see the Ice King beg for something and less for anybody before. That girl has grown on u, Jacky. You've gone soft" he felt like he's finally broken the hasbeen powerful and terrifying cold Ice King.

"I'm not soft. I just can't bare the thought of her getting hurt. She's too special to me"

"That's why I say it. You've gone soft for that girl, it's sad really. So get her out of this island in less than 2 days before the 3rd full moon. And you should thank me for this, you know?"

He looks at him as if he was about to slip his throat in half. "The moment I give her up and this nightmare ends, I'm completely coming after you with all I've got"

Peter chuckles knowing it was a total joke "So cute, you're adorable on standing up to me like that. You perfectly know that after the second day, you won't have the strength to even blink or stand up. You should thank me for this, sending Elsa away so she won't see you die and turn to dust but don't worry, I will take good care of her"

"I know you don't mean that! For her sake even when I do die I watch over her to protect her from the demon you are, Pan. Sadly, she's too innocent to see the real demon in front of her. So I don't blame her for you making her believe I'm the villain here"

"Seriously, you are so cute... It makes me sick! I think I had more fun wanting to kill you when you were a punk, not a lovey dovey like you are now"

"At least my love is true"

"Oh stop. You're gonna make me throw up. You know what you have to do! Another secret that you will keep from her and that you will take to your grave. It was nice hating you for years and I will finally get to stump in your ashes" Pan grins with so much pride and power.

"Get out of my face!" the white-haired growls as much as he can but his heart was fading softly and didn't had the strength in him to fight back.

"Gladly. And remember our deal. Get rid of her or I Will" smirks evil and holds up to her heart to him so he'll get the message. "Take him back to him stupid castle, guys. Until next time, "your majesty" Pan mocks and Jack glares in the biggest anger he could feel for the demon of him.

By the time Pan's men took Jack back to his castle, the only thing he could do is think of Elsa. The whole while he was thinking how he was going to get out of this one? &amp; more importantly how he would rescue Elsa from this maniac once and for all. He was looking up at to a tower where her room was and he could see her silhouette of her brushing her hair and in her nightgown and he felt bad of what was happening and can't tell her any of the truths he was hiding from her.

"Remember our deal. Get rid of her or I Will" Pan's words rang thru his mind the entire night like an annoying bug, how he wants to crush to badly.

He sat on the balcony of his room with his hoodie over his head, showing worried and sadness with his staff in his right hand and something else in his left hand.

It was his heart.

His heart was literally **pitch black,** it was the youngest immortal heart in Neverland but so much pain and corruption has turned it like this. All expect for one tiny little spot were it had a small little light in it that was softly glowing but no long when it fades away forever, killing him for good. It's been like this for a very long long time now and by the time of the next and final full moon which was in 2 days and he doesn't get Elsa's love back, his time was up, literally.

*sighs* "No point of telling her anyway case no long when she will be free of me and goes back to her kingdom" and what's worse is that he secretly thought of letting her go cause her happiness with her family and people was much more important than his own.

He looks back up at the tower of her room and pushes his heart back inside his chest and flies up to her balcony, landing on the ice railing. He separates the curtains and to his luck, Elsa was peacefully asleep. He goes in and kneels down to her side and smiles. She looked so angelic and beautiful sleeping with her platinum blonde hair all over the pillow, wearing a soft blue night gown at the was slightly showing her breasts.

Normally he would look there but instead, he pulls the sheets to cover her and tuck her in, being a complete gentlemen and just stayed silent, watching her sleep, thinking what will become of her when he won't be around no more. she will be free and be happy that the man who hurt her the most was out of his life forever? Did she really cared about him like he does for her? So many questions in his mind and how he loves her enough to do anything for her, even let her go, but still not telling her the truth or his real reasons.

He sighs, touching her soft blushes cheek with his cold pale hand "Oh Elsa, my final words to you are that you escape this monsters grip on you and right. You're the strongest Ice Queen I've ever been with. If I never see your face again, may your heart be filled with love for me. If not, I only ask your friendship and your compassion when I won't be around much longer. You taught this old grouchy old ice spirit that I can learn to love again and that there is still kindness and happiness in this world and the fantasy one too. I will be eternity grateful to you for that, literally. I love you, Snowflake"

He gives her soft kiss on her forehead and heads to her balcony, giving her one last loving look before taking off into the skies

The next morning, birds were chirping in her balcony as the ice made a sparkling unique glow with the sunlight, Elsa Arendelle starts to stir in her sleep when the sunrays hit her eyes. She yawns, stretching and sitting up the soft bed covered in snowflakes. She rubs her Celeste blue eyes and when she opened them, she sees a gorgeous bouquet of white and blue roses, sprinkled with ice crystals and snowflakes. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who were these from.

She picks up the note attached to it...

"_I wish to see you a quick breakfast when you wake you. Morning stroll? J.F*"_

She smiles and feels her heart warm up, pressing the note to her chest. No doubt she was starting to romantically fall in love with Jack Frost.

She quickly gets dressed into her usual ice dress thanks to her magic and fixes her hair into her signature French braid and runs down stairs to the dining room! Once she gets there, she fixes herself a little and goes right in like if this was her own castle and it was close to being it.

The first thing she sees it's an elegant and welcoming rectangular table, served with edible healthy delicious breakfast food like oatmeal, fruits and juice, served in the best iced silverware and plates to match like the rest of anything in this castle. Everything was placed in the right place and delicious to eat but there was one thing mission, or more like somebody was missing.

"I hope you're hungry" she turns to face the one she was thinking where he was right now. jack smiles kindly as he approached her and sits her down at her chair at the table.

"Glad you could make it" he takes and kisses her hand.

She blushes at that "I was hungry of course and it's best to eat with somebody than alone" she smiles.

"Well, you better eat you cause I have a long day for us planned" he smirks and she wonder what tricks Jack Frost had up his sleeve this time and the question is, should she be worried? hahaha.

After breakfast, Jack takes Elsa for a nice walk into the Snowing Woods, courtesy and creation of his truly and they can see his castle close by. It was magical and beautiful, almost like the Winter Wonderland she made back home at the North Mountain but his was bright and stunning as well. And it surprised her that he had a side she's never seen before or never thought of discovering, a good side that showed beauty to what he creates and reasons of his bad side and wrong actions. He's just a lost soul who wants to love and have a friend, like she has. In a close way, he was like her, be alone for 13 years but for him, but he 317! 3 centuries and a decade plus 7 years alone in this world. Can't imagine the pain and loneliness he's suffered. Must have been worst! It explains a lot and she understood it all now.

_**Something More **_

_Elsa:  
"There's something sweet and almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before"_

Small little Tooth fairies come down to greet them and they were surprised that the Ice King smiled back to them as he lets them land on his shoulder. Elsa smiles to that as Baby Tooth comes to her and pulls away for a second from him.

Jack continued to play with the little fairies but doesn't take his blue eyes away from Elsa. How they came this far on being the closest friends but that still worried him that it won't be enough but no matter what happens to him, he will cherish every loving moment he had with her and always love her, even without telling her his thrusts.

_Jack:  
"She glanced this way, I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my hand  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before"_

He smiles to her and Elsa sends Baby Tooth away and looks back to him, smiling before hiding behind a tree. Could she really be in love with the person who caused her too much harm and trouble already? Maybe she was starting to fall in love with the new good side of him, she never knew existed, maybe...

_Elsa:  
"New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see"_

The little fairies flew away, unknown to Jack, a snowball hits his face, making him mad. And sees that Elsa was laughing which means she made/threw it. _Oh , it's on!_ Jack started to create a enormous snowball in his hands but Elsa threw another snowball at him, which made his snowball fall on him.

From behind some trees and medium size snow hill, North, Tooth and Hiccup were watching the couple have a playful snowball fight, and they were happy and surprised that the couple were getting along better and maybe be there something not in a million years they thought they would see happening with their Ice King.

_North:  
"Well, who'd have thought?"_

_Tooth:  
"Well, bless my soul"_

_Hiccup:  
"Well, who'd have known?"_

_Tooth:  
"Well, who indeed?"_

_North:  
"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?"_

_Tooth:  
"It's so peculiar"_

_All three:  
"We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before"_

_Hiccup  
"You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before"_

_Tooth:  
"There may be something there that wasn't there before"_

And the 3 of them perfectly knew what was gonna happen in the next 2 days by the final full moon. It worried them deeply but for now, this moment was not to worry and let the couple have their fun and see how things go from there.

**That night,** back at the ice castle, was a big dinner date for the couple. Elsa dressed in a blood red dress that matched her red lip stick on her lips while Jack wore a black jacket and white shirt under it. It was looked like the perfect date to make peace but Elsa still had some concern and doubts about him, but it was more a romantic date than anything else. All according to plan. They were chatting away after having an exquisite meal with the best Champaign he could find which was from the 19th century.

They click their glasses and Jack gives her a look with concern about her drink, trying to get his mind off things, seeing that she was looking at the frizzy drink.

"What? What's wrong? Do you think? Do you know how to?" he asks, with a smirk, looking to his Snow Queen on the end of the table.

She smirks back by his comment "Of course I know how to drink. I'm a Queen, after all" she drinks her glass.

"Hmm. You've been quiet all night. Something on your mind?"

"Just one, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me? After I tried to kill you? Why you came back for me?"

"I'm not the demon you think I am, Elsa. I have problems, anger issues, greed, I admit that but I do have a heart &amp; it's not made of ice like you think it is. And to let you know, everything I do, how I rule Neverland &amp; behind my attitude, everything has a reason" he didn't wanted to show or tell her the other truth about his heart, it wouldn't matter.

"And why won't you tell me? I already know you're story &amp; my not trust me on your secrets so I can understand you"

"There are some things you wouldn't understand yet you think you wouldn't but you can't, not yet anyway. For now, all you need to know that I want you to be safe &amp; not think of me as the worst. I'm begging for a second chance to start over"

"And why would I trust you in anything you say?"

"Because if you knew me that well, you'll understand my reasons &amp; stop judging me"

"A man is judged by his actions. And your actions have given many reasons to not trust you"

"What about your instincts? What are they telling you?"

"Some of them to stay away from you. And others to give you a chance. If you've wanted to kill me, you'd let me drown at the Lagoon by those mermaids. What are your real intentions with me?"

"They're too unbelievable if you knew what they were but I assure you, that they're nothing what you think. They're the best"

"After everything I've been through, nothing can surprise me. Now, tell me, what's your real intention with me because wanting me to be your Queen is not it" she was much to smart to keep folled, not after all the secrets she discovered.

Jack sighs and exhales "All I can say that you are the one who's going to change my life for the better, that's all you need to know for now. How you feeling so far?" he changed the subject.

She drinks more "Fine. A little drossy but fine. That's what you want right? Get me drunk to take advantage of me"

"I'm not a pervert, majesty. I'm a gentleman when it comes with women. And disrespecting you would be the last thing I would do. I have morals &amp; if I wanted, I would have done it already but I didn't cause I have total respect for you. Oh, Snowflake, you hear too many stories. I'm not the man you hear I am"

"In that case bring me another bottle"

"Pitch! The Queen wants another bottle. Bring it to her"

"Calm down. Be a little more thankful to your servants. And don't even think of getting me drunk tonight, I have stronger will than you think"

"I wouldn't dream of it. I may be evil but it's the good kind"

"What are you planning, Frost?"

"Nothing special. Same as always"

"And can I ask you something? Out of all the magical women on this island, why not pick them? Why you pick me?"

"Oh, Snowflake, you'll soon learn why out of all the women in my world &amp; ours, I chose you. But I wil tell you to go easy on the drinks"

"I just wanna forget everything for tonight. To just forget what happened"

"Including me? You wanna forget me too?"

"I rather not say"

"Why don't you talk to me about your problems?"

"There's nothing much to tell. Right now, all I want is my sister's love and get back to her because then she'll think I'm leaving her &amp; I don't wanna break her heart. I love her"

"I know how you feel"

"Oh do you?"

"I do. I once had a sister do. She was the light in my life but life itself took her away from me"

"Is this when you died for her?"

"I see you So know more about me"

"Yeah, &amp; I'm sorry to hear what happened to you"

"Don't worry about it. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better, Jack"

"You see, this is why I didn't want you to drink anymore. You're starting to get drunk already, majesty"

"Don't call me that. You already have me as a prisoner. But I'm not going to let you take advantage of me. I'm solid as a rock"

"I know that &amp; I don't plan too"

"Then what do you want with me? To make business of some sort or what?"

"Oh, Snowflake, there is so much you still don't know about me. But I want you to figure that out on your own. I only wish we didn't had this wall between us, this distance is killing me" _Literally_

"Then tell me what's going on already. You can trust me, can't you?"

"No, it's not about trust, beautiful. It's about salvation"

"Salvation? Who's salvation? Mine? Who's? And if you haven't noticed, I'm starting to get drunk &amp; I probably won't remember anything you say tonight. And I might be in danger by that"

"You won't be in danger as long as I'm with you. And I'm not a danger to you"

"Of course, as long as I do whatever you say, right?"

"And what would you do if I let you go? Go back to your kingdom?"

"Look, what I do is none of your concern. All I want is to have my own life. To be free without anybody expecting me to be this poise perfect Queen"

"Well, let's toast for the freedom we both deserve" he picks up his glass &amp; she click her glass with his

"&amp; for because you're not going to kill me anymore"

"I never intended too in the first place" he murmurs

"Hey, why did my parents name me Elsa? Why they name me like that? It sounds so formal like if I was named after a vine or something like that. Why couldn't they name something normal like Victoria, Maria, Erica or Penelope?" But no, they had to put me Elsa Marie of Aredenlle. So I can have the name of an old lady when I become Queen" she completely drunk

"I think you've had enough of that"

"NO! Just a little more! &amp; I like better Elizabeth than just plain Elsa &amp; why my last name has to be after my kingdom, I think it's just stupid. Why couldn't I have a normal last name too? Even my name is weird; everything is weird in my life. My name, my powers, I created an ice castle for no good reason &amp; a snowman that loves summer. Where do you hear this stuff?" she wobbles as she trying to stand on her feet. They just cursed me for life" she drinks her entire glass until she was out even in the bottle.

"You're all out of wine. HEY, PITCH, BRINGS US MORE DRINKS! Don't worry, they'll bring us more. Because I'm going to drink until I forget even my name" she states, drunken.

Jack was watching her the entire time &amp; he was laughing to himself by her behaviour. Who would have thought a Queen so poised &amp; perfect like her would get drunk like crazy as this. Elsa wobbles over to Jack, nearly sitting on the table in front of him.

"What was that Champaign you told me earlier? With that royal name of the 19th century? I wish I could be smarter &amp; prettier like those princesses in the part. But what guy would like me? I'm a freak with powers like this. Why waste time in thinking about fantasies? But it's better than see fantasy than reality, right?" she gave her last breath &amp; faded into darkness.

The blonde fainted and fell into Jack arms but he caught her just in time. He stares at her with awe with a hint of love and mischief. He just loves to stare at her beautiful flawless face for hours without getting tired. He strokes her rosy cheeks with delicacy. He looks down at those red lips. Gosh, he wanted to kiss her so badly!

"Oh, Snowflake. You truly are an angel sent from heaven. I don't care you wanted to destroy me because you already have" he smirks down at her.

Jack stands up from his seat and carries the unconscious girl that he's done to her but he must face &amp; my real intentions, you wouldn't have a reason to hate me. You have no idea how much it kills me to hide this from you but I have too. For your safety and what's coming up that I can never speak of it. But soon, you will be free of me and you will be happy"

He actually believed that she never would love him as much as he loves her. Not only by how little time he had left, but by all she's done to her. Only 2 more days, 2 more.

**After dinner**, and taking a quick nap, Elsa quickly got up to change out of her red dress and opens a cabinet of her dresser and found a dress that was special for this night. The night was still very young, like it always is in Neverland. And tonight was a very special night for her and her new shinny gentleman, or more like her new prince, or more like king.

Meanwhile, Jack Frost was doing the same thing in his room, getting all dressed up for the special occasion that will change what was left of his life forever. But it was the beautiful good last minutes that matter to him and nothing will spoil them not even that blasted of Pan!

"Tonight is the night, Jack! The main event after the dinner and that little slip off but this is the moment you have been waiting for"

"Yeah, I'm not sure about this, Hicc. And shouldn't you be helping your mother at Berk with whatever"

"I'll deal with her later when I get back, Jack"

"I feel my stomach in knots, especially after dealing with Pan last night. he really better watch himself cause I'm not dead yet"

"Plus, you don't have time to worry right now about Pan, Jack. Tonight is your night. you have to be bold and daring and make your move! It's not or never!"

"Yeah, you're right, bold and daring"

"Me and the guardians have it all set up and ready. Tooth has helped Elsa out and North and the fairies set up the perfect ballroom. Take it from someone who is dating a princess. There will be music and romantic candlelight. Provide from my dragons, the Terrible Terrors. And then from there, it's up to you from there and dare I say this words, you confess your love or whatever you have in that piece of coal in your chest" he gags a little in his mouth when he talks all fuzzy like that.

"Not funny Hicc. And no, I can't. I can't do this"

"Ok, first thing, look at me"

That's what Jack does but receives a slap on the face by his "best friend". It was a risky more but he felt like Jack needed it.

"Did you just slapped me?" Jack eyes him, annoyed

"Yeah" Hiccup grins

"Ok, WHY!?"

"I was calming you down"

"How would that calm me down!?"

_*SLAP!*_

"Ok, that one was for fun" Hiccup laughs but Jack glares. "ok, second, you care for the girl, don't you?"

"More than anything, Hicc"

"Then forget about the time you have left and Pan, and focuse on what's important here. ok, I'm gonna leave now and when u get out there, I expect to hear what you did or I will smack you again"

"Wow, you spit dragon slime in your cup this morning?" they both share a laugh.

That's when Baby Tooth comes in and whispers something in Hiccup's ear to let him know something.

"Well, that's my cue or more like your's and good luck, man because... your lady awaits"

On the top of the ice staircase, Queen Elsa came out of her room, to be received by her Ice King. When she approached him, she smiles to him with that special signature smile that made him warm inside to smile. He saw her walking out in a gorgeous Blue gown; the fabric was silk and flawless as her, Blue from top to bottom, decorated with sparkling cool tiny snowflakes that sparkled against the light. **(A/N:Picture the Cinderella 2015 gown but instead of butterflies, but with snowflakes)**. It really figurate her body and was showing her shoulders. And she had her platinum blonde hair down, from her usual in a French braid. Jack could tell she made it herself with her magic, along with those dazzling ice crystal slippers as well.

He thought and was sure she was beautiful, an angelic vision herself. She was glowing like a shinning jewel, like a sparkling diamond. By seeing her beauty, I completely forgot about his problems. Unlike him, he was dressed in white and soft blue princely to match his shiny silver white hair and shiny blue eyes. He looked extremely handsome, an actual princes from one of her balls back at Arendelle. She didn't even mind that he was barefoot, it made her giggle a little cause it was one of the things that made him unique.

"Wow, you look beautiful, my Queen" I gasped in awe, and bows to her.

She blushes "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, your majesty" she bows back.

"Shall we?' he holds her arm up for her with a smile.

She smiles back and takes her arm "We shall"

She accepted his hand as Jack lead for to the center of dance floor, and while they walk, Elsa notice that he was looking at her in awe, all silent as he was lost in her gaze. They slowly took the first steps and started dancing slowly across the pavement; still staring into eachother's eyes, in silent like if he was froze and breathless just by looking at his Queen. They both were as he took her tiny waist in his cold hand and her hands on his shoulder, to teach and guide him around the blue crystal ballroom dancefloor. They were both alone and nothing will interrupt this special moment for them, especially for him.

"**Beauty &amp; The Beast" by Celine Dion &amp; Peabo Bryson**

"_OoooOohhoh"_

Elsa:  
"Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly"

Jack:  
"Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared

Both:  
"Beauty and the beast"

"Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise, ever as before  
And ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise, oooohhh Oooohh Oh!"

"Mmm, oh, oh, oh...  
Both: Ever just the same, yeah"  
Jack: Ever a surprise, ever as before"  
Both: And ever just as sure  
Elsa: As the sun will rise,

He pulled her closer into his arms, and he spins me around across the dance floor. We smiled at eachother as he picked her up, bride style, nuzzling our faces together and Elsa place her hand on his cheek. She loves him with all her heart; he was so different from any other guy I have ever met at any bo0ring ball or foreigner in kingdom meetings or any Dukes, or princes. After spending the entire time she's got to spend time with him, thinking and hating him at first, she never imagine I could fall in love with one and one that is amazing and handsome as him. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world because she had the most wonderful man in my life who was just like her. Who understood her and made her happy in short time that felt like a lifetime in real world hours like in the fantasy world

_Jack: oh, oh, oh"_

Elsa: "Tale as old as time, ooh  
Tune as old as song

_Both: Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong"_

Jack: "Certain as the sun  
Elsa: Certain as the sun  
Jack: Rising in the east  
Elsa: Tale as old as time"

Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

As they continue to glide around the dance floor with her enormous skirt following, he puts her back down as she wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his own around her waist again. And to his surprise, Elsa smiling and looking deep into his blue eyes, not taking their eyes of eachother, the Snow Queen rests her head upon his chest, showing her love for him and he was thrilled and sets his head upon her soft blonde hair, showing his love for her as they continue to dance a little more.

_Elsa: Tale as old as time  
Jack: Song as old as rhyme  
Both: Beauty and the beast, oh, oh"_

"Ooh, beauty and the beast..."

_**(Song Ends)**_

The dance was over and both rulers of their own kingdoms bow and smile to eachother. It was perfect. Elsa felt her heart racing more than she never thought could bounce before. But the night was not yet over, there one more surprise for his Queen.

"Come with me" he whispers

The Ice King takes her away to the balcony, as she held on to her puffy dress to follow him. the night was filled with stars, more than usual and a almost semi full moon, which worried Jack but he can't think of that right now but what he was going to do next was not just for what was gonna happens when that moon gets filled up, but also to be with Elsa for as long as he could.

"Elsa, I need to ask you something very important" he faces her and she listens "Are you... happy here with me?" says a bit nervous, taking her hand in his.

She smiles, looking into his eyes "Yes, Jack. I am, the time we spent together has been unforgettable. No matter that we got on the wrong foot at first but I'm now seeing a whole new side of you. And I need to say this, Jack, that I never wanted to hurt or judge you at first. I shouldn't have. My anger blinded me from the truth about you and I'm glad I'm still here to see that, to see and be with you" she kisses his cheek, softly

He felt a nice cool touch of his lips on his skin and now he was more determine to do this. Jack makes her look back at him "I know, my Snowflake. I neither should have I, not even think of it. When I look at you, those deep sapphires eyes, I see that pure beautiful soul and golden heart that I always seen and I love so much"

"Should we go back?" she points out to the castle

"No. Stay here with me" he leans closer to her

"Jack..." she whines a little which made him laugh a little.

"Stay here where we can't be disturbed. So we can finally seal this from hate to love to turn it into something eternal"

She blushes "Oh, Jack, I feel like I'm dreaming. Me, that I had a rough childhood when I was younger and then become queen, regretting every mistake I made every day and night to make a living for my kingdom and my sister and now my new family. And now, I never thought that I could feel this much happiness... with you"

He smiles more "Elsa, you can feel all this happiness because you deserve it. Because you have an enormous heart. And I promise you, whatever happens between us that I will make you the happiest girl in the world for the rest of our lives. I love you. I love you, Elsa. That's why I'm not afraid to do this"

"To do what, Jack?" she asks, confused.

"I know you might end you punching me really hard by how crazy and ridiculous I'm going to sound but I don't care"

She gets confused until he takes her hands in his own and continues to speak from his heart.

"Queen Elizabeth of Arendelle, the love of my life and my perfect wintery angel and elegant Queen..." Jack Frost got down on knee and he pulled out a beautiful silver ring with a blue diamond inside a red velvet box from his vest pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

To Be Continued...

WHOA MEGA CLIFFHANGER!

**What's funny is that I watching all the movies mentioned in this chapter for inspiration and even the new Short Films on my laptop and my top favourite is "John Henry", so inspirational, the upbeat music that I can't stop singing and dancing to it (&amp; I'm bad at dancing), just love the animation. Another reason to want to work for Disney as an animator/writer/storyboard/director/member! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**See u next time real soon! ROCK ON JELSA! &amp; BEAUTY &amp; THE BEAST! "Tale as old as time..." and you know the rest!**

**See u guys real soon! For the drama and tension to come up next!**

**-MICKEY!* ;D**


	17. Last Night Together

**HI! I'm back! It is 1:16am and I just finished this new chapter for you guys that's been a while. And I give a small honest warning that I'm extremely busy this semester but don't think I will forget about you guys, I will try to update more often. HAPPY NEW YEARS! New updates and new stories from me this year, in fact, I just posted one just a while ago. U guys can go see it if ur curious and please read it if u want if u love what it's based off cause I love it! LOVE U GUSY for keeping this story beloved and loved, I LOVE U GUYS! XOXOOX ;D XD ;D**

**Well, I hope u love this new chapter. Warning: very romantic and a bit M rated, just saying.**

**17\. Last Night Together**

_Previously..._

"_Will You Marry Me?"_

Jack just asked the most powerful and risky question in the universe, even in the fantasy world.

He wanted to spend as much time as he had left which was not much with her as his wife even though he knew that their marriage will not last almost nothing but with her, it was worth the chance.

Elsa was still speechless, trying to find the right words to this beautiful but unexpected gesture out of his love for her. She uses both her hands to cover her shock mouth &amp; takes a small step back from him but not too far. She was just so shocked in joy! She had a frog in her throat that she couldn't speak or find the right words.

"Jack, I..."

He interrupts her "I know, I know this is extremely crazy, especially since we're still young but I just couldn't hold it back any longer. I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. I understand if you say no, I'll wait as long all the years for you because you're worth it. You and I have been through a lot and I want this all to end so we can finally..."

Elsa cuts him off by leaning down and kissing him "Jack, 2 words: Shut... Up" she teases, giving him another kiss, making him smile in the kiss.

He pulls away smiling to make sure of her answer "That doesn't really answer my question. What do you say?"

"YES! YES! YES A MILLION TIMES YES! In ever language, Yes, _si, oui, da_, _Is ea, ja. _I want to be more than just your Snow Queen; I want to be your girl, your wife" Elsa smiles in joy and she threw her arms around Jack as he wraps his around her tiny waist.

"Until death do us part?" He meant that literally, knowing it will not be long until it arrives for him.

"Even beyond death"

Jack chuckled lightly as they look at eachother and Elsa quickly kissed him, Jack was a bit surprised but he kissed her back. When they parted, Jack put her ice diamond ring on her finger and they just stare into eachother's eyes and melted back into a kiss.

And from that moment one and every day that came after that, the beautiful Snow Queen and the handsome overage Ice King spend their waking moment with each other icy ponds and fountains. for the rest of the night, walking around his garden that were winter wonderlands filled with ice lilies and rose/white roses with sparkling shimmering frost over the blue gorgeous ice. It was amazing who their clothing matched the entire castle garden, white and blue, a perfect match: just like them.

There was even a charming little swing under an old enormous oak tree covered with frost and shimmering icicles hanging down it's branches. Elsa enjoyed every second of this amazing and romantic happiness with somebody who understands her and makes her happy. She got up on her feet from the swing and jumped into his arms, excitedly because she felt like it was like a dream come true and sounded very romantic to run away with her love. They planned to get married in private, with just him and her.

**That same night**, inside the castle, they didn't waste no time Tooth helped Elsa with her short but beautiful white wedding dress and she had she fixes her platinum hair down with a white snowflake pin on her left side and she was holding a small bouquet of white roses, she looked more beautiful than he has ever seen, like every bride should look.

And Jack was wearing a black waistcoat and black bowtie as they were ready to begin. Hiccup and Tooth were the ones to walk down Elsa down the "aisle", she looked so excited and happy! And shared a kind hug before giving her away. They release from their hug and Tooth gave Elsa her small bouquet and walked up and held Jack's pale hands in her own, she felt like she was in a dream, a dream that she'd never wanted to waken from. She didn't care about anything else that has happened or what was gonna happen if she do this, this was her moment for happiness and there was no turning back.

"I thought we were never going to do this so fast" she smiles, with her heart racing.

"Why? Don't you understand that you changed my life, my love?" Jack smiled at her, meaning every word

"After all we've been through?" Elsa asked, raising her eyebrow at him

"Nah. Let's not talk about the past. We're here to start a new future together" he said as he got lost in her eyes and she in his, like if the world disappeared behind them or like if they were the last 2 people on Earth. They were in a daydream until the Father interrupted them.

"My children, are you getting married or not?" North asked, who was going to be their priest, getting their attention

"Yes, of course, North" Juliet said

Then Jack turn his attention back to his bride "You are the most beautiful bride in every world, and I'm your owner" he kisses her hand.

The Santa Claus himself clears his throat, getting their attention again "Now time for the vows, the groom goes first" he pointed at Jack.

Jack clears his throat and turns to his bride "Groom: I, Jackson Overland Frost, Ice King of Neverland, I accept you, Elizabeth of Arendelle, Queen of Arendelle and now of my heart and my entire kingdom, to love you, to respect you and to loyal to you and I swear to love you every morning and night, I promise you that from this day forward that I will leave behind my old life and all of my hate. I will not plot revenge, I will not prank, and I will not insult or be mischief or anything that can affect you, my Queen. But I swear and promise you that I will become the man you deserve, that will make you happy and be the luckiest girl in the world, I swear to you, Amen" he kisses her hand and looks at her lovingly, noticing that she was looking at him with the same way.

"Now you, my dear" North said, toward Elsa

"And I, Elizabeth of Arendelle, Queen of Arendelle, swear to love you, my Frosty, since I first saw you I swear to respect you, protect you, and be by your side forever. Ever since I saw you, I knew that right away you and I were literally made for eachother and it was my destiny to be with you, no matter what. And I don't or never did care about our past and what matter is now and the present, I love you with all my heart and nothing or no one is going to change that" she finishes and they start kissing, passionately.

"My children! Can you please let go of her for one moment?" North cries and the couple quickly let go of eachother "It's time for the rings"

"Yes, yes, North, hold on. I have them right here" Jack looked all over the place and in his pockets but he couldn't find them, Juliet was starting to get worried and she started looking all over the ground for them with him.

"Uh... Looking for these?" Hiccup asked, holing the ice rings in his friend's hand.

"Thanks, Hicc" Jack smiles and pumps fist with his friend and taking the rings

The couple quickly put their rings on their fingers, Elsa puts Jack's in his and he puts her ring in her finger. As soon as they put their rings on, they went back to kissing one another, not wanting to let go of eachother.

"Can you please... you have to wait until I say "you may kiss the bride?" North says, annoyed now.

But the couple ignore him what he said and wouldn´t let go of eachother and they continue to kiss one another. Tooth and Hiccup chuckles and giggles and North looks at her in confusion and they shrugs.

"Oh, forget it" the large man with the white beard shrugged as the couple continue to kiss

Elsa was more than happy, free and with the man she loves. She was now Elsa of Arendelle Frost, wife and queen to the Ice King! She parts from his lips and looks at him with loving eyes and he did the same, she could look at him forever and not get bore, ever. Nothing in the world, not even their past or the universe itself could tear her apart from the man she loves with all her heart. She could even hear the romantic song that expresses her feeling and love for him, "**My First Love"** she could hear the music playing and them singing to eachother in her head right now.

_**Elsa**_

"_You... you were my faithful love_

_The one that had this passion_

_I can't resist when you..."_

_**Jack**_

"_...you find a place_

_Here, inside my heart_

_Between my greatest risks_

_And this grand love"_

_**Both**_

"_I know... that I can't love you back_

_That I have to be away_

_But I know that you'll always be..._

_My impossible love"_

"_My first love!"_

"_Memory with passion_

_And I know what you feel_

_That I can't live without you_

_My first love!"_

_**Jack**__:" My first love..."_

**That night**, it was time for Jack and Elsa to have wedding night. She was leaving her sister, her kingdom, her family and her people to be with her husband and she knows that she will never regret meeting or marrying her Ice King, but she felt inside her that it was wrong and selfish and painful to do something and never go back to her kingdom that needs their Queen but she didn't want to think about that now, she was happy with him and that's what matter and he was all she was focused on right now.

_Elsa's POV_

After the most and only beautiful wedding of my life, me and Jack walked back his ice castle that was technically our home now for all eternity

"Today is the greatest day of my life" he smiles and kisses me as he sets me down from carrying me bride style.

"I second that so much" I kiss him back.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on my little surprise for my wife. Sounds so sexy and nice to say that" he gets all flirty and I love that too that makes me blush. "Why don't u go out to take a quick swim, you know that this place and this island is now yours as much as it is mine now" kisses her hands and he winked at me but I gave him a kiss.

I was a bit confused by what he said but I shrug and went directly to the pond to go wash up. The air was breezy and chilly tonight but tonight was a special night, it was my wedding night and I bet it was going to be the best nights of my life and the night that I will never forget and I will never regret. I took off my top, then my corset and the rest of my wedding dress, along with my tights and my shoes and lastly my bra and knickers. I dip a toe in the water paint on it, so I started scrubbing it and washing like if I had shampoo &amp; conditioner. Then I rub and wash my shoulders and my arms, then I pass the sponge all over my legs and all the paint washed away. As I continue to wash up, I started thinking about how my family and my friends were doing without me, especially my sister. I have always dreamt that on my wedding day, I was dressed in white and he would take me down the aisle, down to the arms of my future husband, even though he was **now** my husband and I was happy married with him. But I wish that we could have had that beautiful wedding that I have always dream since I was a little girl and since I met him, I admit him. What girl would not marry him after seeing the real him?

Soon I finish washing off and I grabbed a towel that I took from the castle earlier and I dried myself with it and I dried off my hair too and I then wrapped it around my body but when I turned around, I saw Jack behind me, leaning/resting himself on a tree, smirking and staring at me and who knows how long he's been there, watching me.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT!" I scream at him, feeling uncomfortable as I tried to cover myself with the towel.

"What? I can't see my wife..." he said, still smirking at me

"NO! GO AWAY!" I scream again, demanding him, still covering myself

"Ok, ok. I just came to tell you that everything's ready" he said, chuckling like if this was a joke

"Ok, I'll be there, just give me 5 minutes, and stop looking at me like this" I told him to go and he left me alone.

Ok... now I feel a bit awkward and uncomfortable that made me blush and embarrassed me a bit. But after he left, I chuckled by what he did, he's so funny when it comes to scaring or flirting with me like this, but to be honest, I kind of liked it, a lot. I put on my clothes back on but I let my hair down because it was still wet, I grabbed my clothes and I walked toward the castle to see what my husband's surprise was.

I opened the door to greenhouse and everything was pitch black at first until I walked toward the light of a couple of candles, light up and around the candles where a lot of rose petals, it was so beautiful how the candles were glowing and the smell of the roses, I was so happy by what I was seeing, I covered my shocked smile with my hand and I heard footsteps behind me and I didn't needed a hint or clue to know who it was.

"What... what is all of this?"

"Surprise?"

"No. Amazed! Just like you"

Jack started throwing roses petals all over the place and all over me too, whooping and I laugh. And then he opened a big bottle of Champaign and I started laughing like I was having the time of my life on my wedding night. I then I pulled him closer to me.

"Jack! Jack, come here. Do you love me?

"More than my own life, my love. More than my own life"

"Then you are so lucky. Because I love you too"

"Oh yeah?

"You don't believe me? Then I'm just going to have to show you" I kissed his sweet lips in a passionate way.

"Oh, I like that" he flirted

He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into his arms as I screamed in laughter. He sat me down on his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. I place my hand on my cheek and kissed his sweet lips, I think for 5 minutes until I parted but I didn't stop smiling and staring at him.

"You are my king; you are the smartest, the sneakiest, the baddest and the most handsome I have ever met in my life" I kissed him again.

"You know, I don't want to go back. I want be the only man in your life. Just like you, who are the only girl in my life" we kissed again and I put my head back on his chest.

I lean closer to him and we kissed as he put his hand on my cheek and I put both of mine behind his head and pulled him closer to me, in a violent force. He stood up and he picked me up and carried me bride style, and it's ironic because we just got married and he carried me to the bed. Soon he wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around his neck as we continue to kiss passionately until he leaned back, taking me with him. We fell back onto the bed, I was on top of him and he was under me, I felt my heart beating a hundred miles an hour by each of his kiss and his touch as our hands travel eachother´s bodies. We kissed passionately as we nuzzled our noses to our faces. Soon his hands reached my back and I felt the knots of my corset get loose, that's when I realize that he was undoing my corset but I didn't complain or refuse, I just let him continue as I allow it to slip of the arm holes down my arms. By knowing where this was leading up to and knowing what I was doing, not controlling myself anymore, I put my hands on his waist and I started to pull over his blue hoodie over his white hair, he didn't pull away or anything and let me continue and I then took of his blue waist coat and then his white shirt, now shirtless.

Suddenly, by sitting on top of him, he took of my shirt and then took off my red skirt with my apron and he threw it on the ground without quitting kissing me. Feeling the love and passion, I stroke and pass my hands all over his chest and it felt really nice, he saw that I was enjoying this, and I was and I started kissing it over and over again before I went up until I made it and kissed his soft lips.

Soon we made a quick switch which made me let out of a squeal, he was on top of me and I was under him and my hands travel all over his back, slowly and how I really liked doing this with him. I then sat up white t-shirt and take off as I was in only my bra and knickers on, I was starting to get a chill but I felt warm with him on top of me. his body was cold yet warm at the same time and made me feel like I'm going to explode. I then kicked off my ice high heels and he lay gently on top of me. I then pulled off his pants off until I took all of his clothes off and he then started to unhook my bra and slip off my knickers and my tights which that my legs were starting to show the color of my peach skin and he started kissing my legs and I lay back with my eyes closed, feeling the sweet pleasure by him.

Then he started kissing my neck over and over again, I clench because I couldn´t breathe, it was like it was hurting me and I was going to break in two, I looked away from him, wondering if I was doing the right thing to be with him. That's when he notices something was wrong with me and he stopped kissing my neck and looked down at me.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" He asked, concern something was wrong with me

"I'm terrified" I said softly, still looking away from him

"Why?" He asks

"That they will find us" I exhale and he had an upset look on his face. "My sister and my kingdom would hate me even more if they found out I'm doing this with you. And I'm pretty sure your men and your kingdom already hate me because they still think it was my fault for me being here with you" I felt tears in my eyes, going down my cheeks as I continue to stare into his beautiful _azul_ eyes. "Jack, this is crazy. We don't have a future"

"It's true. I don't have a future to give you. But it's not because of the 2 different worlds we're from. It's because I don't know if there's a future for me. But I do have a present. You're here because you believed in me. There were so many times I wanted to tell myself to stay away from you because I didn't want you in the middle of this mess"

He spoke for his heart, reaching for me and strokes the side of my cheek as he spoke again...

"And however, you're here. We have to fight if we both want to be together. I want to, Elsa. And you? Do you want to too?"

My heart melted by the most beautiful words I heard in my life. But I still had doubts if those words he said came from his mouth or his heart? His question had an obvious answer. Yes, I do want to be with too. I didn't care the danger we were going through, a long as we were together, nothing can separate us again.

Still staring into his eyes, my mind was clear. Instead of telling how I felt, with a great force...

**I kissed him!**

I wrap my arms around his head, stroking his cheeks as I kissed him with passion and force as I pulled him closer and lean back on the bed with him. He then wrapped his arms around my back as he lay gently on top of me again; we continue to kiss passionately and slowly, giving ourselves to love. With my eyes closed, he started to kiss my neck and it hurt a little but I let him continue because I knew that he was loving this as much as I did. Soon it started raining outside but I couldn't hear the thunder or the raindrops outside because I was busy hearing the 100 heart beats I was feeling. As he continues to kiss my neck, I pass my hands all over his back and over his muscles, which felt really nice to feel them. I closed my eyes and let him kiss my entire body and I twitched once and a while but I didn't complain, I just gasp and took deep breaths and I let him continue and felt his lips all over my face and my neck. Soon I parted from his lips, so I can say something that I meant.

"You know, I always wanted a husband like you, even though I never imaged getting married and those girly things. And funny cause I'm a Queen but ever since I met you... ever since I met those blue eyes like the ocean, those warm lips and that brave heart of yours, that have took me to heaven, I've only thought about one thing... I wanted to be your woman"

"You are already my woman. But it's just that now you will be my wife forever"

While we continue to kiss again with passion, I was starting to realize and feel the real meaning of true love.

Love is giving up your life for someone. When you realize that the other's person's life is more worthy than your own. That's the kind of love I have and feel for Jack and this was the most craziest thing I've ever done but I didn't care, I was loving ever second of it. Jack was my love, he was unique, he was my soul mate, he was my own heart, he was perfect in every way and I loved everything about him, EVERYTHING. He saved me from a very lonely life, and that is love.

Love was a very strong and beautiful feeling and an emotion that could be expressed through many ways, like speaking, showing it, and having it warm up your body and your heart by somebody that loves you back. Love is also something brave, having to protect the person you love with your own life, that's how I felt about Jack , and he will always be my first, my only and my last love.

"I wanna know everything about you. What did you first thought of me when you first saw me? I asked, curious, with my head resting on his chest as he stroke my back, softly.

"And this Snow Queen, why must she be so angry and stubborn"? Jack teased, sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"And now? What do you think now? I ask, getting closer to him, resting my head on his chest

"Now I think... that I'm the luckiest guy in the universe, because I have the most beautiful girl by my side. The most beautiful and the most wildest and magical of them all" he smile lovingly and I chuckled and we kissed again.

I wish to love him, without having fear to lose him. That his body with mine, to tell me everything, face to face. To take care of him and for him to listen to my whispers and desires. And to feel the heartbeats of passion of this heart that fights for his love. Because a brave heart, that doesn't fear what it feels and is determine to love him, to give him forever everything. A brave heart that dies of passion, because this forbidden love lives here in my heart. Because that's what I feel, what I have, and what I am... a brave heart.

_Jack's POV_

"You know something? Ever since I died and lost my family 3 centuries, a decade with 7 years, I made a vow that I will never love again or feel nothing but hate and anger, and I also learn to not forgive, but then you came along and you melted the icy cold heart that I had for years and brought back all that love that I had once, and for that I will be always thankful of you" I kiss her.

"And this is your way of thanking me?" She asks, smirking

"And this is your way of your welcoming me?" I teased and she chuckled

"What are you thinking of?" She ask, kissing my chest

"I don't know, of our lives, our future, what we're going to do here now that we're married" I sigh sadly cause I knew we had no future but I can't let her know that.

"And the baby?" She ask and it open my eyes wide

"What baby?"

"The baby that we're going to have"

"Don't you think it's a little too soon to be thinking about that?" I scoff a little, nervous

"I don't know, anything is possible. Because I can't take it anymore, Frost. I want to be a mum. But don't tell me that you don't want to be a father? She said excited

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying that we just got married..."

Then she cuts me off "I know what you mean. And I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I loved the idea of us becoming parents and I'm pretty sure you'll be a wonderful mother"

"You too. No! I mean, a father, not a mother..!" she hesitated and it made me laugh

"I love it when babble like that" we both chuckle and I kiss her again

"And you might want to reconsider that decision of having me be the father of your children, Elsa?" says

She looks up a bit concern "Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm 317 years old. It be weird and unnatural that those kids have a very old father" laughs a little and makes her laugh a little too.

"Well, maybe I love old men. Maybe that's one of the reasons I married you" she smirks in flirt and kisses his well formed pale naked chest, making him smile.

She rested her head on my chest again "Hey. Now that you won't do your Ice King duties here? Are you gonna get bored? With me?" She asks and I chuckle.

I thought of it for a moment "Hmm... Uh-uh. Never (kiss) Never (kiss) Never (kiss)" and I kiss her a bunch of times. "But it is true, I do like the adrenalin when I'm racing, it fills me up with that. But there's something more important that you fill me up with that. The most important thing in the world. Love" I kiss her again and she kisses me back.

"And you? You're not going to do your butt freezing ice magic anymore? Not even to me anymore?" I asked

"Honestly, I will miss doing butt freezing magic on you all I want but until then, I'll have you to occupied my time" she chuckles and we kiss again.

_Elsa's POV_

We continue to kiss with passion, then I got on top of him and he wraps his arms around me and I felt him pull the blanket over us, keeping us warm. He started kissing my neck as I close my eyes, feeling a bit clench but I let him continue, no matter how much it hurt and I almost couldn't breathe, I let him continue.

I know I'm gonna sound a bit poetic of what I'm about to say, but it's all what I feel about him...

It's my life, the one the simply without him I didn't believe in. It's my body, the one that suffers for destinies that only causes us pain. It's my soul, the one that with no condition that loves him. And it's my lips that with his makes my heart beat very fast. Living without him is suffering, in the solitude. And makes me have no mercy with him and takes me to the darkness and blinds me to not have him. It's beautiful love! It's weird and it belongs to me and him. And why do we have to suffer and it's so beautiful at the same time. It wraps me with just one heart. What's ours is unique but sometimes dramatic. Sometimes it hurts but when you're in love, there's no consequence in life that will let it die. I can't take it or hide it anymore inside of me, so I give myself up and all I have in me to him. It's absurd to not have him if he was born to be just for me. I can't live without him, he fills me up with his love and if he doesn't give it all to me, I'll starve to death. I'm very convinced that I deserve him, cause every breath I take, I feel his presence. That is beautiful love means to me and him, that's what he means to me.

Soon we stop and lay closely together, he holds me tightly in his arms and I rested my head and my hand on his chest, catching my breath and hearing his heartbeat, racing and I smile at that. But I soon had a thought that worried me.

"_He's your kidnapper, Elsa! He's the devil himself!"_

I heard that thought in the back of my head, echoing like it was a flashback when I first met him and found out that he was a Blue. It killed me that I know that he's the man who torn me away from my family, my enemy and that I'm suppose to hate him, but I can't and I don't think I couldn't in my life. I was way passed hating him, I loved him with all my heart and soul and nothing was going to change my mind about him or how I feel about him. I lay quietly, next to him, with the same thoughts that worry me.

"What's going to happen now? Because at any moment we're gonna have to return to where we belong" I said with a tear running down my cheek.

"Hmm. I think we're not going to be the same anymore. After this, after what we live through. Well, at least not me" the he kisses my cheek.

I agreed with him and I knew he loves me back as much as I love him with all my heart but I don't know why I still had my doubts about all of this and bit about him, that's why I said this.

"Tell me the truth" I say, still upset

"What? He ask, softly

"What do I mean to you? I ask, serious

"Oh Elsa, all I can say that I have never felt something special like this, that's the truth" he said softly and he kisses my forehead. I snuggled close and looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to know"

Then all my doubts were gone, I was sure that he felt the same way that I did. Something inside me said that I lied to him but I knew that I didn't, I told the truth and confess my love to him.

"And you? What do I mean to you? He asked me

"Why do you even ask that? You know that I would even give my life for you" I turn to face him

"Well, we don't have to talk about that because our past is behind us, now we have to think about our future together, with you as my beautiful wife. I love you"

"I love you more" then I turn around, facing him and I placed my hands on his cheeks and we kissed and then he started to kiss my neck again.

Suddenly, I felt a weird feeling in my stomach and it was not by Jack's love or by the pain him kissing my neck, it was a pure pain of guilt. The kind of guilt that was telling me not to be here with him or to be doing this with him. But then Jack Frost, the Ice King of a fairy tale island, came into my life and changed it completely and I fell desperately and innocently in love with him. He makes me weak on my knees and makes me feel like the person I want to be treated, to be loved, to be respected, and to make me feel this way that I have never felt before. I felt a tear escape from my eye when I thought of my sister. I just hope that if she is watching me from wherever she is, she would forgive me.

wherever she is, she would forgive me.

_(__**Elsa **__in her mind)_

"_Anna, you're the only one that knows what I feel, what I lived through. I need you to help me to understand on what just happen to me and I don't regret it. I love him but I feel like I betrayed my family and I broke your promise to be away from him because he almost hurt you. Forgive me, Anna but I'm feeling something much more stronger than my will. What I did was...for love"_

_(__**Jack **__in his mind)_

"_Love? Could that be what I'm feeling for Elsa? There's no girl like her but what do I do with this feeling? Because I don't want to go back or I will lose her and I will never let that happen"_

_**Both**__ POV´s_

_As I continue to wonder and figure out these feeling for the love of my life, I let sleep take me away as we held eachother in our arms and maybe... just maybe this will be this start of our lives together and away from our family feud._

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Ok, it's now 1:20am and that's it for now. I hope u guys enjoyed this romantic passionate chapter and no worries cause the next ones is where the intense drama and action comes up and it will be to die for, trust me!**

**See u guys next time! LOVE U GUYS! HAPPY 2016! &amp; Good luck to those starting a new semester!**

**Bye for now,  
-MICKEY!***

**&amp; SHIP/ROCK ON, JELSA &amp; LADYNOIR! (Guess what couple is that *wink* *wink*) ;D XD**

**1:23 now!**


	18. Let Her Go & Find A Way

**HEY GUYS! It is almost midnight here where I am &amp; I am waiting for the next Miraculous Ladybug episode 18 to be posted on YouTube to watch even if I'm getting sleepy but I have been waiting for this all week. Tell that that isn't worth it if u guys watch &amp; know this show?! IT'S SO WORTH IT! GO LADYNOIR! Which BTW, I have a Miraculous fic posted already, written with a friend of mine who we are both INSANE Miraculoulators (I came up with that just now, pass it on!) GO LADYNOIR! XOXO ;D**

**Anyways, I'm here with a new chapter of my Jelsa and the drama is coming starting in here this chapter and then so on the drama will get bigger and intense every more and more. I hope u guys like it! LOVE U GUYS FOR STICKING OUT &amp; LOVING THIS STORY THAT I ENJOY &amp; LOVE SO MUCH WRITTING FOR! Remember if I take time to update is, u know, college &amp; other things juggling but I'll find some time.**

**ENJOY! ;D**

**18\. Let Her Go &amp; Find A Way**

Today was the day.

With the few soft cool sunlight's shined thru the frosted covered curtains thru the balcony of the room of the Ice King. The newlyweds were just peacefully sleeping away from exhaustion from their incredible and romantic wedding night last night. Jack was the first to wake up to find his frozen beauty in his arms, resting peacefully on his pale well formed naked chest. Today was the day Elsa leaves and she didn't know it yet but she will soon find out the truth. The entire painful truth. And the start of the disgrace of Neverland as well. The great evil was coming and he had to get her back home and make sure she's safe and away from all the danger.

"Elsa, Elsa, wake up" shakes her softly to wake her up

She yawns softly and opens her eyes to see her husband's face, man that sounded so good to say

"Hey"

"Hey, beautiful, how you sleep?"

"Like I have never before. I feel so at peace and calm when I'm with you, so nice. I have never thought I would feel this good and with you" she strokes and kisses his chest, resting on it as he stroke her soft hair.

Now was the time. It was now or never to come clean now.

"Elsa, I have to tell you something..."

"No, Jack, I have to tell you something, I just don't know how to tell you cause you might get mad"

He looked at her concern "What? What is it?"

"I... I... uuummmm, I miss my sister and my family, my kingdom and people. I wish I could see them just one more time and tell them that you and I are now married. I know Anna won't be thrilled with the news at first but if she could see that you're not what she or I thought at first and got to know you..."

"Elsa..."

"I know what you're going to say, that I belong to you and I have to keep my word to stay here in Neverland with you and not because I am now your wife, because I made a deal with you in exchange of the safety of my family but I just..." she kept babbling on.

"Elsa! You can go" he

But she didn't hear him "... I really do love you..."

"And I love you" he smiles the truth and waiting for her to hear the other important thing he said.

"...but I just the feel that I need... wait, what di you just say?" that's when she heard him.

"I love you?"

"No before that?"

"Elsa?"

"No, right after that?"

"Oh, that you can go"

This shocked her! Was she hearing right?! Did he just say that he can let her go!?

"That's right, Elsa. You must go back to them" it killed him to say that but he was decided to go with it for her sake.

"What did you say?" she was still in shock

"I release you from our deal. You're no longer my prisoner here. I will let you leave Neverland as soon as possible like you desire, Elsa" he looks away a little from her so she cannot see his serious grin as he stands up.

She stands up, putting on her robe, running up to him "Are you saying what I think you're saying? You mean, I'm free? No, but you're my husband, Jack. I can't possibly leave you"

"You're not, Elsa. I'm just letting you go so you can go see your family and people. I on the other hand can't go with you even if I want too. I'm bond to this place for the rest of my eternity" she didn't now how long his eternity was about to become expired.

She was still very surprise but at the same time, happy that she throws her arms around him "Thank you, oh, don't worry no more, Anna, I'm on my way" said to herself, thinking of her little sister and all she misses.

"Here, I want you to have this and I only ask you to not read it until tonight" he sadly hands her an envelope with sparkling frost that never melts, with some of the magic he still had in him. "And that way you always have a way to look and remember me by and you will always know that I always will love you... forever" strokes her soft hair, with a sincere and loving sad look.

She smiles with love and touches his cheek "Thank you so much for finally understand how much they need me" kisses his lips, softly.

"You can leave in 2 hours if that's ok with you cause it's still night hours over there in Arendelle, I'll have Pitch take you safely in the early morning"

"I will come back as soon as I can cause I love you, Jack and we're married and I'm not planning on leaving you behind either" kisses him one more time and then leaves the room to get ready to go back home in a few hours.

Jack reaches out for her a little, and was gonna tell her to not go but as much as it hurt him, he had to let her go where she was safe from what was coming tonight. And yet the pain of not being with her, already has killed him as he looked and took his staff in his hand, knowing that it will not be glowing no more after tonight.

"I see your achieving the heart of the Snow Queen &amp; by the looks of it, it'll be a matter of time that she ends up falling in love with you and you'll get your immortality back, master" Pitch comes in, seeing how his master and his new bride got married and got busy last night and elbows him.

But that wasn't enough to cheer him up at all "I let her go"

"Why? You finally had her! You could have saved yourself from Manny's final moon before tonight, why did you do it!?"

"I had too"

"But why?!"

"Because... I love her"

And that was the truth and nothing but the truth. Jack asked his shadow servant to leave and leave him in peace, lost in his pain and thoughts, staring down to his bare feet and them at his heart that was blackening more with only a speck of glow still enough to keep him alive for a couple hour more, enough to say goodbye to his beloved wife

"I had too. It was the only way to save her"

He remembers everything, all of it in his mind, swirling and mixed up together. All his painful memories, him dying in that lake, becoming immortal

Why can't something good comes his way and just stay there for him to be happy? Why must it always has to get torn away from him?

"And it's always your fault! It always has been!" angrily faces to a certain almost full moon in clear daylight.

"You always have to take away what I love most in the world, don't' you? What's your plan this time? To have Pan take my place?! WHAT IS YOUR PLAN, YOU BASTARD!" screamed more with pain than with anger and the poor Ice King dropped to him knees, actually crying and for the first time in centuries and decades, real tears come out his blue eyes and dropped to the floor.

The only thing that kept him strong and happy before going to the next world or turn to dust was Elsa. All his memories with her, good and bad kept him up on his feet. It disappointed him that her love and marriage out of love to her wasn't enough to save him as he thought but it didn't matter to him right now, what did was that he loved her and wanted to save her from what was coming soon.

But the thought of letting her go was unbearable... but he had to do it because he loves her and always will.

_**Let Her Go**_

_Jack:  
"Well you only need the light when it's burning low"  
"Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high  
When you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go"_

"_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast"_

"_You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies"_

"_But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go"_

"_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
Because love comes slow and it goes so fast"_

"_Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
Because you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep"_

"_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go  
And you let her go  
Well, you let her go"_

"_Because you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low"_

"_Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go"_

"_Because you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go"_

_(Song Ends)_

How it hurt that he had to let her go, so much it hurts. The only speck of light in his heart was hers but soon to be faded away.

Hours has passed went by and by the time Elsa got back to Arendelle, safely when Pitch dropped her off and quickly Anna &amp; her family and the people of Arendelle celebrated her return with all the welcoming she deserves! Anna was just thrilled to have her big sister back that she loves so much. Obviously she wanted to know what happened after herself left Neverland and left Elsa with the demon made of Ice.

But by respect of everything Elsa's been thru, Anna decided to be keep quiet and just enjoy having her sister around now &amp; have the celebration but after the party, she will ask.

After the party, Elsa has been looking out her window from her same room, covered with snowflakes by feeling confused and missing somebody that's now in her heart. She hasn't stopped looking at her ring the entire day. How she misses her King.

No doubt she was gonna tell Anna yet that she married him cause she knew Anna hates him but Elsa didn't feel the same cause there was one person that she couldn't stop thinking off all night.

That night, it was when the sun was setting and the full moon was at it's last stage to becoming fuller, all Elsa could do that night was stare from her balcony and stare to the heavens and gaze upon one familiar Second Star to the right and straight on til morning. How she misses her husband, her Ice King. Behind this away from him was killing her and what's worst is that she hasn't told Anan or anybody in her family that she is his wife and needs to be with him.

"Oh, my Jack, I want to tell everybody my truth that I love you and that I'm all yours but what will they think of me? What would Anna think of me? I know you and I have had our differences but all that matters now

She opens the envelope with her magic and finds a 3 part page letter written by Jack directly to her, and started off with something poetic and romantic. As if she could hear his actual voice inside her.

_**-My Snow Queen of my kingdom and my heart,**_

_**There are something that you will find out about me as you read this, I just hope that by the time you read this, you will not stop loving me as much I deeply love you and always will, no matter what happens**_

_**I admit to you that at first I only wanted you for one selfish reason but not the kind you are thinking of right now. I bet that I was gonna fool myself easily because of how I am. A hard shell Ice King with literally with a heart of stoned ice. But after meeting you, you proved me wrong. I admit that I have tried in million of ways to keep you under my control, to humiliate and manipulate you but that only made my heart more confused. You never meant to be in my original plans but I guess plans change for the best, but in a way I knew my original plans would not last forever. But you were like an angel that came into my life to save me. I learned that from hate to love, there's only one step and that is the line of forgiveness. I know I made many mistakes with you and I probably don't deserve your forgiveness but I beg to you to get it. To cross that line has only taken us to a better passionate life for both of us. **_

_**And no matter how much pride I have inside me or you may have had as the wise beautiful queen you are, I also learned that pride can control reason if there's too much power over the person, in this case me. and even if my soul was locked in solitude for 317 years, you have managed to find your way into my heart to make it better, make me a better person, a better immortal taht has been feeding off fear of others and power. And by the one step from our hate to love relationship, made me fall more and more in love with you. like 2 lost identical yet different souls were destined to live and belong together. And as much as I tried, I still couldn't' understand. How I could hated and loved you at the same time. but the truth is that I died inside to be close to you.**_

_**My selfish reason and the entire truth I know confess to you now is because I wanted to save myself. To become powerful once again before the 3**__**rd**__** moon, which I'm sure you already know but the real story you need to hear it from me. **_

_**Yes, Elsa, I'm dying and I will be dying tonight when the last full moon is at it's point. And I was a fool of keeping this away from you, believing that you could never love a beast like me and not the man behind the beast all along that ended up truly and deeply falling in love with you. All our times together, the bad and good times, I will cherish them forever wherever I might be, hell or heaven, doesn't matter. Even beyond that will not make me veer stop loving you. I never told you is because a great evil was coming also to come give me my own funeral and I wanted you out of this danger. I can't bare the idea of you getting hurt because of me, so it's best I send you back home and stay there. I let you go because I love you, my Queen.**_

_**I'm sorry if I never told you, but there's nothing more to do, only say good bye and wish you the greatest happiness and no doubt you will find it like you have given it to be in the last weeks we were together as enemies, friend and husband and wife.**_

_**I love you, my beloved Elsa, Snow Queen of my immortal heart and soul. And goodbye forever**_

_**-Your forever Ice King and guardian, Jack Frost**__  
__  
_Oh My Gosh! No! This can't be happening! No! NOT MY KING! He's dying! No! NO! Why didn't he tell me before!? Why didn't he...?! HE CAN'T! HE SHOULDN'T! Not now when he's just redeeming himself for the better! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!?

I got up and ran out to my garden but leaving a trail of snowflakes behind me and no doubt that people will notice and follow but I didn't care right now. I didn't stop running down the halls until I make it outside &amp; burst out into tears, feeling the million of heartbreaks I never felt so much in my life! Jack has gotten so deep under my heart and skin that I ache and yearn for him &amp; he's dying and I'm here and I can't do anything to go back to save him. He should have told me even if he wanted to save him from whatever plague was coming to destroy Neverland.

All the times she's spent with him were memories she will treasured forever. He was the only one to understand her, to be like her, to know what it's it like to be isolated for years &amp; to feel unloved by other. And being looked as a monster for being different, for having the same gifts &amp; powers. To be made to eachother &amp; become 1.

He's the only being to have the magic Ice touch...

_**Find A Way**_

_Elsa:  
__If only a touch  
If just for a moment  
Is somewhere that someone who I can hold?  
Is somewhere that someplace where I can go?  
Am I living a life that seems frozen in time?  
Searching for warmth but my world is cold  
And I'm stuck in a dream with no end it seems  
Can I find a way?  
Find a way  
Find a way_

At the same time, Jack Frost himself was missing his Queen, holding his staff and sitting on the tallest top of his castle, looking to the rising full moon that in only hours would reach it's point. Only hours of life left and all he wanted to spend them on thinking &amp; his last thoughts being his Snow Queen, who will she forget him but he won't, wherever he'll be.

_Jack:  
Days turn to years  
And it seems for a lifetime  
That I've tried going solo  
Been on my own  
Can I find that something for this heart of stone  
Am I'm living a life that seems frozen in time  
Searching for warmth but my world is cold  
And I'm stuck in a dream with no end it seems  
Can I find a way?  
Find a way  
Find a way_

_I've spent life concealed  
Too much time unseen  
Wondering why  
And stuck in between_

_Elsa:  
The closer I get  
I push love away  
It just causes heartache  
Heartache and pain_

_Both: I've tried letting go  
Now I want to hold on_

_Elsa: Find a way  
Jack: Find a way  
Elsa: Find a way  
Jack: Find a way  
Elsa: Find a way_

"_Elsa: And I'm living a life that seems frozen in time  
Jack: Searching for warmth but my world is cold  
Both: And I'm stuck in a dream with no end it seems"_

"_J: Find a way  
E: Find a way  
J: Find a way  
E: Find a way"  
_

"_Both: Find a way  
Find a way  
Find a way"_

_(Song Ends)_

Elsa collapsed again to the ground, on her knees, sobbing and crying her eyes out for her Ice King. And unaware to the blonde, but she was being watched by a perky sneaky little strawberry redhead thru the window, confused but concern of why her sister was like this.

**A few morning hours passed,** different from Neverland hours, it was only noon and Queen Elsa could not get a proper sleep for her nap, not with a lot in her mind and feeling for the first time hot, feeling warm and hot in temperature. As she stirs in her bed, the sound of Elsa's door opening woke the girl as her servant and nana, Gerda walks in her room with a tray of breakfast food.

"Good morning, my dear child. How did the sleeping beauty slept?" Gerda asked with cheerful tone.

Elsa finally opens her eyes "What... what time is it?" she asks, trying to push herself up.

"Time to eat breakfast and get ready for your ball to celebrate your return, your majesty" she says setting down the tray on her bed.

"Oh, Gerda, I feel bad today. I feel like I'm coming down with something" she says with a heavy breath.

Gerda kneels down on the side of her head and places her hand on her forehead, feeling her warm, plus, she was sweating. She was getting a common cold. This was like the time she got sick on the princess's birthday and was not seconds until Elsa started sneezing and coughing uncontrollably, creating little tiny adorable mischief Snowgies.

"You're right, you're warm. And creating little Snowgies again. You need to stay in bed and I'll call a doctor to check up on you, dear. No Queenly work for you today. I want you to stay here and rest" she says serious as tucks her in with motherly care and love, she was the girls nana when they were younger and now Lily's

"Sure, of course, nana" she nods with a cough.

"I'm going to check on little Princess Lily and then I'll come home and check up on you" she says and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"tell her that I will play with her when I get better, thank you, Gerda" she says, weakly but with a smile and another sneeze as the Snowgies ran around to the hall..

As soon as her nana and the Snowgies left, Elsa sits up straight and started eating her breakfast which was toast and eggs with orange juice and a chocolate chip muffin, her favourite. She then started reading one of her favourite books about loveable fairytales but she couldn't concentrate on reading the any of the words since her mind was on something else. Even thought she was really sick with cough and sneezing, she felt sick in her heart too. she couldn't stop thinking about what happen between her and her husband, Jack yesterday on the wedding night and when she left this early morning, that last kiss was magical to both of them, even though she didn't know it would be their last.

Soon her door opens which interrupted her thoughts and pretended to read her magazine. It was Anna who enter and start to walk to her bed. _What was he doing here early?_ She thought.

"It's almost noon. You're not gonna get out of that bed or what?" she asks, sitting in front of her big sister on the bed.

"I'm sick and I feel terrible, so, I'm not in the mood right now, Anna" Elsa says without bothering to look at him as she flips thru the book's pages.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you spend weeks in a fantasy island in the skies with maniac Ice King and then catching death of colds"

Elsa finally looks up at Anna and closes her book "Oh my God, are you really gonna start inventing things like always?"

"No, I'm not inventing anything. I'm the one who is faking a cold to get out of school again"

"I'm not acting, I really am. And tell me where do you want to go with interrogating me like this, huh?"

"Relax, I just came to tell you that you really are sick but not for a common cold"

"What are you talking about?"

"What you have is love sickness, Els"

"What in the heck are you talking about, Anna?!"

"Listen, big sister, that sickness can ware off with a nice cold bath with ice cold water, everybody knows that, so stop pretending you have a cold"

"Look, Anna, if you don't believe I'm really sick, that's your problem because I don't care" she snaps as she rubs her neck.

"Look, Elsa, I'm your little sister, I know you since we we're 2 little girls, I know all your ways and powers too"

"I don't get what you're trying to say"

Anna then sighs "Oh, Elsa, you're going to end up getting sick for reals if you keep up ignoring all of that that you hide inside you" she says, pointing to where her heart is, which made Elsa a little nervous cause she knew what Anna was getting to. "You should trust me. Look at me as more likebest friend, nor just a family member that lives in this castle, we're sisters and it's my job here. I'm the best ally you have in this house, I can help you with this little problem you have" she says, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"But you don't even know what that is" she says, scoffing a little

Then Anna scoffs a little "Big sister, do you really think I'm that stupid?" she asks and Elsa had an urge to say yes without thinking it but she let her continue to see where he was going with this. And that would be rude a little.

"I'm not another one of your subjects or princes or any of the court that you can amaze with your powers, not saying that they're not amazing! But ever since you came back, I have been watching you, Els. Noticing that you are like hiding something that you don't' want to tell me or anybody. And let me tell you something, I didn't like it one bit that you don't want to tell me but I will eventually find out what it is. Something that happened in Neverland with the Ice King, I'm sure of it" the redhead says, with a sneaky tone but it didn't worried Elsa, that much anyway.

"That is something I can't say, Anna. Something that only I can deal and resolve on my own, you're just gonna have to trust me on this" the blonde sighs and looks away, trying to keep up the act.

"Why don't you drop the act and tell me what happen between you and him last night"

"What act? Nothing happened and I don't need to tell anything about my life, Anna. You can't expect me to tell you everything and please, just trust me with this!"

"So, is that why you came last night into the castle and thru the window, crying?" she asks with a concern look.

"Yeah, I get it now, that's why you're questioning me because you're interested and snoppy to tell me what I can and can't do. Well, tell you what, you can't do that cause I am more than your big sister, I am your Queen and I'm asking you for the last time to just let it go, Anna. I'm fine!"

Then Anna starts laughing "Oh, don't you start that role of royal and elegant stubborn Queen that you think you are and let you anger on me because me and questions have nothing to do with this. I'm just asking!"

"Yeah, questions that I told you not to ask cause it's my problem of everything I've been thru in my time in Neverland that I don't want to explain right now! Why do you always have to keep insisting on this?"

"Then why are you so freaked out and worried about it if it's nothing. Just tell me, Elsa, I can understand!"

"WHAT?! What do you want with me, Anna?! THAT'S IT! I WANT PRIVACY &amp; I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE!" she couldn't take it no more with all the pressure.

"Fine, I'll leave but this discussion is not over" and with that, Anna finally walks out the room.

Elsa breathes rapidly and wraps her arms around her, nervous and scared by what he said. And the worst was that Anna was right, She's completely in love with him, despite her anger. She loves him more than anything in her life but she feared that now that Anna knew, she'snever gonna let her live it up."Oh God! What am I going to do!? THIS IS KILLING ME! And at any time it's going to come out and everyone will know" she cries to herself.

She soon walks into the grand ballroom where there was a majestic white piano in the center, surrounded by golden candelholders to give the room the best moody mode. She remembers coming her when she was younger with her sister was just a baby. They loved listening to their mother playing the piano, she always played so beautifully that even Beethoven or Mozart themselves would be shamed, knowing they can't compare to how she plays. They even love coming to her and she reads them fairytale stories from the books on the shelves. Elsa smiles again as she walks around the piano as a flashback came to her head when she places her hand on the piano.

_(Flashback)_

_Jack touched the delicate soft icily keys of the piano. _

_Jack looks over to her again but only this time, he smiles. He smiles to her and played again, cheerfully. The song continued with beautiful different modes and tunes and soon, another pair of hands joined in the song. Jack looked over to Elsa and smiled to her and luckily, she returned the smiled as they continued to play. The duet was beautiful &amp; happy, how the 2 started to connect in harmony &amp; sync. It was all going so well and great until at one part, Elsa's hand touches Jack's which made them stop by the warmth and coldness of their hands touching._

_She blushes "Pardon my enthusiasm"_

"_I like your enthusiasm" he smiles and holds her hand in his._

_They stayed in silent for a few seconds, smiling at each other_

_(Flashback Ends)_

Elsa couldn't help but smile at the loving memory, it kept repeating in her head like a movie because those were time when she was happy with the man she loves, when she finally declare his love for him. It was if she could hear his voice right now.

She sometimes wonders when she was with him, like one of her favourite songs says:

"_It was almost suicidal of this madness of secretly love each other" __Tell me... how could I not lose myself in your gaze? How can I pretend not to feel anything? How to anesthetize my heart?" (I feel it in my heart)Tell me if you know how. "Tell Me..."_

The song was right.Why do they always have to hide to be together? Because they might get caught and pay the consequences of whoever judges them? She didn't care anymore. She loved him far too much to care anymore.

Soon one of her fantasies with one started to take over her mind and she liked it, a lot. She started remembering when Jack was in her office like earlier but she pictured it as an alternative sequence, one that in her opinion should have happen, but her stubbornness denied it. She could hear his sweet velvet voice as she started spacing out.

_(Elsa in mind)_

"_I can't take it anymore" Jack said in a whisper as he pulled her close in his arms with their faces a few small inches away from eachother._

"_Me neither, Jack" Elsa says as she wraps her arms around his neck, digging her fingers thru his silver hair. She didn't feel angry with him anymore. She missed and loves him far too much to be angry with him anymore, so she just let herself go by his voice and touch._

_He then places his hand in her cheek as the other stroke her long platinum blonde hair "I need to feel you, to touch you, to kiss you" he whispers, feeling her minty breath on his face as she felt the same with his._

_She still had her eyes closed "And them? They already know?" she asks, concern_

"_I don't care. Let them think whatever they want. I'll care if about you" he says as he takes off his jacket and trapping her again in his arms and kisses her."All I care is about you" he kisses her again as he gently lays her down on the couch, gently laying on top of her without their lips ever parting._

"_Jack... this is wrong... this isn't right" she says thru her moans as he kisses her neck._

_He then pulls away for a moment and looks at her, dead in the eyes as he stroke her left thigh "Don't you love me enough to forgive me and forget everything?" he asks and kisses her again, hoping she wouldn't pull away and she didn't. Instead, she pulled him closer to her as he kissed her neck again._

"_I love you, Jack. I can't take it anymore. Kiss Me" she pleads as they started to kiss like they've never kissed more, with passion and desperation after so long. All her anger toward him instantly disappear once they touch lips, she couldn't deny her love any longer._

"Elsa? ELSA?!" a voice was calling her in the real world.

Elsa snaps out of her fantasy and sees Anna glaring at her with anger in his eyes. Her gaze made her nervous as if he knew something and came to confront her about it.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened with you last night?" the redhead asks, slow and serious.

"I have nothing to tell" the blonde responds harshly, not trying to sound nervous as she tries to walk away.

But Anna wasn't convinced. Before she could pass by him, Anna grabs her by her sister's arm and pulls her back "You were with him, weren't you!? With that Ice rat?! The Ice King!? You were crying for him, weren't you!? Weren't you!?"

"Anna, let go of me!" Elsa says, struggling to break free but for a little shrimpy redhead, she had a firm grip on her.

"Something must have happen between you and him because I know you far too well and you're hiding something, Elsa"

"I said let go of me!" she said a little louder

"NO! I'm not going to let you go until you tell me what happen. I'm your sister and I can help you with him, if you tell me I promise I won't tell on you and you won't get humiliated by the entire kingdom"

"No, no, I don't trust you with this, Anna. You're good at many things but not trustworthy with things you will never understand"

"I'm serious, Elsa. I promise to not judge you or reclaim you but I make no promises on him"

"You leave him out of this, Anna"

"So you admit you have feelings for him!?"

"I didn't admit anything. And if you're so curious on finding out, go talk to whoever you want and see what they give you because I am not telling you anything!"

"So, stubborn as always I see? Go ahead, keep denying it but let this be a warning. I gave you your chance, Elsa and you wasted it. Because right now I don't have any proof but when I do get some, I'll expose you for the traitor and little tramp you're acting as and will be think so bad of you that you'll have no choice that to move to another kingdom, to another country or planet if you need to! Cause I will lose all love and trust I had for you for hiding something like this that involves that devil Ice King!"

"Do &amp; think whatever you want, Anna but I'm not afraid of you or your threats! And if I have to admit it to you to get you to shut up already then YES, YES, I LOVE HIM! I AM IN LOVE WITH JACK FROST THE ICE KING!" She snaps in his face with anger and give Anna a shock gaze which quickly turn into anger.

"&amp; Another thing, I married him! YES! I married him!" she spelled it out slow and with pride&amp; shows off her wedding ring. "I married him &amp; he is my husband and I am his wife! So no force or magic on heart, not even death can ever separate that or make me stop loving him EVER!"

"How can you say that without having the slightest of shame?"

"Because it's the truth! I LOVE HIM LIKE YOU CAN NEVER IMAGINE! Believe me, from the first day I met him, I knew it was wrong of me to even speak to him or look him in the eyes but my feelings for him were more stronger than my ridiculous loyalty to you and the kingdom, so I let my heart go after him and for the first time in my life, I felt happy and free when I was with him. Becaise it was also the first time I thought for myself and what I wanted instead of always thinking for others, always putting others first all the time, putting you first too &amp; I don't regret marrying him! HE LOVES ME &amp; I LOVE HIM! &amp; I'm HAPPY WITH HIM! I love you, Anna, I really do but as much as you can try but you will never understand what I've been thru, only he does cause we're the same only he suffered worst than me, we have eachother to cure that pain inside us. He cured mine as I cured his for 3 centuries with a decade &amp; years of his eternal life. He is the only one who understands and love me for who I am. Even though I knew it was wrong but now seeing that I was blind to see that perfect love keeping me away from him and I can't take it anymore! Now I don't care about anything! I don't care about the consequences, the humiliations or anything you have to say about it! I don't want to hide it anymore! I'll say it a million times because I'm not ashamed to admit it anymore! **I LOVE JACKSON OVERLAND FROST WITH ALL MY HEART &amp; SOUL!"**

"You will regret this, Elsa. You will regret this badly, for you and your little Ice King who I see in the school patio, in a coffin and buried under 20 feet of dirt"

"You don't scare me one bit, Anna and if I have to leave the kingdom to protect him from any plague in Neverland or anyone who comes between us, believe me I will because I LOVE HIM! I LOVE JACK WILL ALL MY HEART! AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU OR ANYONE CAN CHANGE THAT!"

"I hope you soon realize that you just sign your dead treaty, Elsa and believe me; you will regret meeting him and betraying us this way because starting tomorrow, it will be the end of you and end of him because I hope you enjoyed your last kiss with him because it will be the last"

"Anna, &amp; I hope that you understand how much I love you but I love him with all my heart &amp; that he needs me right now. I can't lose him or I will die" She said serious.

But Anna chuckles "Then I wish you your happiness with your demon, Elsa" she said softly, feeling a little hurt, turning her back at her and walking away.

Elsa was in rage, she started picking creating ice from the floors and to just start breaking them, to let go of her anger she was feeling right now. She was going insane by the way her sister thinks of her and Jack. She didn't need to get a lecture or a punishment from her sister at this moment, she needed to find a way to escape this place that keeps her a prisoner and warn her love. But Elsa couldn't do anything to go see or help him. She was trapped by the walls of her house &amp; in the confused hate/love for her King. They were literally from different and far out of reach worlds &amp; no way from her to go back to Neverland now to save him but she didn't how or didn't care how long it takes &amp; or what it takes. But she knew one thing for sure.

She will find a way.

_**(To Be Continued...)**_

**Well, that's it for now. Hope u guys like it &amp; more drama coming on the way &amp; HAPPY EARLY VALENTINES DAY! I'm single but I'm gonna spent it next week with my friends who are also single with nothing to do. Valentine's Day is always such a confusing uncomfortable day for me cause I'm single &amp; everyone knows how uncomfortable to see couples (any kind: straight &amp;/or gay (which nothing against that) but need to hang in there. LOTS OF LOVE TO ALL OF U &amp; CHOCOLATES! XOXOXOXOXOOX! ;D XD**

**Ok, remember what I told u guys. I'll be back when I can. For now, I'm going o leave u guys this chapter &amp; one I'll be posting tomorrow! LUV U GUYS!**

**See u guys soon! &amp; SHIP JELSA &amp; LADYNOIR! AAAHHH! LOVE THOSE COUPLES! THEY DRIVE ME INSANE! XOOX ;D XD XD **

**-MICKEY!* ;D**


	19. The Final Awaited Battle

**HEY MY PRETTIES! I HAVE ARRIVED ONCE AGAIN! I'm finally free from Homework at least this weekend and I give you guys this new chapter which where the real drama and fighting and action finally begins &amp; it will be AWESOME! I made sure to make it AWESOME! I really hope u guys love it! Only 1 month more of school and then summer vacation AT LAST! &amp; I'm gonna be finishing my bachelor at one of the best animation schools in the country! I was so happy when I got my acceptance letter last week &amp; I'm SO EXCITED! BIG PLANS FOR ME! BIG PLANS! And I'll always be here with you guys &amp; I LOVE U ALL FOR BEING SO SUUPORTIVE &amp; LOVEABLE! COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY &amp; HUGS! XOXOXOOXOX**

**Also, I'd like to recommend an incredible MAGNIFICA writer, by the name of ****MariKmLey****! Please go to her page &amp; please read please her SPECATUCULAR historias which I AM FNGIRL OF! TE ADORO, MANITA! *BESO &amp; ABARAZO!* XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX PLEASE FOLLOW HER ON INTAGRAM &amp; HER ART PAGE! ;D XD ;D XD ;D XD ;DX *MUAH!***

**&amp; BTW, I don't own the movies, scenes or characters used in this story/chapter, just the story but just thought this would be cool to watch.**

**&amp; U GUYS, ENJOY!**

_**19\. The Final Awaited Battle**_

That same day, Queen Elsa was none stop pacing back and forth in her throne room, waiting for somebody she summoned hours ago and still hasn't arrived. She was so stressed and freaking out about what was going on in Neverland with her husband. Yeah, she said it, husband! She said it proudly because she loves him no matter what her sister said.

"I just don't understand. Why wouldn't he told me sooner" mumbles to herself that same question for hours and hoping to get an answer soon when this person comes.

"Your majesty?" a castle steward enters "Your friend has arrived" announces the man.

"Please, send him in, quickly!" she orders with desperate tone and the man bows, telling the person to go in.

"Elsa" said a very familiar voice.

The Snow Queen turns to face her good friend, the Viking Chief. The one who has the truth and answers to all her questions. If anybody knew about Jack Frost, was Hiccup.

"Hiccup" she goes over to him and hugs him for comfort. "Please tell me the truth, tell me it's not true, please!" she looks to him with tears in her eyes which confused him a little.

"What? what's wrong, Elsa? What are you talking about?" he asks her.

She didn't answer and she just gives him the letter from his friend. He takes it and reads it as his gaze drops because all of this are thing he obviously already knew and more.

"Elsa, please try to understand..."

"You knew!? You always knew, right?! YOU KNEW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!?" She Hits his chest, feeling betrayed and hurt which he totally understood.

"Elsa please calm down, all of this could be explained..."

"What is there to be explained?! That you kept this a secret from me that I should have known all this time?! Jack is dying!? You always knew and you never told me!?"

He grabs her arms to control her "Listen to me, Jack only writes about his death but he missed out some other stuff too"

"More secrets!? What other things is he and you are hiding from me!? What more, Hiccup?!"

"Calm down, Elsa, please calm down and I will explain everything to you and believe me that I didn't want to hide this from you but Jack begged me because he needed to tell himself. But looks like he only told u the important parts and not the scary parts"

"Scary parts!? There's more?! What's more scary that losing my husband on the same day I married him, Hiccup?!"

"I think you better sit down for this" he only says and was ready to come clean and explain the entire truth.

The Viking chief sits down his friend on her throne which was the closest place for her to sit down, he felt like she had to sit down for this. For the last half hour of telling her the truth, a hard painful truth Elsa was much more confused and heartbroken, trying to process all of this She knew Hiccup was Jack's friend/confident and ally but she believed everything he said, he wouldn't lie to her even if Jack asks him too. So he confessed everything, from Jack's past, his real reasons of everything of his attitude, why he kidnapped her in the first place and what has happened now.

"And that's the entire truth, Elsa. And now you know why Jack is Jack and his reason, his entire story and that he's not the bad guy in this story. He's not bad, Elsa, he's just hurt. He's been suffering for centuries, decades and we can't judge him. I know his actions are not the best and the reasonable at first but Jack has had his mysteries that nobody understands but I do. But please try to understand him"

She was just still so confused and shocked, trying to process everything in "So he never trusted me. He never loved me enough to trust me with all of this"

"No! No, no, Elsa. He does love you. He loves you so much that that's why he let you go to protect you, from Pan! He's the real villain here! Please believe me!"

"And why!? Why is my question!? Why didn't he told me!? I could have understand it. All his reasons, I would have understood it all and still keep it all a secret from Pan"

"He was thinking of you. Pan is not a person you want to mess with, Jack was thinking of you, of your safety and also your family because unlike Jack, Pan can come in and out of the real world whenever he waned without Jack not knowing. Pan likes to manipulate Jack's power over Neverland and right now he's getting stronger as Jack is getting weaker, and as soon as that last moon set up in a couple hours, Jack will be..."

"No! Don't even say it!" she stops him there, still paralyzed. "I have to go back. I have to go back for him, to save him to protect him from Pan; no doubt he will hurt him, go after his staff. I have to go back; Hiccup and you're going to take me!"

"But that's a suicide mission; Elsa Pan knows you left and knows about you and Jack so that means he knows you will want to come back for him. It's best you stay here and let me handle this"

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T, HICCUP!" she bursts out of desperation "I can't just stay here with crossed arms when my husband is about to be killed by a maniac"

"Believe me, Elsa. This will only get worse if you show up there to face him. He will not hesitate to kill you and Frost and everybody there and you family. You don't' know what Pan is capable of. He may look like a boy too but he's a bloody demon"

"I know that now but I will not let the father of my child die in that demon's hands" she finally confesses her pregnancy which surprised the Viking but he wasn't the only one shocked by the news.

"**WHAT!?" **

The queen and Chief turn to face the princess of Arendelle who was ease dropping on their conversation and her face was in pure shocked.

"Anna, I..."

"You're gonna have a baby with that monster?!"

The 2 girls faced eachother like if this was an old west, and only one will survive. And also the Viking was still surprised and this complicated more the situation for his friends.

"Hiccup, can I have a time to talk to my sister, alone? Please. We'll continue talking later about this"

"Actually, Elsa, I have to go back to Neverland. Jack needs me and just think about what we talked about. It's best you stay here, now more than ever. Jack would want it that way too, for you and his unborn child" says finally and gives her a quick goodbye hug to give her compassion and strength.

After the Viking Chief left the room, the sisters were alone once again and Elsa wasn't gonna take any crap her sister was thinking so say about her husband and her baby on their way that besides all the disgrace that's happening right now, this baby was a light and blessing to her. She was gonna have a baby with the man she loves. Now it was gonna be hard convincing her sister otherwise

"It's true, Elsa? You're having a baby, a little innocent creature from that demon?" Anna growls and Elsa glares.

She was not gonna put up with this "First of all he has a name and yes, I am and I'm happy. No, I'm thrilled and not even you can say otherwise. And before You ask, she it's his and I'm going back to Neverland because he needs me, he's in danger and I love him"

"What!? You seriously are gonna... Why do you want to go back to that monster? I just don't understand how could you have married him and less get pregnant of him!? Have you forgotten he kidnapped you?!"

"He's not a monster!? He's more than that! He's my friend, my husband and the father of my baby! And that's something you will have to deal with that and try to understand me, Anna, please!"

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yes. I love him like I hate him back then when he was the cruel Ice King. But now that I got to see the real him, the man behind the cold mask &amp; I love him. I care about him and he needs me. If I don't go back, he's going to die and if he dies I would never forgive myself. Please, Anna, let go to him, he needs me"

"Elsa, I don't know, because when I met him..."

"When you met him he was what he was, the Ice King"

"Do you realize what you're asking me, Elsa? He kidnapped you and forced you to be his wife for eternity. And you're asking me to let you go so you can save him?"

"Please, Anna, understand me, I don't care about what he was anymore. I even forgave him but I wouldn't live with myself if he dies because of me"

"I can see it in your eyes that hint of love but Elsa, try to think this over before you act"

"I don't have time to think, Anna. I need to go now"

"No, wait, Elsa!" Anna grabs Elsa's leg as she hovers in the air.

"Anna, let go!"

"No! I lost you twice already! I am not going to lose you for a 3rd time!"

"It's ok! I'll be fine &amp; I swear I'll come back for you but please, just let me save him! He needs me!"

"But I need you more! I don't trust him! He's probably faking it so you can go back and never come back to Arendelle and us!"

"No! I know him! I know him to well! I can feel it in my heart that he's in trouble and I need to save him! Just let me go, Anna!"

"No! You're our Queen, not his! You're my sister; I don't wanna lose you to a devil like him!"

"He's not a devil! And if you loved me, you'd let me go save him!"

"That's why I don't wanna let you go; I love you too much to lose you again to him!"

"I love you too, baby sister but he needs me. I'm sorry" Elsa finally shakes off her leg lose and flies off.

"NO! ELSA, COME BACK!" Anna screamed to her but Elsa was already flying up in the sky, heading to Neverland.

As she enters the 2nd Star, she couldn't shake the feeling that Neverland was dying because it's ruler was dying and he was dying is was because of her. She didn't feel guilt; she felt fear by her love for him. **Meanwhile**, Elsa was on her way to Neverland to aid her husband without him knowing it yet , Peter Pan took advantage of this beautiful opportunity to break his enemy even more. He's had minute sof life left, so why not have some fun before he goes.

"I see your "saviour" has left you" Pan grins

"No, I let her go. And right now, I have no time for you, Pan, so get out of my castle"

"Correction, Frosty, it's now MY castle. Because now I have this!"

To his surprised, Pan had his staff in his disgusted hands. Jack was shock but he didn't lose his temper or his guard down, neither his eyes on the moon or the staff. Whatever might happened tonight, he can't let Pan get to Elsa, not her. Even if he will be losing his life drop of life tonight But he'll be there to protect her as her King, friend and guardian.

"You don't scare me, Pan" Jack only says

"Stay where you are, imbecile. Don't you dare make one move or you will be double dead" Pan threats with the hook of the staff under Frost's neck.

"Pan, put that down. You have no idea what power this staff is capable off. Let's talk about this" didn't have much option, not his smartest one but it was the only one. Stupid also. "Your hands are not the right ones to hand it's power, only one with the ice can have it and you never are or were"

"I have nothing to say to you, imbecile" Pan didn't hold back anymore and shoots an electric icy bolt toward Jack, making him hit the wall, cracking it from feet up and fall to the floor hard, very hard that also cracking the ice floor by the hard fall/hit.

"JACK!"

A female familiar voice screamed in horror. Elsa has just arrived on time to witness this horrible event and war between these 2 immortal men. She wasted no time running to him, and holding him in her arms.

"JACK! JACK!? JACK! WHAT DID YOU DO!? YOU KILLED HIM! YOU'RE INSANE! YOU KILLED HIM! You killed him!" screamed furious at the Pan. "I swear to you that if Jack dies, I'm gonna...!"

"You will what!? Shoot me, freeze me with your stupid little ice powers, dearie? You talk like you weren't going to kill him in the first place. Not my fault you were so easy and stupid to trick. So don't be all innocent with me, sweetheart. Face it, Elsa, we're exactly the same you &amp; I. We both want Jack dead, and wise rulers in knowing what's best for our kingdoms and getting rid of what bothers us and gets in our way, that's why we have to eliminate the pests before they eliminate us. &amp; U, Jack Frost, your minutes are counted down"

"You want to kill somebody? Then fine! Do it! Kill me, let's see if you have the guts to do it, pretty boy. You're all talk but can you walk the walk. Here you have me, kill me already, murder. That's what you are, a murder and all of Neverland with know it finally!" she stands up to him in fury, not scared of him one bit.

He liked a good challenge "Now that you ask me for it, maybe I will kill you, in orders of the Queen, your majesty. That way you can join this imbecile in hell in a few minutes. How ironic that u will be a widow and then a corpse after he dies when the moon reaches him"

"You're such a coward. You go after the weak and not somebody at your level. Why don't you go somebody who can really kick your ass at your own game, Pan? Because you're a coward and can't fight like a real man would fight"

"Yes, Elsa. Say whatever you want but remember this, I am the reason Frost is dying. I was the one who shed his staff each day, each week, each time he's away without it. As he got weaker, I got stronger"

"But you told me you've never used magic" she says

Jack starts to respond from the hit "He lied, Elsa. He has my magic, my power"

Pan grins "Correct you are, Frostbite. And no, I never lied to you, Elsa. I just never told you my dark side"

"You manipulated me. You knew all along he was dying &amp; you wanted me to kill him so you wouldn't be seen guilty! You played me &amp; I stupidly fell in your trap!"

"No, Elsa. Unlike him, I was going to let you go, take you back to your family. He wanted to keep you as his prisoner"

"LIAR! Yes, I needed her, not as my Queen but as my saviour" Jack snaps in pain, grunting.

"Your saviour? Why didn't tell me in the first place, Jack?"

"Because I wanted you to know me first. I wanted to know you too, my Snowflake"

"Oh, just stop please. Are you really going to listen to him, Elsa? He's the one who kidnapped you, who locked you away &amp; treated you like his property"

"You're much worst. He had a reason to do all that while you had strategies to but innocent people to begin this cruel plan. To kill him"

"Oh, you can't be serious, Elsa! He's the demon himself"

"No, HE'S NOT! He was just blinded by his pain while you were blinded by your hate"

"What's the difference!?"

"There's a major difference! He was looking for a salvation, you were looking for revenge! You have complete lost all the respect &amp; trust I once had you. The trust I had you for you as my teacher"

Pan was shocked "You're trading me for him? For your former lover now?"

"Yes. And if I need to say, I'll say with every inch of my heart, I... LOVE... HIM!"

"UGH!" Jack felt an intense pain in his chest

"Jack!? What's wrong?!" she was cared but he couldn't answer. The pain was too much that couldn't allow him to speak. Elsa turns back at Peter.

"Frost did you no favors"

"SHUT UP! You did this! You took away his life"

"I did nothing. I'm doing also a big favor of leaving your child without this idiot for a father" smirks, dropping the bomb on everybody.

Jack found a little pinch of strength to look up at Elsa, by hearing that news "What? Elsa?"

"Oh, didn't she tell you, Frosty?" Pan holds up his head in a cruel way to make him look at Elsa" Tell him, my Queen. Tell him that he's going to a daddy. But too bad

"Jack, love, I... I didn't know until know"

"Jack, love, I love you and we will have a baby today" Pan mocks in lovey dovey tone "And bladey bladey bladey BLAH! Stop already that you're grossing me out with all this already. Can't wait to kill you all now to not hear all this crap"

"That's because you will never have a love as pure and grand like I have with Elsa. You may get my power, my kingdom, my people, my men, but never what I have inside. Love" growls with little strength but kept fighting for what he loves but that provoke Pan's anger to hit him which more blood came out of him.

"Looks like your transformation is coming along just peachy and no long before you turn to dust, old man" spits on him and kicks him in the stomach to make him fall.

"NO! Leave him alone!" Elsa was holded to not go near her love that was suffering.

Pan grins and turns to everybody "There will be a grand moon celebration in an hour and you're all invited. Lock them all up, put the girl in her place and lock him up at his castle where he will have the best seat in the house when he watches everybody he loves and holds dear die before he does"

His men obey and Elsa and Jack share one last loving goodbye gaze before they were taken away to their awaited fate and deaths. And so were to everybody else but more for the beloved couple.

That night in front of Jack's ice castle which Peter Pan claimed as his own now, the sky was orange and red as fire. There were sentence drum rolls, people and magical creatures were witnessing this horrible scary event thanks to their new horrible new leader. Torches were lighten up by the traitors of the Lost Boys, obeying Pan's every word on what they said. Hiccup, Merida, Anna and the Guardians were locked up in cages like animals, to torturously watch this horrible event that was going to happen first to Elsa. Pan has sentence her to be burned alive jsut to make his rival and worst enemy suffer even more before he naturally dies when the moon finally reaches it's point. Elsa, in a white dress with her hair down/lose, was tied up to a pole, surrounded by hay all over for to be burned alive in a few seconds. All of this was a nightmare come true.

"The prisoner Queen Elsa of Arendelle has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft and betrayal. And the sentence is... DEATH!"

"NO! NO! ELSA!" Anna was the one who cried and struggled more inside the cage she was in as the people outside were in riot as well, defending the Queen from this cruel fate.

"LET HER GO! SHE'S INNOCENT! SHE NEVER HURT ANYBODY!"

"Forget it, Anna. It's no use!" Hiccup said to calm her down and as much as it hurts, they have to accept what's coming.

Only a miracle can save Elsa and them from Pan's clutches.

"The time has come, witch. I gave you a chance to be by my side and you decided to betray me for that snow rat" Pan holds a torch on his hand, coming closer to her. "But look around you, there's still a chance for you to join me into the dark side. I can still save you from melting, literally form the flames of this world. Then take your pick, me... or the fire!?" he growls, and when he says fire he replace Forst with the fire.

She glares and spits in his eye "Go to hell" grits thru her teeth in pure anger and hatred.

"Fine, have it your way, withc" clneas his eye and grins "The Queen Elsa of Arendelle has made her decision and refuses to accept her fate. This evil witch has come to manipulate you all to be on Jack Frost's side to then destroy this land forever. But once they are both vanquishes for tour lives. This land of Neverland will be what it used to be for centuries!"

But the crowd was in riot for this injustice, as the people were watching from down there, another soul was watching from above at the heights tower of his balcony, all chained up with magical chains that only Peter Pan can break them. Jack Frost was weak and thus has given up from doing anything to save his friend and more importantly the love of his life who was having and now losing their unborn child.

"Come on, Jacky, snap out of it!" North cried to him since he and Tooth were locked in cages with the little tooth fairies too behind Jack. Even if he had lost faith, but they didn't lose faith in him.

"Your friend are down there! Elsa needs you please, don't lose hope!" Tooth cries to him now.

But Jack still wouldn't even move "It's over, guys. I lost and Pan has won everything. 317 years suffering all to end like thus after I finally had some happiness in my life and Pan has destroyed that too the day my time is up"

North shakes his head "No, don't say that, boy, you got to fight back. You can't let Pan win! You're stronger than him that he believes! You can't let him torment you and make you believe that he's stronger than you!"

"He already won and I'm weak anyway so he is stronger than me already. This is all my fault"

"You gotta do something! You gotta break those chains! You can't just do nothing!" Tooth cries.

"I tried, Tooth but difference would it make!? I can't fly! My staff is empty and my time will be up by the time I get down there, it's hopeless" looks down his empty staff beside him as a reminder that he has no powers or strength in him.

"But you can't let Pan win!" says North

"Haven't you guys noticed!? He's already won" Frost frowns, weakly.

"So thats it!? You're giving up!? Just liek that!? That's not the Jack Frost we love and feared who never gets pushed by anybody, not even Pan!"

"He's right. Those chains are not what holding you back, Jack! We know you're still in there!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jack snaps at them looking away, surpriseing and disappointing them.

"Fine, _da_, ok, we'll leave you alone. After all we're just old common old timers, made of dreams and hope"

"We just thought you were made of something more and stronger"

And with that final saying, the Guardians stayed silent and upset in their cage to leave the white haired alone.

Jack frowns and got lost in his thoughts of what was happening right now. Maybe the Guardians were right and he should do something, eh shouldn't give up yet. But what can a soul in pain that was about to disappear could do now? He had no strength, no power, no magic, no plan and he was all alone.

"For justice, for Neverland, for all of us..." his thoughts were interrupted when he heard his biggest enemy's voice down below. Jack raised his gaze up to the light of the moon with a mixture of the light of the fire from below and he hears and looks down of what was happening.

Pan continued "... to send this disgrace of the demon back to where she came from!" with that final sentence, Pan sets the hay on fire as the flames slowly made her way up to her.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Jack's screamed echo thru out entire Neverland that made him entire snap with anger and fury and seeing this was the push for him to completely go insane and get his anger and strength back to struggle to break the magical chains as a massive blue glow came out of him and he smashes his hands together in enormous _**BLAST**_ where the chains get covered in strong layers of ice and frost. His power and strength was so massive that the frost were like lighting and the chains get frozen solid to snap broken in pieces and even pieces of the ceiling of his castle came out. The ice was even strong enought to break the lock for the cage where the Guardians. That massive glow starts to die down the second Jack was no free from his chains, regaining his strength and power back temporary. He didn't care; it was enough to do what he has to do.

Jack growls in anger and hatred, with murder and fire in his blue eyes, ready to kill and destroy as the chains fell off his body. Jack grabbed his staff from the floor and didn't think it twice to jump off his castle and he flew! He was flying out his castle and circling around to get to the center of the Lost Boys camp and land to his beloved.

Jack didn't waste time in untying an unconscious Elsa from her pole before the flames of fire reached her. But Pan didn't know from where Frost got this strength and power back but he wasn't going to let him get away with this.

Jack now had Elsa in his arms but the Lost Boys, in order by Pan, charge at him to stop him but Jack showed the aggressive ruler he was once again by shooting cold ice bolts at them and flying off again

"Jack Frost!" Pan gasps and glares with so much anger and hate.

Everybody was watching, especially Anna &amp; Hiccup from their cage. Anna was just relieved that her sister was saved. And Hiccup was grinning proudly to his friend, he knew Jack could do it and was gonna save Elsa. And now it was time for all of them to help him fight back and take back this island.

Jack Frost climbed up his castle on his pale bare feet, carrying the half dead body of his wife in his arms, he glares down to the fire torches and his people, and gets up in his balcony ledge and held up his wide in the air.

"FREEDOM!" he cries and his people cheered for him, to be on his side again "FREEDOM!" cries again and gets more cheers. "FREEDOM!"

"Felix!" Pan burst

"Yes, Master" Felix comes up

"Take down that castle, find the girl but Frost is mine!" Pan growls

The guards go up to help their master but from the cage they were in, Merida Dunbroch grabs one of the guards by the neck, choking him.

"Finally, we're all alone, laddie" she smirks and bunks his head, making him go unconscious, grabbing the keys from his belt.

"I'm much more attracted to you more than ever" Hiccup smiles, in flirt and she smiles back as she unlocks their cage.

The Viking, and the 2 females come out to the top to give a brief speech before the real fight began.

"People of Neverland, from the words of a Chief and ruler from his own country, I speak on behalf of the Ice King, who was never the real bad guy here. Frost may have done some errors in his life time but the real villain isn't him, it has always been Peter Pan and always have been. Pan has manipulated everything to make Frost be the guilty one, and now he wants to manipulate all of us and take over Neverland. Now he has declared war against us and Frost, war on Neverland! Will we allow it!?"

The Calvary has arrived after the inspiring speech!

Pan orders his best man and all his Lost Boys to storm the castle, even the ones guarding the cages with Hiccup, Anna &amp; Merida in it. While the fight was going on down at the square with the Neverlanders, Viking, elves, toothfaries, mermaids, against all the Lost boys, Pan flies off into one of the rooms to go after Frost.

"Don't worry, Elsa. You will be safe here" he says softly and kisses her forehead, holding her cold hand in his, knowing she was still alive and ok.

"FROST! GET OUT HERE AN FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" he hears the scream of another demon, echoed thru the halls of his castle. Anger grew inside him; it was time to fight back.

A fight he has been waiting for for a long **LONG** time!

"I will come back for you, my love. For both of you" he touches her abdomen softly, thinking of their baby and he comes closer to kiss her cold lips upon his own before running off.

Jack takes his staff and runs out the room, surrounded by darkness with the glow of his staff lighting his way. He held his guard up for whatever unexpected surprise Pan has in stroe for him. but didn't know it would be sooner than he thought.

"You just don't know when to quit when you have too, don't you, Frost?"

Jack turns to face his enemy in a far end of the hallway with only the light of the moon shinning on them. The finally battle, _mano to mano_, demon against demon. White heard vs. Blonde. Staff against sword.

"I could ask you the same question, Pan"

"You destroyed my ceremony, you destroyed my original life but if I have to die today, the only satisfaction I will have knows that you died first before me" Pan grin evilly, snapping his fingers to lighten the entire ice castle with fire torches, to make it more clear now.

"What? You gonna use your power, Pan? Afraid to get your hands dirty?" the white haired says, testing the blonde, wanting a clean fair fight. Magic free.

"No. Magic is so over rated and too good for you. Magic is more for the new, you know, how humans say. Out with the old and in with the new" Pan strokes the point of his sword, keeping his word to want a fair fight as well.

Jack glares and takes a step forward, holding up his staff as his sword. "May the better immortal win"

"It may. I wanna watch you bleed faster than you can think you could imagine". He grins evilly.

And it began! The men started a sword fight to the death, blocking every move with their weapons. Jack puts all of his anger into it, using all of his strength to fight back while Pan has all of his to kill him but Jack's "sword" skills were impressive to defeat and he wasn't using a sword, not an old powerless Shepherd staff. They swing their "swords" at each other until Jack pushes him to the ground. But the fight wasn't over until Felix came from being the Ice King and another sword fight began. Felix might have been not invited to this fight but he wasn't gonna leave his real master be defeated and he sure knew how to fight with a sword. Jack blocks his every move as they walk down the hallways.

Soon Peter Pan joins in the fight! It was 2 against 1! Jack thought fast as he grabbed and knocks down an ice statue to block their way to get more time but it wasnt't enough. With anger, the men fought to the death against the clever thief, having every intention to kill him. Jack was finally able to push both men away from him as he made a flip in the air and started running down the hall, trying to escape but the men chased after him.

"Stay out of this now, Felix and help the other. His ass is mine!" Pan orders and races down to get Frost. And it was now only the 2 of them again in this deadly fight.

The Ice King ran down the open hallways, going up to outside his castle, climbing the rooftops and building, trying to buy some time on how to defeat Pan before he loses his temporarily energy and the moon comes up which was like in 15 minutes reaches it's point and it's all over for all of them. Jack used all of his strength and light speed to escape any surprise would have in mind to end him.

Pan comes out into the open and searches for him like rabid beast or hunter searching for his prey "WHERE ARE YOU! Get out here! What's the matter, Frost!? Too kind and soft to fight me back and face me like a real man!?"

Pan continued to hunt him down thru this terrifying storm of thunder and lightning but that didn't stop him from smashing his head. LITERALLY! Wait, wait! Peter Pan smashes the head of an ice gargoyle, thinking it was his enemy, with more lighting shinning down to show it. Bu if this wasn't him, then where...?!

"Come on out and fight!" he yells out in anger as thunder crashes as he searches in the dark and the rain pouring down as he walks all over the rooftop in that storm.

"You in love with her, Frost?! Did you really honestly think she will come back for you after everything you did to her!? She could have been so much happier by my side than with you!" calls out to provoke Jack who was hiding closer than Pan could imagine.

Jack Frost comes out of his hiding stop to make a clean strike with his staff but Peter Pan felt his presence and acted fast, in blocking his strike, staff against sword. Pushing in to who was gonna go down, and by the looks of it, Jack was losing strength and his powers were slowly going away now, his eyes were on Pan and the moon rising up. Jack pushes Pan away and steps back as Peter in an unexpected move, knocks the staff from Jack's hand and it fall to the story below on a balcony. Jack tried to reach and fly down to get it but Pan hits him back, leaning on the edge of the tallest rooftop of the castle, in the middle of the storm getting more aggressive.

"It's over, Frost! NEVERLAND IS MINE!"

As lightning clashes, Jack glares so hard that, his energy and all his icy powers broke the policy of a fair fight and stumps his foot to cause a blizzard come out and knock Pan off his feet and kick his sword away to now to claim as his own now and choke his down with the sword, ready for an easy bloody kill.

Pan snickers in Frost's grip "Go ahead, do it! I dare you. Let's see if u can do it. You don't have the guts" glares to provoke him since Jack wouldn't do it.

Jack glares hard with so much hatred and could kill Pan and finish the job right now. Knowing that even if himself was dying, the satisfaction of killing Pan was a big relief. But he then notices something, he glares starts to disappear. He realized he cannot get himself to do, he knew he had too much love and kindness in his ice heart thanks to his love for Elsa and realizes now he doesn't have the guts to kill nobody, not even the one who deserves it the most. Jack pulled the sword away from Pan's throat but pulls him up to his face, still oh so glaring with anger and hatred.

"Get out. Get out and never return" tosses him away and freezing and smashing the sword into pieces.

"JACK!" that voice called to the Ice King, so beautiful and familiar.

He turns his look down to find his angelic Queen on the balcony of his room...

"**Elsa!"**

She was reaching out to him as he started climbing down the rooftops and slightly flying down to get to her. His heart was beating with love once again, seeing her face once again and having by her side one more time before he does.

Jack smiles, lovingly "Elsa"

He reaches out for her now until their pale cold hands touches, getting a warm feeling even they entwined.

Elsa pulls her husband onto to the balcony and the first thing they do was share loving gazes and share a passionate kiss until he pulls away a minute later to admire her flawless beauty and now feeling so much in love and happy after believing he wasn't going to see her again after sending her away and almost losing her. And she never wanted to lose him even if she knew the truth but she will always love him.

"You came back" he whispers, smiling as he stroke her cheek, softly and she closes her eyes, taking his hand on her cheek in her own hand, feeling and loving his touch on her skin.

Nothing, not even the rain can ruin this. Nothing can ruin the beautiful romantic perfect moment. But fate had other plans. When it was spoken too soon.

_***SNAP!***_

**Then all was silent.**

_**To Be Continued…**_

**YAY! SORRY! CLIFFHANGER! U guys can either kill me for this cliffhanger but leave me alive so I can show u guys the next conclusión chapter next time i come back! I think this has been the funnest and most exciting chapter I have ever written and I really hope I blew u guys away and the next chapter will be even awesome! This story is reaching it's end and sadly I'm sad about that but I will make it SPECTACULAR like all my other creations I've done in the past.**

**I'll see u guys next time &amp; I don't own the character's or movie references, just the story but it was a BLAST writing all this! &amp; please, follow me on Facebook &amp; my bestie amiga, ****MariKmLey****, her Fanfiction page &amp; Intagram!**

**LOVE U GUYS! ADIOS! JELSA 4EVER! LADYNOIR 4EVER! HAPPY EASTER! XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOX**

**-MICKEY!* ;D**


	20. It's Me

**HI PEOPLE! SO I will make this fast because I know u guy have been dying and egging my house for this chapter. Not funny but I understand u guys, I am pretty great at what I do. So, I'm finally free from college, classes, HW, stress, SOOOOO MUCH STRESS THAT WAS! I'm finally back to take my role as your writer in all my stories, especially this one that many of u have been dying to see what happens after that shocking painful dramatic cliffhanger I left u guys off. We'll talk later at the bottom.**

**Hope u guys like it! GO JELSA 4EVER! ;D**

**20\. It's Me**

_Previously..._

_Nothing, not even the rain can ruin this. Nothing can ruin the beautiful romantic perfect moment. But fate had other plans. When it was spoken too soon._

_***SNAP!***_

...

A cracking _**SNAP**_ sound was heard and Jack's face changed to shocked and paler, paralyzed, frozen in place which scared and worried Elsa. His face had no reaction; it was just frozen and staring at her without blinking.

"Jack? Jack, what's wrong!?" she speaks to him but he didn't answer until Jack started falling down to his knees and then to the ground like he got stabbed in the back by a surprise strike, only there was no blood. But there was a sinister cold blooded murder behind this.

"JACK?! JACK! NO! **NOOOOOOOO**! MY LOVE, NO, JACK, DON'T! NOOOO PLEASE!" she screams in horror and in pain, watching her husband die right in front of her in her arms.

She got a little confused of what could have happened as she hold Jack close to him to his dear life, literally but now she knew when she saw an despicable Peter Pan standing in front of her with a broken in half staff in his hands!.

"That was so easy. Love can make an easy kill, who knew" Pan smirks proudly and evilly, tossing the 2 broken parts aside to Jack's dying body in her arms.

While this was happening, Hiccup, Merida, Anna &amp; the Guardians were coming up to see what was happening and they were shocked to see Jack dying in Elsa's hands when they also saw Pan with the staff, broken in half. Elsa grew a large amount of rage to get up and face him, with a blizzard ball in her hands, reading to freeze his ass off and then smash him to pieces with a pickaxe!

"YOU... YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM!"

"LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT, BABY!" He makes a large fire ball in his hand ready to strike back, not caring to kill this woman. "I will so enjoy kill you too, sweetheart! Cause I'm sick and tired of you too! Say goodbye to your sweetheart, Frosty!" he steps forward to strike until he stops when he feels something.

He starts coughing and gets a serious chest pain "What? What's happening to me?" he felt a pain in chest and held on to it as he took steps back, confused of what was going on.

"What's happening!?" Elsa was wondering the same thing even if she didn't care much.

Only 1 person, besides Jack, knew what was happening.

"Pan took all the power of the staff and since he destroyed it, the power of the staff is destroying him too now" Hiccup whispers and everybody watched how Pan was slowly glowing more to be getting rid of this world and the next for good. Good riddance.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, FROST! I WILL BE BACK! YOU WILL NEVER BE RID OF ME! WHILE I'm AROND, YOUR TORMENT WILL ONLY BE ME! WHEREVER YOU GO, I WILL BE THERE TO MAKE YOUR LIVES A LIVING HELL! YOU WILL NEVER BE FREE OF ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_***EXPLOSION!***_

Everybody covered their eyes, Elsa stepped back, covering her eyes as Hiccup holds onto Merida to shield her and Elsa, Anna &amp; the Guardians shield their eyes from the massive glow of the explosion as well until it dies down and it was over.

Peter Pan was gone.

He will never torment anybody again.

Everything goes silent for a few moments. Elsa takes deep breath but then goes back to her Ice King, the staff was now broken which means he was still dying.

"No, no, no, Jack. Jack please look at me! I'm right here! Please stay with me! Don't leave me please!" cries to him until he shows a drop of life yet in him.

"You... you came back"

"Of course, I came back. I wasn't going to let you... oh, this is all my fault. If I known and came sooner, this never would have happened" holds him tight in her arms, feeling heartbroken.

"No... it's better this way, Elsa..."

She shakes her head, "No, ssshhhh, don't talk like that, you need to save your strength and you will get better..."

He cuts her off "No, I mean... it's better this way. I cause you and a lot of people too much... pain but you... you showed me how to love and be happy again and you are the only one I'm thankful for, and I love you" he holds up his hand, weakly to her cheek and she holds his hand on her cheek and tears come out her eyes.

Then, not wanting to interrupt this, but Hiccup comes up to the couple, kneeling down on his prosthesis leg to his friend.

"Hey, toothpick..." Jack teases and smiles, getting one out of Hiccup too "I have a lot of make up with you most of all too. I may not know it before but now I know what real brother ship is thanks to you. And I have always appreciated it, just never shown it before when I was hard and cold. But you will always be my brother, Hicc"

With that nice brotherly confession, Jack weakly pulls out the Night fury necklace and the Hiccup showed him which was the full blue moon. Their friendship has their ups and downs but it will always stay strong, as brothers and best friends.

Hiccup smiles, brotherly "You and I will always be best friend, Jack. Brothers"

They holds and shake hands, doing their quick brotherly shake, as they made up, knowing Jack didn't want to go before making up his friendship with the Viking. All was good &amp; forgiven between them. But Hiccup didn't want to lose his best friend now that they we're all good now and it killed Hiccup seeing his friend die like this.

Jack smiles and then sees Merida and Toothless, "Don't know who you are, Red. But take care of him. Same to you, scales" smiles to them and Merida holds Hiccup for comfort and Toothless frowns sadly too.

Jack then turns to Anna "&amp; you, princess... I apologize to you too. I know we didn't start off on the right foot and don't deserve your forgiveness and understanding but all I can assure you now that I'm leaving, is that I love your sister. She's the greatest treasure I ever laid my eyes on, that's... that's the mere truth"

"I didn't know you but now I know she loves you too and you're not such a bad guy now and I was now looking forward to calling you my brother in law" Anna smiles, showing kindness to him.

Lastly, he turns to the Guardians "And you guys, thanks for watching out for me like parents and take care of this pace for me" they smile to him.

Jack goes back to his wife, "Take care of our child". He takes his final deep breaths.

"No, don't talk like that. We're together now; everything is going to be fine. But please don't go, Jack" she strokes his white hair and cold cheek.

"At least... I got to see you once last time. I love you, my Snowflake"

Jack Frost takes in one last breath and his eyelids close, his blue eyes never to show no more and he drops to the ground, along with his hand to the ground.

Jack Frost was gone.

Elsa gasps in horror, her husband was gone! She shakes her head in denial, not wanting to believe it because no, it was far too much!

"No, no, no please... please, don't leave me, leave us... I love you"

Elsa cried so hard against his chest! This was far too painful! Even Anna tried to pull her in for comfort and compassion but Elsa wouldn't pull away from Jack, which Anna understood perfectly and they all felt sorrow and grief for this heartbreaking lost, especially for Elsa. Even Hiccup heartbroken as Merida hugged him for compassion, along with Toothless and the Guardians lowered their heads, also in sorrow as the rain continued to pour down on all of them.

Elsa continued to cry and grieve for her husband that she doesn't notice the gleam glow from the moon over the body of the Ice king, it was the same glow the moon shinned upon Jack when he was taking him out of the lake the day he fell in and died, 317 years ago. The glow was much bigger now that Elsa opens her eyes, noticing the large shine but before she can question it, Manny started lifting dead Jack into the air, twirling him around as Elsa backs away, watching with surprise and confusing. And now like all the others of what could be going on.

The glow continued to expand around the body, with mixture of magic and rain came down falling on him. Jack started to shine with blue as his paleness was going away; his hair was turned from silver white to brown brunette, and having more detailed in his body as the final transformation was complete. Even his clothing has changed from his blue frosted hoodie to now getting a brown cloth hood and white shirt, but still being barefoot **(A/N: It's Jack in human form, brown clothes &amp; his old clothes before he "died")**

Everybodywas still gasping and confused as the moon was finally bringing Jack down to the ground in front of them. Elsa takes the risk of walking up to the body to touch it but she backs away when it shows movement. The moon creation, who may be Jack, was showing movement to be alive and he pulls himself up, having his back turned at them.

"_Jack" _stood up, looking at his none pale hands and then his new clothing, brown cape/vest with white shirt and then touches his now brunette hairs on his forehead. He had to conclude this, he was alive and now different. He felt a heartbeat, breathing lungs, a pulse, warmness on his body instead of coldness but more importantly, regaining his memories, all coming back to him now. He sees his reflection a little on some ice and now understood it all!

He was human now!

Jack finally turns around, showing a quick moon glow around him. Elsa was the first to be shocked by this person who may or may not be her husband. She was just as shocked as the others.

"Elsa... it's me"

Elsa gets confused, raising her eye brow up. She looked deep in his eyes, his now brunette colored eyes. She wasn't looking for the blueness in them she knew, she was more looking for the color of his soul, to show her that it was really her loved husband until she knew. It was him!

"It is you!"

She couldn't believe it was him but she did, it was him. She knew from the deep of her heart and soul, she knew it was her Frost man no matter what color of his hair or eyes were. Jack smiles down with so much love for her and more that she recognized him, even now as a human. It proves of how much her love for him was as massive as his love for her as well. They were made for eachother.

Which means nothing can prevent the long passionate loving &amp; literally magical kiss they shared now. That kiss burst with magic and love across the castle and destroying all the darkness and sorrow that have been shadowing all the halls and corners of the castle and the entire island. Neverland was now the island of joy and youth it was before, not because of Jack's magic, but because of Pan's that has sabotaging it the entire time and blaming Jack for it.

Everybody was thrilled and shocked with happiness seeing the sunshine and magic returning to their home. Fireworks shot and crashed, colouring and shinning the skies as the dark magic disappeared for good. It was a miracle. A wonderful magical miracle. Love has done it again, true love's kiss has broken the curse!

As everybody were happy the nightmare finally ended, Jack and Elsa end their kiss, separating from eachother a little but not entirely and never stopped smiling at eachother. And before they could share another loving kiss, somebody

"So those speeches were for nothing, I guess?" Hiccup teases and they share a loving brotherly hug.

"It is a miracle!" North shouts, picking up Jack and kissing both his cheeks, laughing loud and hard

Elsa now comes up to her now human husband "Look like you're very kissable"

Jack smirks and pulls her in for a dip in his arms "Not as kissable as you"

He leans down and they share their first kiss for their future life together from now on.

The entire Neverland family joined into the hug with their now human Ice King and the Snow Queen. Knowing that this will be the start of something brand new and bright future together from now on.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**HEY! SO HOW WAS THAT!? U guys happier now? Please don't kill me for the delay but I'm free now and let down my hair and sing "Let It Go", ironic huh? **

*****BTW, Has anybody heard the stupid news that the creators/directors of Frozen are considering making Elsa a lesbian?! First off, like to point out that I have NOTHING **_**NADA**_** ABSOLUTELY NOTHING against lesbies or anybody on who they are but does anybody agree with me that this something getting out of hand now!? I mean, ever since the law on accepting gay marriages was declared, it's all great and good news but now everybody thinks that everybody should be gay. Nothing wrong with it but I don't think that somebody should be something they're not just because it's in or it's cool now. Like once time, a lesbian girl tried to turn me gay by force saying that it's best than being straight! SHE USED FORCE &amp; ALMOST PHYSICALLY HIT ME CAUSE I refused! **

*****U CAN'T FORCE NOBODY TO BE SOMETHING THEY'RE NOT! Gay or not! It's not right people! Not right to force &amp; use violence like that! And this is no different on what they're doing to Elsa right now! UH HELLO PEOPLE! WHAT ARE WE DOING RIGHT NOW!? WE'RE CREATING MROE JELSAS EVERYDAY AND NOW THEY WANT TO MAKE HER A LESBI?! ****IT'S INSANE! IT'S NOT DISNEY'S JOB TO TEACH ABOUT SEXUALITIES! THAT'S THE PARENTS JOB FOR YOUNG KIDS, NOT DISNEY'S OR ANY OTHER ANIMATED COMPANIES! SERIOUSLY PEOPLE, STOP THIS! IT'S NOT WRONG TO THINK NOW EVEYBODY, EVEN ANIMATED SHOULD BE GAY! THIS IS ONLY GONNA CONFUSE YOUNG KIDS BEFORE THEY GET TO THIS SUBJECT! HOMOSEXUALITY SHOULDN'T BE SOMETHING IN STYLE OR IN RIGHT NOW, IT'S A RIGHT AND SELF CHOICE! IT'S NOT GO OVERBOARD, PEOPLE!**

**SO, yeah, wanted to get that off my chest and please spread the word, just saying the truth without being homophobic because I'm not but really, let's not go overboard with this topic! Disney must stop this because we JELSA shippers are not going to stand for this since she has the best man ever even if he if from rival company! JELSA SHIPPERS UNITE &amp; ASSEMBLE! #JELSA #TEAMIRONMAN**

**Well, how u guys loved this chapter as much I had a blast writing it for u guys! And now that I'm free to keep writing and I'm also creating new stories that are coming on the way soon this summer!**

**LOVE U GUYS FOR MAKING THIS STORY ONE OF MY BEST ONES EVER! &amp; BEING AWESOME JELSA SHIPPERS FOREVER! STAY COOL &amp; AWESOME, PEOPLE! U ROCK &amp; ROLL! &amp; I will return with the next chapter! XOXOXOOXOXOXOXXOXOXO**

**-Ur fellow Jelsa supporter &amp; shipper,**

**-MICKEY!* ;D**


	21. Can You Feel The Love Tonight? (Finale)

**I have bad news for you guys ); this is my last chapter on this story (BOO!) I'm sorry but we made it to the end, I wish I had more ideas for this story, I really do and I tried but none of them fit or worked. So, I hope you guys liked this story and being with me in every chapter and every moment, I LUV YOU, GUYS SOO MUCH! I'll see you guys at the bottom when you finish reading. ****YEAH, GO AHEAD; THROW HEAVY STUFF AT ME &amp; HATE ME &amp; BURN ME! I'm REALLY SORRY BUT WE REACH THE END. BUT I promise I will return and this will be a beautiful ending. We will talk more at the end but right now...**

**On with the finale... **

**BTW, I only own the story, all charaters belong to Disney or Dreamworks &amp; The song is a cover by Landry Cantrell and Brianne Brieno, from Disney's The Lion King.  
I do not own anything but the story.**

**Enjoy this closing yet touching finale! XOXOXO ;D**

**21\. Can You Feel The Love Tonight? (Finale)  
**

_**Several days later, back in Arendelle...  
**_

"_May I present her majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"_ announces the right hand personale, Kai as the Snow Queen came out from the top of her ice.

All her family, royal subjects, new friends from Neverland and visitors from partner trustworthy lands all dressed in elegant outfits with some coat over their shoulders and with gloves to be protected of the cold but always seeing the majestic and beauty of the ice castle, the cold was ignored. gathered around in her ice castle in the North Mountain for this special event that she prepared, saying she was going to give some thrilling news to give all but right now it was time for a very special dance with a very special someone. All eyes were on Elsa how her ice gown shinned and shimmer like never before, more than her normal iconic Snow Queen ice dress, this one was a very puffy skirt ice blue gown with matching ice tiara that was placed on her hair down platinum blonde lose curls and soft waves. Her flawless and natural beauty was never compared which nobody pulled away from her.

Not even her sister who was elegantly dressed for this even as well, as did her cousin and good friend, Rapunzel and Merida who the 3 of them were accompanied by their by their husbands and boyfriend, Kristoff Bjrogman, Flynn Rider &amp; Hiccup Horrendous. And let's not forget about little Princess Lily, wearing a lovely dress that present her mother of spring and her aunt of winter, the perfect mixture and team. Even the Guardians and her new friends she met in Nerverland. They were all here for her, dressed for the occasion. All but one.

Anna couldn't stop smiling at her older sister as she finally came down to the bottom of the staircase and Anna in her green gown with her matching coat over her shoulders, rushing to hug her sister.

"You look amazing, Elsa" says with a smile the strawberry blonde.

"You look so prettyful like a wintery flower, auntie!" Little Lily hugs her aunt

"Thank you, sweet pea. You look precious as well" Elsa kisses her niece's little enose, making her giggle a little.

It was now time.

The Snow Queen walks away from her family for a moment to turn now to her guests and subjects for the main event and reasons why she called them here. But she wasn't going to just tell them, she was going to show them by giving them a little treat. From in thru the crowd, the people notice a strange man coming in between them to the center stage.

All eyes locked on the strange young pale man and their Snow Queen as the 2 approached eachother until they stopped a foot away from the other in the center of the ice ballroom. The strange young man with brunette spiky hair in a nice frosty elegant blue gentlemen suit but the only odd thing about him that he was barefoot! But Elsa loved seeing her husband's big feet exposed.

The young man bowed to his Queen and took her hand in his big pale one "May I have this dance, my your majesty?" he grins and winks with a hint of flirt and elegancy.

She smiled the same way "You shall... your majesty?" she will never forget that he is her king.

She accepted my hand but before they can begin, Elsa unwrapped her skirt belt to show that she was wearing a similar silky icy sparkling blue shorter shirt to her knees for this main event, she turned her ice heels into ice skates as Jack barefoot and he pulled her onto the thick ice, slowly skating in sync around the ballroom floor and all eye were on them to the harmony and romantic music playing by the band, a soft waltz with a harmonic chorus in the background just for the nearlywed couple, Ice King &amp; Snow Queen.

Jack also notices that she was looking at him in awe, all silent as he was lost in her gaze. It was if he had some strange power over her to do as he says and his powers starts to grow stronger over her more than he thought because she was forgetting all her worries and troubles, and more importantly her hatred toward him. He spins her around gracefully and delicately that was spectacular as he lifted her leg up, admiring her beauty and grace as we continue to skate to the music during the entire song.

"**Can You Feel The Love Tonight?"**

_Elsa:  
"__Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once in perfect harmony  
With all its living things"_

_Jack:  
"So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past, impossible  
She'd turn away from me"_

_Elsa: "He's holding back, he's hiding"_

_Jack:  
"But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is?  
The king I see inside?"_

_Both:  
"Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things"_

_"Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are"_

_Elsa: "And if he feels the love tonight  
In the way I do"_

_Jack: "It's enough for this restless wanderer"_

_Both: "Just to be with you"_

As the song was coming to a closing, the couple skated in circles around the other, as he hold her waist and He pulled her closer into his arms, and he spins her around across the dance floor. As the entire room of subjects and family and friends applaud to their Queen and their new King, they smiled at each other as he picked up his wife, bride style, nuzzling our faces together and she place her hand on his cheek and he on her own. He skated around the ice as he twirls me around in circles like if we were professional figure skaters as if the lights were only shinning on us. He couldn't deny it no more. She was his entire life and entire future and more to come and he was looking forward to being with her. Sacrificing his immortality, massive power &amp; King title for her was the best decision he made, for all the love he has for his wife and for his unborn child coming on the way. He has fallen in love with him. She loves him with all her heart**.  
**

**2 years later...**

**On the spring morning of February**

A warm beautiful and glorious sunny morning in Arendelle, it was a special day for the entire kingdom but it was still early dawn and everybody was still in their bed sleeping on their last minutes before waking up and get to their normal lives and jobs before the celebration of this day. Even the Queen and her royal family, all except all. The fresh air was breezy and the flowers bloom and the sun shined through the windows through the greenhouse on this special day. It was 7:00am and a small child with long glowing silver white hair and sapphire blue eyes with flawless pale skin came into the King &amp; Queen's bedroom as they slept peacefully. She walked in her night icy gown with her white silver hair down, she opens the door and she walks into her parents room. She climbs up the side of their bed and walks on their bed with them sleeping and she sits on her father's stomach. She didn't want to waste any time, she had to wake them up for this special day every small child counts the days for it to finally arrive every year.

It was the day of little Princess's Josephine "Jessie" Frost of Arendelle's 2th birthday.

"Good morning" she cries babyish and she pulls off the sheets from their faces, sitting on her father's chest. "Come on! Wake up! wake up!" the silver haired playful child sit jumps on him but still nothing yet.

They both heard her but refused to open their eyes

"Your daughter is awake" Elsa mumbles o him in her sleep.

"Before sunrise, she's your daughter" Jack mumbles back in his sleep

But little Jessie kept insisting "Daddy! Daddy, come on wake up! Look alive" she says as her parents tried to open their eyes.

"Jessie, it's too early to be alive. What do you want?" Jack moans in his sleeps, refusing to open his eyes.

"It's my birthday, remember?" Jessie said in her baby voice, still on his chest.

"Yes, it's your birthday today, we know, sweetheart" Elsa smiles at her, starting to wake up.

"Yeah, we know, Jess, thanks for reminding us. Now go back to your crib and go back to sleep..." he stops talking and finally opening his eyes realizing something "Wait, who let you out of your crib?" Jack asks, opening his eyes, seeing his daughter on top of him.

"I let me out" Jessie said in her baby voice.

"You mean, you climbed through the bars and jumped out all by yourself?" Jack asked her, concern that she did what he thinks she did.

"Yes, Daddy" Jessie nods, giggles and Elsa giggled as well but Jack was shocked in a worried way and Juliet laughs but he didn't find it funny.

"ok, Come here, you little jail breaker" Elsa chuckles, picking up her little girl from her husband´s stomach, kissing her cheek and hugging her like the baby she is. "And how did you get out of your crib, sweetheart?"

"I froze the bars and go out too. Look, mama! Pretty cool, right, Papa?" Jessie holds up her little tiny hand and creates a cute little snowflake, showing to be controlling her powers just as well as her parents even if she does have double the power and magic from both her parents. Truly amazing for a really small child as she, especially has controlled it just fine since literally born 2 years ago.

"No, it wasn't cool, no pun intended, now, Jessie, come here. You know the rules, if you wanna get out of your crib, don't freeze it solid either to escape and you need to stay there and scream your head out until someone lets you out, _capiche_? He states, getting up from the bed and leaning in Jessie's face, kissing her tiny little nose, knowing there was very special bond between father and daughter.

"No _capiche_, I'm a big girl now" Jessie sasses babyish her father but it made her mom and dad chuckled.

**That evening**, Jack and Elsa guided their little treasure and miracle to her birthday party in the castle garden where she saw pink and golden and purple balloons with decorations, many freshly spring flowers in gloom and blossoming filled with life and many colors. And where all her friends and family were waiting for her, especially her aunties and uncles and cousins. She ran to her family with open arms and her auntie Anna was the first to pick up her favourite and only niece up as she giggles out loud. The whole evening and night, everybody had fun playing games, dancing. A very grand celebration indeed, at the end it was time to sing to the birthday girl and cut the incredibly large cake for all the children and people. They ate ice cream made by yours truly the royals with the ice powers, obviously, caramel apples, popcorn, cupcakes and cotton candy. But more importantly, **CHOCOLATE**! OF COURSE! LOTS AND LOST OF IT! Let's say not only for the birthday girl and the children, but to the Queen and her sister mainly. Hahaha.

Jessie got a lot of birthday presents from her mother, her father, her auntie Anna and uncle Kristoff who had their first baby boy of only 8 months, then her auntie Rapunzel and uncle Flynn, then her auntie Merida and uncle Hiccup who were now newlyweds married couple and also Olaf and Sven were there, even her aunt and uncles and friends from Neverland like North, Tooth and the pirates and tooth fairies were there. North was like a grandfather to little Jessie and it was always so adorable to see the small child bond with the enormous man with the beard, it was obvious that she was his favourite child to give only the best gifts on his Christmas list. And Tooth couldn't wait until Jessie gets to an older age and starts losing all her baby teeth and give her the shiniest coins she had in her Tooth palace. And even all the castle staff that were her family as well and who love her dearly. All of them loved her os much but not as much as her parents.

Jessie loved playing around will all the children that were friends from her school, and the village and guests around the garden having the most fun time as she used her powers to make cute snowball fights, ice slides into the pong and make more snowman and play around with the half winter and spring gardens, equally and more beautiful seasons in 1 party.

Soon it was time to sing her "Happy Birthday" to the now 2 year-old toddler.

"Oh, my birthday cake! She claps excitedly

Josephine started jumping up and down, excited as the royal cooks bring her large beautiful and delicious birthday ice cream cake. She smiles excited, sitting still in her little seat of honor with her little cute princess tiara on her silver hair as all her family sings to her and they all cheer when she blows out her 2 candles on top. But she didn't wait for them to sing to her cause she was hungry now.

"YAY! MY CAKE!"

Jessie got so excited that she grabs a big chunk of her cake into her little hand and she puts it in her mouth while everybody laughs at her silliness. Good thing they have a backup cake in case this happened. While she was still eating her cake and the other kids joined in as well, Jack Frost and Elsa got close together and he puts his arm around her and he kisses her forehead and watched as their daughter was growing up so quickly. It seems like just yesterday that they brought her into their lives when she was just a tiny baby. They guess that what they say it's true, you have a child for eternity but you only have a baby for one year. Their little treasure was definitely was worth every and any power and magic he gave up for because he's learned that the greatest power and magic in this world doesn't come from greed and cruelty and force other to gain respect and fear to feel more supreme then others. it was nothing like that, he only regrets lost all those years of solitude and greed not realizing that in the first place.

Every second with her Snowflake and mini Snowflake are the real magic and treasures. And to think this all happened with a selfish acts but he's learned that that hatred from love, there's only one easy step. A very long and difficult step but not too long or impossible. Even though their love was forbidden in the past, mortal with immortal, full with hatred and destruction and secrets but now it was stronger each day. They love every second and memory together but their 1# favourite was the day they met. Their story started with an argument and misunderstandings and secrets bit at the end to think that this forbidden love ended and triumph over all the hatred and obstacles to turn into a pure and eternal love which no immortality can ever break that.

Between a Snow Beauty &amp; her Ice Beast.

**THE END!**

**That's the end of my story!**

**But I had fun writing this story, combining them together and I have to say that it turned out better than I imagined and I am really proud of myself (: And writing this for you guys to like me and my stories. ****WELL, I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYBODY WHO REVIEW AND FOLLOW THIS STORY FROM BEGINNING TO END! U guys have no idea how much fun and a BLAST I had writing this incredible spectacular and fantastic INCREDIBLE Story for u guys. This story has been one of my best works so far and that's how I tend to keep it and create more stories for u guys that u will love. I may be signing out for now BUT! I HAVE A BUTT! (Hahahah I made a funny!) XD**

**THIS ISN'T THE END OF ME BECAUSE I WILL BE COMING BACL WITH ALL NEW STORIES &amp; CORSSOVERS! SO U HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! I'm ****working on some new completely different stories of that are still in process. I have another Jelsa story in progress but first before I put that one up and have it all written down, I will be finishing up and posting my first MERICCUP story coming up very soon! I also posted and have some Avengers stories, one of them is already up and the other will come up soon too. Please check them out and stay with me all the way, follow and favourite me please! I can assure u guys that I will never let you guys down or never bore you guys to death, that I promise you.**

**OH! &amp; One more thing, I hope that Disney DOES NOT! I repeat, DOES NOT! Go thru with the suggestion of making Elsa a lesbian! Again, nothing against it but they have to see that we JELSA Supporters and shippers are gonna riot and it will turn out ugly cause we all know to who Elsa belongs to and that's her Frost man. Who cares if he's from the rival company. Who doesn't love a forbidden love when for fictional characters? Jack has always been there for Elsa and we all know the story and chemistry and history between them. They should know by now how good and perfect they look together. Have they not seen the JELSA Fandom already after almost 4 years!? PLEASE SOMEBODY GET IT IN THEIR HEADS! WE WILL RISE TOGETHER &amp; MAKE THEM UNDERSTAND! JELSA SHIPPERS ASSEMBLE!**

**WELL, I HOPE U GUYS HAD FUN ON THIS STORY BECAUSE I DID! I LOVE U GUYS! XOXOXOXOXOOXOX XD ;D**

**Singing out of this story,**

**-Ur beloved Mickey! **** AKA TPATFan16* (;  
XOXOXOOXOXOXOOX  
JELSA 4ETERNITY!**


End file.
